


These Small Hours

by DragonTranslator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 119
Words: 162,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTranslator/pseuds/DragonTranslator
Summary: Understanding has been taught. A family has been formed. The past has started to show itself. Now, life must be made and the present and future attended to.(Sequel to Neverending Chain)





	1. Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

> **A new saga starts. Join me and Hiccup and his uncommon nest as they prove their right to remain and learn more of their past, all the while trying to live their lives. As before this list will be an evolving one. Also for the dragon years, times the humans years by three to get the true age of the dragons.**

**The Berkians:**

Stoick the Vast: chief

Gobber the Belch: master blacksmith and Council member

Phelgma the Fierce: head farmer and Council member

Hoark: head shipbuilder and Council member

Bucket: fisherman

Mulch: fisherman

Brynjar Hofferson: head woodcutter and Council member

Eydis Hofferson: bee keeper and baker

Fintan Hofferson: home builder

Torgeir Hofferson: learning woodcutter and Dragon Rider

Dervla: former slave and now tribe's tailor

Hilda: apprentice to Gothi, learning to be a healer

Banson: Hilda's son, no current job

Spitelout Jorgenson: General, Council member, Snotlout's father, Hiccup's uncle

Runa Jorgenson: Spitelout's wife and baker

Old Man Jorgenson: Head of Jorgenson clan and biological grandfather to Snotlout and Hiccup

Gothi: Elder, healer, voice of the gods, mage, Council member

**From Shivering Shores**

Padrig: General, Hilda's brother

Steinar: warrior and heir

**From Hopeless Island**

Bjarte: warrior and second son of the chief

**The Dragon Riders and their dragons(dragon's human age)**

Hiccup and Toothless(6-years-old)

Astrid and Stormfly(5-years-old)

Snotlout and Hookfang(6-years-old)

Fishlegs and Meatlug(6-years-old)

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Barf and Belch(5-years-old)

Gyda and Shadowfire(4-years-old)

**Elder Dragons that live in the Berkian Nest(dragon's human age)**

Lorekeeper- male, multi-hued and scarred Nightmare(200-years-old)

Winddancer- female, green and gold Deadly Nadder(199-years-old)

Amethyst- female, purple Gronckle(165-years-old)

Sage- female, yellow Terror(175-years-old)

Knowledge and Wisdom- male, red Zippleback(190-years-old)

Ringfire- female, mottle-green Whispering Death(195-years-old)

**Named Adult Dragons that live in the Berkian Nest(dragon's human age)**

Windwalker- male, red-orange Nadder. Mate to Stormfly and nephew to Winddancer(6-years-old)

Wingblaze- female, purple-hued Nightmare. Mate to Hookfang(5-years-old)

Boulder- male, green Gronckle. Mate to Meatlug(6-years-old)

Sugar and Spice- female, beige Zippleback. Mate to Barf and Belch(5-years-old)

Blue and Star- female, blue Zippleback. Mate to Knowledge and Wisdom(185-years-old)

Pinpoint- male, yellow Nadder. Mate to Skysinger(5-years-old)

Skysinger- female, blue and silver Nadder. Mate to Pinpoint(5-years-old)

Willowing- female, teal Nadder. Sister to Skysinger(5-years-old)

Frostfire- male, glacial blue Ice Terror. Gyda's oldest son. Mate to Palewing.(4-years-old)

Palewing- female, darker blue with a very pale blue right wing, Ice Terror. Mate to Frostfire.(4-years-old)

Sharpshot- male, green with red spikes Terror. Brother to Hiccup and Toothless.(5-years-old)

Sneaky- female, red with green spikes Terror. Sharpshot's intended.(4-years-old)

Iggy- male, orange Terror(4-years-old)

Buttercup- female, pale yellow Terror(4-years-old)

Pebblefire- female, mottle-green Gronckle. Mother to Boulder and Rockmoss.(120-years-old)

Moondust- female, lighter black colored Night Fury(5-years-old)

Quickcut- male, light green and white Nadder(4-years-old)

Stonefire- male, beige Gronckle(4-years-old)

Shortfuse- female, violet with navy spikes Terror(4-years-old)

Duskwing- male, purple Terror(5-years-old)

**Named Young Dragons that live in the Berkian Nest**

Firestorm- youngling, male, green Nightmare. Bonded to Torgeir(1-year-old+ 3 months)

Rockmoss- youngling, male, mottle-green and brown Gronckle. Brother to Boulder(1-year-old+ 4 months)

Sunchaser- youngling, female, gold Nadder. Sister to Quickcut and Endure(1-year-old+ 3 months)

Endure- youngling, male, red Nadder. Brother to Sunchaser and Quickcut. Has a twisted paw.(1-year-old +3 months)

Sandblast- barely youngling, male, light sand colored Sand Wraith. Youngest adopted so to Toothless(11-month-old)

Sliverfire- barely youngling, male, red and silver Nightmare. Middle of Toothless's adopted sons(11-month-old)

Spikestorm- barely youngling, male, yellow-orange Nadder. Oldest adopted son to Toothless(11-month-old)

Sunset- barely youngling, male, dark purple Terror. Sunrise's twin.(7-month-old)

Sunrise- barely youngling, female, red-orange Terror. Sunset's twin(7-month-old)

Wildfire- hatchling, male, glacial blue Ice Terror. First hatched son of Frostfire and Palewing.(6-month-old)

Icewing- hatchling, female, light blue with a pale blue, right wing Ice Terror. Daughter to Frostfire and Palewing and second hatched.(6-month-old)

Snowfire- hatchling, male, very light blue Ice Terror. Son to Frostfire and Palewing and third hatched.(6-month-old)

Bard- hatchling, male, white Screaming Death. Son to Ringfire(6-month-old)

**Dragon names for known species.**

Nightmare- Flame-skin

Gronckle- Rock-biter

Zippleback- Double-mind

Terror- Tiny-fang

Ice Terror- Tiny-icespitter

Nadder- Spike-thrower

Night Fury- Wind-shrieker

Whispering Death- Rock-tunneler

Scauldron- Scaulding-spitter

Bewilderbeast- Tusked-king

Flightmare- Glow-eater

Changewing- Illusion-scales

Thunderdrum- Deaf-bellower

Sand Wraith- Sand-spitter

Speedstinger- Tail-stinger

Fireworm- Tiny-fireglow

Typhoomerang- Fire-spiraler

Red Death- Lava-dweller

Tide Glider - Acid-fantail

Western Dragon(Shadowfire's species)- Tall-singer

Submaripper- Water-twister

Woolly Howl- Ice-shooter

Groncicle- Snow-eater

Flame Whipper- Poison-tail

Sentinels- Way-guard


	2. Change

Change. A concept that one, in theory, should be expecting. A concept that more of then not sneaks past the nose of the most observant of watchers. Change is subtle at times even if its effects are monumental. Change can happen in the choosing of one choice over another and with a twist that slings fate in a direction unseen until that moment. Change can also happen with all watching and all knowing, much like one season fading and giving birth to another.

The coming of spring had once been a time of joy, before the war, before the raids, before death and destruction worn down all in their talons. As the war raged on, spring brought more dragons and more raids and quickly became a time of horror. This spring, however, returned the joy the tribe used to experience whenever winter finally released its grip. Not that there were not moments of joy during the remaining points of winter though.

The Ice Trio, as Gyda took to calling her grandchildren and the nickname stuck, learning to fly had been a moment everyone in Berk cheered. On days the weather did not drive people and dragons into shelter, Hiccup giddily allowed himself to be the target for the three hatchlings. They glided from the plaza hill with Hiccup backing away at each practice session until they all flew, one at a time, into his arms at the far end of the footpath.

Snowstorms had once been a source of annoyance for many and a source of pain for one. They became a time of enjoyment and healing. No longer were people having to huddle in fear that their homes would be destroyed and unable to be rebuilt before the next raid ravaged the land. No longer did bellies growl with absence. No longer was one made to stand aside and not join in on the few moments of happiness found in the Great Hall as the winds howled.

Hiccup knew that he could have dealt without the guilt his father, his friends, his queen showed upon their remembrance of past actions and past winters though. He was honest enough to admit he enjoyed their insistence he participate in the games, storytelling, and singing all in the tribe experienced when chilled winds drove them indoors. He relished in Astrid being allowed to sleep in his arms.

Still change is also inevitable. It cannot be stopped. It cannot be circumvented. It can only ever be. Snow blanketed the ground as autumn turned to winter. In the spring it melted and provided water to a ground in desperate need. It brought an awakening to seeds left to slumber in the cold and then allowed to emerge as new life in the growing warmth. Change also brought a new member to the Haddock clan.

Apparently Terrible Terrors held mass mate-hood ceremonies as a normal thing, instead of a way for multitude species to ease their new alpha into his responsibilities. It took the males of the pairs seeking the ceremonies almost the remaining portion of the winter to approach Hiccup for permission. Even with the chance to oversee his brother's mate-hood ceremony, and give some payback to the teasing he had endured since began courting Astrid, did not keep the nerves and giddiness from threatening to overwhelm Hiccup.

The ceremonies did go off without a hitch, even with the visitors from the other tribes still on the island. Stoick and Hiccup decided against speaking with Bjarte about the dragon being able to speak after everything dealing with the holmgang. Padrig volunteered to take the entire contingent of Hopeless warriors, and Banson, on an extended fishing trip since the ice surrounding Berk snapped and opened the harbor. Steinar, to be helpful and get revenge for the blood debt being called in, convinced Bjarte that going would get him back in Stoick's good graces. That allowed the entire tribe to enjoy the ceremony and for Steinar to finally hear Shadowfire singing.

Since more Terrors joined the nest over the winter there were more pairs having a ceremony than Hiccup's first time doing this. Hiccup found it funny that Sharpshot and Sneaky tied with Iggy and Buttercup as the first of the pairs to plummet belly to belly. Duskwing, the purple Terror that found out Valka was still alive, and Shortfuse, the female that stayed to make sure he survived Pinpoint's stomp, were a close second to form their flock.

When all of the pairs joined those six on the cliff, they all bowed to Hiccup and Astrid.

"We welcome all the new flocks," he said, including Astrid in the address.

He had been adamant that she would join him in this ceremony. She was his future queen. She was the dragon's future queen. She would be with him until their lives ended. He even fulfilled his silent vow to her and over the rest of the winter taught her everything he knew being a chief's son. She learned blacksmithing as well, though when Gobber was not in the forge to tease them. The master blacksmith still teased them at evening meal since Hiccup did asked permission before starting her lessons and Gobber said the teasing was payment for allowing the entire thing.

The mated pairs rose as one flock, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts. The dragons hovered then banked around to head inland. Terrors did not travel during their mated month as the Nightmares and Zipplebacks did. They also did not stay in caves like the Nadders and Gronckles did. A single, old, and massive tree halfway up the east side of the tallest mountain was the destination of those Terrors. After it had been discovered by Sage, Brynjar and the other woodcutters gladly promised to leave it alone.

[Grandpa Stoick,] Silverfire began as the sound of flapping wings slowly faded. [Can you answer me a question?]

"What be the question?"

[How are Uncle Alpha and Aunt Lady Alpha going to do like Uncle Sharpshot and Aunt Sneaky just did?]

Hiccup felt his ears burn. His cheeks burned more as many standing close enough, except for Astrid, began to cackle and tell their neighbors the young Nightmare's question. Silverfire looked around and even through his embarrassment, Hiccup could see his nephew was confused. Gyda, thankfully, came to Silverfire and Hiccup's rescue.

"Humans don't begin their flocks that way, little one," Gyda said, kneeling between Silverfire and Spikestorm.

Though all the young hatched in the Red Death's nest before the end of the war now got regular care from the Elder dragons and Gothi and Hilda, as well as food that did not have to secreted into the nest and hidden away from a tyrant, they all remained smaller than those who had not lived their lives in that nest. While at the Hatchery, the Elder Nightmare and the Elder Nadder of all three tribes assured Hiccup Silverfire and Spikestorm would catch up. That gave Hiccup hope Quickcut's siblings would as well. A visiting Sand Wraith that asked permission for her and her young daughter to rest told Hiccup Sandblast would be the size of Toothless when he grew and, like the others, his time in the Red Death's nest would have little negative impact upon his growth now that he was in a different nest.

It would just take more than a few months for the effects to take place. This meant any wishing to speak directly to those younglings had to kneel or hope the younglings found a rise in the land to stand upon. No point in the Vast Meadows rose high enough, forcing Gyda to kneel. Hiccup was happy no one in the nest made his nephews feel bad for what they could not control. It would seem they had learned their lessons with him.

[Human's don't have mate-hood ceremonies?] Spikestorm asked.

"Oh, no, they do," Gyda explained. "Theirs is just different than dragons."

[How?] Silverfire questioned.

"Hiccup doesn't oversee them. Elder Gothi does."

Sandblast moved around from where he had been standing next to Toothless so that he could face Gyda.

[But Uncle Alpha is the alpha.]

"I know," Gyda said smiling. "But that's how humans do things." She paused and then took a deep breath. "The part where Sharpshot and Sneaky fell, humans do that in their dens and they don't fall during this."

[But we have to sleep there!]

Hiccup bit his lip even as his ears burned more. Sandblast sounded scandalized by Gyda's information. To her credit, Gyda did not smile though Hiccup could see amusement shining in her eyes. The humans and dragons standing around did not care though and did laugh.

"For their mated month," Gyda said, "you three are staying with me."

All three younglings tilted their heads.

[Where will Grandpa Stoick be?] Silverfire asked.

[And Dad?] Sandblast questioned.

"I be stayin' wiv Gobber," Stoick replied.

[And I and other adult dragons will be guarding Hiccup and Astrid's den,] Toothless stated.

Hiccup spun, though Astrid did not let him release her hand. Toothless snorted and just stared back at him. Hiccup saw the dragons near to Toothless and Moondust nodding their heads.

"Toothless," Hiccup began.

[Brother,] Toothless said affecting the same tone.

"But…that… It's an entire month!"

[Alpha,] Lorekeeper stated, [for the alpha we love we would endure anything to ensure you and your queen are undisturbed.]

Hiccup, touched as he was by the first part of Lorekeeper's comment, still had issues with the second part of it. Toothless, seemingly able to read his mind, padded over and placed the top of his head against Hiccup's chest. Without thought, Hiccup curled his right arm around his brother. His left hand remained gripped by his queen.

[It is not slavery,] Toothless said softly.

Hiccup hunched over so he could lay his cheek against his brother. "I just don't any of you, any of you, to feel you have to do anything for me."

[We do it because we love you,] Toothless said.

[We all love you,] the other dragons chorused as one.


	3. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that the note I had for the dragon years in the Dramatis Personae was somewhat confusing. I have fixed it to better reflect what I wished to convey.

Hiccup hugged his brother closer as silence fell. He felt Astrid's thumb rub his knuckles. He heard bootsteps and felt a heavy hand lay upon his shoulder. His head lifted and he found his father staring down at him. Stoick did not speak. He just patted Hiccup's shoulder twice. Hiccup smiled softly. He understood what his father was saying, even if the man spoke without words. He could see the message in his father's eyes and the gentle way his father's hand was placed upon his shoulder. The dragons were not the only ones who loved him. His father did. His queen did. His human friends did. Almost all of his tribe did.

Stoick smiled, though Hiccup saw the sorrow underlining that expression. Hiccup knew his father wished for Valka to be here and to see all that had happened. To see the dragons and humans getting along. Hiccup saw this because he wanted the same. As they became the family they were always supposed to be, Hiccup realized just how much he had in common with his father. Far more than he once thought.

A questioning squawk had everyone looking up. Pepper and Piper's parents hovered just behind the crowd. The youngling hovered beside her mother. They had not been at the ceremony. The father had said he and his mate were discussing something important when Sunrise and Sunset flew off to ensure every dragon remembered the day.

Hiccup released his brother's head and Astrid's hand. He spun. He smiled when Astrid took his right hand. His smile faded as the three Zipplebacks made their way through the crowd who split to allow their passage. Hiccup had no idea what prompted this. The three had stayed the entire winter and the parents seemed to enjoy being in the nest. Hiccup hoped this was the parents asking permission to remain, but he braced himself in case they still chose to leave and find the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup would not stop them even if he disliked the choice.

[Young alpha,] the father's blue head began.

[You have allowed us,] the green head continued.

[To stay within your nest,] blue head added.

[With no pressure to remain,] green head said.

[No words to force our decision.]

[No actions to bind our wings.]

[The dragons of your nest,]

[Have only good things to stay about you.]

[For the most part, the humans,]

[Have not been hostile to us.]

[The few who have seemed hostile,]

[Are never allowed to harm us,]

[Because the other humans,]

[Will not let them.]

The father paused and both heads glanced over to his mate. Both of the female's heads nodded. Hiccup saw Pepper and Piper bounce in her place and he began to smile. Both adult Zipplebacks bowed, wings spread but it was the father who spoke.

[We had a home once.]

[Our choice to find our daughter,]

[Seems to have lost us,]

[That home.]

[May we call this home?]

[May we call you alpha?]

Hiccup released Astrid's hand, tapping it as he lifted both of his. When she did not respond, he glanced at her and pointedly stared at her hands then his own before looking at her. She frowned but lifted her hands as well. Hiccup smiled. He looked back to the Zipplebacks.

"Please stand," he said.

The dragons did so and only the wind could be heard flowing through the trees. Hiccup turned his gaze, not before staring at Astrid with a raised eyebrow. She, still frowning, followed his lead. Hiccup heard Toothless' warble. He did not need the Common Tongue or his strange abilities to understand the intent of the Old Tongue to know what Toothless was doing. He, or another dragon, had done the same for every dragon that faced this.

As before Hiccup felt warm scales press into his palm. He looked back. The father's blue head rested against his left palm while the mother's gold head rested in his right. The other heads for both dragons rested in Astrid's palms. Hiccup saw both sets of eyes for both dragons were half-lidded, even the ones in Astrid's palms. He smiled. The Changewing princess did say Astrid purred just like he did, though hers was softer. Hiccup was happy his queen seemed to have the same ability he did when touching a dragon like this. She was his equal in everything.

Hiccup scratched the two heads in his palms for several heartbeats before lowering his hands. The two Zipplebacks shook themselves lightly. Hiccup grinned as the father's two heads stared at each other before looking at his mate. Hiccup kept his giggles in as the female mirrored the male's move then both dragons stared at their daughter. Pepper and Piper chortled.

[Told you,] Pepper said, her Common Tongue grown as Gyda and Shadowfire still worked with her over the rest of winter.

[Alpha and Lady Alpha,] Piper continued.

[Purr and make all dragons,] Pepper added.

[Feel safe and home,] Piper finished.

Hiccup grinned at the youngling and held his left hand out, knowing what she wanted by the look both heads gave him. Pepper yipped while Piper chittered. Both heads then gave him the Zippleback version of a human hug.

[We stay,] Pepper said.

[And you stay our alpha,] Piper continued.

Hiccup merely scratched the youngling's necks. He did not promise anything. The parents wished to remain and for the time they did so, Hiccup would be their alpha. He would be Pepper and Piper's alpha. He also would never stand in the way if the parents suddenly chose to leave before the youngling became an adult. However, if they chose to stay for now and then leave after she reached adulthood, Hiccup would allow them to, but he would not allow them to take her if she wished to remain. He promised her that when her parents first arrived. He would not go back on it, even if he did not wish to split flocks apart.

"Welcome home," he said instead, looking at Pepper and Piper's parents. 

Another questioning squawk, this time from out over the water, had everyone looking in that direction. Hiccup blinked then smiled. All three flocks from the Hatchery hovered just off the cliff. Young dragons could be seen sitting upon the heads of many of the adults. Hiccup tilted his head, difficult as that was since Pepper and Piper wrapped around him again as soon as he turned. It seemed that an entire new flock of dragons hovered with the others. Hiccup thought he recognized a Nightmare and a Nadder but the others eluded him.

Before anyone could say anything, the water below the hovering dragons began to churn. Hiccup heard the humans in the crowd, except for Astrid and Gyda, gasp as the Submaripper that protected the Hatchery rose to hover next to Hookfang's uncle. Hiccup glanced to Astrid and returned her smile.

Love got a chance to show itself in the mate-hood ceremonies, the nest gained new members, the flocks they had befriended were back and the Submaripper remembered his invitation. This spring was definitely making up for the previous ones where sorrow greeted the warmth instead of elation. Hiccup was all for it. It made everything he endured over autumn and winter worth it and something he would gladly do again if this was the result. He chuckled to himself, knowing his own flock would screech at him if they knew that thought.


	4. Still A Pity

[Sadly, young alpha, it is not with complete joy that we greet you.]

Those words served to destroy the happiness found in the mate-hood ceremony. Hiccup stared at the Submaripper and only then noticed she had wounds. His eyes widen.

"Please, there is a beach below," he began. "Land. I'll bring the healer to tend to you."

The Submaripper gave a pleased sounding noise and began to lower. Hiccup quickly turned to Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs.

"Please escort the other dragons to the guest cave. They need rest." He looked back up at the hovering dragons. "I'll be along after we see to her."

[Do you have more than one healer, young alpha?] Hookfang's uncle asked and Hiccup realized more than just the Submaripper had wounds.

"Hiccup," Hilda began stepping out of the crowd. "I can 'elp dem. Gothi can go wiv ye fer da bigger one."

Hiccup spared her a glance and nodded his head. Hilda rushed over to Fishlegs and Meatlug. Hiccup was not surprised. Goth's apprentice was far more comfortable around Gronckles than Nightmares. He watched long enough to see the four flocks of dragons following Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins. He then aided Gothi onto Toothless. He, Astrid, and Gyda flew down to meet the Submaripper. As they dropped below the rim of the cliff, Hiccup heard his father yell for everyone to head home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened?" Hiccup asked as soon as Gothi allowed him to.

She had wanted silence while she examined and tended the gashes and punctures the Submaripper endured, so Hiccup had to wait until the elder nodded her head. Thankfully, Gyda and Astrid got buckets when Gothi sent them after some supplies from her hut. Stormfly, Shadofire, Toothless, and Moondust waded into the water to fill the buckets so Gyda and Astrid could keep the Submaripper from drying out. Hiccup was proud neither forgot the incident with Scauldy.

[A Spike-thrower came flying to the Hatchery from the south,] the Submaripper began slowly, her voice still sounding clogged with water. [He's queen was the female Flame-skin you met after saving that Spike-thrower hatchling.]

Hiccup nodded, realizing how he knew the Nightmare and Nadder from the fourth flock. Given the state many of the dragons were in, Hiccup felt fear and anger grow within him. His alpha side, the name Toothless insisted he call his alpha magic, and Link both rose with distinct purrs. Hiccup recognized the sounds. Nest dragons used them to calm flock mates whose tempers flared over something. Hiccup tempered his own feelings. They remained but he would wait and learn all the Submaripper had to say before he decided his next course of action. Link and the alpha side switched to pleased sounding purrs.

[Humans, many humans, found their small nest.] The Submaripper sighed. [The Spike-thrower said all but himself and a Flame-skin his age were taken and placed in those things you called cages. The Flame-skin caused a distraction, telling the Spike-thrower to find their queen.]

Hiccup's hands fisted but he kept his temper. It got harder because his alpha side and Link were getting angry now.

[Myself and the alphas from the three flocks you were allied with convinced the female Flame-skin to bring her remaining flock and their young here. We thought you would allow them to stay while she and several of her flock searched for the ones taken. As they were the last to leave, I was able to accompany them.]

"Your wounds?"

[A small flock of humans in those water dens you call ships happened upon us. We were content to let them pass us by. You had shown us that not all humans were killers. They attacked us. Those who are wounded defended the flocks.]

"Where are those humans now?" Hiccup asked.

[They learned why my kind are so feared by water-based humans.]

Hiccup nodded his head. The loss of life bothered him, but he knew if the dragons had not used the Submaripper's abilities to create whirlpools then only the gods knew what would have happened. He walked closer, placing his hand upon the Submaripper's lower jaw, the only part of her muzzle he could reach. He had already given her the choice to allow his touch back when he and Astrid would speak with her at the Hatchery so he knew she did not mind it. He smiled when she tilted her head, pressing her water slick scales into his palm.

"I'm sorry you had to endure all of that. There are many humans coming to the nest soon to discuss the dragons that live here. We are going to let them know the truth of the dragons and see if we can get more humans to give the dragons peace. It might not be much, but it's a start."

[A start to what?]

"Peace between all humans and dragons," Hiccup stated. "We want the visiting humans to see how the nest dragons are and tell them about the Lava-dweller who started the war."

[Will you let these humans learn the Common Tongue so they can speak to dragons?]

Hiccup sighed. "My father and I are going to tell the humans about it, but we are going to let them choose if they wish to learn it or not. Given how humans are able to unlock this ability, some may refuse."

[Humans do not like mages and their magic?]

"They fear them."

[I see. And your humans do not fear your mage?]

"They have come to know her," Hiccup said smiling, purposively not mentioning that he and his queen were now novice mages and the tribe, with a few exceptions, were unphased by that knowledge. "She has earned their trust. That's what we hope will happen when the other humans arrive. We hope they will get to know the dragons and learn to trust them."

[A lofty goal, young alpha,] the Submaripper said. [I fear the waves before you will be treacherous though.]

Before Hiccup could answer, Gothi moved away and scratched some runes in the sand. Hiccup left the Submaripper, moving to Gothi's side. He read what she wrote and nodded his head. Turning back, he found a few extras on the beach. Freezeframe, the mother Flightmare, Bluefyre, her daughter, and Whitesand, the light cream-colored Sand Wraith who spoke to Hiccup about Sandblast, all helped to get Astrid and Gyda water. Hiccup frowned. Whitesand was usually not alone. He felt a small head nuzzle against his leg. He looked down, finding Whitesand's daughter there.

"Mistsand, you know the rules," he said.

He could not let her get away with what they finally got Icewing to do without a fuss now. Mistsand whined but Hiccup just stared down at her. She finally scooted back and stared up at him.

[I nuzzle?] she asked, her Common Tongue not as good as Sandblast even though both were the same age.

Whitesand and her daughter had been run off the island they called home due to another dragon's interference. Whitesand's mate had died because of the interference. Since the three had not been a part of a thriving nest and she and her mother were constantly moving after the attack, Mistsand did not have much chance to learn the Common Tongue. At least not until Hiccup offered Whitesand a place in the nest should she want it when he heard her story and she and her daughter bowed to him. Gyda and Shadowfire added Mistsand to their growing list of young dragons they were teaching. Thankfully many in the nest were willing to help the two out.

The Red Death prevented all forms of play most young dragons engaged in while growing up. Toothless's boys and the other young of that nest had more time to learn the Common Tongue since their parents could not always get them out of the nest to the flying grounds so they could play. Toothless told Hiccup once over the winter that the lessons in the Common Tongue were to keep the young occupied and still so they did not invoke the Red Death's wrath. Hiccup hated what that false dragon did, but he was grateful some good did come out of it.

"Better," Hiccup told Mistand and then shook his head.

Whitesand added her voice to other parents' requests about their young and the rules of the nest. That Mistsand did not ask first, as she was taught, meant Hiccup had no choice but to deny her belated request. The dragons did not want their young to take advantage of the humans in the nest anymore then they wanted them to accidently harm the humans.

In a show of unity, the humans of the nest started teaching their children how to respectfully treat the dragons, young and old, and requested the dragons not let them get away with breaking the rules either. That the humans' endeavor was started by the Riders' parents did not escape Hiccup's notice and he was grateful for the support they gave him. Even his uncle who had to work around his father's continuing resentment of the way things were now.

There were mishaps on and rather stubborn young ones from both sides, but the majority of young in the nest took to the new way of doing things with great enthusiasm, newcomers to the nest notwithstanding.

"But not right now," Hiccup continued, still staring down at Mistsand. "I have to tell our hurt friend what Elder Gothi wishes her and the other injured dragons to do as they heal."

Mistsand whined and, for all intents and purposes, pouted. Hiccup just lifted an eyebrow but turned to the Submaripper when the young dragon did not seem inclined to disobey him. He found the Submaripper glancing between him and the young Sand Wraith.

[Still is a pity you are human and have an intended.]

Hiccup felt his ears burn as the rest on the beach, except for Gothi and Mistsand started laughing. His cheeks burned when he saw Gothi smirk and wink at him.


	5. It Is The East

"She wants you to wait until the ointment has a chance to work before you go back into the sea," Hiccup said when the laughter quieted. "I'm sorry, but I do need to go see about the others. She has instructions for them as well."

[I understand, young alpha,] the Submaripper stated. [A nest leader's tasks are never ending.]

[Alpha,] Freezeframe said, [my daughter and I will remain to ensure our guest is tended to.]

[My daughter and I will as well,] Whitesand said. [We all can keep her scales from drying out and then aid her back into the waves when enough time has past.]

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you," he said. "Gothi said to wait until the sun has just started its descent, since right now it's at its highest point. There is a sea cave that Ringfire knows where it is." Hiccup looked to the Submaripper determined to never speak about another if they were standing in his presence. That had happened to him too many times to count before Toothless and the end of the war. "You can rest there."

[Thank you, young alpha.]

"Once everyone is settled, I'll bring Fishlegs by," Hiccup stated. "That sea cave has a bit of land at the back we can stand on and converse with you, much like that small island back at the Hatchery."

[I look forward to that then. May the currents forever bring you home, young alpha.]

"You as well, Water-twister, though may I call you Deepminer?"

The Submaripper tilted her head slightly. [May I ask why that name?]

"You guard the deep waters of the Hatchery and ensure that no one bothers the nesting dragons. One of our fishermen, a Viking by the name of Mulch, suggested it. If you do not like it, I'll search for another or not give you a name at all if that is what you wish. We humans find names easier to remember is all."

The Submaripper laughed and Hiccup resisted the urge to clear his own throat. [I like that name, young alpha and I am honored you would wish to give me one.]

Hiccup smiled then tipped his head to dragon. "May the currents forever bring you home then, Deepminer."

With that, Hiccup and Astrid mounted Toothless and Stormfly. Gyda aided Gothi to climb aboard Shadowfire, then climbed up herself. The three bonded dragons rose. Moondust lifted off with them. They glided out over the water so their wings did not disturb the dragons remaining on the beach. Hiccup spared a glance over his shoulder and found Whitesand speaking to her daughter while Bluefyre and Freezeframe spit water over Deepminer's scales. He felt eyes upon him and turned back, finding Astrid staring at him with a bemused expression. He lifted an eyebrow in question while the dragons banked left so they could skirt around the cliffs and use the winds to get back to the village and the guest cave with less wingbeats.

Though rider and dragon for all bonded pairs were steadily learning to read the winds together, many times the humans allowed the dragons to interact with the wind as they wished. The bonded dragons were grateful because as Meatlug pointed out one day, which prompted the humans to start, the riders giving control to the dragons in that fashion allowed the dragons to know their humans trusted them.

"You have way too many females who are attracted to your charms," Astrid stated, causing the dragons and Gyda to snicker.

Hiccup grunted as he caught sight of Gothi winking at him again. He tapped Toothless' neck. His brother shifted right, coming closer to Stormfly, who adjusted her flight to allow his closeness. While he could not kiss Astrid in this position, Hiccup could hold her hand for a brief moment before they had to allow the dragons to drift apart. That he did with pleasure, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"None are you, my queen, and that is all that matters to me."

[Corny,] Shadowfire stated. [Good, but still corny. Man, Mom, just think, if we were back in the cave you could lend him Romeo and Juliet.]

"Son, do we really want Hiccup to find his lines from that story?"

[Well, now that I think about it, no. That ending isn't in the winds for them, so it'd be all wrong. Still be funny to hear him say, 'what light through yonder window breaks'. Though he'd have to continue it with 'it is the east and Astrid is the sun'. She might get really mad if he said Juliet instead.]

"What are you two talking about?" Hiccup asked as Toothless shifted away from Stormfly and the dragons rose to go over Berk proper.

"Eh," Gyda said, "remember all those 'laters' I spoke of that I'd explain?"

"Yes," Astrid stated. "You haven't forgotten them? I know you are older than us, but still-"

"Ha ha, very funny. For that you two might get extra laps next training session. Anyway, just add this to the list since we are here."

The dragons chortled as Hiccup and Astrid grunted. The dragons then dove to enter the guest cave one by one. Once Toothless' wings curled, Hiccup dismounted and glanced around the cave. Hilda and Fishlegs had the injured dragons cluster to the left side of the cavern. Meatlug seemed to be aiding a Nadder keep its balance while Hilda tended to its left hind-talon. Fishlegs handed her various things she held her hand out for.

Gothi, aided down from Shadowfire by Gyda, hurried over to join her apprentice. Hiccup had a moment to wonder if this was how her ancestors acted around the dragons in Onyxwing's nest before that thought sparked too much chaos in his mind. Chaos he did not have time to unravel completely. That Gothi's ancestors once lived alongside humans and dragons and still somehow found themselves mixed in with the Hooligan tribe still boggled Hiccup and Stoick since both believed the tribe came from the mainland and not from the north.

He focused upon the massive nest of worn looking furs at the back of the cavern instead. A mix of dragons from all four flocks seemed to be watching over those furs. Hiccup saw the twins, Barf and Belch, Sugar and Spice, and a few other nest Zipplebacks, including Knowledge and Wisdom, speaking with a few of the elders of those flocks that he recognized. As he did not see the young dragons scampering around the stone floor, Hiccup guessed that was what the furs were for.

More likely than not, the young dragons were asleep after their harrowing ordeal and long flight here. At least he hoped they were. The gods knew young dragons needed their naps. The bunch living here proved that every day. Another thing that the dragons held in common with humans and neither side much knew about it while the war raged.

Hiccup turned right as Snotlout, Hookfang, Hookfang's uncle, the Nightmare queen, and the two other alphas walked over and clustered around Hiccup and those with him. Hiccup faced the Nightmare queen first.

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened."

That caused the visiting nest leaders to stop, glance at each other, then stare at Hiccup with their heads tilted.

"The Water-twister told me the story," Hiccup clarified.

The dragons' heads remained tilted.

[The humans who violated my nest and the humans who attacked us over the waves,] the Nightmare queen began, [they are not under your authority, correct?]

"They are not," Hiccup stated. "I don't know who they are."

[Then you have nothing to apologize for, young alpha. The attacks were not your doing.]

Hiccup sighed. "I know, but I can still express sorrow that they happened at all."

Hookfang's uncle lowered his head a bit so he could stare Hiccup in the eyes. [Please, young alpha, for all of human and dragon-kind, never change.]

Hiccup smiled. "I don't plan to," he said before looking at the Nightmare queen again. "I will gladly house your nest's young while you search for your missing nest-mates. I would offer aid, but we are to have many humans visiting us soon to learn the truth about the war and the dragons. I will need everyone in my nest here so the humans can meet them."

[These humans will not be a danger to my nest's young?]

Hiccup shook his head. "The meeting is considered a scared thing among my people. They would lose honor if they attack during it. Peace during this meeting is something all my people swear an oath to our gods to maintain. Still, we do have a plan in place just incase someone decides to be an oath breaker. We have a secure cave for the young of the nest to stay in while the meeting is going on. They will be under guard by many humans and dragons who have volunteered. Your nest's young are more than welcome to join ours if you are not back before the meeting starts."

[Young dragons need times of play out of their dens and a chance to spread their wings,] the Gronckle alpha said.

Hiccup smiled. "We know. We have planned for that too, but the young will always have adults watching over them, even in those times."

[May I see this cave?] the Nightmare queen asked.

"You, yes," Hiccup stated. "Your nest's young will be in there. I know you would wish to see it and ensure it's safe enough to ease your worries." He turned to the other alphas. "I am sorry, but only she can know where it is and how to get to it. I hope you understand."

[We would expect nothing less, young alpha,] the Nadder said with a slight chortle.

Hiccup gave a small sigh of relief. He did wonder if not inviting them would offend the other alphas. He was glad that was not the case.

"I must apologize again," he said, holding his arms out from his side, difficult to do as Astrid had his left hand in her grip. He just smiled at her before focusing upon the dragons again. "Normal courtesy would have you all sleeping in my den with myself, my father, my brother, and my nephews but our den is not big enough."

[Ease your worry,] Hookfang's uncle said. [We are fine here.]

[I do not speak for my fellow alphas,] the Gronckle said, [but I would rest easier with my flock than away from them.]

[So would I,] the Nadder said.

[And those who travel with me,] the Nightamare queen stated, [will leave when the sun rises.]

Hiccup frowned. "If the humans have your nest-mates in cages, how do you plan on getting them out?"

The Nightmare queen sighed but before she could answer a voice from the opening did.

[We could help.]

"I wanted to say that."

[Sorry, not sorry.]

"Bah, thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

[You know you love me.]

Hiccup and the others faced the opening and his jaw dropped.


	6. One Was Impatient

The four dragons hovering just outside of the cave, glided in and landed. Hiccup heard the visiting nest leaders standing with him murmur in the Old Tongue. Toothless' warble seemed to have calmed them though Hiccup heard the shuffling of Nightmare talons and glanced right to find Hookfang's uncle standing closer and watching the four dragons, and the humans riding them, intently.

[Hi, young alpha,] Onyxwing said, and Hiccup focused upon the dragon. [Miss me?]

The three dragons and the four humans snorted. Onyxwing chortled but kept his gaze upon Hiccup.

"Onyxwing," Hiccup began slowly. "I didn't know you would be visiting."

When they had parted ways on the way back from Toothless' hatch nest, Onyxwing gave no indication he and the rider practically responsible for humans and dragons bonding in the first place, to be there in front of Hiccup just days after the ice in the harbor finally snapped.

[Members of my flock wished to meet you, young alpha,] Onxywing said, tilting his head so he could look up at his rider. [One was very impatient.]

Said rider, clad in black leather and scaled armor with a full-mask helmet that sported spikes in the pattern a Night Fury's sensing lobes took, grunted. Hiccup watched the man reach out with gloves of the same material as the armor and gently tap Onyx's head in between the top two sensing lobes. Onyx chortled.

[What? You were. Acting like a hatchling just getting to fly and wanting to know if now was the time to leave. You drove your mate to leave the den for almost the entire day before we left.]

"She did not leave because of that, know it all," the rider said, his voice muffled by the helmet he wore. "She had to settle a matter and it took almost the day."

[You tell the story your way. I'll tell it mine.]

"Useless reptile," the rider muttered though Hiccup saw the affectionate pat the man gave Onyxwing and heard the loving purr Onyx gave in response.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless and could see both himself and his brother in Onyx and his rider. Toothless gave his gummy smile before rubbing against the side Astrid did not stand on. Hiccup turned back, finding the four dragons and their riders watching him and Toothless intently. None of four humans spoke, three of them just turned their attention to Onyx's rider. Oddly enough, the man appeared to be shaking his head as if to get rid of something inside. Onyx, seemingly as in tune with his rider as Toothless was of Hiccup, warbled something soft and comforting. Onyx's rider scratched his dragon under the right main sensing lobe. Onyx purred.

Hiccup smiled, happy the dragon was back with his flock. In Toothless' hatch nest, Onyx always seemed distant and slightly in pain. Now, the dragon gave no indication that he was hurting. Hiccup's eyes widen as he remembered an alpha's responsibility, as taught to him by his adopted dragon father and the Changewing king.

"Welcome to the nest," Hiccup said. "Please, dismount. All of you."

The four humans did so. Their dragons shook themselves and then arranged themselves in a line, side by side. Their riders stood in front of them, off set a step to the right of the line. Each then lifted their hands, unclasping their helmets from the chest plate of their armor and lifted the helmets off their heads. He heard Gyda and Shadowfire give duel, strangled gasped and looked over Toothless' tail, as his brother took the chance to curl around him and Astrid. Gyda and Shadowfire stared at each other and Hiccup got the impression they were silently communicated about some thing from their time. Hiccup made a mental note to ask them what was wrong afterwards.

"You don't look that old!"

[Snotlout!]

"What? Oh, come on, Hookie, you were thinking it, don't lie."

Hiccup groaned and shook his head, though he did agree with Snotlout. Onyx's rider should look ancient, given the years, but he did not look any older than Old Man Jorgenson. He did look vastly more cheerful than that sour old man though. The man's face sported many lines and creases, but his green eyes shone clear, piercing, and with an inner light that seemed to brighten all of the cave.

The man tipped an auburn-hued, gray- and white-haired head. "Thank you, young alpha," he said in a deep, sure voice though Hiccup detected a minute nasal sound undercutting the tone. "My niece was able visit over the winter, and she told me what you did for her. I am forever in your debt."

"She is Toothless' aunt," Hiccup said. "There is no debt incurred when one helps flock."

Onyx's rider chuckled. "Yes, I heard my great, grand-nephew named you his son. I suspect that came as a shock to you."

Hiccup grunted. "You don't know the half of it," he muttered, then frowned. "Wait, does that make you my great grand-uncle too?"

To his everlasting surprise, Sunburn's rider began to cackle. Onyx's rider stared at her.

"Really?" he asked, effecting annoyance though Hiccup could tell the deep love the man held for his wife in the softness of his gaze and the smile upon his face.

Hiccup knew that because he stared at Astrid the same way many times, especially when she exasperated him over something.

Sunburn's rider merely shrugged her shoulders but said nothing. Hiccup glanced between the two. When neither said anything more, Hiccup turned to Onyx and asked the dragon a question, one of many burning and chasing each other in Hiccup's mind. While he would ask the dragon's rider, he and his alpha side were apprehensive about speaking with the man at length. Hiccup did not know why his alpha side was anxious, but he knew why he was reluctant to talk with the rider. This man did what Hiccup was praised for now. He bonded with a dragon. He was the first to do so as a mage and thus create the rider's bond that connected Hiccup to his brother in a way Hiccup did not know was possible. The man also successfully created a nest of humans and dragons. Hiccup was not ashamed to admit to himself, and to Astrid since he could tell her anything, that he was slightly intimidated by the man and desperately wanted, and the same time did not want, the man's opinion on the Berkian nest.

"Might I know the names of your flock members?"

Onyxwing chortled. [The dragon I suspect you do not recognize is a Threehorned-tracker, though humans call her kind Rumblehorns. Her name is Lightbeetle. You would have to ask her rider, Brynja, why if you are curious.]

The woman standing next to Sunburn's rider giggled as her dragon grumbled in the Old Tongue and shook her cream-colored head. Hiccup noted an under spike on her chin that, along with the nose horn, gave the impression of a miner's pickaxe and wondered why humans did not play off of that when naming the dragon's species.

"She looked like a beetle when she was a hatchling," the woman said and Hiccup blinked when she did not shorten her words or twist her phrasing like so many adults in his tribe did, "and since she is a cream color, whereas her siblings were all darker green and blue, the name seemed to fit her."

Hiccup grinned. The thin horns did resemble the horns he saw on many beetles when traveling the forests and caves of the island. Though, now with interlocking tunnels and caverns, provided by Ringfire and her fledglings, the Fireworms and many Terrible Terrors hunted those same insects.

[Heatwave's rider is named Yngvarr,] Onyxwing said an Hiccup could hear the amusement in the dragon's voice. [Sunburn and I have already given her rider's name but it is Kaja. And my rider would like to introduce himself.]

Hiccup tilted his head as Onyx's rider stepped closer and seemed to lose all of the confidence he showed a heartbeat before. The black-scaled helmet twisted and turned in hands that did not seem to want to be still. Hiccup shared a glance with Astrid, finding his queen frowning.

"I have gone by many names in my life," the man began, his voice soft and now sounding unsure.

Hiccup was reminded of himself whenever something undermined the confidence he started gaining after the Red Death battle and his recovery.

"Burden, Nuisance," the man continued, keeping his gaze solely upon Hiccup. "Dragon Master, Dragon Whisper, The Human With Fire In His Hands."

That last one had the adult dragons who did not know Onyx's secret, gasping. Hiccup glanced around. Every adult dragon, except those who traveled to Toothless' hatch nest and Onyxwing's own flock members, stared at Onyx's rider as if not quite believing what they were seeing.

"Old Wrinkly," the rider said, not bothered by the attention he was getting, or at least not showing it beyond a faster spinning of the helmet. The man swallowed and sighed. "I wish to give you my true name, Hiccup. The one given to me at birth." The man paused. "My name is Hiccup as well."


	7. Something Else

Silence fell in the cave, punctuated only by the people and dragons inside breathing, the soft sound of dripping water somewhere, and the occasional shifting of rocks. Hiccup could have sworn though that everyone could hear his heart beating, Link purring affectionately and urging Hiccup to touch the man, and the alpha side whining slightly. A dragon shuffling to Hiccup's left caused him to turn and find Shadowfire had his head and neck curled at an angle so he could use his right forepaw to gently pat the side of his head. The dragon quickly placed his paw down and lifted his head. He stared at Hiccup.

[Alpha, do you have need of me right at this moment?] he asked.

Hiccup blinked. "No," he said, slightly grateful for the question. It was something Hiccup could respond to. The man's introduction left Hiccup reeling. "Why do you ask?"

[I must see a small dragon about a large pile of fish.]

"You made a bet with your brother?" Gyda asked before Hiccup could reply. "About this? Seriously?"

Shadowfire curled his neck. Hiccup could not see the dragon's muzzle from this angle but given Gyda's frown and lifted eyebrow, he got the impression Shadowfire was smirking. Shadowfire turned back to Hiccup.

[May I leave for the moment, Alpha?] he asked.

Hiccup frowned. "You know I don't impede your comings and goings," he said, a bit of his alpha side leaking into his voice.

He was still thrown by Onyx's rider, but he had repeatedly told the dragons they did not need to constantly ask his permission to leave if they needed to. Shadowfire's insistence to the contrary sparked his nest leader mode. The name came from the twins one day over the winter when a week long, severe snowstorm drove the tribe and village dragons into the Great Hall and the island dragons into the caves and tunnels. Both Thorstons had decided to discuss every Rider's skills and talents and choose names for them.

Hiccup had not mind at the time as it kept them occupied, but the name for him actively being an alpha or a chief managed to reach everyone in the Hall and now he wished the twins had not chosen that form of entertainment. The rest of the tribe still called it that even now.

Shadowfire bowed, wings spread as he was able due to the others around him. [I know, my alpha, still I must ask.]

Hiccup sighed but waved his free hand. Astrid still claimed his left one. Shadowfire smiled and all but scampered, a feat Hiccup did not think a dragon his size could do, to the cave opening. Shadowfire slipped out, dropping below the lip of the opening only to rise a Zippleback length away from the cliff wall. As his wings flapped Hiccup heard him call out.

[I so called it! Frost, you owe me!]

Thankfully the distance kept the yell from waking the young of the visiting flocks. Hiccup blinked, reminded of that fact. He pointed at the man.

"Uh, one moment," he said. "You..We… We need to talk, but I need to finish with my guests first."

Old Wrinkly, as Hiccup refused to call the man by his birth name right now, nodded his head.

"I would expect nothing less," the man said.

Hiccup stared at him for a couple more heartbeats, still not believing who the man could only be. There had been only three known Vikings named Hiccup, as far as Hiccup was aware. Tribal records proved Hiccup the Second did in fact die of old age within the first hundred years of the war. It was said Hiccup the First disappeared once his son took over as chief of the Hooligan tribe. Everyone believed the man was dead as that was more generations ago than Hiccup's mind could comprehend right now. Dealing with the visiting nest leaders gave Hiccup's mind a chance to process what just happened.

Hiccup turned to those nest leaders and gestured to the cavern. "You all are welcome to stay for as long as you need. If some of you have to leave because you must return to your nests, but your injured members have to stay because Elder Gothi requests it, that is fine as well. We will take care of them as if they were a part of the nest." Hiccup faced the Nightmare queen. "I suspect I will be in the village with my father and my other guests for the foreseeable moment. Once you are ready to see that cave, you are welcome to come into the village or send for me. I will personally escort you there and let you inspect it."

[Young alpha,] Hookfang's uncle began, [your elders have spoken to you about the All Tale, correct?]

"Yes," Hiccup said, facing the dragon.

[Then you realize who has visited your nest?]

"Yes," Hiccup replied. "We met Onyxwing over the winter when myself and several of my nest flew to meet Toothless' parents and see his hatch nest. We know who Onyxwing's rider is and who Onyxwing is. He told us then."

[And yet you take the time to ensure we know we are welcomed to remain and rest and that our wounded will be given care before going to speak with him?] the Nadder questioned.

Hiccup looked at all four of them. "My father is the chief, uh, flock leader of the humans. He taught me all I know about leading humans. Toothless' father, who has named me his adopted son, and an Illusion-scale king my nest is allied with, are teaching me how to lead dragons. One thing I noticed that is true for both humans and dragons is respect is a great thing amongst the various leaders. It would be disrespectful to you four if I suddenly left right now and I would never wish to purposively disrespect any of you. In fact, I would feel guilt if I even accidently disrespected you."

[You are something else,] the Gronckle said and Hiccup thought he heard awe in the dragon's voice. [Thank you for your consideration. There is an alpha of a nest near mine who could stand to learn by your example.]

"Eh, um, thank you," Hiccup said, not sure what to say to that and slightly feeling as if he was who he had been before Toothless, unimportant and unworthy of what the dragon just said.

He did not voice that thought though. Astrid would not take kindly to it. As their courtship began, she had started correcting him when his self-depreciating tendencies rose. As her guilt over past actions and past thoughts faded, her corrections got slightly sharper when his Viking stubbornness, as she called it, rose and contradicted her words. Something that usually only happened if he felt extremely low or after dealing with his blood grandfather or Baneson for an extended period of time.

Hiccup would not want her to act any other way though. He loved his queen and the fierceness she brought to everything she did and said. He just would not invoke her wrath if he could help it. His future father-in-law had imparted a bit of wisdom the night the handsal had been struck and Hiccup and Astrid were officially betrothed. A happy wife led to a happy home. Hiccup had vowed to start that even before the marriage rites were given.

[No, thank you,] the Nightmare queen said softly, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts.

She glanced at the other nest leaders and then back to Hiccup.

[I cannot speak for the other who hold the same rank as I,] she began, [but I can speak for myself and my nest. For so long I believed humans could be nothing more than murderers and monsters, even with the All Tale being a story told often in my nest. Too much blood had been spilled between the time that tale was being created and now. That was until I met your nest-mates at the Hatchery. Until I met you, your intended, and your elder mage. Even this, right now, where you give myself and my nest space to rest and are having my wounded tended to by your nest's elders,] The Nightmare queen paused and tipped her head. [May my nest stand as allies to yours, young alpha?]

"Huh. He managed to do that faster than you did, old man."

"Yngvarr!" a feminine voice whispered harshly. "That was rude."

"Well, he did."

Hiccup heard Old Wrinkly groan and the sound of a gloved hand meeting a forehead before the man whispered.

"Knew I should have left them at home."


	8. Your Call

They found Stoick speaking with Mulch, Hoark, and Fintan at the docks. The eight visitors remained on the cliff above the water along with Snotlout, Hookfang, Astrid, Stormfly, Gyda, and Moondust. Shadowfire had not returned by the time they left the cave so Moondust provided her adopted mother a lift to the grass above the guest cave and next to Gyda's home. Hiccup was pleased that the visiting human/dragon pairs did not mind walking to the other cliff edge. Hiccup suspected they knew instantly what was going on. They had started all of this after all.

As Hiccup and Toothless glided down so they could wrangle Stoick to the Great Hall, Hiccup frowned. With Old Wrinkly's arrival, Hiccup knew he was no longer special. The original Dragon Rider now stood on Berk's soil. Everything Hiccup was now known for, now accepted for, that man had already done it. Hiccup's mind whirled. Would now be the moment his tribe forgot he existed again? That question raced around his mind in an ever-tightening circle until Toothless landed too hard on the dirt path just shy of the start of the docks.

"Ow," Hiccup grunted. "Bud, what was that for? Did the tail malfunction?"

Hiccup spun in his seat and his brow creased. The red tailfin did not appear worn or torn. He shifted his metal leg and the tailfin opened and closed like normal. His brother's deep sigh pulled Hiccup's attention back around.

[Brother, I know it is important that we get Dad Stoick and we meet with that human and Onyxwing, but I must tell you something that has been becoming increasingly true since all of this started.]

Toothless curled his neck so he could look up at Hiccup. Hiccup, for his part, titled his head and lifted an eyebrow. Toothless grunted.

[Your call, brother. It has been growing in strength. That strength doubled when you accepted Link and your alpha side's presences in your soul.]

Hiccup's eyes widen. Toothless grunted again and bounced in place.

[No, brother it is not a bad thing. It is something we have been looking for, like your roar. All nest leaders have a roar and a call. A roar is for all to hear, even non-nest members. It lets visiting dragons know this place is claimed, the dragons living in it are claimed, and the visitors would be wise to follow Civility Laws or invoke the wrath of the reigning nest leader. It lets nest-mates know things in a more simplified manner than the Old Tongue or the Common Tongue can. That's why Father roared at those younglings when they did not listen to their teacher and then roared to prepare the nest for that human's attack.]

Hiccup nodded. He remembered both the story Toothless' mother, Ebony, gave and the incident when Toothless' father, Obsidian, stepped out of the royal cavern and roared.

[A call,] Toothless continued and his voice grew soft and, Hiccup could swear, full of awe, [is only for the nest dragons who bow to the nest leader in question. Those like the Tusked-king, the Lava-dwellers, and the Land-sleepers have deep calls that can carry and compel dragons not sworn to a nest leader to their service. That was another thing that made the Days of Chaos so harsh. They wielded that power with no care of the what the results would be.]

Toothless paused and Hiccup got the impression he was gathering his thoughts. Though Hiccup was finding the topic of the conversation intriguing, he was also finding it uncomfortable. He accepted Link and the alpha side in his soul. He still did not care for the fact it froze the nest dragons. While his brother mused on what to say next, Hiccup ventured a comment in the hopes of clarifying something when he remembered what his roar did.

"Mom Ebony said it was my roar that affected the nest dragons and caused them to freeze."

[Aye, it is. The roar and the call are in some ways the same and some ways different. It is difficult to explain since you can't hear the differences that we do. Easiest way I can explain it is that the roar is heard with our ears and the call is heard with our soul. Remember Onyx said the soul was the most powerful thing?]

"Yeah. So those bigger dragons used their calls and not their roars to try to dominate the other dragons' souls?"

Toothless eyes flashed. [Yes. Exactly. The roar, for nest-mates, will affected our soul but not always. It depends on the situation at claw and how you use it. The call, however, will always affect our souls. Your call is strange and wonderful, perplexing and something every nest dragon wishes to hear all at the time.]

"I don't understand."

[The bigger dragons, like the Tusked-king, the Land-sleepers, and that false queen, have deeper calls. Hers though was said to be a scale less deep then the first two. I don't know if that is true. I have not heard the call of either to be able to tell the difference. That said, nest leaders are supposed to have the lightest of all calls and not be able to affect any dragon outside of those who bow to them and swear allegiance.]

"I take it mine doesn't do that. You said 'supposed to'."

Toothless smiled, sensing lobes twitching. [Smart brother. Yes, your call is much deeper than that false queen. It may be as deep as a Tusked-king or Land-sleeper. Maybe even deeper.]

Hiccup frowned, mind racing with new thoughts. Thoughts that drove his previous musings to the farthest reaches of his consciousness. A spear of cold then shot down his spine and his eyes widen. Toothless had said dragons outside of those who bowed to him.

"Did it compel Moondust to join the nest?"

Toothless heaved a grumble filled sigh and hissed softly. [No, brother. She joined of her own free will. All who have joined the nest have done so of their own free will.]

Hiccup played with the tether line, running his finger up and down it and checking the knot to ensure it was secure. "I just…I hate slavery and you said the bigger dragons used their calls to compel other dragons who had not bowed to them and that mine was not like Dad Obsidian's."

[I know. I hate slavery as well since I now know what it is like to be enslaved.] Toothless paused for a heartbeat. [Brother, most of the dragons who call you alpha know what's it's like to be enslaved. They knew when your challenge to the false queen broke her call and then her death silenced it forever. They knew and still they bowed to you. They did so because they know you won't put them in the same place that false queen did. They trust you and you prove each and every day that trust is warranted.]

Hiccup flinched. He had not thought of it like that before. The majority of dragons that lived on Berk were from the Red Death's lair. They had been, by all accounts, slaves to that tyrant of a nest queen. She subjected them to torture and punishment if they did not act and do as she deemed was right. She killed who she wanted, eating them with no care that they were living beings with lives, flocks, futures. She acted just like that chief that almost put a brand upon Hiccup that day.

[I see you finally got it.]

Hiccup looked down. Toothless still had his neck curled. Hiccup frowned. He unhooked the tether lines and dismounted before stepping around and kneeling so his brother did not have to bend his neck anymore. It looked like it would hurt after a while. Toothless chortled.

[See? That false queen would not have done that. She did not care about her nest. You do. That's why we hold no issue over your roar or your call and I am proud you finally accepted the roar. You need to accept the call too, but there is something about it that you need to know first.]

"What?"

[Dragons in the nest will know what your mood is because of the call. It's tone changes with a nest leader's moods. The false queen purposively kept hers a pitch that agitated her nest. It kept us from thinking clearly. Yours soothes us and mends the wounds hers inflicted.]

"It helped you all?"

[Yes, brother. We love hearing your call.]

"I sense a but there."

Toothless nuzzled against him. [When you are upset your call lets us know that. As we glided down, you were upset over something. I landed hard in part because you're not supposed to be sad at all. We dragons will not allow that and the fact that you were upset right then caught me off guard. I also needed to get your attention. If we walked any closer those dragons out there would have known something was wrong. They would have tried finding out what and why.]

Hiccup frowned again. "That's never happened before. I've been upset before and the nest dragons haven't tried to find out why."

[A human in your flock, mostly Sister, stepped in and aided you before the dragons could react. Or Sharpshot and I took you flying, and the nest connived to ensure no one stopped us.]

Hiccup's eyes widen. "So that's why they sometimes blocked anyone from seeing us take off and why they did not come near those sea stacks or to the cove unless it was an emergency. And even then, gave me the impression they felt they had committed some treasonous act."

[Correct. They knew those places are your spots to recover and they knew both are sacred to you. Here, though, is a well-traveled area of the nest and their love for you has grown immensely. They would have tried to aid you. I know you, brother. I know you would not wish a spectacle.] Toothless stared at him, green eyes flashing intently. [So, what upset you?]

Hiccup sighed. "It's silly."

"No, son," a deep voice said. "Ifen it upset ye, it not be a silly thing."

Hiccup looked, finding Stoick standing there. The man knelt, placing a gentle, if weighty, hand upon Hiccup's shoulder.

"So, ye tell me and yer brother what upset ye. We listen and fix it right up, son. I promise."


	9. No Matter What

"Why'd Toothless land there?" Snotlout asked as he and the others stared down the cliff.

"His alpha was upset," Old Wrinkly said softly, and still looking not very old.

Snotlout still felt cheated about that. Onyxwing made it seem like he and his rider were older than the Archipelago. Snotlout had been expecting someone looking older, and crinklier, than Mildew. That man was the oldest, and ugliest, Viking Snotlout knew so Onyxwing's rider had to look worse than him. No, not at all. They got someone not much older than Silent Sven's father and having less wrinkles than Snotlout's own grandfather.

"Hiccup was upset?"

Snotlout resisted the urge to back up. He was still in Hookfang's saddle and it would just not look dignified. Still, hearing Astrid's voice hold even the slightest draconic growl unnerved him. Hiccup sounding like a growling dragon was one thing. Hiccup was half dragon. Snotlout would always believe that. The dragons themselves even thought that. Snotlout heard many of them comment on Hiccup's dragon mannerisms every day. Learning Hiccup's soul actually housed a dragon's soul did nothing to lessen Snotlout's belief. It only reinforced it.

When he first heard Astrid's voice hold a light version of Hiccup's dragon growl, Snotlout had thought he was imagining things. Once he realized it was true, he felt his skin crawl but not from disgust as many would probably think. Fear caused his skin to seek other places and for ever hair on his body to rise. Most of the time when Astrid's voice became draconic it was because someone was stupid and insulted or tried to harm Hiccup in her presence.

Snotlout knew and remembered every time he had done both. Hiccup had forgiven him of those times and those words. Snotlout did not know if Astrid did and that worried him. Though he would never admit that aloud.

"How was Hiccup treated before he and Toothless became friends?"

Old Wrinkly gave no indication that Astrid's growl affected him. Snotlout would have glared at the man except he knew what would happen if he did so. The ever observant Thorston twins would see and would make a big deal about it to the point Snotlout would have to reassert his warrior status. Hiccup would then get agitated about the whole thing. It was just not worth the hassle.

"Did that treatment change after the Red Death died?"

Snotlout did glare then. Guy might be the one to actually start dragon and humans bonding and becoming something more than battle siblings, but that did not give him the right to ask questions about that stupid moment in the tribe's history. Man was not even tribe to begin with. What right did he have to judge what happened? He was not there.

"He better not." Astrid's growl turned sharper. "I told him that would never happen again."

Snotlout frowned. Astrid was looking down as she said that. That made Snotlout think she was talking about Hiccup. He looked down as well and found his cousin sitting atop Toothless and fiddling with the harness' tether lines. Snotlout was reminded of most of the times Stoick reprimanded Hiccup in public and Hiccup seemed to pay more attention to whatever was in his hand at the time than his father's words. Snotlout also remembered how annoyed that made him then and how he wanted to kick himself for all those times now.

Hiccup even had his shoulders hunched in. He did that back then too. Usually when he was trying to appear unworthy of whatever Dogsbreath and Baneson wished to do at the time. Every day since his cousin almost died saving everyone, Snotlout recalled those moments and recalled walking away each time.

"Oh, no," Fishlegs said.

"What?" Snotlout asked, a little perturbed they knew something he did not.

"Hiccup was accepted after the Red Death's battle," Gyda said softly.

"And the dragons obey him," Tuffnut said.

"And the tribe knows he'll make a great chief when the time comes," Ruffnut stated. "Instead of a walking disaster."

"I did much of what he has done," Old Wrinkly said, staring down. "Just in a differing manner and now I stand on Berkian soil. He's not the only one anymore."

Snotlout frowned. He knew most would think him an idiot who did not grasp the obvious. They were not wrong back during the war, but that was before. That was he had been assured daily that he was the epitome of what a Viking should be. That had been when being book smart did not seem to be the way things needed to be. That had been when he was told often that Hiccup would never amount to anything and Stoick was just biding his time until he could change the heirship over legally.

Now though, Snotlout knew the truth. Now he understood his grandfather's words back then were wrong. Now he learned. Now he observed because a great General had to in order to aid his chief and not cast dishonor on everything and everyone. Now he knew exactly what was wrong with his cousin.

"We won't shove him aside because you're here," Snotlout stated. "I told him that we would never hurt him again."

Old Wrinkly looked up and Snotlout had only ever seen one man look so broken and lost before. Stoick looked exactly like that when they were sailing away with a wounded and unconscious Hiccup laying on the deck of the ship.

"Walk a day in Hiccup's life and words will mean little," Old Wrinkly said. "I know. I lived that life. I know his fears. I still feel them even now."

"But..you… Onyxwing said you are the alpha of your nest. That you and he lead it together. Your tribe stood with you. They joined you. They're still standing with you."

"Not all of them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Son, what be upsetin' ye?"

Hiccup looked down at the dirt. He could not look at his father when he said this, and he knew he could not get out of saying it. Toothless would just tell Stoick what was wrong for one thing. For another, Stoick had heard of Hiccup's declaration that the teens and the dragons did not have to hide hurts and worries from him anymore and told Hiccup the same applied to him. He told Hiccup that he would listen and he would aid him. Stoick kept his word too. Hiccup knew not talking right now after all of that would be dishonoring the progress they had gained since the Red Death's battle. Besides Hiccup had vowed to never go behind his father's back anymore.

"Onyxwing and his rider are visiting Berk," Hiccup said.

His father knew who the dragon was and knew who the rider was. Hiccup kept no secrets from his father and had told Stoick everything that happened during that visit.

"They are up there. I came to get you so you could meet them."

Hiccup heard his father sigh and he looked up finding Stoick had his eyes closed and a hand on his forehead. The man said nothing just opened his eyes, dropped his hand, and pulled Hiccup into a soft embrace.

"Dad?"

"No matter what, Hiccup," Stoick whispered, "ye are my son. Nothin' and no one will make me cast ye aside."


	10. How Do You Know Of This?

They grabbed Gobber from the forge on the way to the Great Hall. He was as much a member of the Haddock clan as any other, plus he was also a leading Council member. Besides, Hiccup wanted his presence since he had been more of a father to him than his own father before war ended.

The chief's hut would have been more appropriate, and private given who was being introduced to the chief, but it would not house all the humans and the dragons. Still, upon getting near the massive doors, Heatwave balked. Hiccup stared at the dragon and the doors and blinked. Heatwave must have been much younger, and much smaller, when they lived in Toothless' hatch nest. The doors to the Great Hall, as wide and tall as the ones to the underground cavern's Hall, were now too short for the long-necked dragon.

[I think it would be wise for me to sit this one out,] Heatwave said.

[I will keep you company,] Shadowfire offered, having returned from his small, personal errand, looking extremely smug and pleased with himself.

Hiccup could only guess how the conversation between Shadowfire and Frostfire went. He did, kind of, want to know how the smaller dragon took to losing the bet he and his brother made. Hiccup had seen bets made before. Vikings loved competition in any form and loved to place bets on those competitions. While Hiccup had seen such, he had never been allowed to participate in such before.

[Thank you.]

Heatwave's voice pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. He saw Yngvarr give his dragon a scratch on the knuckle of one talon before entering the doors. The rest followed the Viking, who only stood as tall as Stock's shoulders but had a somewhat similar build as the Hooligan chief.

Once inside, Stoick took his place at the Council table. A chair to Stoick's right was left bare. Astrid took the chair to the right of the empty one. Fishlegs and Gyda took the two chairs past hers. Gobber took his chair which sat to Stoick's left. Snotlout sat beside him. The twins took the two chairs past Snotlot's. The Berkian dragons arrayed themselves behind the humans, covering their backs as become custom over the winter. It was something Stoick thought of to be used at the Thing. It was something Toothless, as his role as Nest Protector, agreed with. Hiccup, wisely seeing where it was going, sided with his father and his brother even if he thought it made a spectacle out of the dragons.

Old Wrinkly and his friends stood in front of the table, in the same line they had before. The dragons still with them sat, off center to the right of that line. Which made Hiccup realize that even they had their dragons covering their backs when he looked between the two groups.

"Dad," Hiccup began, standing beside the man so he could introduce him and his companions properly, "I present Old Wrinkly, original Dragon Rider, his dragon, Onyxwing, and members of his tribe, er nest. Kaja, his wife, and her dragon, Sunburn. Brynja and her dragon, Lightbeetle. And Yngvarr. His dragon is Heatwave, who chose to stay outside."

"I bid ye all welcome to Berk," Stoick said. "Though me son probably done welcome ye to the nest."

Hiccup still blinked when hearing his father call Berk a nest. He and the other teens did quite often. They were around dragons daily, given they still held lessons for both humans and dragons in the old arena. It had become something like breathing to call it a nest. The Vikings, mostly the older ones, continued to call it an island and a tribe though. Stoick would use island and tribe, but he would also use nest more than the others. It still caught Hiccup off guard, and made him smile, each time. His father truly accepted their new way of life and Hiccup's role in it.

"Thank you," Old Wrinkly said, smiling though the helmet in his hands spun again. "And yes."

"Dad," Hiccup began, staring at his father.

He knew he had to tell Stoick who Old Wrinkly really was. It was Stoick's right as chief and head of the Haddock clan to know. Though with Old Wrinkly being alive, Hiccup wondered if that meant Old Wrinkly was the head of the clan by rights. That thought caused Hiccup's mind to spin but he forced its stillness. He had to focus.

"Dad, Old Wrinkly's birth name…He's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First."

Stoick, for his part, blinked and his gaze flicked between his son and Old Wrinkly before stopping on his son and staying there.

"The First?" he asked.

"Aye, sir," Old Wrinkly said instead. "Mother named me Hiccup upon my birth as I was tiny and born early. Father added the Horrendous part after I passed the Trial and proved my right to live."

"Trial?" Stoick questioned and Hiccup blinked at hearing his father's voice grow sharp and coarse. "We Haddocks be doin' that 'fore?"

Old Wrinkly sighed. "Yes."

"Um, sir," Fishlegs ventured, slowly.

He had grown bolder during his training to be an Elder, but Hiccup could see he still remained that shy teen who squeaked when Barf spewed gas in his face and Belch emerged out of the cloud. Hiccup glanced at his other friends. They had all changed in many ways, but he could see they all stayed the same in other ways. He actually found that comforting though he could not pinpoint why right then.

"What trial, sir?" Fishlegs questioned.

Stoick sighed and placed his forehead into his hand. Hiccup noted Gobber did not look all that happy either.

"Vikin's, even to this day, nare want weak ones in their tribes," Stoick whispered. "There be methods, ways, to weed out the weak babes when they be just born."

Hiccup jerked, his gaze snapping to Old Wrinkly. "Your father put you in a boat and shoved you out to sea?"

Old Wrinkly blinked and stared down at Hiccup, head tilted just like a dragon that was curious. The look in the man's eyes, however, did not speak of curiosity.

"My father placed me upon the peak of a mountain and left me for the night," Old Wrinkly said. "What you speak of was never an acceptable method to test a babe's strength and will of the gods for their right to live for anyone back then. It was used to get rid of an unwanted baby completely. Once I became chief I outlawed the other methods, calling them nothing more than different version of that cruel act. How is that you know of this?"

"Uh, eh," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. "A warrior of the tribe…he.. He said Dad should have done that to me."

"I see," Old Wrinkly said before his gaze fell upon Stoick. "Was this warrior punished for such utterances?"

"Dad didn't know," Hiccup said. "I.. I didn't tell him until after the Red Death battle and the warrior was exiled."

Old Wrinkly did not turn his gaze from Stoick's "I suspect your father would have not listened to you before then anyways."

"Hey!" Hiccup cried, though without Link and his alpha side joining in for some reason. Hiccup continued even though he was curious as to why. "Dad's made mistakes, that's true, but he's apologized for them."

Old Wrinkly did turn to Hiccup then and bowed his head. "You are right. I spoke out of turn. I apologize."

"Ye spoke from yer life," Stoick said. "Thank ye, son, fer defendin' me, but he be in his rights as a Haddock elder to call me on me actions. And on me lack of action to stop Mildew. Puttin' a babe into a boat and shovin' it into the waves has always been illegal in the Hooligan tribe. I should nare let any suggest it to ye."

"But Dad," Hiccup said. "You apologized for before."

"I know, son. But I nare wish any to ferget what I did and what I didn't do. I nare want any to ferget what me foolish and stupid pride almost cost the tribe and meself. A chief leads and a chief teaches. Best way-"

"Live your life in honor before the gods, clan, and tribe and they will learn by the path you take."

"Aye," Stoick said, staring at Old Wrinkly. "Ye be the one to start that, I take it?"

Old Wrinkly shook his head. "My father said that just before he publicly apologized to me after Onyx and I saved the tribe."

"How'd you do that?" Snotlout asked.

Old Wrinkly sighed. "The tale is not short. Young Hiccup, you might want to sit for this. And may myself, my wife, and my generals sit as well?"


	11. How It Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's original name was suggested by a reviewer on fanfiction.net. Also, this chapter holds a special format. The first part is in the timeline of the story. The second part is a flashback. If it helps, think of the point in HTTYD 2 where Stoick begins to tell Hiccup about Drago and the movie allows us to see the story. This format will remain until Old Wrinkly's tale is finished. I do hope everyone enjoys it.

"I suppose I should start by asking what you all know," Old Wrinkly said after more chairs were found and everyone, even the dragons, were comfortable.

[I told my brother and a few others the tale I was told,] Toothless said. [Though given Aunt's actions, I'm not sure of that tale's accuracy. The few times Onyx visited and the three times you were able to visit while I lived there, neither of you contradicted the tale.]

Old Wrinkly sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We did not know she was giving an incorrect tale or portraying it as something to entertain and not the history it was." He paused and grimaced. "We wanted to visit more but keeping that Night Fury killer from finding you all was more important. The times I was with Onyx were because we were in the area on a scouting mission and needed a safe place to rest. We didn't have the luxury of time to ensure my niece was doing her duty as an Elder of the nest. We didn't realize her bitterness over Nightjaw's death resulted in her reverting back to how the dragons originally acted."

"Link's name before was Nightjaw?" Hiccup asked.

Old Wrinkly blinked. "Link?"

Hiccup rubbed his hands in a circle. "I didn't know he had a name before. I named him Link after he told me he was the reason dragons thought I was a dragon in human skin."

Old Wrinkly tilted his head then turned to Onyxwing.

[I did not give them the full tale,] the dragon said. [I know you wanted to and then we learned Nightjaw's soul did not… could not pass on.]

Old Wrinkly frowned and looked as if he was staring into the past instead of the wooden table his gaze fell to. He shook himself.

"Sorry," he said. "Well, I guess I should begin with exactly how Onyx and I became brothers because that heavily influences what happened next, which became the reason I went from a low rung fisherman with a status lower than a sheep to be acknowledged by Father and my place as Heir restored."

"Restored?" Gyda questioned, her tone suggesting she knew what Old Wrinkly meant and was falling fast into being furious over it.

Old Wrinkly stared at her. "Yes," he said. "Father disowned me and placed my cousin as the heir. I was not what he, nor the tribe, wanted. My cousin was."

Hiccup flinched and immediate felt Astrid grip his hand, sitting both on the table for all to see. She even began rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. Hiccup gave hers a gentle squeeze in silent gratitude.

"Please," he said slowly and softly. "Tell use your tale."

Old Wrinkly nodded his head and began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boat rocked. Hiccup grunted, snatching at the net's tether line. He could not lose this catch. He could not really afford to lose any catch, but this one had the last of the long fish the tribe's healer enjoyed. She would give leave for him to rest within her lean to, amongst her healing supplies, over the winter in payment.

He heaved, his thin framed arms grown stronger and toner for the efforts of catching fish day in and day out until the chilled winds and flowing ice drove him back onto the island of his birth. The island that was to be his to lead and care for one day. The island that now his cousin was slated to destroy.

It was no secret his cousin's family desired to have the heirship changed over. It was no secret that they worked to get his father drunk on their clan's first batch of mead. It was no secret they got his father so riled over everything Hiccup could not do and could not be that his father cast Hiccup from the hut when he returned from the Great Hall. It was also no secret that his cousin was the dumbest one human in existence and would run the tribe and the island into dust if left to his own devices, which his cousin's clan did not plan on letting that happen. With the boy as chief, they could be the true masters of the island as they always wanted.

His father regretted the action the instant his wife verbally flayed the skin from his bones, but the damaged was already done. Too many in the tribe heard the denouncement of family. Too many backed the change in heirs. Too many despised the fact Hiccup lived through his Trial and thus proved the gods wanted him alive. Too many threatened to revolt if the chief went back on his words and kept the disowned nuisance as heir.

So, to appease everyone and keep a civil war off the table, Hiccup's father legalized the disownment and the new heir. Thankfully, his grandfather, the true head of the Haddock clan, declared that Hiccup would remain clan no matter what the muttonheads in the tribe thought. This gave Hiccup the rights to his name and to not being sold as a slave or treated as one by any in the tribe. He would never be the chief, but he would be a freeman and a Haddock to the end of his days.

To ease his own heartbreak, Hiccup took up fishing and went farther and stayed out much longer than any other fisherman. He even worked out a deal with the head fisherman. The man would take in Hiccup's catch and get Hiccup's pay and Hiccup would tend to his ship in the docks so the man could go home to his family. Hiccup knew the pay he received was far less than what the fish he caught were worth, but staying away from the future denied him, Hiccup would be happy with just a small, single coin.

The net finally began to rise. Hiccup frowned. A green, scaled tail started showing as the net slipped into the boat. The tail connected to a small dragon the humans had taken to calling a terror due to its tendency to travel in a pack and wreak havoc on everything. Its small stature the only reason warriors did not, at one time, seek its death. Terrors would have not given glory if hunted and killed then. The bigger dragon brought the biggest amount of glory then.

Hiccup never saw the appeal in hunting a creature as majestic as the dragons for glory. Often the dragons hunted then were ones that never harmed human or caused any human grief. Not like the warring dragons that had been fighting longer than the tribe could remember.

Hiccup had even met many dragons, mostly water ones, while out fishing. An event he told no one about. Not his mother, who still talked to him despite the threat of his cousin's family causing issues. Not his grandfather, who continued his mage training in secret. Not the healer and voice of the gods, who still glared at his father and the head of his cousin's clan for what happened and who warned all involved that the gods were not pleased and would enact their punishment soon. A warning his cousin's family managed to quell with the tribe members who voice concern over it. Hiccup knew what would happen if the tribe knew many dragons came around him. He would be forced into hunting parties for the sole purpose of enticing the dragons to come near. Something he vehemently refused to do after getting to know the dragons who visited him.

The larger water ones, once assured his would not harm him, actually aided him in finding fish. He always repaid them back for their efforts. He had even met many of the so-called Terrors. Far from finding them annoying and nuisance, he found them amusing. They would perform flock based aerial stunts over his boat on days he was sadden by all that had happened. They even saved him from a pod of deep water killers when the black and white hunters thought him a tasty meal. The Terrors screeching and fire attacks severing to drive the fifteen adults away.

This Terror was new though. The ones he had taken to calling his had already visited, gathered some fish, napped in the boat, and flown off to wherever they lived. This Terror shook with fright. Hiccup began to whisper softly and a soothing manner. The same manner that earned him the trust of the others.

The Terror began to calm when a shadow past over the boat. A loud screech preceded a volley of dagger sharp Nadder spikes that rained down. Hiccup flung his body over the Terror, protecting it. He did not know if the Nadder was one of the fighting dragons and that this was a prelude to another battle. That there was an island where humans lived did not seem to matter to those dragons. They held no care where their fights happened.

Ocean, sea stacks, island where no one lived, islands where other dragons lived, and island where humans lived. None of those meant anything to the fighting dragons and while the humans sheltered in their homes when two flocks faced each other, many now hunted every dragon as revenge for lost loved ones or damaged property.

Another screech echoed and another volley splintered wood and stabbed flesh. Hiccup felt horror grip him over the pain. One spike hit the bottom of the boat. As someone with a status probably lower than a sheep, the boat given to him had not been in the best condition then. It remained in a poor condition today, though he took care of it. The spike had the luck to find the one part of the boat he had to constantly plug and check to ensure was watertight. Not so anymore as water began to seep in around the sliver and gray spike.

Hiccup prayed to any god listening and just as another screech filled the air, a far more terrifying sound drowned the Nadder out. Hiccup shuddered. Even the humans after glory and the humans after revenged feared the dragon that caused the wind to shriek. Hiccup knew then his life was over. He found himself oddly at peace with that thought.


	12. Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that this chapter holds the format as the one before. The first part is in the timeline of the story and the rest continues Old Wrinkly's tale. Please enjoy.

"Toothless," Hiccup began, forcing the words through numb lips and with a deaden tongue. Old Wrinkly's story hit much too close. "Toothless said Onyx saved you."

Old Wrinkly chuckled. "Not something I realized at the time. Even if the dragons seemed friendly to me, Night Furies were another issue entirely. The legend then was that even the wind feared them, so it shrieked to warn of their passing."

[Sounds better than 'the unholy offspring of lighting and death',] Toothless muttered. [Ow! Why would you do that? I outrank you.]

Moondust snorted. [Do you?] she asked.

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder in time to see Moondust nuzzle against Toothless' neck. Toothless' eyes closed and a soft warble worked its way out of Toothless' throat. Hiccup, grateful for something to take his mind off Old Wrinkly's story, cackled.

"Who's got who wrapped around their claw, dear brother?" he asked, grinning as Toothless sent him a half-heated glare.

The night the courtship became official and Hiccup and his brothers were retiring to sleep, Toothless teasingly told Hiccup that Astrid had him wrapped around her claw and had but to whisper and the almighty alpha of the nest would leap to do her bidding. Sharpshot joined in on this teasing. Hiccup enjoyed the fact he could pay Toothless back for that. He already got Sharpshot with the same question just before the mate-hood ceremony. Sneaky had asked him to go with her to visit Sage and Sharpshot leapt off Hiccup's shoulder so he could follow. Not before Hiccup voiced the question though.

[To spare my descendant further embarrassment, and wing slaps,] Onyx began though Hiccup heard the amusement in the dragon's tone. [He can answer me a question. Did my daughter speak of the mage who saved my life?]

[Yes,] Toothless said. [She said the mage was your grandfather,] he added, looking past Hiccup at Old Wrinkly. [And that he told your father,] Toothless continued, his gaze switching to Onyx, [that you would stop the wars between alpha flocks. I didn't question it then. I should have. She taught us the Common Tongue only came about because of the bond between you two. How did that mage speak to the dragons before you two ever met?]

Hiccup turned back, also curious about that fact. He found Old Wrinkly rubbing his forehead again. Onyxwing had his gaze lowered to the floor. Surprisingly, Yngvarr was frowning, Byrnja was looking at Lightbeetle who was shaking her head, and Kaja was pinching the bridge of her nose like Gyda did at times. Sunburn, for her part, nuzzled against Onyx. She had not been allowed to the flock trial but as soon as Obsidian allowed others into the royal chamber, she had walked straight to Onyx and his daughter and nuzzled both of them.

[How much history did her bitterness twist?] Onyx muttered.

Hiccup saw the dragon look up at his rider. Hiccup had to resist the urge to race around the table and hug Onyx as the dragon looked entirely lost.

[Did we err in leaving like we did?] he asked. [Did I wrong her so much that she would take that flight instead of coming to me?]

"Dunna be thinkin' that way," Stoick said. "Be a road ye nare wish to take. I know. I've walked it in me mind more times then I care to admit."

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, his gaze snapping up to his father.

Stoick sighed. "Son, ye have fergiven me but I nare am able to fergive meself. I still see. I still know."

This time Hiccup did not resist the urge to hug. He stood and wrapped his arms around his father as far as they could go. Stoick shifted in his seat and enclosed Hiccup in a gentle embrace.

"The Common Tongue as you know it," Old Wrinkly began when Hiccup and Stoick released each other several heartbeats later and Hiccup returned to his seat. "The part that allows all humans to understand dragons if a mage unblocks their ears, that came because of myself and Onyx becoming brothers. However, before that, mages of great skill could speak to the dragons. My grandfather was a master, having been taught his craft from his birth until his mother passed. He learned to speak to the dragons because of that magic."

Old Wrinkly sighed, rubbing his forehead again. Kaja reached over and placed her hand upon his arm.

"Magic in the tribe was something only women who dedicate themselves to the gods should have," she said. "It was feared that a man knowing it would cause him to lose what made him a man."

"Well, that's about as smart as Alvin thinking he could take Berk just because he believed all the dragons left and we were vulnerable," Astrid muttered. "Why would a warrior, bound to protect their tribe, not welcome something to fight with?"

Kaja laughed. "You, I like," she said. "Sadly though, that was a tribal belief. That was why so many pushed to have him removed as Heir. They knew the chief's father had magic and they feared he did too."

"Um," Fishlegs began, "how..how did you deal with being in Onyx's nest if..if the bond was not in place to let you two talk?"

Old Wrinkly snorted. "I was asleep for a good bit of that time."

[Leaving me to explain. Thanks for that, brother.]

"Anytime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite what the saga' portrayed, one did not, could not, bound from a state of injured sleep to full ability to take on whatever horror placed them in such a position. Sounds, non-existent in the dark rushed in waves as the light ate the pitch. Pain lulled by the sweet embrace of sleep, roared its announcement to the point eyes had to snap open and curses allowed to fill the air.

Hiccup instantly wished he was still asleep though. The pain became a secondary concern as green stared down at him, seeming to pierce his soul. Peace descended though Hiccup did not know why. He did get the impression of the tribe's rope maker weaving the threads to create the strength the ropes needed to do their tasks.

That impression and the sense he and the dragon staring down at him were the only ones alive shattered as a series of indignant-sounding screeches caused spears to jab into his hearing. Hiccup's eyes closed. His hands clasped over his ears. He rolled away from the screeches. The pain, subdued by the peace and the ropes, took its vengeance.

A deep, threatening snarl echoed right above him. He did not worry that the snarl was aimed at him. Something told him the dragon snarled at the one who made the gods-awful screech. What that something was, he did now know.

A series of angry sounding chitters had the green-eyed dragon moving. Hiccup blinked as the dragon curled around him, laid down, and covered him with a black-scaled, leathery wing. The chitters rose in pitch. Hiccup jerked as words formed in his ears. Stilted words as if the speaker was a babe just learning Norse, but words nonetheless.

[Save me. Friend. Mine.]

Vicious growls answered. More paws striking stone. Warbles from something else. These though, sounded questioning and not threatening. The wing's owner warbled back. Hiccup felt each time the dragon did so as its wing shifted. Hiccup blinked.

Many called him observant. Before the disownment that had been one of the few things he was praised on. After the disownment, it became something to mock him with. He could not be a slave and could not be treated as such, but that did not stop jeers and beatings at his cousin's hands. A favorite activity of his cousin's had been to get the tribe so riled up over Hiccup once stopping an angry bear by removing a shield spike from its shoulder. Before his father stupidity, that had been seen as heroic. After, it became a point a fear. It could have only been the magic that caused Hiccup to succeed at that. That was the belief then.

That observant trait made its presence known right then. These dragons were not animals like the sheep and the cattle. They were speaking, conversing. The ebb and flow of a conversation was not something Hiccup forgot with his self-imposed, semi-exile. These dragons were doing the same thing humans in groups had done eons. They were discussing something. Given the green-eyed one still curled around him, Hiccup guessed the discussion was about him.

On the back of the realization came another one. One that was perhaps deadlier than learning the dragons could talk amongst themselves. While they could speak to each other, Hiccup could not speak to them. Even if the dragons were peaceful, and there was evidence to that since he was alive, Hiccup could not request being taking home. He had to see the healer. He knew the Nadder's spikes had hit his right leg, he could feel the blood seeping from the multiple wounds. This presented a frost giant sized problem.


	13. Poison

"Nadder spikes are poisonous," Fishlegs said. "How did you survive that?"

Stormfly screeched. Her crown of horns rattling as she shook herself before facing the young, elder-in-training.

[We don't always release our poison for ever volley we sling. Our poison is a precious defense we are blessed with and it takes many rises and fallings of the sun to produce. No Spike-thrower will use such unless a flock-mate is in danger of death.]

"Really?" Fishlegs questioned.

[Aye,] Stormfly replied. [That is also why the Tail-stinger was able to harm me. I had not coated my spikes thus there was nothing to act as a barrier against his poison.]

Hiccup watched as Fishlegs reached for his journal and charcoal and immediately began writing. Hiccup smiled. Fishlegs never missed a chance to add to the Book of Dragons. Hiccup suspected the teen would corner Lightbeetle and her rider right after this meeting so he could learn everything about the Rumblehorns.

"Thankfully," Old Wrinkly began, pulling everyone's attention, "that Nadder didn't release any poison either. I had been poisoned by such before. I knew what it felt like."

"Did you threaten a Nadder's flock-mate? Or just annoy one in the morning before they are fully awake?" Tuff asked. "Stormfly is beautiful and all but startled her and she gets real cranky."

[As would anyone who is awoken to find a flatten shark right at their muzzle.]

"But it was the perfect Loki," Tuff stated.

"Sure, it was," Astrid muttered. "Mother still complains about the rude awaken she and Father got."

Tuff cackled. "Who knew Windwalker could screech that loud."

"Best we be lettin' these folk finish," Gobber said.

"Aye, Gobber and I soon be needed to leave," Stoick stated. "Be needed to find places fer the longhouses fer the visiting tribes soon to descend upon our shore."

"Dad, before they begin again, can I ask Old Wrinkly a question?"

"Sure, son."

Hiccup faced his ancestor, and that was something Hiccup did not think he would get used to. "You said you were poisoned before. How?"

"My cousin's younger brother wished to impress his father. He had been with members of that clan on a dragon hunting trip and they killed a Nadder. Back then even glory killings were never wasted. The poison was kept to rid the food storages of voles and other rodents."

Old Wrinkly shrugged though Hiccup saw the look of remembered horror upon Kaja's face. The other two appeared sadden and angered all in one.

"He put the poison in the mead he brought me when I returned to the island and started tending the head fisherman's ship. I refused the tankard, but he slung the liquid into my face and some got into my mouth despite my best effort."

"Did da lad git punished fer almost killin' ye?" Gobber asked.

Old Wrinkly snorted. "His father was head of that clan. I was a disowned fisherman. No one seemed to believe it was a deliberate act."

"Seemed?" Hiccup questioned. "Did that mean there were some who did believe?"

Old Wrinkly smiled and reached across to gently grab Kaja's hand. "She did. There were a few others, my grandfather, the head healer, but her belief gave me the strength to save the tribe."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid, understanding just what Old Wrinkly was speaking of even without knowing the specifics. Astrid gave him the courage and the will to do all he had done. Without her, Berk would still be subjected to raids by dragons under a tyrant's control.

"Please," Stoick said softly. "Finish yer tale."

Old Wrinkly did not take his gaze from his wife. He merely smiled.

"Your turn, my love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month. One month and an entire year would pass from the moment the chief proved his stupidity and those morons seized the island as they had been wanting to do since given a place in the tribe years before. It was tribal knowledge what they had done and why the had done it, but no one interfered. No one spoke out. To the tribe, the heir with too much magic and nothing else was gone, replaced by a true warrior. A true man. A true idiot who would ruin all the tribe had worked to create.

If she did not live amongst them and had vowed to aid them as a learning healer, Kaja would have allowed them to reap exactly what they sowed. That boy was a tyrant in the making and she refused to call him anything other than boy for the rest of her life. He may have achieved seventeen winters but he was still a baby screaming for his will to be done.

He might make nice when the eyes of the elders were upon him but the moment they turned their backs, he was ordering others to do his bidding or suffer his punishments. He even tried to force her obedience. He received a slap to the face for his effort. His clan cried for punishment but the chief, having realized the colossal mistake he had made, refused. That had not endeared him to the muttonheads but there was little they could do. Tribe members had the right under Haddock rule to defend themselves from other tribe members and only a chief could change the law. The idiot was not chief yet.

The tribe's voice of the gods, Kaja's teacher still warned of the dire consequences to come because of the chief's actions and the tribe's forcing Hiccup's removal. None really listened to her, not with that muttonhead of a clan leader soothing everyone's fears with honeyed words of protection and that he knew the gods were on his clan's side. He even made jest by pointing out none in his clan had been struck down by the gods for any of their actions.

Kaja knew different though. Her teacher had seen the signs and pointed them out to her. The skies had held no rain for the final harvest of crops. The tribe needed those grains to be ready for winter. A reduced amount would cause a shortage in the colder months. The fighting dragons were also gathering closer and closer to the island when they and not done so in many years. The mountains shook most days when they had silent and still for the nineteen years Kaja had been alive. Still the tribe rejected the warnings, secure in the knowledge the dreaded male magic user would not lead them after the chief's death and that their new heir's father had promised all would survive when the tribe's leadership was fully free of magic.

"Lass."

Kaja looked up, giving her teacher a sheepish grin. She knew she had been caught thinking instead of studying the runes set before her. Kaja's grin fell at seeing the look on her teacher's face as well as the fact that Hiccup's grandfather stood in the healer's hut. The man had not been seen much since his son's stupid act, his daughter-in-law returning to her birth tribe due to heartbreak, and his grandson willing to spend more time at sea than on land. Kaja began frowning as her teacher placed a leather bag, that looked full, onto the table.

"Go, lass. Hiccup be needing ye."

That got Kaja on her feet. She and Hiccup had grown up together. While others mocked him due to his small stature and ungainly clumsiness, Kaja and her family never disrespected him. She even did as she could to keep him from being beat most of the time by his cousins. Kaja, as she grew, even saw herself married to the soft-spoken and kind man one day. Alas fate, or the gods, had other ideas. Kaja's path was to follow in her great aunt's place as tribal healer. Hiccup's father removed the path Hiccup was to follow.

This did not mean Kaja would balk at leaping to help her friend. He had become increasingly closed off as the year progressed and Kaja feared he would just leave. Kaja was selfish enough to admit she did not want that, even if leaving might have been the better plan for him.

"Where is he?" she asked, terrified he was hurt by his cousin and bleeding somewhere no one could see.

"Go with him, lass," her teacher said, gesturing to Hiccup's grandfather.

Used to the cryptic way her teacher sometimes talked, Kaja did not question anything further. She followed Hiccup's grandfather to the far side of the island. Their destination appeared to the northern most tip of the island, within the shadow of the mountain that shook.

They stopped on a small, rock-strewn beach. A small two-person boat slipped forward and backward with each wave the crashed against the shore. Kaja frowned. There was no one else around.

"Elder Haddock, where is your friend?"

The water churned and Kaja gasped. A gentle but firm hand on her shoulder prevented her from running in fear.


	14. She Is With Me

"What was it?" Fishlegs asked. "Given it came from the sea it must have been a Tidal class dragon. So, which one? Scauldron? Tide Glider? Sand Wraith? Or even one we haven't met yet. Thunderdrum? Shockjaw?"

Hiccup watched as all the human visitors glanced at each other and then turned to him. Old Wrinkly lifted an eyebrow and now knowing who the man was, Hiccup recognized the gesture as something he did as well.

"Tidal class?" Old Wrinkly asked. "That man who requested my help with a project that would keep his people safe actually went through with his classification of the dragons?"

"Ye met Bork da Bold?" Gobber asked.

Old Wrinkly's gaze shifted to the blacksmith. "He gave me the name of Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate."

"Aye, dat be his name 'fore he made da Book of Dragons. Well, da old one. He earn da title Bold 'fter dat."

"I see," Old Wrinkly said. "Either way, yes, I met this man. He showed me this book he was creating too. I laughed at his repeatedly saying the dragons were extremely dangerous and warned him that killing them on sight would result in worse retaliation. He thought me daft but still used a stonemason from my nest to build his shelters."

"Shelters?" Gobber asked. "I no nothin' 'bout dem and I be his descendant."

Hiccup, because he was watching, saw the minute widening of Kaja's eyes. He frowned wondering what could startle her about Gobber's bloodline.

"Your ancestor feared the dragons," Old Wrinkly said. "He feared the raids." Old Wrinkly sighed. "We had already tried to aid this place with those raids and were turned away with a threat of death. When Bork crashed upon my island, I must admit I jumped at the chance to aid him."

"Aid'm wiv wot?" Gobber asked.

"He wished to borrow my stonemason as, at the time, she was wildly known as the best of her trade. Bork wanted to create several underground shelters so his tribe, and any others who wanted to, could hide in them while the raids were going on."

"Bork wish us ta hide?" Gobber asked. "He be knowin' no Vikin' worth 'is hammer would hide while a battle be goin' on."

Old Wrinkly shrugged. "Fear makes people do things they would normally not do," he said softly. "I suspect he remembered who he was trying to entice to willingly hide, or his fear lessened. As soon as the last shelter was finished, he paid my stonemason and returned here. We don't know what happened to him, but those shelters are still on the islands he placed them."

"He presented da old Book of Dragons ta da chief at da time," Gobber said. "Earned 'imself da title the Bold then and all dat happen 'fore be forgotten by da tribe."

"What happened before that the tribe forgot?" Kaja asked, her eyes narrowed.

Stoick sighed. "Ye nare need to point that out, lass," he said. "I, and all on the Council, realized wot happened 'n how we did the same as them."

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick rubbed his forehead. "Bork be somewhat like ye, son. He got the blame fer many disasters 'fore he made that book and we Hooligans learned how to fight the raiding dragons."

"And so, he did something for the tribe and they stopped treating him poorly," Astrid said, and her tone was ice.

Hiccup spun in his seat. He reached out, cupping her cheek and not caring who was watching. Normally he and Astrid kept most of their relationship private. Well as private as they could when anywhere from four to six dragons stood watching them at all times. Still, right then, it did not matter that his father, his mentor, and many of his friends were watching. He did not care that the original Dragon Rider and three who followed Old Wrinkly's path sat across the table and could see. Hiccup learned over and gently caressed Astrid's lips with his own.

He knew why she was getting mad. The tribe had poorly treated another who was different than they and did not learn from their actions since they did the same thing with Hiccup. While Hiccup loved that she defended him and spoke out against anyone trying to belittle or harm him, he did not want her mad and upset. She should never be anything other than happy.

"Ugh," Snotlout groused. "Can we just let them finish talking so Hookie and I can go flying before Wingblaze needs him to watch the fledglings?"

Hiccup sat back, resisting the urge to glare at his cousin. The teen was right. Their visitors deserved being allowed to finish their tale. He faced Old Wrinkly, though he kept Astrid's hand firmly in his own. He would give them the attention they deserved, even if he wanted to continue kissing Astrid. The desire to kiss her, touch her, hold her, was getting extremely stronger as the days wore on. The want to have her in his arms every night as he fell asleep and every morning as he awoke loudly screaming at him since the severe weather kept them indoors, sometimes for several weeks at a time, as winter reigned.

Old Wrinkly chuckled, even as Yngvarr and Brynja rolled their eyes. Kaja was grinning. Hiccup lifted an eyebrow as Old Wrinkly, gaze firmly upon Hiccup, drew Kaja's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. Hiccup grinned and tipped his head. His ancestor understood what he was doing even if Snotlout voiced his complaints about it.

Kaja snorted but continued her part of the tale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If someone asked her how she believed her day would have gone when she awoke, Kaja would not have said in a boat being pulled along by a pod of sixteen water dragons Elder Haddock called Sliquifiers. She would have not said, rushing off to find a childhood friend who needed her with little to no knowledge of why or the extent of trouble he was in.

Elder Haddock had not even said how he knew his grandson was in need of aid even though Kaja knew the man had approached her great aunt. Her teacher had been calmly shuffling around the hut, checking the inventory of her healing supplies, when the knock on the door came.

"We be here."

Kaja lifted her gaze, finding an island much bigger than the one she lived upon. While she knew most would stare at the island itself, her focus landed on the dragons arrayed along the shore the Sliquifiers were heading for. Kaja felt a cold sense of dread wash over her. She had never seen one, but the legends gave detailed descriptions of Night Furies. Her mother often used the dragons as a means to quell her and her siblings' antics. If they did not behave, if they did not come inside when called, if they did not do as Mother wished, a Night Fury would swoop down and carry them off. It seemed one or more had carried Hiccup off. Kaja felt the dread turn to anger. How dare they harm her friend?

"Ease yourself."

Kaja shifted her glare to Elder Haddock then flinched, remembering the man was a magic user who did not care that his tribe, for the most part, feared and was disgusted by his very existence. Hiccup's grandfather just smiled and patted her arm.

"Things are not as they appear, lass. Come, we are expected and welcomed though I have a feeling convincing one amongst them that we are here to aid will prove interesting."

Kaja could only blinked and follow Elder Haddock ashore. She froze when one of the sleek, black-scaled dragons growled at Elder Haddock and the man responded as if it was a greeting.

"Yes, old friend. Thank you. She is with me. She is his intended. Now, let's go see if your son will allow us to tend to him."

The dragon actually lowered and raised its head as if it understood before all turned and headed into a cave Kaja only now noticed. Elder Haddock looked back towards the water.

"Thank you, my friends. Come along, Kaja. Young Hiccup awaits us."


	15. It Could Never Be

"Your grandfather called her your intended?" Astrid asked.

Both Old Wrinkly and Kaja cackled. Yngvar and Brynja just snorted and shook their heads. The dragons behind them chortled. Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. It might more generations back than Hiccup could probably count right then, but he did not see Vikings being much different in the past than they were in the present.

A disowned Viking had little, to no, chance of getting a marriage contract signed and paid for. Marriage contracts had entire families and clans involved. Disownment, even if the clan leader kept the individual in the clan, meant no legal family. Most fathers would not want their children, regardless of gender, married to such Vikings. Someone disowned had no future in the tribe, thus their potential children had no future.

"Grandfather held many secrets," Old Wrinkly said. "Not the least of which was continuing my magic training even after Father disowned me. Another it seemed was a ploy he and Kaja's family came up with."

"What ploy?" Gyda questioned. "And why do I get the feeling it rubbed your cousin's clan the wrong way?"

Old Wrinkly frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Gyda gave a short laugh. "Sorry, I forgot. You have never been to my homeland and have not been around me long enough to learn my way of phrasing things. Rubbed the wrong way means they were not happy by whatever your grandfather and her clan thought up."

Kaja leaned forward so she could see around her husband and stared at Gyda. She smirked. "Don't you mean your time and not your homeland?" she asked.

"How did you guess that?" Snotlout cried.

"Snotlout," Hiccup grumbled, knowing that his reaction just informed all of the visiting humans that Kaja was right.

Surprisingly Sunburn chortled. [His reaction did not give that away. You and your intended did back when you pulled us out of that cavern and then Elder Gyda's reaction to the full poem confirmed what we suspected. Onyx and I informed our riders when we reunited with them.]

Hiccup grunted, remembering what Sunburn spoke of and realizing he and Astrid had let the secret slip. He glanced at Astrid, finding her frowning. He suspected she was mad at herself for allowing what they had wished to remain flock only to be known. He squeezed her hand, letting her know she was not at fault. He had made the first mention of Gyda's origin, not her.

[Speaking of that poem,] Toothless began, [I never thought about it when Gyda read those human scratches, but it was different than what I was told, and this time it was not Aunt who told me the difference. It was you,] he added, looking at Old Wrinkly.

Old Wrinkly hummed. "At the time it was carved into those tablets that line I added was not apart of it. That came about after some events that we'll get to at the tale's end."

"Please finish then," Stoick said, softly. "Time be gettin' 'way from us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaja followed Elder Haddock through twisting corridors able to hold four or five Vikings walking in a line side by side and have no issues with crowding. Given that there were dragons who seemed to live in these tunnels, it made sense that they were that wide. The height did not make sense to Kaja until she happened to look up. Her jaw dropped and she stopped walking. A dragon she had never seen before walked on the roof of the tunnel and did not fall. It even curled its neck back so it could look down. Right at her. It chittered something.

"Kaja, don't linger, child. We must move."

Kaja jumped and rushed after Elder Haddock. She looked back, noting the unknown dragon kept on its way. She felt dizzy as she also noticed several other dragons had gathered behind her and all seemed to be walking on now that she had moved. She had not known anywhere there but, other than odd looks at her, none offered aggression. In fact, they gave the impression they were nervous and apprehensive. She frowned but made sure to walk with Elder Haddock around a curve in the tunnel.

"They are all worried over Hiccup," Elder Haddock said softly. "That is why they have followed us."

"Elder Haddock," Kaja began, her voice a whisper as she did not want to agitate the dragons. "How..how is this possible? Dragons…dragons are animals."

Elder Haddock shook his stark white-haired head. "No, they never were. We merely did not know. We shoved aside in fear that which would allow us to learn the truth."

"What truth?"

"That dragons and humans were supposed to be partners and ensure this world survived by working together."

"I don't understand. The dragons are fighting each other. They hurt humans in these battles."

Elder Haddock sighed, looking far older than he was right then. "All dragons and all humans who joined together to fulfill this mission set at the creation of this world were meant to follow one alpha, young one. The Alpha would ensure each nest had a leader, but that leader had to bow to the Alpha. Those dragons are fighting on the orders of their nest leaders. Those nest leaders believe themselves to be that Alpha and thus are fighting the others for that honor."

"How do you know this, Elder?"

"The same way you and Hiccup will learn. Your magic."

Kaja frowned. She had magic, that was why she was to follow her great aunt's path in life. That was why she could not marry anyone, much less Hiccup. Hiccup did not have magic. She would know. He would have told her. He told her everything else.

She then noticed the dragons with them had stopped next to cave opening. From within she heard angry sounding growling and chittering. She also heard a murmur she recognized. One she would always recognize, no matter what. She did not give Elder Haddock or any of the dragons around time to speak or stop her. She rushed into the cavern.

She saw a Night Fury laying on the stone floor with something under its extended wing. She saw a small dragon humans gave the name of Terror to. The small dragon seemed to be growling at the Night Fury. Kaja ignored both. She recognized the boots sticking out from under the Night Fury's wing. With no care to what the dragon could do to her, she raced forward and shoved the wing aside. The dragon snarled, low and vicious. She did not respond, just dropped to her knees and cupped Hiccup's cheeks. The snarls got deadlier until she heard Elder Haddock's cry.

"Don't! She is his intended! Do not harm her. She's here to make him better."

Kaja did not pay much attention to what was happening around her. Her focus remained upon her friend. Her heart shattered at seeing the wounds in his leg. She called forth the magic she had inherited from her great aunt. Her hands flared green. She held them over bare legs, both grateful and mortified the dragons seemed to have removed Hiccup's trousers. She heard a trill from her right.

"Easy, young one. She won't hurt him. Let her work."

A warble sounded behind her. Elder Haddock sighed.

"I don't really know why your son is acting as he is. I suspect it has something to do with my grandson, but we'll need her to heal him in order to find out."

The warble came again, but this time it sounded sharper. A trill answered it. Kaja heard a shuffling of claws and glanced over to find the Night Fury that had its wing over Hiccup laying down but watching her intently. It snorted and jerked its head towards Hiccup. Kaja nodded and turned her focus back to Hiccup. Only then did Kaja finally register what Elder Haddock called her and she felt tears fall from her eyes. She did want that. Had wanted that. That could never be now. She cried at the injustice of it all but made sure to keep her healing magic flowing into Hiccup. He could never be her husband, but she would not let him die. She loved him too much to allow that.


	16. Never

Hiccup blinked when Astrid released his hand. She stood, slipping in between Stormfly and Meatlug before rounding the table. Hiccup frowned when she stopped behind Sunburn.

"Please move your tail."

Hiccup grimaced at the metallic scrape against stone but kept his gaze upon his queen. She stepped closer to Kaja, placing her hand upon Kaja's shoulder. Old Wrinkly and Kaja stared at her, as did the two other humans and all three of the dragons. Hiccup tilted his head as Astrid just patted Kaja's shoulder twice but said nothing. Kaja seemed to understand. She released Old Wrinkly's hand and gripped Astrid's.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Astrid tipped her head. She stood there for a heartbeat more then released Kaja's hand. She then moved back around the table, returning to her seat. She claimed Hiccup's hand, holding it with both of hers. Hiccup reached over, placing his other hand over hers, rubbing one of her hands with his thumb. She gave him a tight smile.

"I'm confused," Fishlegs said. "If you were not allowed to marry because of your magic and his disownment then why did your grandfather repeatedly call her your intended? Was it to get Onyxwing to let her tend you?"

"Yes and no," Old Wrinkly said. He glanced at the Berkian dragons then to the Berkian humans. "Have the dragons taught you all the tier-like importance they place upon bonds?"

"Alpha, mate, flock, and nest," Fishlegs said, having flipped a few pages back in his journal. "The Elders taught us over the remainder of the winter when a snowstorm had us indoors for many days in a row and they were in the village when the storm hit and stayed with us."

Old Wrinkly nodded. Onyxwing sighed, his wings shuffling.

[Despite the intense want to protect him, I knew I could not interfere with is mate-to-be tending to his wounds. I never left his side though and every time he made a sound I snarled at her."

"What did you say when he did that?" Astrid asked.

"I told him to shut up so I could concentrate. He just snarled more."

"Until I woke up," Old Wrinkly said. "I was able to grab his forepaw while she worked. It seemed to calm him."

"Touch," Gyda said softly. "A key to any bond that is forming. I suspect though, he also calmed because you were awake and less likely to die. That early, the bond would have caused him pain. Given you both started the rider's bond as it is know now, neither of you would know what was happening and thus both be very confused. Confusion only adds more apprehension to an already tense situation."

"So how did Extra Wrinkly get around that stupid ban keeping you two from getting married?" Ruff asked before anyone else could respond to Gyda's comment. "Because he had to since our boss man, Hiccup is alive. That's a great thing cause if he wasn't around those dragons would be causing all the wrong kinds of chaos."

"Can chaos ever be wrong?" Tuff asked.

"When done on that lazy, fat, lizard's orders and not blessed by Loki it can."

Tuff hummed. "Good point, sister."

The humans on Old Wrinkly's side of the table stared at Ruff with confused looks on their faces. Onyx and Sunburn stared at her with their own version of a smirk. Lightbeetle bowed her head, rubbing her right forepaw against her muzzle as if she was trying to scrape something off.

"What?" Ruff asked, looking at the visiting humans one at a time.

"Extra Wrinkly?" Old Wrinkly said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Lazy, fat, lizard?" Kaja questioned.

Ruff grunted. "Onyx said to call you Old Wrinkly, which you aren't wrinkly even if you are old. You never gave your grandfather's name and he's gotta be way older than you so, Extra Wrinkly." She looked to Kaja. "That thing Hiccup had Toothless kill wasn't a dragon or a queen, so lazy, fat, lizard is what I'll call her from now on."

Old Wrinkly laughed. "Okay, that works," he said. "To answer your question, Kaja was placed as her aunt's apprentice to keep her from ever being considered by my cousin's family as a bride for him. Grandfather and her father had discussed a contract between she and I long before my father disowned me and they hoped my disownment would be reversed as soon as the tribe realized how bad a chief my cousin would be. That would allow them to legalize the contract they came up with."

Gyda grunted. "Sorry, but never underestimate the amount of stupidity in people who are in a large group."

Old Wrinkly hummed and tipped his head then sighed. "Sadly, once I woke I knew I could never go back. I felt the bond between Onyx and I. The tribe, even if they realized my cousin's lack of leadership abilities would not accept my brother in scales."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He talks to them Hiccup," Kaja said, staring down at him.

Hiccup grunted and closed his eyes. He could not look at her. She had been a close friend growing up. They played every day since their mothers were close friends as well. Since gaining his eighteenth name day, Hiccup knew what he felt for her could no longer be considered friendship in its basic form. It hurt him to see her, to know she healed him, and not be allowed to even hug her in thanks. Though a hug was the last thing he wanted to do right then. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time. Yet he could not. He was disowned and thus unworthy of any woman. Not that he wanted any other woman. For him, it was Kaja or no one.

"Ask him what is going on."

"Kaja," Grandfather said, walking back into the cave and kneeling with some difficulty. "Hiccup. My old friend has agreed to let us remain here for the night. The Sliquifiers will aid us in getting home in the morning."

Hiccup sighed. "She said you can speak to the dragons."

"Aye."

"How long?"

Grandfather sighed then glanced at the dragon who had covered Hiccup with a wing and who did not seem inclined to leave. The dragon also insisted on touching him and was sitting right behind Hiccup. The dragon's chin rested on the top of Hiccup's head. The dragon was also purring which served to make the entire thing feel a bit surreal.

"I saved his life when he was but a hatchlin'," Grandfather said softy. "I realized then that I could speak to dragons when I clearly heard his father thank me. Mother did say that mages were once able to converse with more than just humans. That was before the humans deemed this gift of the gods should only be allowed to manifest in a woman who gave up her family completely."

Hiccup frowned. "Can you teach me?"

Kaja blinked. "But you have no magic."

Grandfather sighed. "Kaja, do not blame Hiccup. I told him to do as he has done."

"Blame him for what? You told him to do what?"

"I have trained Hiccup as my mother once trained me, young one. Hiccup be a mage as well. I made him vow to never speak of it."

"He does have magic?"

Hiccup wished for his cousin to be there. The young man was apt at delivering what he called Hiccup's daily punishments. To be the cause of Kaja's voice going that soft and that broken, Hiccup deserved to be flogged.

"Hiccup be a mage, yes, but he vowed to me before the gods to never speak of it. His father's magic never arose so he thought he had gotten away from the curse. Hiccup's magic was known from the moment he was born. I trained Hiccup in secret once he was old enough to understand. We could not let his father know so I bound him to an oath to keep silent. If ye be angry, be angry at me."

Hiccup watched Kaja sigh but ultimately nod her head. He did not feel she had fully forgiven him though. Still that mattered little. Hiccup knew he could never return. His father hated magic and a great many in the tribe both feared and despised the dragons. Hiccup knew he had to leave. There was no place on that island for him anymore. He belonged with the dragons now.


	17. Cross-eyed Scout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter returns us to the original format. The next chapter will have the final part of Old Wrinkly's tale but to put it in this one would have made it longer than I wished. Please enjoy.

"Wait, you didn't see it or sense it?" Snotlout questioned, looking at Kaja. "Did someone put a barrier up and block you too?"

Stoick stirred. "Hiccup be tellin' me of that barrier and yer hands in it. Ye almost killed me son."

Old Wrinkly sighed. "You have every right to be angry," he said softly. "It was not a light decision that caused us to place that barrier. The rest of the world could not know my descendants carried on the magic I possess, as well as some other things we'll get into later."

"Ye still keepin' secerts," Stoick pointed out.

"Aye and I will continue to do so until its time to reveal them."

Hiccup watched both men and saw that it was his father who tipped his head. Hiccup blinked when Old Wrinkly tipped his head in response. Hiccup wondered what that was about until he remembered a chief lesson his father had him go through after promising to teach him everything he had to know in order to be a leader of humans. Stoick taught him that even though a Viking was proud and stubborn, a wise chief knew when to concede the battle and how to keep their honor intact while doing so. Hiccup wondered if this was one of those times and it was Stoick who conceded to Old Wrinkly. He would have to ask his father later about it.

"As for your question," Kaja said, looking at Snotlout, "His grandfather and my great aunt placed a barrier over him at birth."

"That's how we learned doing such would prevent magic users from seeing someone else's magic," Old Wrinkly said. "Chief Stoick, I did all I have done to keep my family, my tribe, and my nest safe. That includes everyone on this island. I would have never willingly endangered any of my descendants unless I knew there was no other way. My enemies could not know this island had magic users. There were also some who broke away from the tribe because they decided my bond with my brother meant I enslaved him and they declared that wrong. They left to become the dragons' protectors. If they found out about Hiccup, they would have taken him and held him as a gilded prisoner while trying to free Toothless."

[Let them try,] Toothless snarled.

"Why'd his grandfather and your great aunt not allow the two of you to know each other had magic?" Fishlegs asked. "You could have been taught together then."

"Father swore before the gods that he was free of his father's magic taint and that any heirs he would ever have would not have it as well. That was how he was able to claim the chiefdom after he, my cousin's clan, and many others freed the tribe from a tyrant."

"Tyrant? Gobber questioned. "Ye mean ta say ol' Oneear's daft stories 'bout da Haddock clan takin' da tribe from his ancestor be true?"

"I do not know this Oneear," Old Wrinkly said. "So I can't answer that."

Gobber grunted. "Jest as well. Man be crazier den a boar at times. And just as vicious too."

Old Wrinkly smiled then sighed. "My father had the honor of the killing blow on not only the warlord tyrant, but also his adult son. His younger son was taken and placed with my cousin's family until something could be done about him. They fully adopted him and he was the one who tried to poison me."

Hiccup jumped as skin met skin with force. He looked past Astrid and Fishlegs to find Gyda had placed her forehead into the palm of her hand. Old Wrinkly snorted.

"Yes, I know," he said. "Not one of my father's smartest moves but no one, at that time, could ever see my cousin's father acting as he did. He and my father were battle brothers before my aunt, father's sister, married the man."

Gyda looked at Old Wrinkly from under the bottom part of her hand, as it was still placed against her forehead. She then muttered something in a language Hiccup had heard her use on occasion but never really found the time to ask her about, even over the rest of winter. It had never been a great priority to learn and he actually trusted Gyda to tell him whenever she was ready to. Still, given that the dragons laughed made him curious. He decided to inquire about this language this time. He just did not get a chance to.

"Great, you got her cursing at us in the mage's tongue," Snotlout groused.

"Not the mage's tongue," Gyda responded, lowering her hand. "It's English, the language of my homeland. Father and Nana taught myself and my brother Old Norse, which is what you all are speaking, as we grew up. I see why after reading his journal and that letter."

[Wait,] Onyxwing said. [They didn't understand that? I understood every word.]

The other dragons all agreed to his statement.

[Also, I like what you called his father,] Onyx continued, [Just, what is a paper bag and why would anyone go in one?]

Gyda snorted and shook her head.

"What did you say?" Astrid asked.

"Eh, I called his father a cross-eyed scout who couldn't find his way out of a paper bag with a detailed map and a sign pointing to the opening."

"That sounds awesome," Tuff exclaimed. "Can we try it?"

"No," Stoick grumbled. He stared at Gyda. "That be me ancestor ye speak of," he paused tilting his head. "I have no idea what a paper bag be though so I not know if be an insult or not."

Gyda groaned. "It's just an expression," she said. "And think of the paper bag like those woven baskets you all use to carry things around in. What I said was just a way of saying the person spoken about was stupid. No one really ever believed someone could get into a paper bag, er, woven basket and get lost."

"Not true," Tuff stated. "Great grandfather Lognut Thorston got stuck in one back when he was Gustav's age. They found him two days later babbling to a fish."

"You're Thorstons?" Yngvar asked.

"Yes. You heard of us?"

"Not you two. I do remember when your clan first joined the tribe though. They made quite the impression."

Hiccup saw Ruff and Tuff grew still and stare at Yngvar. He knew what coming. The Thorstons all prided themselves on being a founding clan in the tribe. That Yngvar said he remembered the clan's joining meant the twins' clan history was wrong. Hiccup knew they would take it as an affront to their honor.

"We'll discuss all of that later," he said quickly, striving to stem the twins challenging Yngvar over that slight. "We need to let them finish and I need to check on those injured dragons."

Old Wrinkly shrugged. "Not much more to tell," he said. "I remained with Onyx and his flock. Grandfather took Kaja back to the tribe. He then left the island entirely, seeking the reason Onyx reacted as he did. Once I fully healed and Onyx and I realized we could fly together, we took to traveling and seeing things beyond the nest and my birth island."

Hiccup frowned when Old Wrinkly sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Mom returned to her birth island the day the disownment was legalized," Old Wrinkly said. "She told Father she would not return until he brought her son back. I didn't return with Grandfather and Kaja, even though Grandfather told Father I was the one they were going to aid. Grandfather then left when he returned Kaja to her great aunt. My father was all alone."

"The island grew to be a worse place to live with them gone," Kaja whispered. "The chief seemed to have lost the will he once had."

"Running one's family off will do that," Astrid grumbled sounding as if she held no sympathy for Old Wrinkly's father.

"Aye," Yngvar stated. "And the tribe suffered for that."

"My cousin's clan took more and more authority that was not countered by Father," Old Wrinkly said.

"The tribe, at first, did nothing either," Brynja said. "They were happy the magic free clan was starting to rule. Then," she paused and her eyes snapped to Kaja.

"His cousin attacked me," Kaja stated.

"Attacked?" Gyda question, her voice becoming ice.

"Aye," Kaja said. "Thank the gods he did not succeed. Yngvar was bringing Aunt and I some of Mom's freshly baked bread and intervene."

"I almost killed him,"Yngvar stated. "Kaja is my sister, magic or no magic and I didn't not like that she had to stay away from the family because of the tribe's stupidity. I was also angry over what they did to Hiccup because he never harmed anyone. The fool who would be chief was growing increasingly warlord-like every day, backed by an equally tyrannical clan." Yngvar shrugged. "I took my anger out on him."

"His clan demanded Yngvar be killed for that," Brynja said, "but the mountain exploded before anyone could chain him."


	18. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the tale Old Wrinkly wished to give Hiccup, for now. It also is flipped in format. The first part is the tale from the past. The second returns us to Hiccup's time for their reactions. Please enjoy.

Explosions rocked the island. Fire spewed into the air. People screamed, even men. Babies screeched in fear. The mountain, stalwart and strong since the beginning, now a dragon none could kill. Ragnarök erupting before eyes which had never seen such a display. Kaja, in her mother's arms and both enclosed by her father, watched Aunt instead of the people or the mountain. The elder Ingerman woman lifted her staff. The tribe, as one, faced her.

The Grimborns had everyone doubting her words. They had everyone believing themselves the right and gods-blessed chosen clan. Now even the Grimborns looked to the voice of the gods. Kaja would take pleasure in that if they all were not going to die soon. Aunt pointed at Kolgrim, the head of the Grimborn clan and the man who goaded Chief Haddock into casting his son aside.

"Ye were warned." Aunt turned to rest of the tribe. "Ye were all warned. Hiccup be the gods chosen chief since before his birth. The gods whispered their plans to me and ye shoved their wants aside." Her glare fell upon the head of the Grimborn clan once more. "Ye have killed us all."

"Elder, wot can we do?" the shepherd Lars cried.

Kaja watched Aunt grunt and silently turn away. Lar took a step towards her, hands out in a pleading manner.

"Can we appease the gods?"

The cry surged through the crowd with even the chief joining in. Aunt scoffed.

"Be too late!" she yelled. "Ye have shown the gods jest what ye think of them! They be showing ye what they think of ye!"

With that she stepped back, her foot brushing against Kaja's. Yngvar jerked his arm from Isleif's hold. Kolgrim's younger brother did not protest. Yngvar held his hand out to Brynja, the only Grimborn to protest everything that had happened. An action that earned her beatings from her brother. Brynja took Yngvar's hand. They joined the other Ingermans. A shimmer enclosed them. Kaja jerked. She had to stop Aunt. The woman would not, could not stand against the gods' wrath. Father gripped her closer.

The tribe panicked. Lars faced Kolgrim and drew his sword. Kolgrim drew his hammer. Isleif moved to back his brother. Other men drew weapons, backing Lars. Mothers fell before Aunt begging for protection. Chief Haddock bellowed for order. He was ignored. Father shifted, blocking Kaja's sight.

Still the mountain roared and spewed fire. It seeped down the side facing the village, a red wave eating all before it. The gods' punishment come to repay the dishonor shown. Kaja buried her face into her father's shoulder, tears streaming down her checks.

The wind shrieked.

"Night Fury!"

"It has a rider!"

"Eruptodons!"

"They are following the Night Fury!"

"Demon and devils!"

Kaja fought her parents' embrace. She had to see. She had to know. Her heart soared. She had no way to know. The rider wore a mask. She still did. That was Hiccup. He had come. He would save them.

The Night Fury raced for the mountain. Two Eruptodons followed, their pace slower but no less determined. Kaja's mouth dropped. The Eruptodons landed in front of the wave of red. No red flowed past them. The Night Fury and rider hovered over the two dragons as the mountain still roared and spewed. Kaja heard only silence from the tribe.

Days seemed to pass though the sun never dropped below the edge of the world. The mountain slowly settled. The Eruptodons kept the red wave in front of them. The Night Fury and its rider rose, banked around, and headed back to the village. Kaja heard the tribe yell as one. Not in fear but in joy.

The Night Fury hovered over the Ingermans and Brynja. Kaja felt the rider's gaze fall upon her. Both the dragon and the human snarled. The dragon landed. The rider dismounted. The tribe watched. Kolgrim moved. Kaja had no idea what the man wished to accomplish. She did know he never got the chance to do anything. The rider swung. Kolgrim joined his son unconscious on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"You decked him?" Tuff questioned, looking at Old Wrinkly and sounding giddy.

"Your surname was, is, Ingerman?" Fishlegs demanded in a small voice while staring at Yngvar and Kaja.

"You were part of that clan?!" Snotlout cried, looking at Brynja.

Hiccup and the others remained quiet. Gyda, however, had to stifle the gasp threatening to escape. From Hiccup glancing at her, Gyda knew she was not the successful. She, instead of answering his lifted eyebrow, looked at Old Wrinkly.

"What happened after the Eruptodons finished eating the lava?"

"They eat lava?!" Fishlegs cried.

He sounded more like himself then when he questioned Yngvar and Kaja, not the Gyda could blame him. She knew it must be a shock to the quiet teen to learn just who Yngvar and Kaja were and that his clan was intimately connected to the Haddocks. Still even that shock did not stop the scholar in him from being intrigued by a new dragon fact. Gyda would have smiled if her brain could remember how to do that. Very few villains in the How To Train Your Dragon franchise were given surnames. The rest were given titles. Gyda's mind stuttered to a grinding pause over the knowledge that Viggo's ancestor had been married to a Haddock. She could just see her children's reactions to that. She wondered what those in her time that professed love for the Dragon Hunter would say to this.

Old Wrinkly chuckled, pulling Gyda from her thoughts.

"Not sure which to answer first," he said with a smile before looking at Gyda. "But I think I'll start with yours. Young Hiccup and Chief Stoick have been gracious with their time. I shall take no more of it."

He took a deep breath and Kaja lifted the hand that still gripped hers. Gyda smiled as Kaja kissed Old Wrinkly's hand. The man smiled.

"Father demanded to know who I was as I still had my helmet on. I took it off."

[The humans all screamed again,] Onyx stated. [Making my ears hurt more. You all can be very loud and annoying by the way.]

Old Wrinkly and his friends grunted. Hiccup and his Riders joined grunted as well.

"I can keep them but make you sleep on a sea stack," Hiccup said, looking at Onyx with a smirk.

Old Wrinkly cackled. "Yes! Thank you, young Hiccup." He turned to Onyx, who looked shocked and betrayed. "Told you that your muzzle could get you in trouble, dear brother."

Onyx began grumbling in the Old Tongue. Toothless snorted.

[Oh, come now, a night in the open air would do you good.]

Everyone laughed at Onyx giving Toothless a playful glare. Old Wrinkly lifted his free hand and scratched Onyx's head. The dragon cooed.

"Everyone wanted to know how I controlled the dragons," he said, still staring at his brother. "I did not answer them. Not right then. I had something else I needed to do first."

"What?" Ruff asked. "Demand the Heirship back?"

Old Wrinkly smirked. "No. I stared at the elder until she lowered her barrier, walked right past her and the others, drew Kaja from her parents' arms, and kissed her in front of everyone. It had been four years since she healed me and I could not get her out of my mind. I tried. I told myself over and over that the gods had other fates for both of us. That they didn't care that I had loved her since I knew what that meant." Old Wrinkly sighed then a gentle and fond smile slide across his face. "Onyx and I met up with an old mage living far from here. He allowed us to stay with him and he taught us more than I can ever repay him for. One thing he said was that the gods gave magic but the greater gift they gave was love and our duty was to never let love go. I took him at his word."

"The tribe then began to cry for him to become the chief," Yngvar said. "They did not want his father leading them anymore as they blamed him for throwing Hiccup out."

"I refused the position," Old Wrinkly said. "Father must have feared I was going to leave again because he publicly apologized and declared me his son and heir once more. I accepted but on the condition that I be allowed to marry Kaja."

"That was quickly agreed to," Kaja stated with a grin. Her grin fell. "Then the Bewilderbeast surfaced."

"He had heard of myself and my brother," Old Wrinkly said. "Onyx and I aided any dragon that we came across as we traveled. The Bewilderbeast said he had traveled from beyond the Archipelago to meet me and had been attacked by another, one of the nest leaders still pitching their nest-mates into those battles. He wanted to meet with me and my brother with no other humans so we followed him to another island nearby."

Old Wrinkly fell silent. He shifted and stared at Hiccup. Gyda felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"He told he had sought me out, wanting my aid in stopping the fighting between dragons. He knew the ancient plan Grandfather told Kaja about and knew those nest leaders were going against it. Sadly, the wounds he recieved were fatal. No human or dragon could heal them. He offered a solution, a plan to still give me aid if I promised to do all I could to quell the wars. I agreed."

"What was the solution?" Hiccup asked.

"He would allow his soul to fuse with mine, giving me his strength and his voice so that I could command any dragon that chose myself and Onyx as their leader."

"That sounds like the thing you can do, boss man," Ruff stated. "Where your voice goes all deep and dragon-y."

"So that's where he went," Old Wrinkly muttered before Hiccup could respond.

Gyda felt as if a chicken feather could dash her to the stone.


	19. Never Ask That Again

[You knew a dragon's soul did not pass to the ancestors after fusing with a human's soul?] Onyx demanded, staring at his rider.

"I knew it!" Snotlout cried at the same time. "Hiccup really is part dragon!" He frowned. "Wait, does that mean Astrid is one as well? She can do a lighter version of Hiccup's dragon growl."

Old Wrinkly alternated between looking at Snotlout, Onyx, and Astrid before his gaze landed upon Hiccup and stayed there.

"You're being rather quiet there, young Hiccup," he said and earned himself hard stares from Snotlout and Onyx.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He felt Astrid's thumb rub across his knuckles. He squeezed her hands, as she still had his gripped with both of hers.

"My alpha side seemed apprehensive when you first landed in the cave," Hiccup said softly. "He was worried. I get the impression he fears you believe he abandoned you."

Old Wrinkly tilted his head. "Young Hiccup, do you hear their purrs?

"Yes."

"It was long after the wars ended that I stopped hearing his purrs. I thought he had moved on to the ancestors. I still believe that until I spoke to another Sentinel after Silent, Onyx, and Sunburn had already left. That's when I learned he could not go to the ancestors."

"That's why I sent Heatwave," Yngvar said. "The Sentinel said Silent would have to make Hiccup meet Nightjaw and knowing Silent, I knew he would find a way for Onyx to speak to his son. I wanted Heatwave there to give Onyx and Sunburn support. Nightjaw was the first dragon to hatch in a combined human and dragon nest. While everyone loved him, Onyx, Luna, and Sunburn doted upon him. I knew both Oynx and Sunburn would take the news hard."

"Nightjaw wanted me to touch you," Hiccup said, in the silence that fell. "Voice's fear kept me from doing so."

"Voice?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "His power connects to my voice. What else should I call him?"

[Alpha,] Meatlug began, [since we now know the one you called Link is Nightjaw, how about you name the other Link? His power does link you to the nest through the alpha bond.]

Hiccup frowned. "Wait, does that mean he's actually the alpha?"

[No!] every Berkian dragon cried.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelped.

Hiccup rubbed his arm, staring at Astrid. She, Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Gyda stared at him as if he had lost his mind, though Astrid's eyes were also narrowed.

[Brother,] Toothless said, [The dragons do not hear the call of a Wind-shrieker. I would know that one as I heard my blood father's as I grew up. I have never heard a Tusked-king's call, but Pepper and Piper's parents have and they have stated your call is not the same. We hear you. We bowed to you. You are alpha. Please never ask that again.]

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly said. "A dragon has to declare the human their alpha before their soul can be fused to the human's. Neither the Bewilderbeast nor Nightjaw controls your nest. You control your nest. They just offer suggestions like any other Elder, or trusted nest-mate, would. Try to never doubt that, young one."

Hiccup sighed then nodded his head. He did understand that. He did know his voice changed when all three parts of his soul responded. He just knew he had to ask or he would forever believe he took away the dragon's right to choose. Old Wrinkly stared at him for several more heartbeats then tipped his head.

"Grandfather returned after taking Kaja back to the island," he said. "He had already unlocked both our abilities to understand the dragons so I did not know what his reasons for coming so soon after he left were. He suggested Onyx and I travel after I fully healed. To get to know each other as we were now bonded. He said he would travel to his mother's clan and see if he could find out what we experienced." Old Wrinkly looked at Onyx and smiled. "Onyx and all the other dragons of that time still believed they were superior to humans though. That made for some interesting first days."

[I actually did not see him as the brother I do now until, well, two of your human years while under the training of that tyrant.]

"Tyrant?" Stoick asked.

Old Wrinkly snorted. "Onyx gave the mage we met that name. He wasn't a tyrant. He just provided the teaching we needed but we had to do tasks he gave us in return."

[Yes,] Onyx said. [Wake before the sun. Stay awake long after the moon rose. Move that log and place it on that pile only remove it from that pile and place it back to its original place the next day. So, my name for him stands. Tyrant.]

"Anyway, we ended up staying for the four years I had been away from my birth island. As we learned from that mage, we would travel around and aid humans and dragons. That is how your son's species became members of Onyx's hatch nest, Gyda. We met a flock of them during our travels. They were being pushed out of their homes due to fear from humans. These were not the humans who worshipped the dragons. Their land was a few day's flight away. Onyx offered them a place in the nest and told them how to get there."

Gyda nodded. Hiccup tilted his head, happy to have that mystery solved. He had wondered how Shadowfire's species came to live with Toothless' family if they were not from the Archipelago.

"Near to the end is when I received the vision Onyx said he told you all about. The mage stated it would be the result if the world did not return to the ancient plan Grandfather told Kaja about. I vowed to change it."

[I don't remember Tyrant telling you this,] Onyx said. [Where was I?]

"Fishing," Old Wrinkly replied. "You said I was not taking care of myself properly, so you fished for our dinner and insisted I eat more than two fish."

[You had no weight to you,] Onyx stated. [Even after all that time. You looked like a youngling that had gotten lost for many turns of the sun and as a result had no proper food to eat. I knew I had to get a lot of fish to make sure you were healthy.]

The door opened before Old Wrinkly could reply. Hiccup frowned as Quickcut stepped in, bowing.

[Alpha, apologies,] he said. [The Flame-skin queen is here and water dens have been spotted coming to the nest.]


	20. Low Blow

"Thank you," Hiccup told Quickcut. He glanced at Old Wrinkly. "Is there any more information that you would rather a non-nest member not know?"

Old Wrinkly tilted his head and grinned. "I think you all have enough to process right now," he said.

"Understatement of the century," Tuff stated with a chuckle.

Hiccup heard Gyda groan.

"I don't even want to know where you heard that phrase," she muttered.

"Frostfire said it," Ruff explained anyways. "After myself and my brother stated we were jealous he got to meet Loki. We are loyal devotees to Loki after all."

Gyda rubbed the side of her head. Hiccup chuckled. The mage had taken upon the task of training Ruff and Tuff in alchemy, a skill Gyda's grandmother taught her. It had been that skill that allowed her to create the stuff she knocked Toothless out with. It was also how she and the Thorstons figured out a way to keep visiting chiefs from seeking marriage contracts and then yanking Ruff off the island. It seemed Gyda was rethinking her offer. Hiccup rather hoped not, even if seeing his friend act like she was warding off a headache due to the twins was amusing to watch.

Gothi had seen some of the alchemy back when she was tending Snotlout's hand due to his stupid move with Gyda's barrier. Upon learning that Gyda was willing teach it, Gothi actually smiled and clapped her hands enthusiastically. The scramble of runes she furiously wrote also expressing her joy. Apparently, the alchemy would aid her and Hilda with caring for injured nest members.

Even though tribe members had the right to refuse a marriage contract on Berk, Hiccup knew not every chief coming to the Thing would honor that Berkian law. He suspected that several would seek marriage contracts to do just as his father said that day in the boat. To ensure an alliance stood in case Berk turned its dragons against everyone. Hiccup also suspected there were those who saw opportunity. Marry one of theirs to the young teens who fought the Red Death and have a say in how that teen's life went from that point on. Control a Rider and control that rider's dragon and all dragons associated with it. Hiccup would not put such thoughts past a few of the chiefs Stoick said were attending.

Hiccup knew dealing with the twins could be tiring but he did want Ruff to leave the island unless it was her choice and not dictated by the man her parents married her off to. He did not want his friends bullied and browbeat into lives they did not want because the Vikings coming were fearful or greedy. He also wanted his nest to have every possible advantage when it came to tending wounds. He had seen enough of pain and misery and wounds festering due to a lack of something that would aid Gothi and Hilda. Or both women being so overwhelmed that injuries slipped through and were not treated properly. So he hoped Gyda would continue teaching Ruff and Tuff, even if she needed many ice blocks at the end of the day because of them.

"I would still like to speak with you some more," Hiccup said, turning his gaze from his mage friend to Old Wrinkly, "but I promised the Nightmare queen I would show her something."

Old Wrinkly smiled, tipping his head. "If we may, we would like to fly around the island. I can meet with you before you sleep tonight and speak with you then."

Hiccup smiled. "That's fine." He glanced over to his father. "Uh, Dad, where-"

Stoick chuckled. "Son, being they be our ancestors, the gods would mightily frown upon us ifen we not house them. Steinar be settled into the Shiverin' Shores longhouse fore ye all pulled me from the docks so we be free to discuss things fore we sleep. As fer the other two-"

"Uh, Chief," Fishlegs started, his voice barely above a whisper. Meatlug nuzzled him and he cleared his throat. When he began speaking again, his voice was stronger and more confident. "I'm sure Mom and Dad would be fine with Yngvar staying with us. He..he's an Ingerman after all."

Yngvar laughed. "So is Brynja," he stated with a grin which earned him a snort from Kaja and Brynja. "She's my wife."

"Oh," Fishlegs said. "Well, they can both stay with us. Um, though, our hut won't fit Lightbeetle and Heatwave. Boulder and Meatlug live with us. As does their three precious fledglings."

"If I may venture a suggestion," Old Wrinkly said. "Heatwave was able to fit into that cave we met you all in. Could he and Lightbeetle stay there? I believe Onyx and Sunburn will probably join them, if that is fine with you, young Hiccup and Chief Stoick."

Hiccup smiled. "That's perfect."

Stoick stood. "Then Hiccup, ye be best showin' the Nightmare queen wot ye aim to show her. Gobber and I'll be meetin' the ships and seein' who be comin'."

"Um," Fishlegs started as all the others also began to stand and the dragons shook themselves and stretched wings and limbs as they were able. "Can Meatlug and I fly with you four?" he asked, looking at Old Wrinkly. "I have so many questions about Lightbeetle and Heatwave and Sunburn, oh, and Onyx as well. Hiccup and I are writing a new Book of Dragons and there's so much to learn."

Fishlegs voice trailed off as Old Wrinkly lifted his hand, a grin playing across the man's face.

"You are more than welcome," Old Wrinkly said. "You can show us all the wonderful things in this nest and we can answer all your questions."

Fishlegs actually squealed which earned chuckles from almost everyone in the room. Snotlout snorted, though the grin on his face said the act was not done with any ill intention. Not like before the end of the war where Snotlout would have rudely said something hurtful.

"Come on, Hookie," Snotlout said instead. "As Hiccup's soon-to-be top Generals, we better escort them or they could get lost or a nest dragon could mistake them for hostiles. We have to keep them and our elder-in-training safe. He does tend to lose focus while learning after all."

"Oh, you are so kind," Fishlegs muttered, though with no anger in his tone.

The Riders all understood the delicate walk Snotlout and his parents had to take. They all took his seemingly harmful comments in stride. Doing so ensured Snotlout and his parents still had a roof over their heads. Old Man Jorgenson remained the head of the Jorgenson clan, though only barely. The clan as a whole were seeing the benefits the dragons brought to Berk and were also seeing that their clan leader would rather all went back to before the war ended. Back to when raids were a constant threat. Back to when the Jorgenson clan's skill at building was needed despite the tribe not wishing to really do business with the bitter old man. Still the man held his honor and thus still held his title.

"I know," Snotlout said. "I'm a giver. Let's get this flight underway then."

"Wow," Brynja exclaimed as Snotlout sauntered around the table and headed for the door. She looked back to her husband and grinned. "He reminds me of you when you were younger, dear." Her grin turned into a smirk. "Much younger."

"Low blow, my love. Low blow."


	21. Observations

Fishlegs deliberately avoided the cove as he showed the eight around Berk. He was thankful Snotlout seemed to understand and did not try to take over and lead them there. That was Hiccup and Toothless' spot. Old Wrinkly may have started the whole dragon riding thing and been the catalyst for the rider's bond, but that cove witnessed brothers shattering the line that divided them. Fishlegs would let Hiccup and Toothless be the ones to decide if Old Wrinkly could see it. It was neither his, nor Snotlout, decision. Besides Hiccup, the closest anyone in Berk could come to making that choice was Astrid even though Stoick still lived.

Fishlegs did take them to the old arena. The chain roof mostly stayed up now after Gobber and Hiccup fixed the wench system that had frozen one day during the rest of winter. This allowed dragons to come and go without having to use the entrance all the time. Something Shadowfire cooed and purred about for many heartbeats. Fishlegs believed the bigger dragon would have broken out into song if a sudden snowstorm had not drove them all into a tunnel Ringfire and her fledglings created near the arena.

Dragons had been apprehensive about the stone ring the first few months into Hiccup's lessons for Vikings and dragons. After the Speedstinger attack, when Hiccup learned from Shadewing about the smell that lingered in the arena Hiccup had every Rider scrub it clean. Now dragons from all over the nest visited even when there were no lessons planned for the day. Fishlegs even knew, thanks to his counting ever dragon on the island and learning the locations of their dens, that a few Gronckles chose to live in caves below the arena, which prompted Ringfire to create the tunnels in the cliff the arena set on. The Gronckles took it upon themselves to watch over the arena since it meant so much to their alpha.

Those same Gronckles now rose as one to hover over the waters as Fishlegs and the other neared. The one in the middle, one of the Gronckles that went to the Hatchery, flew closer.

[Ah, Elder-in-training Fishlegs, Meatlug, Nest Guardian Snotlout, and Hookfang, greetings.]

"Hey, Greyscale," Fishlegs said, smiling. "How are things?"

[They are well, young elder,] the father of two adorable cream-colored fledglings answered.

Fishlegs did not think it based of him that he found Meatlug and Boulder's fledglings to be far more adorable than Greyscale's. Not that Fish would tell Greyscale that.

[Visitors to the nest, I presume?] Greyscale asked, his gaze shifting towards the new dragon riders for a heartbeat before settling back upon Fishlegs.

Fishlegs smiled. "Yes. This is Old Wrinkly and his brother Onyxwing. With him are Kaja, Old Wrinkly's mate, her sister Sunburn, and two of their nest's guardians, Yngvar with his brother Heatwave and Brynja, Yngvar's mate, and her sister Lightbeetle."

[I heard from Elder Amethyst that the Human With Fire In His Hands was here. I did not expect to meet him or his brother. It is an honor.]

"The honor is mine," Old Wrinkly said. "This nest is amazing and you all have done wonderful work."

Greyscale grunted. [Our alpha has done great work. We are just blessed that he allows us to live here.]

Old Wrinkly tipped his head before Fishlegs could correct Greyscale. The dragons had done as much work as the humans in making this nest a home for both species. Hiccup would not like that the dragons were still discounting their efforts over the fact that Hiccup forgave their breach of Civility Laws.

Fishlegs stared at Greyscale. The dragons had not only continued to shy away from praise for their contributions to the nest, they had also responded to comments made about Hiccup with either awe in their tone or a harsh, grumble depending on if the comment praised or insulted Hiccup. Fishlegs also noticed a greater number of dragons purposively placed themselves along Hiccup's path while he walked around in the village. They never impeded his walk. Fishlegs honestly got the impression that they just wanted glimpses of Hiccup. Hiccup, though, made it a point to offer his hand to any who had not received such a choice or scratch the chins of those who had. Both actions resulting in dragons not moving for several heartbeats, even after Hiccup moved on to another dragon.

Many of these dragons were also ones that did not, and had not, joined in the lessons or venture off the main part of the island, except for special reasons, such as the Speedstinger attack and Alvin's attempt at invading. These dragons were not hostile to humans. They bowed to Hiccup just the same as the other dragons. They just wished not to be confined in the narrow paths between the huts. Lorekeeper had been the one to explain, as the dragons in questions were a mix species so Fishlegs could not assume it was a species only thing.

Fishlegs felt anger, even to this day, at learning those dragons had been forced to sleep in dens far smaller than their sizes could take. Here, in this nest, they had the space and the freedom to spread their wings. Thus it confused Fishlegs that those same dragons would now willingly stand in a narrowed alley just to see Hiccup as he moved from one part of the village to another. Lorekeeper and the other Elders had yet to explain though Fishlegs got the impression they knew and understood what was going on.

"I meant no ill will by my statement," Old Wrinkly said in a soothing tone and pulling Fishlegs from his thoughts. "I did not lie. I am honored to even be allowed to visit this nest, much less land and learn how it formed."

Greyscale tipped his head then chuckled. [Ah, elder mage, it formed the way all nests should form. With an alpha who is worthy of his title and holding more love for his nest than I ever thought possible.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick and Gobber made their way down to the docks after leaving the Great Hall. Their pace was not hurried. Quickcut had explained before they walked away that the ships were just beyond the Harbor Guardians. The nest dragons who stayed around the harbor and the docks would often provide returning ships with a burst of speed with flaps of their wings when they reached those stone statues. Both men knew that the dragons only did that for ships manned by nest members. Visitors, like merchants, were just watched but allowed to row themselves into shore. Both men also knew that with the mate-hood ceremonies happening that morning the only ship from the island that was out had Padrig and those he took with him in it. 

While Baneson was technically a member of the nest, the dragons refused to give him the aid of a wing boost. The nest dragons as a whole learned that it was Baneson who had Hiccup staying away from meals before the war ended. That Baneson continued being rude to Hiccup confused many of the dragons until Hiccup and his friends used one of their lessons in the arena to explain how the humans viewed the nest and Hiccup's role in it. Now the dragons just made sure to avoid Baneson, though they kept their eyes upon him and the others who had not warmed up to life with dragons.

[Greetings, father of the alpha and shiny claw maker,] a reddish, yellow colored, female Nightmare said as Stoick and Gobber reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Greetings," Stoick paused, tilting his head.

He was doing his best to remember all the dragons. The tribe members who had embraced the dragons were offering Hiccup names for the new tribe members daily. That prompted Fishlegs and Hiccup to start record scrolls for each dragon and their flocks, much like the record scrolls for the humans and their families. At last count the named dragons were still less than the actual number of dragons living on Berk and its surrounding sea stacks. Still, Stoick took it as point of pride to learn all the named dragons and greet them just he did the humans. It was not easy though.

The Nightmare chuckled. [I am Dawnfire,] she said. [Alpha said my name was suggested by the one who makes your coverings.]

Stoick smiled and nodded his head. "Ah, yes, Dervla. Greetings, Dawnfire. Do we know who be comin'?"

The Nightmare's head lifted and her neck curled towards the harbor. She sent out a trilling call. Stoick saw a sliver scaled Gronckle slip off the sea stack and hover over the waters in view of the ships mast Stoick could see rounding the Guardians. The Gronckle spun and sent a call back. The Nightmare grunted and lowered her head so she could look Stoick in the eyes.

[One is the water den that left this morning before the mate-hood ceremonies and the other is the human who visited the nests often before the chilled winds kept him away. The one who had things in his water den that the humans seemed happy to see and take with them.]

Stoick blinked, glancing at Gobber. "Johann be early this year."

[Father of the alpha,] the Nightmare said. [The human is not alone.]


	22. Welcome

Hiccup watched the Nightmare queen shuffle into the Great Hall, forcing himself to wait and let Quickcut speak to the female in the Old Tongue. He did not need his special abilities to understand what the Nadder said. Quickcut and Bjorn were given the titles and authority of head of the village guard. This meant Quickcut had the right, and the duty, to speak to visitors. In this instance Quickcut was using the dragon's normal language to honor the visiting nest leader. Hiccup also knew Quickcut was promising the Nightmare that Hiccup was in room and waiting for her.

The Nightmare looked around as she made her way closer to Hiccup, Astrid, Gyda, and the twins. The dragons had been resting but stood when she drew near. Hiccup tipped his head.

"Your injured?" he asked.

The Nightmare queen purred. [Your human elder and the human with her have them well tended to and comfortable. I was assured they would recover.]

Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad."

[Young alpha, why do your kind place such heavy scales over a cavern opening?]

Hiccup blinked, tilting his head before realizing what she was speaking of. "We call those doors. If there is bad weather the humans and the dragons living in the village, as well as any who are visiting at the time, shelter in here. The doors keep the weather out. We also hold meetings in here and the doors bar entry to those not supposed to in the meetings."

The Nightmare queen tilted her head. [Humans hold nest leader meetings?]

"Yes. My father and the humans who hold a title we call Council have regular meetings to plan the course for the tribe, uh, human flock.]

[You are not in these meetings?]

Hiccup shifted his weight from his real foot to his metal one and back again. "I am now."

[Hm, I sense there is more to that and it makes you uncomfortable. May we see this place for my nest's young instead?]

Hiccup brightened and nodded his head. "Yes. Astrid? Gyda?"

He turned as they walked around the table and opened the door.

[Was that magic?]

"No," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's something I designed. You can't see the door until it's opened."

[You are truly something else, young alpha.]

"Eh," Hiccup said, walking through the door. "The tunnel beyond twists and turns so the defenders can set up places to repel invaders if they find the door and figure out how to open it."

The Nightmare queen did not speak as they made their way to the cavern, but Hiccup noticed she stared at each twist and turn they came to. Once they entered the cavern proper, the fledglings in the room looked away from their games and chittered happily at Hiccup. Hiccup smiled at them and gestured to the Nightmare queen.

"She leads her own nest and is visiting ours."

Pebblefire, Rockmoss and Boulder's mother and one of the four nursery workers for the day, translated. Though the fledglings were learning the Common Tongue, a few in the room were not as far along as some of the others. The Ice Trio had the advantage of a grandmother who was human. They did stay in the nursery during the day, as did all fledglings, and where a part of the normal Common Tongue lessons Gyda and Shadowfire held at differing times during the day. Usually around other events that had either Gyda or Shadowfire tied up and unable to both get away. The Ice Trio just returned to Gyda's house at the end of the day. Hiccup knew Gyda continued their lessons before settling them down to sleep.

The young of the bonded dragons also had an advantage over the young from parents who were not bonded to a human. Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Stormfly, and Meatlug's fledglings had their human flock members who did as Gyda did with her grandchildren. Hiccup finally allowing Hookfang and Wingblaze's fledglings to stay at the Jorgensons during the night due to Spitelout closing Snotlout's loft room off and Hookfang and Wingblaze sleeping in the open space in front of the stairs up. That allowed Snotlout to continue his niece and two nephews' training before they settled to sleep in Snotlout's room.

The fledglings walked closer, clustering around Hiccup as they were able. They all tilted their heads, staring at the Nightmare queen. Hiccup was not surprised that it was Snowfire lowered his head, though he did not spread his wings.

['lcome, friend queen.]

Hiccup grinned. Gyda must have told her grandchildren about the Changewing princess calling him Friend Alpha. Snowfire seemed to have picked it up. The Nightmare queen lowered her head until her chin rested on the stone. She purred then trilled something in the Old Tongue. Snowfire lifted his head and tilted his head.

[Alpha not know that,] he paused [lan.. lan.. way to speak. I hear his speak. Nana teach.]

The Nightmare chuckled. [I apologize, young warrior of his nest.] She lifted her head and looked at Hiccup. [I told him his welcome was wonderful and I felt honored that he would greet me that way. I commend his parents and this Nana he speaks of. He has beautiful manners as does all of them.]

Palewing, the other dragon in this rotation, moved to her son's side. She tipped her head.

[Thank you, honored queen of her nest. The Nana he speaks of is Elder Gyda. Frostfire, my mate is her oldest son.]

The Nightmare queen curled her neck and looked at Gyda, tipping her head. Gyda smiled and returned the gesture. Hiccup turned to Sigrid as the wife of one of the tribe's woodcutters walked over, carrying her newborn daughter. The Nightmare queen faced the human as well.

[Is that a human hatchling?] she asked.

"Yes," Sigrid said. "Ye wish ta see?"

[I would be honored.]

Sigrid shifted and gently pulled the cloth swaddling the baby. Hiccup saw the Nightmare curl her head and stared down. The baby squirmed slightly. Sigrid glanced at Hiccup.

"Young, Hiccup, ye calm da dragons wiv yer touch. Ye wanna see iffin ye calm humans da same?"

Hiccup blinked, not sure he heard her right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick and Gobber watched as Padrig and Bjarte threw the tether lines to the dockworkers. Johann's ship slipped into its usual dock. Stoick glanced at Gobber as two other men threw the tether lines for the trader. Stoick recognized one of the men, though he honestly thought he would never see the man again. The other Stoick had never seen before, even when the tribes held Things regularly before the war got worse.

Once both ships were secured, Padrig gripped Baneson's arm as the young man tried to slip off the boat.

"Ye no be finished, boy," Padrig said. "Ye ta help me unload."

Baneson tried to rip his arm out of Padrig's grip. Stoick watched as the Shivering Shore General glared at the young Viking.

"Dunna fight me, boy. Yer task no be done 'til it be done. Git ta work!"

Baneson growled but stopped yanking his arm. Padrig let him go and Baneson headed over, picking up a basket of fish. Stoick caught Padrig's eye and nodded his head. Bjarte and the other Hopeless warriors each grabbed baskets as well. Stoick's gaze shifted to count the amount they had brought in and nodded his again. It was enough for the first day of the Thing, even if they would need to gather more as the event went on.

Stoick's focus turned back to Johann's ship as Skulder walked across the gangplank. The unknown man followed him.

"Welcome home, Skulder," Stoick said, smiling. "Ye find what ye be lookin' fer?"

"That and more, dear chief," Skulder said before gesturing to the unknown man. "Trader Johann graciously allowed me passage and as we traveled here we found him clinging to a piece of floating ship."

Stoick stared at the man. "And who ye be?"

"Eret, son of Eret," the unknown man said before looking around. "Though I think saying what my father did and taught me to do would not be wise."


	23. Parallel

They landed in the arena having bid farewell to the four Gronckles. Heatwave, however, landed on the stretch of stone right before the entrance ramp. Due to his size though, he could lower his neck and looked down into the ring. Yngvar still sat in the saddle fasten to the dragon between the wing joints. Curious, Fishlegs headed up the ramp to see how the man dismounted. He knew Yngvar had done so in the cave, but the natural ceiling height there had kept Heatwave standing more like Hookfang then normal a Typhoomerangs stood.

Fishlegs also knew that Hiccup would have every saddle these four owned in the forge before the day was fully out and would know how they were constructed and could be improved upon before the moon reached its apex in the night skies. So, any glimpse he got of this saddle the better to help his friend with his designing.

Curiously, Heatwave chose to curl his neck and snag his rider's tunic, in a similar fashion that Shadowfire used when holding Astrid and preventing everyone from stopping Onyx as he pretended to attack Hiccup and Toothless. Heatwave then lowered Yngvar, who showed not signs of being worried, down.

"You should have seen how many times they messed up dismounting when they first bonded."

Fishelgs spun to his left, finding Old Wrinkly standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey! No. We aren't doing that, old man. Ow. Heatwave! What's with the hitting me with your chin?"

[He is your alpha, little brother.]

"No respect. No respect at all."

Fishlegs snorted. He glanced over his shoulder at Snotlout and Hookfang. The human half of that bonded pair was currently showing Kaja and Brynja how well he could throw an axe into a target barrel. The dragon half waited until the axe left Snotlout's hand before tripping the teen with his tail.

"Hookie!"

[We are showing off our nest, little brother. No time for training.]

"Repercussions, Hookfang. Repercussions."

Fishlegs turned back as Old Wrinkly began to laugh.

"If I did not know it was impossible," the original Dragon Rider said, "I'd believe Yngvar and Snotlout were related."

"Wait," Fishlegs said. "It's not? The Jorgensons and the Thorstons said they both were among the first, founding clans for the tribe."

To Fishlegs surprise the mirth fled from Old Wrinkly's face. Yngvar walked over, placing a hand upon his friend's shoulder.

"You did what you could," Yngvar said softly. "You know as well as I that he needed to leave."

Old Wrinkly sighed. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Just look what came of it," Yngvar whispered with a gesture towards Fishlegs and Meatlug.

Old Wrinkly sighed again, lifting his head and looking Yngvar in the eyes. "Is that how you stand him leaving as well?"

It was Yngvar's turn to sigh then. "They were battle brothers. It was inevitable."

"Um," Fishlegs began, unsure if he should interrupt them but also unsure if he should be listening at all.

Both men must have forgotten he was there because both men jumped. That did not go unnoticed.

"Come, dear," Kaja said, "I know you are old, but he was right there."

Old Wrinkly faced his wife and snorted. "Funny, woman. Come, young Fishlegs, please show us this arena."

"Yes," Yngvar stated. "I'm curious to see the place that started all of this."

"Oh, please," Snotlout groused. "This is not the start of everything. This is where things came to a point of no return. Hiccup got his rear kicked here and Astrid had to drag him back to his feet."

Old Wrinkly, in process of walking across the stone floor to his wife and brother in scales, stopped and stared at Snotlout.

"Sometimes I wonder if you care for Hiccup at all or actually loathe him."

[Easy,] Hookfang said, his voice dropping into a low growl. He shuffled forward, placing Snotlout under his neck. [You fly too close.]

Fishlegs moved, seeking to stop an incident before it began. None of the visitors understood Snotlout's position or knew that Hiccup allowed his less than kind comments because of Old Man Jorgenson's actions and power. They just heard Snotlout's fake contempt. Fishlegs realized that if he did not know who Old Wrinkly was, he would have figured it our right then. The original Dragon Rider and Hiccup held the same view of protecting a loved one. They even glared at the one they felt was insulting or harming said loved one in the same manner.

Sunburn actually got to Old Wrinkly before Fishlegs could get past the lower entrance way. Fishlegs stopped just in the arena as the Razorwhip moved over and reared up onto her hindlegs. Old Wrinkly faced his wife's bonded dragon. Sunburn slowly shook her head as Onyxwing walked over and reared up to Sunburn's right.

[It's not as it seems,] Sunburn said.

[Turn your hackles off, brother,] Onyx stated. [Young Hiccup explained to us why his cousin acted as he does and says the things he says.]

"Oh, this is just perfect," Snotlout grumbled. "Can't trust him with anything."

Sunburn curled her neck, her longer length versus Onyx meaning she could actually see over him when standing as they were.

[He had to explain it to us, young Snotlout,] Sunburn said.

[Hiccup is alpha to this nest, but he is flock to me,] Onyx added, falling to all fours and facing Snotlout. [He is flock to Sunburn. Our riders are his ancestors. The dishonor we thought you were giving him was something we would have had to address if he did not explain why he allowed it.]

[He also had to tell his adopted father,] Meatlug said, her voice calm and soothing.

Fishlegs watched with pride as his sister in scales trundled across the arena and nuzzled against Snotlout, much to the teen's slight annoyance.

[Obsidian was ready to take you to task that first night,] Meatlug stated. [I heard Alpha explain just before he slipped into Toothless' sleeping den.]

"Might I know the reason?" Old Wrinkly asked.

Snotlout grunted. Fishlegs sighed as the teen crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Snotlout would not answer Old Wrinkly. They barely got him to tell the rest of the Riders and Gyda had to throw him off guard with her comment about him not being a Viking before Snot would open up to her.

Still, it needed to be addressed. The Thing was coming soon. Hiccup had also promised the Changewing princess that she could come visit the nest when her parents deemed the weather was warm enough for her to fly that far. Snotlout's fake contempt would be an issue during all of that.

"His grandfather hates Hiccup and the fact that dragons are a part of the nest," Fishlegs said.

"Hey!" Snotlout protested.

[Brother,] Hookfang said, nuzzling his rider. [It has to be said. They hold flock rights to know.]

Snotlout grunted again, turning on his heel and walking away. Hookfang followed him. Fishlegs moved to stand next to Old Wrinkly.

"His grandfather is Stoick's father-in-law. When..when Valka, Hiccup's mother, was taken, Old Man Jorgenson blamed Stoick and Hiccup. He.. he, uh," Fishlegs sighed. "He refused to let Hiccup call him grandfather until after Hiccup became a hero. Though I heard Hiccup refused that offer and that Old Man Jorgenson was less than pleased. He has kept his honor, but his views differ than the rest of nest. He doesn't believe Hiccup has the right to lead."

"Is he the head of the Jorgenson clan?" Old Wrinkly asked.

"Yes."

Old Wrinkly grunted. "I see." He looked to Onyx. "If that Nightmare queen refuses our aid, we are going to go have a little talk with that stubborn, water-logged dragon."

[And if she does agree to our aid?]

"We're going after we help her."

Fishlegs blinked as Onyx began to cackle darkly. He did not know a dragon could make that noise. He, honestly, wished he still did not know as something colder than Devesting Winter crashed over him. He did know he did not want to be the Bewilderbeast when those two confronted him, though he wanted to be there to watch. Onyx seemed to believe the dragon had been the reason Hiccup grew up without a mother and Stoick grew cruel towards dragons. Fishlegs loved all dragons, even Toothless' aunt, but that Bewilderbeast went too far. Fishlegs firmly believed the dragon deserved everything coming to him.


	24. What Could Go Wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fireworm princess' name was suggested by a reviewer on fanfiction.net.

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "What be ye talkin' 'bout?"

Eret shifted, glancing around once more. He did not answer right away. Dawnfire shuffled closer to Stoick and he heard the dragon take several deep breaths. A low growl resonated from the Nightmare's throat, alerting the other dragons around. Stoick resisted the urge to blink as Dawnfire lifted her head so he stood under her neck. A cream and silver colored Nadder moved to cover Gobber. Stoick also heard buzzing of wings, a sound he had knew from the war but now was not driven to kill because of it. A pair of Gronckles were hovering over Dawnfire and the Nadder's head. Stoick still did not visually react as a red and gold colored Zippleback placed one head on Stoick's left side and the other on his right, though both heads were near to Stoick's elbows due to Dawnfire's position.

Stoick felt a weight hit his shoulder. He knew without looking that the weight belonged to one of the Terrors placed in the Messenger Corps, as Gyda suggested Hiccup's Terrors flying messages between nest members be called. Before the war nothing would get near his shoulder unless it was a fellow Viking clapping a hand there in celebration over something or just to show camaraderie. After the war, and after he gave his permission due to his height versus the two species of Terrors, those who needed to deliver a message to him were allowed to land there. Many used such to deliver messages that needed to be spoken in a softer, more hush, tone.

[Dawnfire says she smells dragon blood upon him.]

Stoick did not react to the Terror's message. Eret and Johann still did not know that dragons could speak and Stoick had long learned how to keep his face neutral so those he faced did know his thoughts.

"Chief Stoick," Johann said, stepping onto the dock and shuffling around Eret. "I do apologize for my associate. Yes, he once was a dragon trapper but for this moment he owes me for saving his life and giving him passage. He has vowed not to follow his profession while he exercises this debt."

Stoick stared at Eret even as the dragons gave low growls. He let the growls continue for several heartbeats before lifting the hand not connected to the shoulder the Terror set upon. The silence following was only disturbed by the creak of wood and the lapping of the sea upon the docks and the shore to ether side. Stoick let that sat for a few heartbeats as well before speaking.

"See he be keepin' this vow. Dragon on Berk be protected by the tribe and the Treaty of Laws."

It was bit early to declare that. The Thing had yet to happened. The other chiefs had yet to learn the truth of the dragons and realize they were as worthy of the law's protection as the humans who made these islands their homes. Eret did not need to know any of that. Let the man believe the full weight of every tribe would come against him if broke his vow. Stoick did have to remember to pay Johann for his silence. The last thing Stoick wanted before the Thing was for the other chiefs to arrive annoyed by his words.

"Do ye wish to open ye ship now or rest and git some food since the sun be soon to fall beyond the edge?"

Johann glanced at Eret and then back to Stoick. He bowed to Stoick, something that pleased the dragons if their chitters were any indication. "We shall rest and eat, dear chief. I can open my wares in the morning. Thank you for your continue good graces. I will keep a personal eye upon my associate. Upon my own honor, he will not bother the dragons."

Stoick merely nodded his head. "Come, me son be in the Great Hall. I be sure he would be happy to see ye, Skulder."

The Terror carefully turned around and Stoick felt the dragon leave his shoulder. Stoick swallowed his grin though he let the pride he was feeling surge through him. Hiccup's dragons were smarter than many Vikings Stoick knew, some who were members of the tribe.

Hiccup would not only know they were coming before they even made it up the walkways, the Terror would inform his alpha of who was stepping into the nest's territory. Hiccup would not be caught unawares. Stoick knew that would serve to throw Eret son of Eret off even more. Stoick found himself anticipating the show. He even wondered if that voice of Hiccup's would get a chance to stun another into rethinking their life. He rather hoped so. It was remarkably enjoyable to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup turned as a thump echoed in the cavern. He snorted.

"Excuse me," he said before scooting around the fledglings and heading towards Wildfire.

As part of their tunneling lessons, the Whispering Death fledglings were tasked, and watched over by their mother, to create small dens along the wall opposite from the doors leading to the Great Hall and the doors leading to the tunnels that connected the nursery to Ringfire's den. These small room served much the same as the dens they rested in when visiting Toohtless' hatch nest, though on a much smaller scale.

Gyda, as a human who had raised dragons, had been called upon to give advice to the human nursery watchers. Once she had seen the small dens, she suggested they be made smooth and a lip be added at the front. This would allow safety for the ones sleeping in them and would allow human mothers who were in rotation to have a place their child could also take what Gyda called naps.

Well, the lips kept little ones from rolling out while asleep. They did not stop a fledgling Ice Terror and two fledgling Fireworms from leaping out in their game of ambush. Thankfully dragons were far more durable and less likely to break a bone from a height of Hiccup's hips. It still seemed to have stunned Wildfire a bit as he did not move for a heartbeat. Hiccup knelt, priding himself on doing so without anyone aiding him. Wildfire finally rolled onto his paws and looked up. He chirped, sounding both surprised and embarrassed.

"I take it Dimglow won this round?" Hiccup asked, referring to one of the Fireworm fledglings that they learned could not glow as bright as the others.

According to Evergreen, the Fireworm princess, who now served as flock leader to all the Fireworms and was approved to be the Elder Fireworm by Hiccup, Dimglow's condition was rare but it did happen. In a Fireworm nest, with a queen and not a princess bowing to an alpha, ones like Dimglow would be tasked as nest guards. Their ability to slip into shadows a boon to keeping the nest secure. This also meant Dimglow held an advantage in games of stealth over the brighter colored Wildfire, who took after his father in having glacier blue scales. At least when those games did not involve the ice and snow that blanketed Berk during winter.

Wildfire snorted, shaking himself. [I get him next time.]

Hiccup smiled, holding his arm out. Wildfire chittered and hopped up. The Ice Trio were still small enough, even though they were flying, to stand upon a human's arm. Hiccup allowed them to do so whenever he was not busy in the forge or doing other tasks that required the use of his hands.

Wildfire, trusting his alpha, did not move or even flutter his wings as Hiccup stood. That the fledgling had no fear Hiccup would drop him did wonders for Hiccup, who still was amazed people and dragons felt safe in his presence. That had been why he could not answer Sigrid's request about calming her son and why he had been grateful for a distraction.

"Dimglow, Solarflare," Hiccup called. "Come out and meet our guest."

Two small heads poked out of two different openings. One was from the den Hiccup believed Wildfire leapt from and the other was from higher up in a row of dens used only be dragon watchers. Both heads chittered, a sound Hiccup knew well even if he still did not know the exact translation. He had heard it enough from every hatchling as they grew into fledglings.

"Yes," he said. "You can jump onto me."

Both Fireworms flared their wings. The one from above glided down. The other from Hiccup's waist flew up. Both landed upon his shoulders. They nuzzled against him trilling excitedly. Hiccup could feel Icewing's eyes upon him and knew he would have to hold the Ice Terror before he left or she would be in a mood the rest of the day. He also knew he should not encourage her attachment to him, but he did see her as a niece and loved her as one. Besides, they had gotten her to the point she always asked permission now. What harm could come in holding her when he had the time?

Before Hiccup could walk back over to the Nightmare queen, a gray and silver scaled Terrible Terror flew into the room. He landed right in front of Hiccup, bowing with his wings spread.

[Forgive me, Alpha. Your father is returning with those on the water dens. They are coming here.] The Terror paused. [One is a human who smells of dragon blood. The human who brings things for the nest said the smelly human owes him for his life and promised to not harm any of the dragons, but I felt it best to warn you.]

"Thank you, Irondust," Hiccup said, not all that surprised that a human would hold the scent of dragon blood.

Only those on Berk knew the truth about dragons after all. Other tribes would still see an enemy or a chance to gain glory. Hiccup hoped that would change after the Thing.

"Alpha," Gyda said. "May I ask Irondust a question?"

Hiccup frowned, knowing that Gyda was purposively asking permission because of the Nightmare queen. That did not mean Hiccup liked her doing it. It still felt too close to slavery for Hiccup's tastes.

"Sure."

Irondust stood and turned to Gyda.

"Did this visitor give his name?"

[Yes, Elder Gyda. He said his name was Eret son of Eret. Which is the strangest human name I've heard.]

Hiccup resisted the urge to point out his own name in light of the look of shock that crossed Gyda's face. Hiccup frowned instead. This person must have been one they met in the future. Hiccup made a mental note to corner Gyda and ask every detail of the future she knew. It was obvious now that the gods had changed it.


	25. So That Is Why

"May we see the location where everything started then?" Old Wrinkly asked, looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs frowned but it was Snotlout that answered.

"No. That's Hiccup and Toothless' spot. No one goes there without either of them."

Old Wrinkly tilted his head but to Fishlegs' relief he smiled. He then walked over to where Snotlout was standing with his back to everyone, staring into the open cage where Hookfang used to stay. Hookfang, for his part, watched him intently but did not impede his progress. Fishlegs' tensed when Old Wrinkly placed a hand upon Snotlout's shoulder.

"You worry."

Fishlegs looked to his right, finding Kaja and Brynja standing there. Yngvar stood near to Brynja but seemed to be conversing in low tones with Lightbeetle. Onyx and Sunburn alternated between watching Old Wrinkly's interaction with Snotlout and Kaja and Brynja talking with Fishlegs. Meatlug returned to her rider's side and pressed against him, a silent way of telling him she was there.

"Snotlout's behavior is known to us," Fishlegs whispered. "We allow it because it keeps his grandfather from disowning Spitelout and kicking him, Snot, and Runa, Snot's mother, out."

"I sense a but there."

Fishlegs sighed. He knew he probably should not speak of this to someone out of the tribe and not one of Hiccup's Riders, but Kaja was, presumably, the second human to ever bond with a dragon and fly the wind currents with them. She was also so many great grandmothers to Hiccup that it hurt Fishlegs to count them in his mind. He was not sure he honestly could without her or her husband giving a detail bloodline of the Haddock clan.

Which Fishlegs had no doubt Stoick would be after before Old Wrinkly left Berk. What better way to preserve Stoick's reputation as one of the oldest chiefs than to show just how the tribe formed and the journey it took to get to Berk. Let the Lava-louts say they were the oldest tribe now. Fishlegs rather would like to see Stoick shut that loud-mouth chief up except the man was now banned from Berk after the whole incident with Dervla.

"Young one," Kaja said, yanking Fishlegs from his thoughts.

He blinked. "Oh, sorry," he squeaked.

Kaja chuckled. "Worry not. I understand. Know this, neither my husband, nor I, ask these things with the intent to harm. We have been through all of this, young one. Both in getting humans who did not like each other to work together and getting humans to get along with dragons. Stoick and Hiccup are our direct descendants. You are directly descended from Yngvar and Brynja. We wish to help."

"The Thing," Fishlegs whispered. "The other chiefs are coming to make sure Berk isn't going to attack them with our dragons."

Kaja glanced over to her husband who seemed to be speaking with Snotlout in low tones. She then turned back to Fishlegs.

"You fear his words will cause an issue?"

"Yes. Hiccup..well, to some of those chiefs, Hiccup is still thought of as he was by us before the war. They don't know he saved all our lives. They don't know he killed a dragon the size of a mountain. They don't know the dragons follow his ever word. If they see and hear Snotlout talking…some may think they are allowed to renew past actions against him."

"Which would cause all the dragons to go berserk," Brynja pointed out in a low tone.

[We will defend our alpha,] Meatlug said. [To the point of death.]

"Meatlug."

[Brother, you know this to be true. You have spent many moments with the Elders and the other dragons of the nest. You know what will happen if someone harms Alpha.]

Fishlegs sighed. "I know and I'll be there defending him too, but.. can we try to not let it come to that. I just..I just got to know you and your babies.. They're still so little. They need their mother and father. And I don't want this nest to go away. I love having all the dragons here. I love being able to learn from them and to teach them."

Fishlesgs smiled and bounced in place as a memory flashed across his mind.

"Just yesterday," he began excitedly. "Mistsand came up to me and asked for a tale of the human ancestors. She was curious about our past. I felt so honored and happy that she asked me. And Dimglow and Solarflare always wants tales and stories. So does the Ice Trio and Pinpoint and Skysinger's babies. Even her little brothers and sisters, well they're not so little anymore. Rockmoss also loves to stay over and visit because Mom and Dad tell him stories of the clan's past."

Kaja chuckled, causing Fishlegs voice to trail off. "Spoken like a true elder," she said. She reached over and placed a gentle hand upon Fishlegs' shoulder. "We will do all that we can to help Hiccup keep this nest, young one. Which means we need to figure out a way to get this grandfather of Snotlout's to either go away or realize his stupidity and see the change in reality around him. I prefer the going away part. Blind and stupid aren't usually things one can correct in old fools."

Brynja giggled. "Why don't you tell us how you really feel?"

Kaja cut her eyes at her companion but did nothing more than snorted. She turned back to Fishlegs and patted his shoulder. She said nothing else since Old Wrinkly, with Snotlout and Hookfang following him, walked back over.

Fishlegs stared at the elder Haddock as a question he wanted to ask since hearing the man's tale made its presence known again.

"Go on," Old Wrinkly said. "Ask what's on your mind."

Fishlegs blinked. "How..how did you know?"

Old Wrinkly snorted and gestured to Yngvar. "His face scrunches the exact same way."

"Oh," Fishlegs said, not sure how to reply to that and not sure how to feel about it either. It was not every day one met a clan ancestor. An extremely old ancestor at that. Still, the question needed asking, for Fishlegs' peace of mind if nothing else. "How..how did the dragons react when..when the one Hiccup named Link left you?"

[You worry that if Link and Nightjaw leave Hiccup the dragons will stop seeing him as their alpha?]

Fishlegs looked up, finding Heatwave staring down at him. He shook his head.

"I know those here, those who Hiccup forgave, will always see him as their alpha," Fishlegs said.

[That is something claw-carved into stone,] Meatlug stated with a tone that said the matter was closed.

[I agree,] Hookfang stated. [As I said at the Hatchery, Hiccup is our alpha with or without his voice powers. He could be mute for all I care. I will serve and obey him until my dying breath.]

"Then what is your worry, young elder?" Old Wrinkly asked.

"The dragons beyond Berk. Hiccup said Nightjaw is the reason many think he's a dragon in human skin. Link gives his voice weight and throws people and dragons off. Will..how.." Fishlegs took a deep breath, gathering his words like Gyda and Lorekeeper taught him. "Will the dragons not from this nest start seeing him as just another human if Link and Nightjaw leave him?"

Old Wrinkly smiled. "Ah, young one," he said softly. "Link and Nightjaw are not the sole reasons the dragons are amazed by Hiccup. And yes, I know what Link does when residing within. He rested in my soul for many years. I am not sure what Nightjaw really brings to the entire thing, but I do know they can only give strength to what's already there."

"I don't understand."

[Remember that I and Silent explained that this was tried on others of Hiccup's bloodline?] Onyx asked.

"Uh, I remember you saying it. Er, that was what Silent was telling all the other Night Furies about in the royal chambers?"

Onyx shook his head just like a human would. A trait that Fishlegs wondered if the dragons now living with the humans on Berk would start to mimic.

[This was later. When were in that other room without the alpha pair and Toothless' sons.]

"Oh, okay."

[We would see humans of Hiccup's flock who would act as my rider did all those years ago. And yes, we used him to have a stable wind to compare everything to. We had no other option.]

Old Wrinky snorted but waved a hand at Onyx when the dragon looked at him. Onyx chortled a bit then continued.

[I see now that Link would make those traits more pronounced so that those humans came to our notice. I guess my son joined him in that endeavor after-] Onyx's voice trailed off for many heartbeats. [Sadly, their efforts were wasted. Every human before young Hiccup failed. They eventually proved they could not properly wield the power given to them.]

"What makes Hiccup so special?" Snotlout asked.

[I will tell you what Silent told myself, Toothless, and Moondust that day in the old nest,] Onyx said. [Hiccup holds full love for all.]

"Something even I cannot claim to hold," Old Wrinkly stated. "There are those I would gladly watch as they die slow and painful deaths and then clap when their last breath is taken."

Fishlegs stared at Snotlout and knew the same realization stampeding through his mind was racing through Snotlout's. Snotlout, however, gave voice to that thought.

"So that's why Hiccup always feels as if he's a monster."

"I'm sorry, what?"

[That will have to wait,] Heatwave called down from above. [Two ships have docked and it seems one of the humans has threatened Stoick. Several dragons have moved to offer him and the plump one with odd paws back up.]

Fishlegs' eyes widened. He jumped into Meatlug's saddle. His sister in scales rose. Fishlegs felt faint.

"We need to go. Now."


	26. Enjoyable

"Chief!"

Stoick stopped, prompting all who walked with him to stop as well. Dawnfire and the other dragons who stood guard over Stoick and Gobber shifted to a hover above the group. Dawnfire had stated, just as Stoick and the others moved to head up the walkways, that she did not trust the tall human so she and her entire patrol flock were going as well.

Stoick could see having the dragons above him had unnerved Eret son of Eret. Having more dragons show up, dragons who had humans riding them, seemed to flip Eret's world off tilt. The man kept staring up at Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the visitors both teens were showing the island off to. It might have been petty of him, but Stoick rather enjoyed the look of shock covering Eret's face.

"Yes, Fishlegs," Stoick said calmly.

"Heatwave saw Dawnfire and her patrol flock reacting to a threat to you, sir."

It did not surprise Stoick in the slightest that Fishlegs held no troubles remembering Dawnfire's name. The boy fell third to Hiccup and Astrid in knowing all the dragons who now made Berk their home. Both the named and unnamed ones. It also did not surprise Stoick that Fishlegs and Snotlout moved to learn the nature of the threat Heatwave saw. The dragons had given Fishlegs the courage he lacked and Snotlout the desire to work with a team that he never had before the war ended. Having heard Toothless' version of the All Tale, Stoick could see how the humans back then learned so much with dragons at their sides.

That brought his gaze to Old Wrinkly, who stared down intently. It still boggled Stoick's mind that the man was his direct ancestor. Stoick knew the generation between himself and Hamish the First. He knew every chief in that line and every Haddock that now resided in Valhalla. The gap between Hamish and the man who bore the same name as Stoick's son was greater than Stoick's mind could comprehend right then. Stoick was not sure Hiccup's mind comprehend it in full though he suspected it would not take long for his son to understand everything. Hiccup was smarter than all of them combined.

"Be taken care of," Stoick said, pulling his mind back to what was right in front of him.

He was grateful Fishlegs remembered word his comment so that Eret and Johann did not realize Heatwave was the giant Typhoomerang hovering higher, and to the east, of everyone else.

A screech of stone reminded Stoick he needed to re-oil the Great Hall doors. He glanced over. Bjorn and Quickcut stood to either side of the opening, looking ever bit the guards they were. As bad as Stoick was at remembering Dawnfire's name, he knew he would never forget Quickcut's or the Nadder's siblings' names. Hearing Sunchaser ask if she would be eaten and then having Quickcut tell his story had been a defining moment for Stoick. Before the dragons were extras who followed his son. After that story they were tribe.

Toothless and Stormfly exited the Great Hall first. They moved down the stairs, Stormfly in front of Toothless. Hiccup and Astrid emerged next walking side by side. Since Quickcut stood on the side Hiccup was, the dragon bowed his head. Stoick realized the dragon would have given the wing spread bow had there been room.

The visiting Nightmare queen followed Hiccup and Astrid with Gyda walking behind her. Curiously a Terrible Terror sat upon Gyda's shoulder. Stoick wondered if was the same Terror who told him what caused Dawnfire and her patrol flock to close ranks around him and Gobber. He had not turned to see the dragon's scale color.

The procession continued with Shadowfire and Moondust exiting last. Stoick glanced away from his son's show, as he was certain the whole thing had been Hiccup's idea once he learned of Eret son of Eret. Said dragon trapper looked as if he could not believe what he was seeing and might have been wondering if he was in the middle of a fever dream.

Stoick hid his smile in his beard. Hiccup may not like violence and may detest boasting, but the boy knew the importance of appearance. The boy knew what the perception of power meant. It seemed his son's show had accomplished what it was meant to do. He turned back to see what happened next. He had wanted Hiccup's voice and the power of those dragon souls backing it, but this was just as enjoyable to watch.

Once the entire group stood on the grass at the bottom of the stairs, Toothless and Stormfly stopped. They spun to face the group standing on the stone of the plaza below. Hiccup and Astrid stopped as well, turnung to face the same directions. The Nightmare queen, seeming in on the show, moved to stand beside Hiccup. Gyda, Shadowfire, and Moondust stood with Gyda beside Astrid and the two dragons mirroring Toothless and Stormfly.

Hiccup stared in silence for a few heartbeats before purposively turning to the Nightmare.

"We'll see about an escort for you so you can get some sleep."

Dawnfire chittered. The Nightmare queen trilled and then rose into the air. Stoick looked up as wind buffered him slightly. Dawnfire and her patrol flock shifted from a hover to honor guard position around the waiting Nightmare. They all then headed out towards the docks, banking around Stoick and the group on the ground as well as Fishlegs and those in the air with him.

Stoick felt pride flood him. The guest cave lay just under Gyda's house. One could see her house from the plaza. Still, the dragons escorted the guest nest leader in a way that would not let the strangers to the nest know where she was going. An act that served two purposes. The first being that the Nightmare felt honored by his son's actions which showed her that humans were not all cruel. The second being that Eret, and even Johann, would not know where the dragons were going.

All of this proved one thing to Stoick though. When Hiccup became chief of the tribe, he would far surpass the legacy of even the ancient one flying overhead.


	27. Three Part Harmony

Hiccup waited until the sound of flapping wings faded before he spoke. That his father and mentor did not begin speaking gave him hope that they realized what he was doing. Skulder also seemed to understand the reasons behind the procession out of the Great Hall and Hiccup addressing the Nightmare queen before speaking to his father. Johann appeared unphased though Hiccup knew the trader could not know what was really happening. The unknown man, who stood taller than Skulder but no where near as tall as Stoick stared in shock.

Hiccup allowed that. Let him ponder if the dragons he had a hand in killing were not the mindless monsters he thought them to be. Let him see the dragons were far more civil than many Vikings Hiccup could name. Let him wonder if he chosen path was the correct one.

A loud, pain-filled screech echoed before Hiccup could even opened his mouth. A white blur crashed into the plaza. Wings and a tail whipped around. Onyxwing and Sunburn dove. Grabbed Stoick and Gobber. Lightbeetle snatched Johann up. Meatlug grabbed Skulder. Hookfang went for the unknown human. Said human rolled. Stood, holding a short sword. Faced the writhing white dragon.

"Stop!"

Everyone stilled. Hiccup ran. The unknown human reached out a hand. Hiccup glared him into stillness. Turned his gaze to the dragon.

"Calm."

The dragon, unknown to Hiccup, hissed. Icy blue fire dribbled from the side of its larger lower jaw. Two strong legs found balance. The dragon roared. Toothless screeched.

"Calm," Hiccup ordered again.

Link and Nightjaw rose. His own soul surged. Power wove into Hiccup's voice. He felt the strength. He heard the deep, resonating sound. Far deeper than before. The dragon whimpered. Laid belly to ground. Wings, attached by only the joint, spread out. Icy blue fire still fell to the stone. Hiccup moved closer. The dragon hissed. Offered no hostile actions. Hiccup realized the dragon suffered in pain. He bypassed the choice. He would offer it later. He placed one hand behind the short, round nasal horn. His other hand moved to rest on the oversized lower jaw. The dragon screamed. Hiccup stepped back. Saw movement from dragon and humans.

"Stop!"

Everyone froze. Hiccup saw tears in the dragon's eyes. Hiccup gripped the nasal horn once again. He did not reach for the lower jaw this time.

"Gobber, get your pliers. Astrid, Gothi. Gyda, come here."

Hiccup heard his mentor's distinctive tread. Stormfly screeched and wings flapped. Gyda move around. Hiccup spared a glance to find Lightbeetle standing in front of Johann and the unknown human, partially blocking their view. They would not see what Gyda was about to do. Hiccup tipped his head. He pointed to the jaw. Gyda's hands glowed green. The dragon purred and whimpered.

Heartbeats passed. Gobber ambled up. Gyda shifted but kept her hands near the dragon's lower jaw.

"Open."

Hiccup's words left no room. The dragon lifted its head. Its lower jaw dropped. Hiccup winced and gagged. Gobber whistled. Plier attachment reached in. The dragon hissed softly. Hiccup murmured a non-verbal sound. Link and Nightjaw's power still pulsed within him. His own soul still flared. The dragon relaxed. Gobber snagged a tooth next to a larger tusk-like fang. Tugged. The tooth slipped free. Gobber moved away. Gyda shifted her hands, hovering over the opening. Stormfly trilled. Claws scraped against stone.

"Please, Elder," Gyda said, her gaze focused over Hiccup's shoulder. "Help."

Gothi finally shuffled into Hiccup's view. She looked down. Hiccup saw her wince but watched her gather a bag he made for her. She pulled out items that Hiccup did not know the purpose of or the names she gave them. She hesitated a heartbeat but leaned into the dragon's mouth. Many heartbeats later she stepped back. Her staff moved furiously. Hiccup looked down. Frowned.

"I did not know," he said, Link and Nightjaw's powers dim but still woven into his tone and his own soul quieted but still pulsing. "I'm sorry but the dragon needed help."

Gothi sighed and nodded her head. She then moved away and climbed the stairs to stand next to Stoick. Hiccup turned back to the dragon, though he caught Gyda bemused expression. He lifted an eyebrow. She mouthed 'later'. Hiccup was beginning to get annoyed by her laters.

Astrid moved to stand beside him. Gyda grunted and jerked her head. Astrid snorted but slipped around to stand between Hiccup and Gyda. Her hands glowed green as well. Both women held their hands over the dragon's lower jaw and near the spot the tooth was taken from. Hiccup heard a continuous scrape of scale over stone. Then heard Shadowfire.

[He is wagging his tail.]

The dragon grunted.

[Well, you are. Just like a puppy dog too.]

Gyda gave a non-verbal noise that sound liked she pressed her tongue to the top of her mouth and snapped it back down.

[Yes, Mama. Sorry, Ice-tunneler.]

The dragon grunted again but this one sound less indignant and more indifferent. Hiccup stared down into its blue eyes and could see the sound was more for the dragon to appear uninterested and uncaring than because the dragon actually felt that way. Hiccup wondered what cause it to feel as if it must show a stoic exterior.

"Well, soil my britches," the unknown human said still standing behind Lightbeetle, though from the shadow on the ground, Hiccup knew Heatwave hovered close over the dragon and her rider. "You'd make a killing as a trapper, boy."

Hiccup's gaze snapped up. The Berkian dragons, which more had appeared in a ring around the plaza as time progressed, began snarling. Lightbeetle snorted and shook her head. One of her thin horns slapped the man. He yelped. Sword came to bear. Brynja batted it from his hand with her own sword. It landed away from Johann and the man. Johann still flinched then reared back and slapped the back of the man's head.

"Fool," Johann groused. "You would do well to keep your tongue still, boy. Berk is unlike any other place in the Archipelago due to that young lad. Here humans and dragons live side by side. We stand on this island by Chief Stoick's good will. That lad is his beloved son. Do not insult our host with those words."

The unknown man grunted. Johann glared at him.

"You swore an oath, Eret son of Eret. You aim to be an oath breaker now? I am sure Chief Stoick and Master Hiccup have a place for you though I suspect it is not as nice as where they originally would let you sleep."

"There are many sea stacks ringing Berk," Hiccup stated, his voice becoming a growl.

Eret son of Eret bowed his head.


	28. A Long Day

"My apologies," Eret said, gaze still on the ground. "All I have known is trapping dragons." Eret lifted his head and looked around. "I still don't understand how any of this is possible."

Hiccup, hand still curled around the unknown dragon's nasal horn, stared at the young man. "Earn a dragon's trust and respect and there is nothing they will not do for you."

Toothless grunted. He padded away from the others and moved to Hiccup's side. Hiccup immediately switched the hand touching the unknown dragon and draped his other arm over Toothless' neck.

[You forgot love, brother.]

Hiccup did not reply. Eret had yet to show himself worthy of the knowledge that dragons could speak and had a culture. Hiccup did curl his arm so he could scratch Toothless behind the left main sensing lobe. Toothless purred. The unknown dragon grumbled something that sounded like an enquiry. Toothless responded in the Old Tongue and his tone told Hiccup he was explaining.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and Gyda, uncaring that the two dragons were conversing in growls and rumbles. He could see Eret seemed unnerved and unsure. Hiccup fought the urge to take pleasure in that. There was no reason to be petty and dishonor himself over enjoying the ignorance of another human. He had once been ignorant. His family and his tribe had been ignorant. They were set to teach other chiefs soon in an attempt to rid the entire Archipelago of that same ignorance.

Since he deemed taking pleasure in Eret's discomfort as petty and beneath him, Hiccup chose to check on his queen and his sister in magic. That was a far better use of his time. Both Gyda and Astrid seemed fine. Hiccup did not see any strain on either of them though he would admit most of his concern was for Astrid since she was still new to all of this. Gyda, though she said she was a journeyman in terms of magic skill, was the master here. Hiccup understood she was better equipped to handle the healing spell. Understood but still could not stop the urge to make sure. He doubted he could ever rid himself of that particular trait. He also did not think he really should.

Gothi's runes, besides saying that she always feared dragons such as the one still laying at his feet, had said it would take time for her herbs to help. Hiccup prayed that the time would not be longer than his queen could handle the spell she was using. Gyda stressed many things while training both of them in their magic, the main being they were novices and had not the stamina or the endurance to prolong a spell. Movement from the top of the hill had him looking. Kaja headed down into the plaza and moved to stand on the other side of Gyda. She lifted her hands. Hiccup felt terror flood him.

"No," he said, wincing slightly as Link and Nightjaw pulsed and his soul flared again.

Kaja stared at him, eyebrow lifted. Sunburn trotted down the steps and to her rider's side. She pressed against the woman.

[He fears the spell will kill you.]

Before Kaja could reply ice slammed the plaza just between the ring of dragons and the dragon laying on the ground. The ring roared. Wings flared. Dragons took to the skies. Roars echoed from inland. The dragon laying on the ground hissed. Tried to lift its head.

"Calm," Hiccup ordered. "The medicine has not had a chance to take effect."

The dragon hissed again. Grumbled louder. Dragons overhead screeched.

[Show yourself, coward!] Quickcut yelled. [You dare attack this nest! You'll pay for that!]

Hiccup saw Eret staring up. He looked up. All the dragons hovered over them in various layers. Gronckles took the lower level as they could hover in place. A mix of other dragons crisscrossed the skies above them, in ever increasing heights. It also looked like every adult dragon that lived in the nest was up there, minus a few who were tasked with special duties. A weight settled upon Hiccup's shoulder.

[Four more like him, Afa. They are in the clouds.]

"How do you know this, Sunset?" Hiccup asked in a whisper, making sure Eret and Johann were looking elsewhere.

The youngling flinched. Hiccup frowned.

"Sunset."

His voice was still a whisper but Link and Nightjaw added their power to his soul once more.

[I fly, Afa. They were aiming at you. I go see where they were so the defenders can get them. I can't lose you, Afa.]

Sunset nuzzled against the side of Hiccup's face. Hiccup saw Eret staring.

[Dad! Mama!]

Toothless gave a rumbling call. Hiccup heard his nephews, Sunchaser, Endure, and Pepper and Piper race into the plaza. They crowded around Toothless. Stoick and Gobber brought Gothi down. Hiccup saw Snotlout and Fishlegs move to cover Eret, Johann, and Skulder. Kaja and Suburn remained on the ground. The other original dragon riders were gone.

[You have violated Civility Laws! Show yourself!]

Onyxwing's voice carried with a deep growl. Hiccup looked up. A small break in the dragon cover showed Hiccup that Old Wrinkly, Brynja, and Yngvar were above the still crisscrossing dragons. Hiccup looked down.

"Stay here," he told the dragon.

Said dragon's blue eyes became slits. [Alpha of the nest, they are my mate and offspring,] it said, its voice male and causing ice to run down Hiccup's spine.

"I'm not going to harm them," Hiccup whispered. "I just need to be up there. This is my nest. You need to stay here and let Gothi's herbs heal your mouth."

Hiccup let go of the nasal horn and turned to his nephews and the other younglings "Stay here," he whispered. "Sunset down. We'll talk later."

Sunset trilled a sad tone but hopped down beside Spikestorm. Hiccup leapt onto Toothless' saddle. Toothless spun. Bounded away. Took the skies as soon as an opening appeared. Raced vertical. Barrel rolled. Flew to hover next Onyxwing. Moondust lifted from the crisscrossing dragons to hover beside Toothless. All three Night Furies spat purple light. All three's sensing lobes flared from their skulls.

[You cannot hide,] Toothless growled at a cloud right in front of and above the three Night Furies. [Show yourself now. The Ice-tunneler is not harmed. His tooth was hurting him and my alpha had nest-members tend to him.]

Hiccup watched as four more dragon emerged from the clouds. The bigger of the four flew lower than the smaller ones. While slightly smaller and with less spikes all over its body, the dragon could have been the mirror of the one below. The other three looked like mini version of both adults. The bigger dragon screeched something at Toothless that did not sound nice. Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Do not insult my brother," he growled, Link and Nightjaw joining his soul and coating his words again.

He knew his voice would carry down, but he did not care at that point. Let Eret know he and Toothless were brothers. Let Eret know he would brook no insults to his family. Let both Eret and Johann think he understood this dragon.

The bigger dragon flinched. It trilled and the noise sounded questioning. Toothless hissed.

[If you can speak the Common Tongue like your mate, do so. You have already insulted my alpha and attacked the nest unprovoked. No need to continue the dishonor by not letting him hear you.]

[That voice. How?]

The female of the species held the same ability to run ice down Hiccup's spine. He grunted in answer to her question though. He was not all that inclined to explain his abilities. The dragon had attacked and could have killed someone before evaluating the situation. Hiccup knew the war left bitterness on both sides, but even a blind dragon and Viking could see there was no reason to fire.

"I will give you leave to land," he said, instead. "To speak with your mate and learn the truth of the situation. Do not insult or harm anyone or you will be removed."

The dragons below hissed but moved, presenting an opening. Hiccup saw the dragon still laying where he had told him to stay. His father and Gobber still stood guard over Gothi and and the younglings. Sunset sat next to Astrid's foot. Stormfly kept watch at Astrid's back. Sunburn stood beside her rider. Gyda, Astrid, and Kaja remained at the dragon's jaw. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. There were three distinct glows. He would have to have a talk with his ancestor. There was no reason to kill herself when Gyda, Astrid, and Gothi were there.

He turned to the four dragons instead. "Land," he ordered.

The four immediately landed. Hiccup heard the male chitter something that sounded reprimanding and saw the female bow her head. He also saw Eret staring up at him as if seeing him for the first time. Hiccup sighed. It was going to be a long day and it was only half over.


	29. Cheats And Worth

The Great Hall doors opened once more. The twins and Barf and Belch exited. While they had been with Hiccup and the others in the nursery, they had stayed when Irondust brought news of the human smelling like dragon blood. The knowledge did not surprise Hiccup or the other humans and adult dragons, but it scared many of the younger ones. Hiccup, after picking Icewing up to scratch her chin, asked the twins and the Zippleback to remain. As the resident experts on making people and dragons laugh, Hiccup hoped the three would easy the young dragons' fears. He only exited the nursery though after he knelt and promised to make sure everyone was safe. He received many nuzzles from the cooing youngsters before he and the others left.

"Brother, I do believe we have missed something," Ruff said from the third step down from the top.

Tuff, standing a step lower than her in an effort to give Barf and Belch room at the landing right at the doors, grunted. "Rude," he said looking down at the plaza. "Could have at least sent a Terror to let us know you were having a party."

"Yeah," Ruff added. "We make the party after all."

Hiccup, still in the air with Toothless and many of the other dragons, pinched the bridge of his nose. Toothless gave a warble that sounded both resigned and flabbergasted at the same time.

[Alpha of the nest, you have interesting nest-mates.]

Hiccup lifted his head, finding the four visiting nest leaders hovering just above Gyda's house. That prompted him to look around and run a tally in his mind. He blinked. The amount of dragons in the air were in fact greater than the number living in the nest. He turned back to the nest leaders.

[You have given us aid,] Hookfang's uncle said. [We offer our aid in defending the nest from an unprovoked attack. We shall return to our wounded and young. Many of our elite warriors will remain out in case the Ice-tunneler forgets the correct way of doing things. They will obey you as they obey us. Correct?]

A mix of the four species trilled responses to his question. Hiccup looked around, realizing just how many of those warriors were in the air with his dragons. He looked back to the nest leaders and tipped his head, his hand brushing against the back of Toothless' neck.

[My alpha thanks you,] Toothless said. [Two of the humans below cannot understand us and do not know the nest humans can speak to us so my alpha requested I deliver his message to you.]

[We understand,] the Gronckle stated. [This peace your alpha has won us is but a hatchling right now, still learning its wings and tail. And as with hatchlings, it will grow and become powerful. We await that day, but we understand things will still be painful and awkward during the flight there.]

With that the four banked, heading inland and disappearing behind a rise in the land covered with tall trees. Hiccup grinned. He was pleased they also took care to hide the true location of the guest cave. Hiccup looked around again and pointed down. Every dragon in the air landed, nest dragons making room for the visiting warriors. Toothless waited until Moondust was the last to touch down before he also landed. Hiccup dismounted and moved back to the Ice-tunneler male. He glanced at his father and then towards Johann and Eret. Stoick tipped his head, barely, before making his way to the men. He gestured towards the Great Hall.

"Come, there be still food fer ye 'n after that, I suspect ye wish a place ta sit 'n wind down."

"A most pleasing offer, good chief. We accept."

Hiccup noted the glare Johann gave Eret when the man opened his mouth. The dragon trapper sighed then nodded his head. Both men followed Stoick up to the Great Hall.

"Aye, better go 'elp'm," Gobber grunted. "Be too many dragons in 'tween me and da stall and nare any room fer them to shuffle outta me way."

With that Gobber headed up as well. Hiccup noted Gyda watching as Stoick, Johann, and Eret reached the Great Hall first. Barf and Belch had to glide off the landing so they had room to enter. Ruff and Tuff merely waited until the chief bypassed them before walking down to join their dragon. When Gobber reached the top of the Great Hall steps, Stoick and the other two men were already inside. Hiccup blinked as Shadowfire made a sound that gave Hiccup the impression he was complaining about something.

[I feel cheated.]

"Five years, son," Gyda replied, seeming to understand what ailed Shadowfire.

Hiccup stared at her, eyebrow lifted but his eyes narrowed as he spied Baneson sneaking around behind a Nadder, and not a nest one. The young man had what looked like a small, stout club in his hand.

"Don't!"

Link and Nightjaw flared. Hiccup's soul surged. Hiccup saw all the dragons jerk. Many Vikings had been in the plaza while everything happened. Two saw Baneson lift the club. Bucket grabbed Baneson's wrist, halting his swing. Baneson struggled to get free. Bucket, using a trick the twins did often, slammed his bucket into Baneson's forehead. The club fell from limp fingers. Bucket threw an unresponsive Baneson onto his shoulder. He looked towards Hiccup.

"Stuff him in a cell," Hiccup ordered. "Inform Hilda of what happened. Baneson remains in jail until I say otherwise."

Stoick still ran the village but had stated that for issues involving any dragon, Hiccup had the final say because he trusted his son to make the right choice. That had been a day Hiccup would never forget no matter how old he became since Stoick declared that in front of a full Great Hall during one of the snowstorms that ravaged the land over winter.

Bucket nodded his head before he and Mulch ambled off to the jails. Hiccup saw the female Ice-tunneler watching the entire thing. His focus turned to the Nadder Baneson was sneaking up on as said dragon moved closer. The dragon bowed his head but did not spread his wings.

[You saved my daughter and now you save me,] the Nadder began. [Before, I would have thought this a ploy, a conniving trick of your kind to cause me and mine harm. And I meant no disrespect when I say that,] the Nadder added quickly as the nest dragons, except for the bonded dragons, began to snarl.

Hiccup held up his hand. Silence, but for the sound of breathing, fell. Hiccup looked around.

"Thank you," he said, staring at his dragons. He looked back to the Nadder. "Please continue, range-warrior of your nest."

The Nadder trilled, a sound that Hiccup did not need translated or for his abilities to tell him the meaning of. The Nadder was proud of the address. Hiccup made a mental note to thank Winddancer and all the Nadders for the knowledge of what to call a Nadder nest warrior.

[I see now that you do as you have done because you are as you are.]

Hiccup blinked. The comment, though spoken in the Common Tongue still needed a moment to be untangled so he could fully understand it.

[I cannot leave my queen. I made a vow before the ancestors to follow her to the Way-guards and beyond. However, I stand in debt to you. I know my nest stands as an ally to yours but even had that not been the case, I would have still given you this oath. Should you ever need my aid, young alpha, I will be there to help you. No matter what.]

Hiccup grew still for several heartbeats before responding.

"You honor me," Hiccup whispered. "I give you an oath in return. I shall do all I can to be worthy what you have given me."

The Nadder lifted his head and curled his neck so he could stare Hiccup in the eyes.

[Just remain you, young alpha, and you will forever be worthy.]


	30. First Duty

Hiccup tilted his head, frowning, before he lowered his gaze. "Also, I am sorry," he said.

The Nadder made a questioning squawk. Hiccup sighed.

"I gave you an oath before, on the word of an alpha, to let you know how you could repay myself and Toothless for saving your daughter. I left before I could speak to you. It was my hope that I would meet you again and explain. I will understand if you don't believe my words now."

The Nadder snorted. [No offense intended, young alpha, but you need to clean out your ears.]

Toothless, standing behind Hiccup, gave a choked, amused-sounding, warble. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, eyebrow lifted. Toothless looked away as if he had never done anything wrong in his life. The Nadder's soft chortles brought Hiccup's focus back around.

[Young alpha, I just said that if you remain who you are then you will be worthy of my aid and the aid of any dragon alive. I said that knowing that you had left before allowing me to exercise the debt I owe you. I even mentioned that debt.] The Nadder stood to his full height and spread his wings. [Do you see the scars I bear, young alpha?]

Hiccup glanced along the dragon's hide and winced at the many white lines that stood out against his green scales and even slashing through the purple color under his wings.

[I earned these while defending my queen, my flock, and my nest. I will admit I was annoyed that you and your nest-mates left, but the Water-twister and the alphas of the nests next to yours explained the threat you feared was heading here. I understood then, and still do now, that your first duty is to the nest you lead and not the oath you gave me.]

Hiccup sighed in relief. He had been worried that his leaving would be seen as dishonorable and the real reason the Nightmare queen's dragons were here had been more to do with having no where else to go than because they truly believed his nest was a safe place for them. The Nightmare queen allying her nest with his did temper that worry but seeing the Nadder he unintendedly slighted brought that fear back.

Hiccup also heard two distinct smug chortles from within and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He recognized them as belong to Link and Nightjaw. Hearing them now, after learning who they were and accepting their place in his soul, he realized that the times he entertained a fear and heard protests it was both of them reacting. He also realized that both of them would be smug when the action he feared never came to pass and the people he thought would revert back to the time before the end of war never left him.

"Thank you for understand," he told the Nadder.

Thanking the dragon was a far better course to take in this moment. Link and Nightjaw rested within him. Hiccup could not stare either in the eyes and roll his own over their smugness. He could not tease them as he could Toothless. That last thought caused a rather intense wave of sadness to course through him. He heard the nest dragons ringed around him begin crooning questioningly and felt Toothless press against him.

[Brother, what has upset you?]

Hiccup blinked. He shook himself, forcibly wrenching his mind from the unfairness of Link and Nightjaw's conditions. He remembered Toothless' comments about his call and could see his dragons were getting anxious. Many that he could see looked as if they believed the Nadder was the cause, since they were glaring at him. Hiccup held up a hand. They focused upon him. He shook his head. His dragons backed down. The Nadder watched all of this in silence.

[And you believe yourself unworthy,] the dragon said, amusement clear in his tone. [Your nest thought I made you upset and yet you would not let them continue in that belief. My old alpha, the one my queen saved me from, could stand to learn how to be an alpha from you. He believed his title made him always right in everything and everyone else was always wrong. This belief gave him the stupidity to demand a female who was already mated.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, all thoughts that it was unfair Link and Nightjaw could not join in the normal interactions of a flock and nest fleeing as his anger mounted. "Your mate?"

[Correct. He tried to force a mate-flight with her just after he stepped into the role of alpha. He had wanted her since we were all younglings barely making our ways but my parents and hers knew both of us loved each other. His father kept him in formation, but a human ended the old alpha's life and his son was the eldest. The nest had no choice but to allow his ascension to alpha.]

Hiccup grunted. "Hearing that," he began, "it makes me wonder why any dragon would choose to see past the actions of us humans."

He said that while looking at Toothless. Said Night Fury stared at his brother as if the teen had lost his mind.

[If we are to count atrocities,] a new, feminine voice said, [it is my understanding that humans suffered at the claws of dragons as much as dragons suffered because of humans.]

Hiccup turned right and blinked. The black and dusk-blue female Tall-singer from Toothless hatch nest moved through the crowd of dragons. Those who stood in front of her giving way so that she could step fully into view. She lowered her head in respect and spread her wings.

[Your flock send their regards, young prince and alpha of your own nest,] she said.

[I knew I saw you up there!]

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. Shadowfire's horns flared from his skull and he gave a self-deprecating chortle.

[Sorry, alpha.]

Hiccup merely snorted. "It's fine," he said. "She is your friend. I understand you being happy to see her."

[Sure, friend,] Toothless muttered, his tone teasing and low so that only those standing near him could hear him clearly. [We'll go with that.]

The Nadder began to laugh. [And this, young alpha, is why seeing past the actions of war means everything.]


	31. Ancient Blessing

With three mages lending their healing spells, it did not take long before Gothi nodded her head and dismissed the three women with a wave of her hand. The green glow immediately left three sets of hands. Hiccup's gaze found his queen first. He only looked away when she tipped her head and then cut her eyes towards Kaja. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief that Astrid was not unduly stressed.

A slight crack of wood against skin pulled Hiccup's focus towards Gothi. Despite her fear of the Ice-tunneler, who did not move even when the mages ceased their spells, the elder walked forward. Hiccup blinked. Gothi pointed at Kaja and the look on her face said the elder was not happy.

"Elder," Kaja said, "I do not understand why you are upset."

Gothi glared. Her staff came down and the sound of wood against skin sounded again. Kaja frowned, rubbing the back of her hand. Gothi slammed the end of her staff against the stone and pointed towards a patch of dirt near the edge. Kaja sighed, following the woman. Fishlegs ambled away from Snotlout and Hookfang, offering to translate. Old Wrinkly moved to join his wife, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Gothi's furious strokes spoke more of her anger than any word could. Hiccup found himself not wanting to be on the wrong side of that anger. Ever.

He turned his gaze to his queen as she walked to his side. His hand found hers with no order from his mind. Holding her hand was a natural as breathing now. Holding her in his arms a joy he relished each time it happened. He pulled his mind from those thoughts, least they take down a path he could not follow right now.

Gyda stepping away from the now standing Ice-tunneler and heading towards the female Tall-singer gave Hiccup the distraction he needed. They had a moment of time before Gobber would need his aid in the forge and Eydis requested Hiccup and Astrid's presence for Hiccup's continuing weapons training. Thankfully, Gyda and Eydis worked out an arrangement so that the teens did not do karate and weapons training at the same time. Both women said that as the lessons got more advanced, two training sessions a day would do more harm than good.

This gave Hiccup the chance to call Gyda on her 'laters'.

First though, he had guests to tend to and an alpha and heir's responsibility to ensure they were safe and happy. He also had a tribe of Vikings that had paused in their work when the battle happened, rallying around the plaza to offer their aid to their draconic tribe mates.

It filled Hiccup with pride to see burly warriors that months ago would relish sinking steel into dragon hide now willingly to let the draconic tribe members guard the air while they ensured the ground was protected. Yet with the threat over, preparations for the Thing needed to be seen to. A late, and brutal, snowstorm threw them behind the schedule drafted in Council meetings held in the nursery while winter raged and the entire tribe had to shelter in the Great Hall.

Hiccup had a brief moment to wonder what other not from the Archipelago would think of his future mother-in-law insisting he continue his weapon's training even with the Thing looming. He knew the only answer he, or anyone, could ever give to such ponders was a simple, Vikings. The tribes of the Archipelago no other explanation was needed.

"Gyda," Hiccup said. "Don't run off. We need to talk."

Gyda, greeting the female Tall-singer, along with her son, turned and nodded her head. "Aye, alpha."

[My prince, I do bring a message from your father,] the female said. [May I be permitted to give it to you when so many others are not around?]

Hiccup blinked now wondering what message Obsidian thought best be given in private. "Uh, sure," he said. "One moment though. I have some guest to welcome."

The female bowed her head again. [Of course, my prince. Um, may I.. may I speak with Shadowfire and his mother until I can give you the message?]

That caused no worry for Hiccup. In fact, it caused him and his two dragon soul companions to be highly amused. "Sure," he said, grinning.

The female bowed again. Gyda gestured and she and the dragons moved away. The ring still surrounding everyone, shifted to let them pass. Hiccup noted that Gyda led them to this side of his house so that they could see when he was done and ready for them. He smiled but turned to the Ice-tunnelers.

"You all are permitted to stay within the nest until the morning. Elder Gothi will want to check your mouth before she's ready to let you return to your nest." Hiccup's gaze snapped to the female, who stood with the younger ones huddled under her wings. "Offer no harm or insults to my nest and those visiting my nest or I will remove all of you."

The male lowered he his head. [Thank you, gracious alpha of the nest. Upon my honor and life, I accept your terms.]

He gave a sharp chuff sounding noise. The female took a deep breath but bowed her head as she was able with her children pressed against her as they were.

[I offer my apologies, alpha of the nest,] she said. [I acted out of fear instead of reason.]

Hiccup hummed and felt Link and Nightjaw stirring. He was not all the surprised that they joined him in his next words.

"I offer you mercy. See that my offer is not in vain."

[Upon my honor and life, alpha of the nest.]

Hiccup tipped his head. "You'll be escorted to a place you can sleep."

He looked past the male, finding Pinpoint and his patrol flock standing next to Windwalker. Hiccup gestured. Pinpoint chittered and flared his wings. He and his six flock-mates bowed to Hiccup and took to the skies. They waited until the Ice-tunneler flock lifted off before heading towards the guest cave.

Hiccup turned to the Nadder who had not moved.

"Thank you all for aiding to defend my nest," he said, making sure to look around at the dragons he did not recognize. "Please convey my gratitude to your alpha's as well."

The Nadder trilled. The non-nest dragons tipped their heads but did not bow. The Nadder lowered his head. All of them made a sound that Hiccup had not heard before, but one that caused his dragons to trill and chitter excitedly. Hiccup heard the heavy tread of a dragon and looked left, finding Lightbeetle had moved away from Onyx, Sunburn, and Heatwave. Said dragons remained with their riders as Gothi seemed to be lecturing all of them on something that appeared to make Fishlegs ill at ease.

[They all just offered you an ancient blessing,] Lightbeetle said. [One reserved for the most noteworthy dragons in the whole of dragonkind's history. Which, young alpha, that number is less than the claws your kind calls fingers. And only those on one hand.]

"Uh, but, I'm not a dragon," Hiccup said, settling for that over the rest of Lightbeetle's comment.

He did not have the mental capacity to even begin to unravel the rest right then.

The Nadder chortled. [Dragon enough for me,] he said.

Hiccup blinked when even his dragons echoed the Nadder's words.

"I can't tell them that! Do you know who they are?!"

Fishlegs' panicked, high-pitched cry cut off Hiccup's response.


	32. Even Alphas Get Scared

In the end, Hiccup brought everyone he needed to speak with to the cove. It was the one place he knew they would be undisturbed unless it was a life or death emergency, or Vikings started showing up for the Thing early. It also was a place of comfort for Hiccup and he suspected he would need that after the Tall-singer female gave her message and Gyda made good on her 'laters.' Even the things he needed to speak to Old Wrinkly about would give rise to Hiccup needing the peace the cove gave him.

Hiccup waited until everyone who accompanied him and Toothless touched down before he dismounted. Sunset, who rode with Hiccup on Toothless' back, looked around before hopping down. Hiccup turned to the youngling and froze. Sunset had his chin touching the ground and his wings hunched in a defensive position. Hiccup knelt, then all but laid down on the grass. Sunset's eyes flicked towards him before returning to the ground.

[I sorry.]

Hiccup sighed. He set up, shifting around so that he could lean back against Toothless. He had not brought the youngling to punish him for his actions, only to stress that an adult should have been the one to find the Ice-tunnelers and he needed to stay on the ground, safe.

"Come here, Sunset," Hiccup said, holding out his hand.

Sunset slowly moved closer. Hiccup gently picked the youngling up and placed him into his lap. Sunset stared up at Hiccup, head tilted.

"You understand why I am upset with you?"

Sunset bowed his head. [I fly to cloud. You not want me up there.]

"That's not the entire reason, little one. We did need to know where those other dragons were, but you should have let an adult handle it. You did not have to put yourself in danger."

Sunset hunched his wings. [Big fight at old tree,] he said, his voice low and it seemed that his upset caused him to revert back to his fledgling days when he barely had a grasp of the Common Tongue. [Other dragon fight. I lose Mama and Daddy. Aunt Sneaky take me and sister in. Bring me and sister here. Afa lets us live here. Afa gives us home. I see dragon attack. I no want to lose Afa.]

"And I don't want to lose you, young one. Knowing you flew up there where a hostile dragon was, that scared me."

Sunset jerked. [No scare Afa,] he cried nuzzling into Hiccup's belly. [Afa brave. Afa strong. I no want Afa scared.]

Hiccup encircled the small Terror as best he could. He felt Link and Nightjaw stirring. He felt his soul pulsing slow, calm manner. Sunset cooed and tried to bury deeper into Hiccup's belly.

"Even alphas get scared, little one," Hiccup whispered. "I understand why you felt you had to do this, but you are still young and still untrained for nest guarding duties. Let's give it a few more seasons and we'll see about getting you into proper training, so you know what to do and what not to do if something like that happens again."

[I no be punished? I no be told to leave?]

Hiccup frowned. "Why would you think I'd tell you that?"

[Mama's brother. He be where not told to be. Old Afa punish him. Told him to leave.]

"Look at me."

Sunset lifted his gaze.

"I don't know the cause of your old alpha telling your uncle to leave but trying to defend the nest before you are trained to is not a reason for me to tell you leave. This is your home, little one. It is your nest. Always. Just from now on, until you are trained and ready for it, let the adults do the defending and the scouting, okay?"

Sunset chirped. [Okay, Afa. I sorry I scared you. I promise to be good.]

Hiccup smiled. "That's all I ask. Now, where is your sister?"

[Elder Sage and she are doing training. Elder Sage said it was only for females so I had to find other things to do.]

Hiccup bit his lip in an effort to not cackle at Sunset's rather disgusted look. Hiccup did not know if the look was due to being left out of the training or the fact the training dealt with feminine issues to begin with that bothered Sunset.

[I go visit the humans' terrirtory. ]

"I see. Well, you can hang out here but what you hear us talking about, can't be repeated. Okay?"

[Okay, Afa. I promise.]

Hiccup smiled. Shuffling of boots and dragon paws had him glancing up. All but Snotlout and the twins accompanied Hiccup, Toothless, and Sunset to the cove. Snot had promised Wingblaze that he and Hookfang would take her position in the nursery rotation so that she could get a flight in before the parents of all the fledglings retrieved their offsprings and Hookfang and Wingblaze's fledglings were taken to the Jorgenson hut to ready the night. The twin's mother stopped them from going with Hiccup and the others, needing their aid with something. The twins reluctantly followed their mother.

This left the remaining Riders and the four original ones going to the cove. It seemed they all waited until Hiccup finished with Sunset before settling down in a circle. Toothless shifted so that Hiccup could lean against his chest and still allow for Stormfly to claim his left side and Moondust claim his right. That let Astrid lean against Stormfly, as closed to Hiccup as she could be and not actually be in his lap. Though Hiccup would admit, he would not mind her sitting in his lap again.

The rest of the dragon/human pairs settled down with Gyda and Shadowfire next to Astrid and Stormfly. Fishlegs and Meatlug took Gyda's left side. The Tall-singer, who also came with them, took Shadowfire's left side when Gyda tapped the grass. Old Wrinkly and his nest closed the circle, with Old Wrinkly sitting next to Moondust, who set into the circle as she had no rider leaning against her.

Hiccup faced the Tall-singer. She had flown far to deliver the message his adopted dragon father sent. She deserved to go first. Hiccup blinked, finding her head shifting as she looked around the cove.

[This place is beautiful and soothing,] she said her gaze dropping towards Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled again. "This is where my brother and I became brothers."

The Tall-singer looked at Toothless and then back to Hiccup. [I see. No wonder it is so soothing. It brought peace.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "Um, what message did Dad Obsidian send?" he asked.

The cove had been the place peace started but until all humans and all dragons had a chance to accept that peace, Hiccup knew his purpose was not done. He knew part of that purpose was to live his life and show everyone human and dragons could have peace. That they could sustain peace. That both sides benefited more from being together instead of apart. He also was anxious to find out if the news she brought was good or bad.

The Tall-singer blinked and shook herself. [Sorry, my prince. Your father said to tell you that he and your mother will be visiting you soon.]


	33. A Begining To Laters

[Dad and Mom are coming here?] Toothless asked.

[Yes, my prince. They and your aunt wished to see the nest you and your brother have formed. They should be here within a few days. They left later than I.]

Gyda saw Hiccup's brow furrow. Though some would think he was annoyed by the news, Gyda realized he was calculating. The Thing was due to start within a month's time, give or take a few days dependent upon the weather and the sea's condition. While the Thing was a time where all tribes gave oaths to remain peaceful, Gyda knew a worry everyone still had was someone breaking that oath. During the war, Night Furies were considered the most feared and elusive of all the dragons. The chance to take one out might prove a greater temptation than not dishonoring one's self and one's tribe.

[This is not a cause for celebration?]

Fishlegs, from his place in front of Meatlug, who set in between the Tall-singer's forelegs, looked up. "We're having other Vikings coming to the nest."

The Tall-singer turned her head so her right eye could see the teen. [Will these humans prove a danger to my alphas and nest-mate?]

"No," Hiccup said. "They're coming to a meeting between human nest leaders. We all swear oaths to remain peaceful and to not attack each other at this meeting. Doing so would dishonor the one who broke their oath and cause them to be exiled."

The Tall-singer righted her head so she could stare at Hiccup. [I see.] She paused then sighed. [I fear some of the humans will not care.]

Hiccup ran a hand down his face. "We believe the same. We have plans for that. Many coming respect my blood father. They'll at least listen. I just pray most of them accept our words and allow Gyda to unlock their abilities to understand dragons." He frowned and turned to Gyda. "They do, don't they? They have to. Humans and dragons work together in the future."

Gyda sighed, not all that surprised the question came up. She had been waiting for it. She still took a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"I don't know," she finally said. "The tales I know never had this for one." She closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. "After we returned from up north, I read Dad's journal and then Nana's."

"I know it's painful," Hiccup said, "and I'm sorry to ask, but I need to know. What did they say?"

"They told the truth of everything," Gyda whispered. "Everything they kept from me. Nana's had the real reason my brother left. He learned the truth and left in anger. Dad's even explained why our family lived on that land and in those caves. The land was never owned by the kingdom we lived in. It belonged to another and we were its caretakers. The noble had no legal rights to take it from me." Gyda's hands fisted. "I feel a right fool for not seeing what was so obvious now."

[You trusted your flock,] Toothless said, his tone soft. [Just like my blood flock did with my aunt. You had no reason to think your flock would use that trust against you.]

Gyda tapped her forehead. "I know that here." She lowered her hand into her lap and grimaced. "They even roped my mage teacher into the entire thing. He kept the lies going."

"Gyda."

Gyda stared at Hiccup. The draconic growl added to his voice sounded deeper than before. It demanded a response though with the warmth of love backing it.

"They did wrong by you, but that does not make you a fool."

Gyda smiled. "Thank you, alpha."

Hiccup grunted. "You don't have to refer to me by my title here."

Gyda snorted and lifted her eyebrow. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Gyda chuckled.

"I understand that your father and grandmother told you one thing," Kaja began, "but how is that the dragons in the future did not tell you about Hiccup and Toothless and what happened to them?"

"The dragons that lived on the land never mentioned Hiccup and Toothless, or any of the others. In fact, I knew of no dragon in the kingdom I lived in that mentioned any who lived on Berk. Dad and Nana's journal did say dragon from other kingdoms were also mute about all of this."

Hiccup frowned. "We were all forgotten?"

Gyda sighed. "I did say that those images you all saw were thought of as a story to entertain and not actually history. I don't what happens to make that so. I don't know why the dragon never mentioned you and your brother, or your nest. I'm sorry."

Hiccup sighed. "Don't be. It's not your fault. In fact, I should have told you when you first came back, the ending you showed us, the one with all the dragons on Berk and many being ridden, that didn't happen when I woke up. It hasn't happened yet."

"I kinda figured that. It did always look like a ray of sunshine type thing more than something that actually happened. May I ask what did happen?"

"So long as you tell us what happened in the other tales you know since it's obvious the gods have changed them."

"Heh," Gyda said. "I believe that as well. Either that or those in the future that convinced my father and grandmother to lie to me and my brother made sure those tales were different."

"You think the gods connived to obscure history that much?" Astrid asked.

Gyda shrugged. "I never believed in the Nordic gods so I don't really know what they would or would not do."

"Why do you not believe in them even if you met them?" Fishlegs questioned.

"I tend to believe as my sons do," Gyda said. "Those three who came to my cave did not seem to care that I did not believe in them."

"And neither do we," Hiccup said. "And to answer your question, I woke up to Toothless in the house much like the images shown. He didn't destroy the cooking spit though."

[I don't destroy dens,] Toothless stated.

"You mean anymore?" Hiccup questioned. "Dad Obsidian did say you made the hole in the sleeping den past yours."

Toothless made a grumbling noise in the Old Tongue. The dragons Gyda could see rolled their eyes. Moondust snorted and shook herself. Hiccup and the other humans chuckled.

"Anyway," Hiccup said. "I also found out about my leg with just Toothless being there. Dad and the others who tended me in my induced sleep were out, though not for long."

He looked over to Astrid and held out his hand. She immediately took it and drew it into her lap.

"Astrid came in and found me leaning against Toothless because I did try to stand and walk. She was not happy with me about that. Gothi made it clear I wasn't supposed to put much weight upon my leg right after I woke up."

Gyda chuckled and looked towards Astrid. "Did you hit him?"

Astrid frowned. "Why would I? He'd been through too much for me to harm him more."

Gyda looked up, finding her son looking down at her.

"Told you so," she said.

Shadowfire snorted. [She still hits him though.]

"True, but not for every little thing."

"Share with the class," Hiccup stated.

[Oh, look at that, he's taking my lines now.]

Gyda chuckled and turned her gaze to Hiccup. "The other tales have Astrid hitting you for many things. She even kicked you but not as often as the hitting."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. "Did they say why they had me harming him after I vowed that I would protect him?"

"The tale never did. Those who watched had many theories though. Most were that you had an anger issue and hit him because of that. Some where that you were this tough Viking warrior who could not show feeling and emotions and thus hit him to keep your Viking image up."

Astrid's eyes narrowed more. "Hiccup's life before the war ended was a torment. And parts of it we are still learning about. Those future people thought I would add to his torment and deny him my care and my love because of some stupid appearance I thought I must keep or because I was mad? He almost died! I almost lost him!"

Hiccup nudged Sunset. The youngling leapt from Hiccup's lap. Hiccup gently tugged Astrid's hand. She moved, sitting between his legs and leaning back against him. Hiccup encircled her with his arms.

"I don't know why they did that, Astrid," Gyda said. "Those who were said to have written these tales were never people I met. The lived far from me and my family. I will say this though, I prefer the truth I see over the tales I knew."

"At the risk of pointing out the obvious," Old Wrinkly said, "why?"

Gyda sighed. Shadowfire crooned.

[Because now he's loved. Because now he's listened to.]


	34. You Would Ask That

"We didn't listen to him?" Fishlegs asked.

Gyda grimaced and ran a hand down her face. "In one of the tales I know, Hiccup was placed as acting chief. Stoick was going to negotiate a deal for something called Lokiwood and left Hiccup in charge."

"Dad went after the cursed trees on Outcast Island?" Hiccup asked. "Why on Midgard would he want those?"

Shadowfire snorted and tilted his head right to left as if trying to drop something from the top of his muzzle. [He wanted to use the wood to build a regatta ship for a race set to happen here.]

Hiccup blinked. "We don't have those anymore. Ships were always targeted during the war. My couple greats grandfather made an order that no regatta ships would be built until the war ended so that we could ensure we always had fishing ships."

[I'm kinda scared to ask if Thawfest still happens.]

Gyda looked up at her son. "Gobber said the grass I dueled Snotlout in was used for wrestling matches during Thawfest."

[So, it does but it's different. Geez, did those writers get anything right?]

"Seems they've only gotten who bonded to which dragon right."

[Gustav and Fanghook.]

"Well, okay get technical."

"Wait," Astrid asked, holding up a hand. "Which Gustav?"

"The little one. Mrs. Lars' boy."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs flinched.

"That boy gets under everyone's feet," Fishlegs muttered. "He caused Mom to drop the bread she just baked. We still don't know why he was in the hut to being with."

"He almost took Gobber's other leg by knocking a sword off the counter," Hiccup said, frowning. "He never did explain why he came into the forge at all."

"He still seems to think I'm free and he has a chance," Astrid grumbled. "He's actually worse than Snotlout. At least Snotlout learned and leaves me alone now."

Her first comment caused Hiccup to pull her closer, not that it seemed Astrid minded all that much. Gyda smiled. She heard Shadowfire chortle.

[Well, that's one thing they got right.]

"Ugh," Astrid groused.

"What dragon did he bond with in the tales you know?" Hiccup asked, his thumbs of both hands rubbing against Astrid's arms.

"A Nightmare."

"And no one thought this was a bad idea?"

"You told him to release the dragon. Gustav played off that he did but both he and the dragon got back together."

"So, he didn't listen to Hiccup either?" Fishlegs questioned.

[Nope.]

"Gyda, how many years is it between now and your time?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, eh, you would ask that."

Shadowfire cackled. [And you don't have a calculator here.]

"Hush, son. I can still ground you."

Shadowfire snorted. Gyda closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Math, unless it was adding and subtracting, always gave her fits. She groaned.

"Rough, very rough, estimate," she said finally, "close to or even a little over a thousand years, give or take a decade or two."

"Hiccup," Astrid began, "if what Onyx said about the rider's bond is true and we make it to that time of hers, remind me to find these writers. I want to voice my displeasure over their stupidity."

Gyda and Shadowfire choked and then cackled. Gyda could just see Astrid laying into Dean DeBlois, telling him everything she thought about his portrayal of everyone. She did wonder if he would believe the incident the product of a displeased fan and nothing more. The dragons in the future did not seem to know of Hiccup and Toothless and if they did not, Gyda was certain most, if not all, the humans did not know as well.

"I will join you," Fishlegs said. "To think they would believe we would ever treat him as we did before after he almost died. How cruel do they think we are?"

Gyda sighed. "I don't know the answer to that. I think only they would know and I never met any of them. They lived far from my family and I."

"What happened after Dad placed me as acting chief in the tale you know?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Gyda tipped her head. "Silent Sven's sheep got loose again. All of you rounded them up. Snotlout made it a competition. Tuffnut made it a race. Both of them and Ruffnut clamored to replace the regatta with this new dragon race. Astrid, half-heartedly, backed you. Until the next morning when you learned all but Fishlegs had begun another race and pulled the tribe away from the duties your father said to keep them doing."

"Where was I?"

"Building your own ship so you and Meatlug could compete."

Fishlegs looked horrified. "Meatlug gets seasick on ships. We found that out when she landed on one of the three ships that survived the Red Death battle. Why would I put her through that?"

[Oh, look at that, they got another thing right.]

Gyda snorted and shook her head. "Fish, in the tales I know, the dragons could not talk to the humans. And none of tales actually said how any of you got off of Dragon Island, so it was likely not something the Fishlegs in the tales would know."

"Dragon Island?" Hiccup asked.

"It's the name given to the island you fought the Red Death on."

Hiccup nodded his head. "What happened after the race ended?"

"You gathered everyone into the Great Hall but it wasn't until after Toothless fired a plasma bolt over their heads that anyone shut up long enough so you could talk."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "So, the tales you know are the nightmares I have," he whispered.

Gyda saw Astrid jerk as if she had been stuck by a Nadder's spike. Fishlegs appeared as if someone slit the throat of one of Meatlug's children and he was not sure if he should sit and cry or fight and cry. The dragons she could see looked as if they wanted to nuzzle against Hiccup, even the visiting dragons gave this impression. She noted Brynja and Ygnvar appeared thoughtful. Kaja stared at Old Wrinkly and had her hand upon his shoulder. Old Wrinkly had his head bowed and his shoulders hunched. Gyda wondered if he was relieving a specific point in his past. One that was similar to the fears Hiccup still harbored.

Gyda was not surprised that Astrid turned in Hiccup's arms and wrapped her arms around him. She was also not surprised that Hiccup buried his head into her neck. She was surprised when Evergreen and several Fireworms raced out of their cave and when many dragons landed nearby. Dragons tended to avoid the cove when Hiccup and Toothless was in it unless there was some nest-wide emergency that drove the humans into its sheltering walls and the dragons responded to guard them.

Gyda blinked when the dragons all tried to get as close to Hiccup as they could. Toothless, all but wrapped around Hiccup and Astrid, prevented most from touching his brother. Stormfly still was able by virtue of laying a wing around Astrid's back and covering Hiccup's legs in the process. Sunset laid down and pressed his back against Hiccup's right leg. Meatlug maneuver around Fishlegs and laid down so that her chin touched Hiccup's real foot. Shadowfire lowered his neck until his nose touched Hiccup's left knee.

All of the dragons, even the four visiting ones, began crooning a low, soft tone. Gyda glanced over, finding that the visiting humans did not appear surprised by any of this. Her eyes narrowed when Old Wrinkly held up a hand in what she had learned also meant wait in this time as it did in her time. Gyda set back. She would wait but she would not forget. Those four had been the main ones to place the barrier around Berk, resulting in Hiccup and Astrid almost dying due to her not being able to see their magic. Old Wrinkly had given a small reason for it. He would answer it in full soon. Nothing and no one harmed those Gyda now saw as her family.


	35. Annoyed

The crooning lasted for many heartbeats. Through it all, Hiccup never lifted his head from Astrid's neck and Astrid never stopped rubbing his back and whispering into his ear. She wanted him to know the nightmares he had, the tales Gyda knew, none of those would happen. She would not let them. Everyone would listen to Hiccup. No one would treat him as they did before. Not the Vikings who were on Berk, tribe and visitors alike. Not even those visitors slated to come during the Thing.

Astrid knew many, if not all, of the chiefs coming would also bring their heirs. A couple were the same age as she and Hiccup. Astrid knew how they treated Hiccup whenever Stoick did take him to chief meetings held on their islands. She also knew that should the try to treat him the same during the Thing she would drop both onto separate sea stacks and conveniently forget which ones.

Hiccup stirred first. His hand upon her back, which had been still as stone, began to slide up, mirroring hers on his back. Astrid pulled him closer. It still thrilled her to know he sought her comfort and her touch when things overwhelmed him but after the winter that feeling got stronger. The desire to hold him invaded her thoughts whenever she was doing other things, training, learning household duties from her mother, flying with her sister-in-scales.

Hiccup lifted his head before her thoughts could travel down paths best left until after her sixteenth year. He stared at her, eyes bright and clear even though Astrid had felt wetness on her neck. Something she made sure to hide from prying eyes, though from the shifting of blue and black wings, she realized she did not need to bother. She still did it. Keeping others from seeing the private things Hiccup showed her and told only to her had become a natural as breathing. She knew he did the same for her in return and she loved him all the more for it.

Gyda's future did get somethings right, even if Astrid would not admit to them. She did wish to be seen as a warrior and defender of those she loved, she just would not deny her care to those she loved. She also did not want others knowing all she and Hiccup talked about and did. She was beginning to get a bit annoyed that their brothers and sisters had to be there for those moments.

"Thank you," Hiccup whispered.

Astrid leaned forward. Her lips pressed against his. Her hold tightened around him. He returned the strength of the embrace and the pressure of the kiss. A soft grumble in the Old Tongue reminded her just where they were and just what was happening before the kiss. She reluctantly pulled back, but not before Hiccup pressed a few kisses to her neck. Astrid smiled at him and cupped his cheek. She did not lean forward and kiss him again, though she wanted to. Her sister-in-scales twitched her wing to also remind them the dragons could not hide them forever.

Hiccup smiled and placed his hand over hers. He nuzzled against her palm then gently took her hand from his face. With even more gentle movements, he nudged at her. She got what he wanted and turned so her back was to his chest once more. His arms enclosed her again and she laid her arms over his. She heard a non-verbal murmur and blinked as the sun was allowed into the dim cocoon dragon wings made.

She blinked again as she noticed all the dragons in the cove and the position of Meatlug and Shadowfire. She then glanced down at a small chirp and found Sunset, all but laying on his back, and looking up at her. The youngling righted himself and nuzzled against Hiccup and her, purring and crooning. Astrid's eyes widened as she realized the other dragons were also crooning.

As Toothless and Stormfly settled back in their original positions the crooning turned to purring and happy sounding trills. At least Astrid believed they were happy. She often heard dragons make similar ones when doing things most dragons found enjoyable, eating, flying, spending time with flock-mates.

The trilling lasted until Hiccup murmured again. Silence fell in the cove and Astrid felt and heard Hiccup take a deep breath.

"Thank you all," he said, and Astrid got the impression he was not all that surprised by the dragons. "I am sorry I worried all of you."

Evergreen, from her position behind Stormfly, chittered and shook herself. [Alpha, you have nothing to apologize for.]

Astrid felt Hiccup shift and knew he was about to protest the Fireworm princess' words. Astrid gently tapped his hand. She would not hit him, not like it seemed Gyda's tales said she would, unless she knew she had to. When he asked if Link was the alpha instead of him being the alpha had been such a time. When he said that her father might not allow their courtship had been another, but Astrid would not add to the torment he suffered at the hands of Dogsbreath and Baneson. Still she knew there were times she had to get his attention without using her words. Tapping him was the better option to bruising him.

Hiccup took another deep breath and Astrid felt him relax. She smiled and laid her head back against his shoulder. The dragons surrounding them cooed but none seemed inclined to leave. In fact, all of them found places to lay down, even Heatwave. Though the bonded dragons remained seated due to being their rider's backrest, Heatwave had been to big to serve as his rider's backrest in light of the circle's size. Lightbeetle had allowed both humans to rest against her. That permitted Heatwave to now lay on his belly and set his head in between Lightbeetle and Sunburn

Astrid lifted an eyebrow as she scanned the dragons around them. Once her gaze found Yngvar and Brynja, she found Yngvar holding Brynja in a similar manner as Hiccup was holding her. Astrid heard Old Wrinkly and Kaja snort and her gaze flicked to them. Both humans were staring at their friends with twin looks of amused disbelief.

"What?" Yngvar asked. "If he can do it, I can. Besides it's practical."

"Muttonhead," Old Wrinkly muttered.

Well, that explained how that became a thing in the tribe. Astrid wondered what other things they would learn that would explain so much. She found herself both intrigued and worried about the answer in equal measure.


	36. Blue Screen Of Death

"Why are you and the other dragons here?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Evergreen. "Is something wrong? You all tend to avoid the cove completely unless there is a problem."

[We heard Alpha's call.]

Fishlegs tilted his head and glanced between Hiccup and the dragon. He had heard of the call and the roar from his lessons with the Elders. The lessons, though involved and detail oriented, served to let Fishlegs know the history the nest dragons knew. Training with the elders of the Changewing nest gave Fishlegs the history they knew. Sadly, they did not have enough time with the elders of Toothless' to learn much and Toothless' aunt's version of history had been skewed by her bitterness. What Fishlegs had been able to learn from all of them taught him how an alpha bond worked and the difference between an alpha's roar and an alpha's call.

The Elders, apparently, had failed to mention that Hiccup's call was becoming more powerful. Fishlegs hoped that was more they elders were not used to humans being unable to hear said call than an intentional omission. Before Toothless' aunt, Fishlegs would have never doubted. After, he worried and he knew he should speak to Lorekeeper and the other elders but he did not want to disappoint them or hurt their feelings.

His gaze fell back on Hiccup as the teen shifted slightly. Astrid had told Fishlegs that if she had an issue she needed someone's opinion on she went to Hiccup. She never gave details and Fishlegs would never pry, but she did say Hiccup aided her many times over things she faced. Fishlegs knew had to tell someone of this worry, before it caused him to explode. He vowed to find Hiccup later and ask for some private counsel. He had a moment to wonder what that would cause his friend and alpha to feel since it had not been that long ago that no one asked Hiccup's opinion on anything.

"It has gotten stronger?" Old Wrinkly asked, pulling Fishlegs from his thoughts.

Fishlegs saw Hiccup's brow furrow and Astrid's eyes narrow. Toothless, Stormfly, and Moondust stared at the original rider with varying looks. Toothless appeared thoughtful. Stormfly's eyes were slitted and her crown rattled slightly. Moondust not only had her eyes narrowed, her upper lip was curl just enough to show the tips of her top teeth.

Old Wrinkly sighed. "I had the same ability when Link rested in my soul," he said. "My nest's dragons often spoke of it and how strong it got before Link chose to move on."

Fishlegs inwardly groaned at the look of horror that crossed Hiccup's face. He knew exactly what that comment did to his friend and alpha. He wished Old Wrinkly had not mention it at all, even though Fishlegs knew it had to be said.

Old Wrinkly pointed his finger at Hiccup. "Don't you dare, my so many great grandson," the man said. "Link moving on was something I always knew would happen. He did say his offer was to aid me in stopping the fighting during the Days of Chaos. I honestly thought he would have gone onto his ancestors right after the last Tusked-king vowed to stop fighting and joined the peace treaty we fashioned with all the Leviathan size nest leaders."

"Leviathan?" Hiccup questioned, sounding as intrigued as Fishlegs felt.

After all who went to the Hatchery described the Bewilderbeast, Fishlegs had been racking his mind. They had to place it into a class so it could be recorded in the new Book of Dragons. Fishlegs just did not know if placing it in the Tidal class would benefit such a massive dragon. He had the same problem with the Red Death. Though the one Hiccup ordered killed had not been a dragon but a tyrant, Fishlegs knew there were probably others of said tyrant's kind out there. While he hoped and prayed those still followed Civility Laws, Fishlegs also knew it would dishonor everything he was and all he had learned if the species was not recorded alongside the others.

Bewilderbeast shared common traits with the Tidal class and the Red Death shared traits with the Stoker class but Fishlegs felt their sizes compared to the other dragons should factor in where they went. Even the Submaripper Hiccup promised to take him to later, looked like a vole next to a bear if one compared the sizes between the two.

The word Old Wrinkly intrigued him. Leviathan sounded big. It sounded as if it would do justice to those massive dragon species, even if the individuals Vikings have physically met did not give their species the same justice. Fishlegs did not lump Link in with the other two as no Viking could physically meet a dragon's soul. Well, no Viking except Hiccup and even he had to have help.

He made a mental note to ask Hiccup later, when he told him of his worry over the Elders ever acting like Toothless' aunt, if they could add Levaithan as a class until itself and move the Bewilderbeast, Red Death, and even the one Ringfire spoke of, the one she called a Land-sleeper, to the new class.

"Yes," Yngvar said, breaking into Fishlegs thoughts. "Bewilderbeasts and Foreverwings were given their names long before I was born and I'm technically a month older than him," he added and gestured towards Old Wrinkly, who snorted. "Also, the one you defeated, young Hiccup, was known by a different name back then but it was long and confusing to say-"

"Only to you, dear brother," Kaja said. "The rest of us had no issues with the name."

Yngvar snorted. "Who ever decided to let that mainlander name a dragon species anyways?"

Old Wrinkly rolled his eyes. "Has your old age caused you to forget so much? Said dragon species came from the volcanos of his homeland."

"What was the name?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragonus Gigantus Maximus," Old Wrinkly said.

Gyda and Shadowfire choked and had a small coughing fit. Everyone looked their way. Gyda waved her hand. Fishlegs heard Hiccup grunt and glanced back to find his friend staring at the mage with narrowed eyes. He heard Gyda sigh and turned back to find her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Back home," she said, "a… version of your tales was written instead of shown in those images you saw. That written version had that name though it was called Seadragonus Gigantus Maximus. The written version also called it Sea-dragon for short. It was described as a rather cruel dragon that played with its food before it ate it."

Fishlegs blinked, noting she paused when she said the word version. That made him wonder what those future people did to the tales of this time to make her unsure what to call it. He frowned then.

"You said the humans took the name we decided to call that tyrant," he said. "Why would the written version make it a sea dragon if it lived in volcanoes?"

Gyda shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine on that one," she said. "I only know the written version came before the images you all saw so it could be said the ones who wrote the images switched things around from the written version. I couldn't tell you the exact reason though."

[Your time has strange humans,] Onyxwing muttered.

Gyda and Shadowfire snorted.

"Anyway," Yngvar said and everyone's attention returned to him, "I like Red Death better than that long, uncomfortable name."

"But it doesn't account for the other colors," Kaja stated.

"Other colors?" Hiccup asked. "There are other dragons like that fallen queen that just have different scale colors?"

"Yes," Brynja said. "Red, green, blue, and purple."

[So, we could potential meet a Blue Death?] Shadowfire asked and Fishlegs wondered why there was amusement in the dragon's tone.

Old Wrinkly sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I highly doubt that. The fighting that happened during the Days of Chaos killed many of those massive dragons. I believe only a few actually survived the wars."

[Well, that's sad,] Shadowfire said. [I kinda hoped we would.]

"Dare I ask why?" Gyda asked, looking up at her son.

Something Fishlegs wondered as well. The Red Death was enough. Fishlegs worried what a blue colored one would do. Shadowfire snorting had Fishlegs looking up at the dragon.

[I would name it Blue Screen,] he said, causing his mother to groan and rub her head as if she was warding off a headache.

"Only you, my son. Only you."


	37. Mine

"Why does that give you a headache?" Hiccup asked.

"Eh," Gyda began, "we have a device back home that aids us with holding information, like the records in the Great Hall. Sometimes the device just stops working. It happened enough that it was given a name. Blue screen of death. My son was just using the name in a play on words."

[You love my puns.]

"And being silly. Don't mind him."

Shadowfire snorted. Hiccup frowned. He knew there was more to that but also knew they could not get into it. They were running out of time. Gobber would soon be finished aiding Stoick with the guest in the Great Hall and anything else Stoick needed done. Hiccup knew his uncle would then head back to the forge and would need his help. With the longhouses being built for the visiting Vikings there was even greater need for nails and hinges, not to mention every tool the tribe owned would need maintenance and repair.

Eydis would then need Hiccup and Astrid for weapons training. Hiccup also wanted to get a look at those saddles from the four visiting Riders. They had been creating saddles for their dragons longer than Gothi had been alive and Hiccup was dying to know any tricks to use in his saddles. There would not be a chance for him to look at them tomorrow as the Nightmare queen had said she would seek their aid in the morning. Besides, tomorrow would be his and Astrid's mage training along with the teens' karate training.

Since the dragons and humans were, for the most part, living peacefully amongst each other, it had been deemed the daily lessons in the arena could be reduced to four times within in month's time. Though if more new dragons kept showing up, like Whitesand and her daughter, that might have to be revised after the Thing. Hiccup did not see any new Vikings coming to live on the island anytime soon so he doubted he would need to give them lessons on life with dragons.

Hiccup looked away from Gyda, fully intending on asking her more questions at a later date. His gaze fell upon Old Wrinkly.

"Did the dragons' eyes go half-lidded whenever you scratched them?"

Old Wrinkly frowned, tilted his head. "No. They enjoyed the attention but didn't do anything special because of it. Why do you ask?"

[Because when a dragon touches him,] Sunburn began, [peace and a warmth floods them. The scratching just means a lingering of the touch and getting rid of itching in places we normally can't reach.]

[This is something only Alpha can do?] Meatlug asked.

"Apparently," Old Wrinkly answered. "I didn't have that when Link rested in my soul." He shifted a bit so he could look up at Onyx. "Did I?"

[Yes and no.]

"Well, that's not at all confusing, oh eloquent one."

Onyx snorted. [Silly human should wait for his long-suffering dragon companion to finish before commenting.]

"Silly dragon should remember his long-suffering human knows where the best fish are and might just forget that knowledge in his old age."

Hiccup had to laugh at the look of horror that crossed Onyx's muzzle.

[I am so going to tell Luna you were mean to me.]

"She'd laugh, like all the other times before."

Onyx grunted. That caused everyone else in the cove to laugh as well. Even the extra nest dragons. Hiccup did worry a bit that the teasing went too far but the twinkle in Onyx's eyes and the grin splitting his muzzle said the dragon was not upset by Old Wrinkly's words.

[Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Your touch brought peace to me but not to really anyone else. Kaja's touch brought peace to Sunburn, but not to me.]

Old Wrinkly appeared thoughtful. He turned to Stormfly. "Does your rider's touch bring you peace?"

[Yes. Not as much as Alpha's touch but more than any other human in the nest, even my flock leaders, her parents.]

Old Wrinkly shifted towards Meatlug.

"And yours?"

[I have the same experience as Stormfly.]

[Before you ask,] Shadowfire stated right as Meatlug finished speaking, [Mama's touch has always brought me peace. Alpha's touch is an intense wave of peace. His words to your soul, drown you in peace and love though.]

"My words to your soul?" Hiccup asked. "You heard words that day?"

[Yes.]

"If I were to ask you what those words were," Old Wrinkly began.

Hiccup blinked as Shadowfire's upper lip curled to bare his teeth and a low growl worked itself out of his clenched muzzle. Hiccup shifted, silently asking Astrid to move. Old Wrinkly held up a hand.

"Peace, young alpha. I expected that reaction. Easy, Shadowfire, I will not ask."

Shadowfire's narrowed eyes that bore slits slowly opened and dilated. The growl eased and the lip descended. Shadowfire shook his head, as if warding off an annoying flying insect, then lowered his head. Gyda reached up, cupping a hand around her son's muzzle. Shadowfire purred.

Hiccup turned to Old Wrinkly. His eye rose in a silent demand that his ancestor explain himself. Shadowfire was one of Hiccup's dragons and had been through enough already.

Old Wrinkly sighed. "Your power is far greater than mine, Hiccup," he said.

[Afa is best.]

Old Wrinkly smiled. "You really love your afa, don't you, young one?"

[We all do,] Evergreen stated.

"Is this limited to just the dragons of the nest?" Kaja asked.

Hiccup tilted his head. He resisted shrugging as his queen still sat in his lap and he would never disturb her.

"The Changewing princess," Fishlegs said. "She seems to love him. Anytime we go there, he's the first one she seeks to nuzzle against."

[One could say Deepminer loves him too,] Toothless said, amusement in his tone.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed and he elbowed his brother lightly. Toothless did not need to bring that up. Toothless chortled but did not seem bothered by Hiccup's move. Gyda's teaching gave every teen the power and the skill to hurt someone with their elbows but Hiccup doubted dragon skin would be affected. Still, he tempered the power of his swing because it was Toothless and he could not hurt his brother. Not anymore.

An indignant squawk pulled everyone's attention up. Hiccup frowned. Sunrise hovered just over everyone, but her gaze bore into her brother.

[That's not fair,] the female youngling groused. [How did you get to spend time with Afa and not let me know about it?]

[Elder Sage said you had to train with her but not me. I went to visit the humans.]

Sunrise grunted. [Still not fair.]

Hiccup felt Astrid's silent giggle and bit his own lips to keep from laughing as well.

"Why don't you join us, Sunrise?"

The youngling shook herself. [I come with a message, Afa. Freezeframe and Bluefrye need to speak with you, if they can. They were in the human territory. Shall I bring them here? And then can I stay and spend time with you?]

"Sure," Hiccup said.

Sunrise chittered and rose, banking over the rim of the cove.

[Icewing is going to be very upset,] Shadowfire stated.

[So will Deepminer,] Toothless added.

Hiccup elbowed his brother again. Toothless just chortled.

"Mine," Astrid stated with a note of finality to her tone.

The dragons and the humans cackled. Hiccup just placed his head into the palm of his hand and slowly shook his head, his hand moving back and forth as well.


	38. Not You Too

"I suspect you all have heard the All Tale," Old Wrinkly said once the laughter eased.

"Yes," Hiccup answered unsure where the man was going with the statement.

It did not seem to have anything to do with the call the dragons heard.

"Those injured elders," Old Wrinkly began. "They once bowed to a Tusked-king. The very same dragon that was the last to make peace. They had served under his rule their entire lives and they were older than Onyxwing is now, if that puts things into perspective for you."

Hiccup's eyes widen. He was beginning to grasp the length of time between himself and the ancestor he never knew he would be talking to. During winter, on days the weather let him, he still visited the Changewing nest to learn from the king. All of the Riders were allowed to accompany him now, not just three, as the Head Guard requested Snotlout and Hookfang to learn from her and several of the guards wished to speak with Ruff and Tuff because they were amazed by the twins sewing abilities. That lead to the twins sewing leaves together with scrap leather and fashioning better sleeping nests for the Changewings, who seemed to favor everyone sleeping in the same cave. This same skill let them fashion the group nest for the visiting flocks.

Once, while there and at a mid-day meal, the young princess gleefully told her humans friends just how old the Head Elder was. This was after the Head Elder had told Hiccup the All Tale had been a frequent tale told in the nest when she was the princess' age. The elder dragon gave the impression the tale actually happened years before her hatching as well. Given that the dragon was now pushing a thousand years, and had been an elder for only twenty of those years, Hiccup felt as if he was swimming without being in the water.

"The Tusked-king was actually the older brother of Link," Old Wrinkly said. "There were three such brothers who chose to create their nests in different parts of the world. Link took the east, that one stayed here, and the youngest took the west." Old Wrinkly sighed and looked down at his lap. "I don't know how or why the Leviathan nest leaders started believing they could be the Alpha of all dragons and then began fighting for that title. Dragons fighting each other had been something we viewed as normal for so long. In the four years I was away, I managed to visit my grandfather. The elders of his mother's tribe said the dragons had always been fighting from the beginning of the world. I don't believe that after speaking with dragons."

[The fights started many seasons after the world formed,] Heatwave said. [At least the elders of my previous nest said so.]

"Why did they even begin to believe they had the right to be alpha of all dragons?" Hiccup asked. "As brutal as we Vikings can be, many chiefs realize they can't rule every human in the world."

[Because even dragons have a prophecy,] Heatwave said. [Ours is not fancy like the poem my alpha chose to leave for you, but it gets the job done.]

"May I hear this prophecy?" Hiccup asked.

Lightbeetle cooed. [Such manners,] she said.

"Not you too," Astrid said, leaning forward and facing the dragoness. "He is mine."

Lightbeetle trilled a rumbly sound that reminded Hiccup of a small boulder rolling down a rocky hill.

[Ease your worries, future queen of the nest,] Lightbeetle said. [I have mate and the young alpha is my nephew.]

Astrid grunted. Hiccup gently pulled her back against him. He placed a kiss to her neck, uncaring that everyone in the cove could see. His lips brushed against her ear as he lifted his head.

"I am yours," he whispered. "I am now and will always be yours. Nothing and no one will ever come between us."

Astrid relaxed and leaned back against him. Hiccup knew why she had gotten tense. The betrothal had been official for months and yet in the middle of winter two young ladies that cleaned fish during the warmer months began to made advances towards him. He always rebuffed them and told them he was promised to Astrid but they, for some reason, refused to believe him.

Stoick and her parents were informed after the first time, as Hiccup did not want anything to dishonor the trust the three adults placed in him and Astrid. All three laughed at their indignation over the two not listening and advised Hiccup to never be caught alone with either of them. The three also informed other adults, mostly the Council members, so they could be aware. The young ladies had backed off, for the most part, but Hiccup still caught them staring at him whenever he was working in the forge. He felt their glares when he had Astrid in there, learning blacksmithing but Gyda's presence, as well as many dragons who came and went as the time passed, kept anything from happening.

Thankfully, the coming of spring meant Mulch and Bucket, now the head of the fishing fleet so that Hoark could focus solely on building and maintain the fleet, could keep the young ladies busy. As far as Hiccup was made aware, the two had been put on prepping duties right after Stoick bellowed for everyone to leave the meadows that morning. Mulch even promised Hiccup he would have the two young ladies so busy with chores that neither would have the energy to do more than sleep once he let them leave the docks each day.

Still the entire thing left Astrid more than a little tense and annoyed over others believing Hiccup was free to be theirs. She had laughed over Deepminer's comment on the beach, but Hiccup had seen the tightness of her jaw. Her expression when she voiced her complaint about females falling for his charms had been bemused but Hiccup heard the tone to her voice, a tone others may have missed. That had been the main reason he had Toothless fly close to Stormfly. That had also been the reason he elbowed Toothless earlier. He also knew that had been the reason she had said 'mine.'

He also realized he needed to get the topic back on the correct flight. His queen did not deserve to be upset. Ever.


	39. Universal Translator

"Those injured dragons were the reason we learned how the fighting nest leaders pitched their battles."

Hiccup lifted his head away from his queen and faced Old Wrinkly. The man winked at Hiccup as he drew Kaja's hand into his lap. Hiccup breathed a silent sigh of relief. His ancestor understood and was aiding him in keeping the topic off of other females.

"Those massive dragons were using their nest call," Old Wrinkly continued. "They kept their calls at a pitch that caused their nests to be more aggressive than normal. Dragons not bowing to an alpha or a queen were drawn in by those calls. The Bewilderbeast and the Foreverwings had the advantage over the Dwellers in that regard."

"Dwellers?" Fishlegs asked.

"What you call Red Deaths," Old Wrinkly said. "The dragons gave the name Lava-dweller to them. The green colored ones also lived in lava and thus were considered a different colored Lava-dweller. The purple colored ones chose putrid, swampy water and were given the names of Stink-dweller by the dragons. Well, the story goes it was a Terrible Terror youngling that gave that name to the species and the purple ones liked it."

"What were the blue colored ones called?"

[Ice-dweller,] Sunburn answered. [They, like the Tusked-kings tended to build their nest with ice. Tusked-kings can shoot ice shards as long Heatwave, tip to tip. Ice-dweller nests are packed ice as they spat boulder sized ice balls that shattered on impact and then were formed much like the human clan back home that creates stone dens.]

"Humans took to calling them Dwellers instead of the name the mainlander originally gave them," Brynja said. "Though that was long after he left and returned to his homeland. No one wished to dishonor a visiting king after all."

"The mainlander was a king?" Gyda questioned.

"Aye," Kaja said. "Said he was. Had an honor guard that acted as if he was. He heard about my husband and Onyxwing ending the wars and creating a human/dragon nest. He, at first, came to deal with the threat they all feared my husband and his dragon would be. He left as one of our friends, though he warned us that his kingdom could give not give us any aid, but neither would they see us a threat anymore."

"Did he give his name?" Gyda asked.

"He tried," Yngvar said with a chuckle. "But his native tongue was hard on our ears."

"Your ears, love," Brynja said. "We understood him fine. Besides, he allowed us to open his ability to hear the dragons and they are excellent translators."

"Huh," Gyda said, sounding as if something she had pondered for a long time had finally been solved.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"The dragons understood my English words," she said. "And there are many incidents back home where a dragon was called upon to translate for people visiting the kingdom I lived in. I remember being fascinated by that, but never really questioned what was happening."

Hiccup stared at the mage, his brow furrowed. Shadowfire snorted.

[Dragons are universal translators,] he said. [The magic in the Common Tongue allows us to understand any language because we hear your words as if you are a dragon speaking in a high-pitched form of the Old Tongue.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He tilted his head and decided upon an experiment. They had seen and heard the dragons react to Gyda's use of English so he chose to test them with something else. Something Gyda probably did not know, thus he could assume Shadowfire would not know either.

"Ciamar a tha thu?" he asked, staring up at the dragon.

Shadowfire chortled. [I am well, Alpha. Thank you for asking.]

Astrid, still leaning against Hiccup, shifted slightly. "You used the informal you," she said.

Hiccup had to stop himself from kissing her. As part of his teaching her all the things he learned by being a chief's son, he also taught her the Gaelic Johann taught him. He had purposively chosen the informal version because Shadowfire was a friend. He was proud she remembered the difference. Because he could not kiss as he wished due to time and company, he instead gave her a gentle hug to silently convey his pride in her.

"Onyx provided the means for me to understand the mage we stayed with," Old Wrinkly said. "We were not in the lands where people worshiped dragons, but we were close enough that the people living in the area could not understand me."

"Ooh, I need my journal," Fishlegs said, turning to rummage through Meatlug's saddle bags.

The female Tall-singer turned her head again so she could look down. [You are the record keeper?] she asked.

Fishlegs paused, his charcoal stick hovering of a clean piece of parchment. "I'm an elder-in-training according to the dragons."

[Ah,] the female said. [An honorable flight you have chosen.]

Hiccup did not fail to note that the female glanced towards Shadowfire when she spoke to Fishlegs. Toothless' snort telling Hiccup that his brother also caught the eye flick. Shadowfire, though, still seemed oblivious to it all. For a brief heartbeat, Hiccup thought about telling his father and seeing if Stoick would try to play matchmaker again. It had been amusing watching him try with Toothless and Moondust.

"You said the elders you all rescued in the All Tale helped you understand how the dragons fought those battles," he said instead, looking back to his ancestor. "Toothless told me they used their nest calls to try to dominate the souls of the dragons back then."

"When did he tell you this?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup hesitated for a heartbeat but knew he would not be able to get out of telling anyone, especially her.

"Back when we flew down to the docks to get Dad. Before we learned Old Wrinkly's tale."

He felt Astrid stiffen in his arms. She leaned forward enough so that she could look at him over her shoulder.

"Old Wrinkly said you were upset over him being here," she said. "I didn't get a chance to tell you before so I'm doing so now: You will never be cast aside and forgotten just because they are here. They may have started all of this, but you are my future husband and I will never let anyone forget what you have done for us."

Hiccup, again, had to resist the urge to kiss her. He knew with everything he felt right then, the kiss would have been one the sea stack ones and highly inappropriate for the setting. It would also be against the deal they had struck with their dragon and human chaperones and the promise they made to each other so that they did not dishonor the betrothal and cause a question to rise before the marriage rites could be performed. A promise that was getting increasingly harder to keep.

He instead tapped her left spaulder. She immediately removed it and settled back against him. Hiccup placed his chin onto the metal-free shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Toothless also told me then that my call would let my dragons know my mood," he began, fully intending to question Old Wrinkly about that.

He stopped as all the nest dragons in the cove began to purr loudly. Many tried to get close to him. None succeeded. Darkness enclosed him and Astrid.

[Mine!]

"Toothless?!"


	40. Alpha Of The Nest

Several things happened at once. Stormfly squawked indignantly and began chittering sharply in the Old Tongue. Toothless rumbled back with a note of finality in his tone. Wings beat. Flapped. Other dragons began protesting. At least their noise sounded like protests. Stormfly hissed. Moondust warbled, sounding scared, angered, and reassuring all-in-one. Gyda and Fishlegs asked for calm.

"Toothless," Hiccup said.

Link, Nightjaw, and Hiccup's own soul surged. The resonating rumble added to his voice deeper and more powerful than when dealing with the Ice-tunnelers. Toothless whined. Black wings shifted but did not retreat. They gather tighter. More protests in the Old Tongue. More request for calm and for dragons to land from Gyda and Fishlegs. Oddly, Hiccup heard nothing from the four visiting humans and dragons.

Hiccup laid his head back against his brother. The same sensation he felt when he sat on Shadowfire's muzzle rose. Hiccup closed his eyes, letting the three-part harmony of souls within him do as they needed. Toothless whined again then began purring. The wings still did not move, but the protests in the Old Tongue quieted.

It took many heartbeats longer than with Shadowfire but Hiccup felt the sensation easing. He felt Link and Nightjaw resting. His own soul calmed. Toothless' purrs lessened then stopped altogether. Black wings shifted then lifted and curled away. Hiccup's eyes opened then narrowed against the sudden burst of light. His vision cleared and he gasped.

Dragons covered the entire floor of the cove. Movement and the shuffling of wings had him looking up. His jaw dropped. Dragons stood around the rim. All looked down. All stared at him. He looked around again and his eyes widen. Every nest dragon from those who still did not venture far from their dens unless a nest wide event was happening to the young from the nursery stood in attendance. Even the Terrors from the ceremonies that morning were in the cove.

Hiccup turned, looking for Old Wrinkly. He hoped his ancestor would be able to explain this. He found the four humans and their dragons standing away from the circle that had been formed. The three bonded dragons that had not been at the meeting, and their confused riders, were standing in the place the eight had been. Thankfully the riders did not voice the questions Hiccup saw in their eyes. They seemed to be content for now with looking around in awe. Hiccup and Astrid stood, the only people actually sitting still. His gaze found Old Wrinkly's but it was Lorekeeper, who stood behind Shadowfire that spoke.

[You said 'my' dragons, Alpha.]

Hiccup turned. His brow furrowed, both at the comment the elder Nightmare said and also at the tone with which the words were uttered. Awe, humility, and love thrummed through the Nightmare's voice.

"But I've said that before," Hiccup whispered. "When Bearspit threatened Icewing."

Said youngling sat up straighter at her name but did not move from where she and her flock stood upon Shadowfire's left forepaw. Hiccup glanced around again, noting none of the young moved from the place they landed. Hookfang's young stood with their mother, who was behind him. Barf and Belch's two younglings were with Sugar and Spice, who stood to Barf and Belch's right. Boulder stood between Snotlout and the Tall-singer's foreleg. The three Gronckle younglings stood around Fishleg's legs. Windwalker was behind Stormfly and the three Nadder younglings gathered close to both of their parents. Toothless' boys stood between Toothless and Moondust. Hiccup turned back to Lorekeeper, hoping the elder dragon would be able to make sense of everything. Astrid answered his gaze this time.

"You've never really called them yours," she began. "That with Bearspit had been a threat. Declaring them yours then was in response to that threat, but you've never really said 'my' dragons in a normal setting. You always feared that would enslave them again."

Hiccup flinched. She was right. The dragons, for the most part, all came from the Red Death's nest and had endured her torture. Hiccup did not want to put them through anything that even came close to being the same treatment they suffered. He actively fought any point that someone in the tribe called the dragons his, even Gobber, though he respected his mentor enough to call him out on his wording in private.

As time wore on and he learned more about his responsibilities as a nest's alpha, he began to see the dragons as more than just nest mates. They were his to lead. His to care for. His to love. His to defend. He was not sure when even mentally calling them his did not invoke images of shackles on their wings. He just knew that verbally speaking what was true in his heart caused every part of his being to sing with the rightness of the action.

Hiccup turned. Stormfly had been the second dragon he ever rode. She had aided him in retrieving his brother. She had protected his queen in that final battle. Hiccup lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around her nose horn. Stormfly jerked as if shot with his shield-crossbow. She then melted against him, her beak pressed against his chest. She purred. Hiccup's eyes closed.

He did not know the amount of heartbeats that passed before he stepped away from the Nadder. He did not care. He just turned and found Hookfang. The Nightmare had been the one he was destined to kill. Now Hookfang stood as one of his greatest nest warriors. The top of Hookfang's entire muzzle pressed against Hiccup's fame as he placed both hands upon the Nightmare's hide. Hiccup's eyes closed again.

He next picked Sharpshot up and held his brother close. Though he was not happy that whatever was happening seemed to interfere with his brother's mated month, he would not leave the Terror out. Sharpshot curled around him and Hiccup was not surprised it took as long as Toothless' before he could set his brother down and pick up Sneaky.

As soon as he placed Sneaky down beside Sharpshot, Hiccup spun and grabbed Moondust. He felt and heard her coo and did not mind that her wings enclosed him. He knelt and grabbed each of his nephews, one at a time, after steppng back from Moondust. All three crooned happily and pressed into Hiccup's frame.

Meatlug, steady and gentle Meatlug, came next. Hiccup all but laid over the dragon's muzzle. It did not matter that their first meeting had her almost killing him. She was now one of his and he would kill to defend her.

Barf and Belch followed the Gronckle. The Zippleback had provided him with the first chance to use what he was learning from his interactions with Toothless and Hiccup still felt bad about the eel. That did not seem to matter to the dragon as they wrapped their heads around him and trilled and purred.

Firestorm appeared to want to enclose Hiccup in his wings when Hiccup gripped the dragon's muzzle as he had done the day the young Nightmare had been injured. Hiccup gave a non-verbal murmur and Firestorm settled for purring. Nightmare wings were their supports and Hiccup would rather die than let one of his dragons be harmed.

Hiccup moved from the bonded dragons to their mates. After them he held Frost, Pale, each one of their younglings before kneeling to hug the fledglings of his inner circle. He then moved on to the Elders before heading out and making a point to touch or hug every nest dragon, young and old, who stood in the cove. He was vaguely aware that his dragons rotated so that the ones on the rim did not miss out.

He did not hurry. It did not matter that he would be needed in the village soon. It did not matter that the Thing was quickly approaching. Whatever was happening could not be rushed. It could not be passed over. Everything within Hiccup demanded he take his time with this. As he stepped back from the last dragon, Pepper and Piper's father in fact, Hiccup felt a weight that he did not know he had fall from his shoulders.

He turned back to his inner circle and found Old Wrinkly standing upon Astrid's rock. A part of Hiccup protested the move, but he realized his ancestor did not understand the significance. The man also looked as if he had something to say and Viking teaching and two dragon souls resting with him required him to listen.

"Now, you are the alpha of the nest."

Hiccup had no chance to respond as the ground began to shake.


	41. Flew Off

"Chief, Quickcut's done flew off."

Stoick turned away from Gobber. Johann, Skulder and Eret were eating so Stoick took a moment to pull Gobber aside and get tally of hinges and nails. The Thing was due to begin within the next month but some of the chiefs would likely start showing up within days. Stoick expected Chief Ingvar to arrive first since Hopeless was close to Berk and south of island. Stoick also expected Chief Henrik to follow soon after. Even if Shivering Shores was farther away than Freezing to Death, Henrik's son was on Berk. Stoick knew he would want to know how Hiccup fared if the situation was reversed. Both of those longhouses were done, thankfully, but Stoick knew once one or two chiefs showed up, the others were soon to follow.

The late season snowstorm did not help matters. This also did not seem like it would help. Quickcut had proven himself during the winter and Stoick had been ecstatic when Hiccup and Toothless suggested integrating the village guard and putting Quickcut as one of the leaders. The Nadder took his post seriously, especially since Hiccup had been the one to tell him what his title was now. Stoick never knew the dragon to leave the village unless there was a serious reason.

"Ye see where he go?" Stoick asked.

Bjorn's eyes flicked towards Johann and Eret before facing Stoick again. He leaned forward and dropped his voice.

"Cove."

Stoick left the Hall without looking at anyone. He had to keep his gait calm and steady. He did not want anyone to know his was worried. He did not want anyone to think something was wrong. That would invite everyone to follow him. The cove was off limits to most of the tribe due to its importance to his son. Stoick had declared that while Hiccup was still in his induced sleep and Astrid confessed where she first met Toothless. Stoick had wanted to do anything to make up for the failure he had been to his son. There were many who questioned Stoick because it was not believed that Hiccup would survive his wounds. Stoick never let anyone know he feared the same. The declaration was made to show everyone Stoick believed his son would live.

As soon as the Great Hall doors closed, Stoick realized that it was not just Quickcut that was gone. The village usually had dragons and humans talking and doing various tasks. Young, when allowed out of the nursery, played in the plaza or in the grass near the chief's house. Now there were only humans, looking towards the main island behind Phelgma's farm.

Stoick felt slightly unnerved by the silence in the village. He never once believed there would be a day he missed dragons but he did now. He walked down the stairs and met Eydis and Brynjar. His son's future in-laws looked as if she had lost someone.

"Chief," Eysdis began, sounding confused and bewildered. "Firestorm just took Torgeir off."

Stoick frowned. "Took him?"

"Aye. They were just about to head back out with Brynjar when Firestorm just flew off. Torgeir was sitting the saddle, waiting for his father to leave since we still don't want them two flying alone yet. They headed off with the other dragons to Raven's Point."

Stoick praised every god and goddess that Eydis phrased it that way. The tribe knew because of the images but the visitors would not understand the significance about the name. Stoick hoped that would keep them from poking their noses where they definitely did not belong.

"I be lookin' into it."

Eydis sighed and nodded her head. Stoick's gaze found Brynjar. He read the question in the man's eyes. Stoick tipped his head. Brynjar gave his wife a quick kiss and followed Stoick across the grass and down to the bridge to Phelgma's farm. They bypassed the farm and entered the trees.

"Be silent here to," Stoick murmured.

Normally one would see dragons everywhere as soon as they entered the trees. Terrors loved to greet anyone who stepped into the woods. The forest right behind Phelgma's farm had become the favorite playground for Toothless' boys, Sunchaser, Endure, Pepper and Piper, and few others. They, being older, did not always have to stay in the nursery and took full advantage of that. Now, no greetings reached Stoick and Brynjar. No youngling rushed up to entice them into playing. No sound except for the animals that survived the war and the raids.

"Bjorn said Quickcut be headin' fer the cove," Stoick said, trusting that the visitors would remain in the village and leave forays into the forest of Berk to the people of Berk.

"Hiccup took that other Night Fury rider out there after those ice dragons were escorted to the guest cave."

Stoick looked at Brynjar. "By himself?" he asked, though he was glad the man waited until now to tell him that.

Brynjar snorted. "Ye think my girl will let him out of her sight for longer than she has to?"

Stoick laughed despite his worry. He had seen his son and Astrid's interactions with each other and realized he might want to speak to Fintan soon. They would need to extend that loft of Hiccup's and put a proper bed in it because Stoick did not foresee a long wait after Hiccup and Astrid turned sixteen before they requested the marriage rites be held. The two were joined at the hip, as Shadowfire once jokingly said about them before winter ended. The only time anyone in the tribe could not find one with the other was at night when both had to stay in separate huts.

Since Astrid would be with Hiccup that meant Gyda, as an official human chaperone for the pair due visitors now residing upon Berk, would also be with them. Stoick knew Snotlout and Hookfang were out flying. Snot had said such in the meeting just before Johann and company docked. Fishlegs would go to the cove, if only to gather more information for the new Book of Dragons. That there were no explosions gave Stoick hope that the twins were at the cove as well. Hiccup proved apt keeping the pair of self-appointed Loki devotees under control and if he had issues, Gyda could wrangle all of them with that teaching voice she used in their karate classes.

For a brief moment Stoick wondered if any of the dragons had told Hiccup that he often hid in the treeline to watch those classes. The arena offered no real good way to observe without Hiccup noticing but the woods did. Guilt and pride both flooded Stoick each time he was able to step away from the village long enough to watch his son flourish under the teaching of another.

Stoick pulled his thoughts away from that. It held no place right now. They had to know where the dragons went. Stoick knew his son would not fare well if the dragons had all left. The boy's life was dragons and would always be dragons.

Without another word, both men hurried through the all-too-silent woods, only to stop short as soon as they reached the cove. Stoick could not believe the sight of the dragons on the rim, staring down. Fear gripped him. He hurried forward, the dragons moving to give him space. Though that could have more to do with the dragons seeming to rotate who sat on the rim and who went down into the cove.

Stoick and Brynjar reached the edge in time to hear Old Wrinkly's voice.

"Now, you are the alpha of the nest."

Before Stoick could bellow out a question the ground shook.


	42. Dragonfire

"I tell ye. Dem dragons fly 'ere."

"Ye fool. Dem dragons fly 'll over. Dis be 'deir island now."

The man grunted, looking back at his companion. "Ye da fool. Ye herd dat woman jest as me. Dat boy be dem dragon's master and Stoick be controllin' dat boy. Orgmundr be half right, gods take'm, and dat boy done gone 'n murder'm fer he could rid da world of dat threat."

His companion snorted. "Orgmundr go 'fter dat boy's girl. Ye'd do da same."

He stopped, spinning and getting right up in his companion's face. "I no be a dragon lover 'n have me pet rip me rival ta shreds! I face'm like a real man."

His companion gripped his arm. "Hush," he hissed and pointed. "Dem dragons be 'dere."

The man turned and his jaw dropped. The dragons seemed to standing around the rim of a depression in the land. As much as he wanted to go closer and find out what they were staring down at, he knew it would result in his death. Stoick told Bjarte that Hopeless' warriors were to remain in the village. The main island was off limits. He had already determined the dragons lived on the island, which explained why none but a few humans were allowed beyond the connecting bridges. The only exception he saw to his belief about the dragons were the dragons that lived in the village and clung to their master's sides like whipped dogs. He knew if these dragons smelled his and his friend, they would be food for the ravenous beasts and Stoick and all of Berk could deny responsibility to their family due to the decree Stoick laid down.

They found trees downwind of the dragons and hid behind them but watched to see what the dragons were doing. He shared a glance with his companion as the dragons in front of them glided down and others took their spot. He was no expert on dragons, except how to kill and skin them, but the ones that flew up so the others could fly down looked as if they had been into a healer's cache of supplies. He jerked his thumb back the way they came. His friend, not really wanting to do this to begin with, nodded. They fell back, far enough they did not think the dragons could hear them.

"Dat be it!" he crowed. "Dat boy be givin'm somethin' and it be in dat place. Dat's how he keep'm tame." He grinned. "We be gettin' us some and takin' dem dragons."

"Yer a fool and ye will get us all killed."

"Dunna be coward."

"Dem Berkian's no let us jest take deir dragons."

His grin turned dark. "We be in control. Dey can jest try."

The ground shook before his friend could respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup jerked. Oddly all the dragons around him jerked in response. Hiccup shoved that to the back of his mind. He rushed to his queen instead.

"We have to get out of this cove!" Old Wrinkly cried. "Those trees up there can fall on him!"

The dragons reacted. Toothless ducked his head. Hiccup gave an involuntary cry as Shadowfire picked him up and placed him in Toothless' saddle. The female Tall-singer grabbed Astrid. Stormfly lowered. Hookfang placed Fish in Meatlug's saddle. Wingblaze got Snot into Hookfang's. Barf and Belch pulled their grab the wrong twin and place in the right saddle trick. Torgeir never got out of Firestorm's saddle to begin with. All the dragons rose.

Hiccup blinked as Dawnfire flew close, his father held gently within her claws. Dawnfire's second, a Nadder named, Lightbeam, had Gobber in her claws. Toothless warbled. Dawnfire flew over the Night Fury. Stoick dropped onto Toothless' back. Hiccup shifted the tailfin in response to Toothless' less than graceful mid-air wobble, as the dragon compensated for his father's sudden weight.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, alternating between watching Lightbeam place Gobber on Heatwave's back, right behind Yngvar, and the swaying and falling trees.

"Later, son! Toothless, fly ta the swamp!"

To Hiccup's surprise Toothless did not move. Nor did any of the other dragons. Normally they listened to Stoick even with Hiccup being their alpha. They all knew Stoick was still Hiccup's father and understood that to the humans, their alpha was considered too young to actually lead. Toothless and the other dragons that lived in the village obeyed Stoick better and faster than the ones who lived on the main island. They knew what Stoick's role in the eyes of the humans meant.

"Hiccup," Stoick said. "We be needin' ta go ta the swamp."

"Okay. Toothless, you heard him."

Hiccup blinked as Toothless finally flew forward. The other dragons followed. Old Wrinkly and Onyxwing came even with Toothless' right side, Moondust dropping back to allow them that spot.

"Hiccup, we'll go to the village and make sure everything's okay."

In response, Hiccup gestured to Quickcut and the other dragons tasked with being the village guard. The seven dragons, a mix of species, squawked and moved to hover behind Heatwave. Old Wrinkly nodded his head. Onyxwing's wings closed. Hiccup saw Sunburn, Lightbeetle, and Heatwave do the same. Quickcut and the small flock he commanded followed.

"Aiyee! Git'm off dis wild ride!"

Despite the urgency of the moment, Hiccup snorted at his mentor's panicked filled cry. He also made a point to watch as Onyx's wings flared, prompting all who followed him to do the same. Gobber yelled again.

[Easy with the yelling, loud human,] Heatwave said as he and the others banked for the village. [Even with my long neck, you are hurting my ears.]

Gobber's response was taken by the wind and the distance as that group flew west. Hiccup and the others continued on northwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ground stopped shaking the moment they hovered over the swamp. Stoick still directed them to the north bay and the jut of land that housed Odin's grove. Hiccup noted he still had to tell Toothless to follow Stoick's instructions. He still wondered why but that fled the moment they reached Odin's Grove.

"Wait," Snotlout said. "Wasn't that touching the island before?"

Snotlout's question did bring up a very good point. The jut of land called Odin's Grove had been attached to the island for as along as humans had made their homes here. At least according to the history Hiccup knew. Now that same jut of land had a small channel of bubbling water in between it and what looked like a molten and cooled rock wall that appeared to be keeping a rather sizable gathering of swamp water in place. The sight of the bubbling water caused Hiccup's eyes to widen.

"Up!" he cried.

Every dragon rose higher.

"Son?" Stoick asked.

"At the Hatchery, dad," Hiccup said. "Part of it had bubbling water. Gyda said it was sulfur and it was dangerous."

[That doesn't smell like the bad water, Alpha,] Stormfly said from her place as Toothless' left. [It smells like dragonfire.]


	43. Headache

Varg grabbed the tree next to him. Lage fell to his knees. The ground still shook. Snapping and thudding crashed around them. Sunlight growing brighter as trees fell. Lage looked up.

"Ye fool," he growled. "Yer 'bession'll kill us both."

"Dem dragon lovers'll kill us both," Varg countered. "Da gods be furious."

The ground still shook. Trees still fell. Wing flaps rose over the cacpony. Varg and Lage looked up. Lage paled. The openings in the trees blanketed in scales and claws. Lage did not know a scarier sight.

The dragons flew on without looking down. Lage felt safer, even with the ground still shaking. No more trees fell. Lage thanked the gods for that.

Many terrifying heartbeats later the shaking finally stilled. Lage shakily stood. He grabbed Varg's shoulder and shoved the man towards the village. At least he hoped it was towards the village.

"We be goin' back. Now."

~~~~~~~~~~

Varg walked away from his silent companion, knowing the man was furious with him. Let him be mad. When Varg got the stuff that boy tamed the dragons with, Varg would remember who aided him and who always held him back. Lage was technically a rank higher than him due to a better clan, but clan hierarchy would not matter when he was the dragon master.

Varg rounded the corner of a building and stopped short. An old man bared his way, holding what looked like grass. Varg had trouble recognizing the non-fighters of Hopeless' tribe so he had no idea who this person was. He just knew it was not someone Bjarte brought with him thus it had to be a Berkian.

"'ave a deal ta make with ye," the old man said, his voice low and his entire posture telling Varg he did not want others to know what was happening. "Ye do me task and I give ye what ye want."

Varg's eyes narrowed in thought. "I be listenin'."

~~~~~~~~~~

"This has happened before?" Hiccup asked, staring up at his father.

After he convinced the other dragons they could return to what they doing before, Hiccup gestured for the older Riders to land on the beach east of the now detached Odin's Grove. Stoick, just after everyone landed, explained how he knew to come to the swamp.

"Aye," Stoick said. "While ye be away."

Hiccup frowned and turned to Gyda. "Do you know what's happening?"

Gyda sighed. "No. This did not happen in the tales I know. At least not like this."

"Not like this?" Hiccup asked, eyebrow lifted.

Gyda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's similar to a written tale of yours. A nearby island sent for aid because of earthquakes. It turned out to be slumbering Foreverwings waking up."

Hiccup looked back towards the jut of land. He could still see the bubbling water. As he watched a boulder-size lump of lava popped through the surface. He blinked as a green, yellow, and white Sand Wraith buzzed around the wall and seemed to be fusing the new lava ball into place. Hiccup watched the process for several moments and his eyes widen as he realized what was going on. Something under the water was releasing the lava balls so the Sand Wraith could make the wall.

"Wait here," he said, moving away from everyone.

He heard several protests and stopped, facing the way he came.

"Please," he said. "Wait there. I think I have to do this on my own."

He did not really understand how or why he felt that way, but something told him the Sand Wraith would not harm him and whatever lay below the waves was not hostile. That it seemed to be making a wall so the swamp did not drain and the fact that Link seemed to calm down Nightjaw all pointed to the fact that everything was fine.

Hiccup stopped several steps away from the wall and stared at the Sand Wraith as it worked. He knew it was not one of his. Sandblast, Whitesand, and Mistsand were the only Sand Wraiths he knew of. The Sand Wraith paused in its work and looked up. It jumped off the top of the wall and edged around to stand in front of Hiccup. Hiccup heard dragon and humans hissing behind him. He looked over his shoulder, one hand held up.

"Calm," he said. "The dragon won't hurt me."

[You are correct, alpha of the nest.]

Hiccup turned back to the dragon. The voice was male and deep. Hiccup wondered just how old the dragon was as it looked to be a bit bigger than Toothless. The Sand Wraith bowed his head until his chin touched dirt. The golden wings did not spread out though.

[Forgive us, alpha of the nest. We hope we are not causing any problems. My alpha is making sure the water for your Glow-eaters does not dry up and then we shall be on our way. My alpha thanks you for letting him sleep here but the noise of your dragons is disturbing his sleep.]

Hiccup frowned and tilted his head. Link seemed to be surprised, if the jerk Hiccup felt within his soul was any indication. His eyes widen as two more Sand Wraiths, one Rumblehorn, and a dragon he had never seen before slipped from the trees of Odin's Grove and began working on more lava balls that reached the surface of the water. The new Sand Wraiths and the Rumblehorn also sported the same green, gold, and white coloration the one before Hiccup had, though each one had differences in where those colors were. The dragon Hiccup did not know, one that seemed as long as Hookfang but apparently stood on its bulkier hindlegs since its thinner forelegs did not appear capable of holding any weight, had a different coloration than its companions. Its body was dull brown but the fin along its back, the two attached to its tail, and the undersides of its wings were red. It had four horns, two to either side if its skull and each set seemed to curl around each other. Its eyes were blue and had briefly looked Hiccup's way before continuing on with its duties. Hiccup blinked and turned back to the Sand Wraith before him.

"Please stand."

The dragon lifted his chin and titled his head so he could look up at Hiccup.

"Sit if it will be more comfortable."

The dragon purred and sat back. Its wings tucked in close around its body, not before Hiccup noted its belly was light green. He knew he would have to take all these details in. Fishlegs would ask him later so that they could add the dragon to the new Book of Dragons under the Sand Wraith entry.

"How..how long were you and the others here?"

The Sand Wraith tilted his head. [We have always been here. Our alpha came to rest here many seasons ago and we have guarded him ever since.]

"So how did you not get roped into obeying the Red.. erh, Lava-dweller that had her nest raid the island?"

The Sand Wraith looked over Hiccup's shoulder then back to Hiccup. [The same way your dragons did not.]

Hiccup blinked, confused. "But, they didn't," he said slowly. "They were under her command but now they bow to me."

The Sand Wraith appeared puzzled and surprised. [Oh, my, we have slept too long then. Oops.]

First the dragons not obeying his father anymore. Second earthquakes, and he had to remember to thank Gyda for that word, that ripped land apart. Third a dragon that seemed confused. Hiccup felt an echoing of that confusion within himself and did not think it would be cleared anytime soon. He also felt a headache coming on and the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.


	44. Who DId What?

"Slept too long?" Hiccup asked instead of trying to rub away the slight thudding in his skull.

[Yes,] the Sand Wraith said. [I thought you were the young alpha who brought peace to the warring ones. He had a Wind-shrieker as creche as well. I see now that you are too short to be that human.]

Hiccup frowned. Likely the dragon did not mean anything nasty about Hiccup's height versus Old Wrinkly's. It did not make hearing the comment any easier to take though. There were times Hiccup wondered if he would remain the shortest Viking to ever live. He also wondered why voicing that thought where Gyda or any of her family could hear him caused all of the ones who came from the future to cackle.

[Oh, Sand-spitters and their poor sense of smell,] the Rumblehorn said as he used his nose horn to push a lava ball towards the unknown dragon.

[Bah,] the Sand Wraith grunted. [You and the Calm-healer have work. Be like my sons and leave me to talk to the young alpha.]

The other Sand Wraiths looked up and Hiccup had to bite his lips to keep from smiling as both rolled their eyes as a human would. Both dragons winked at him before continuing to mold the cooling lava along the swamp's edge. The Rumblehorn stared at the Sand Wraith sitting before Hiccup and snorted. The unknown dragon shook its head and Hiccup heard grumbling in the Old Tongue.

"Is Calm-healer the dragon name for the one I don't recognize?" Hiccup asked in an effort to stave off any issues.

The Sand Wraith tilted his head. [You don't recognize her kind? Just how much has humans lost?]

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Too much it seems," he said softly. "We're learning though. Now that our mage has given us back the ability to speak to dragons we are seeking the truth of everything."

[Truth can be ugly to learn at times,] a new, soft voice said from the trees.

Hiccup's jaw dropped as a green and gold Speed Stinger emerged from behind a tree and took a running leap to land next to the sitting Sand Wraith. Hiccup also heard a snarl and the sound of thundering pawsteps. He was not surprised that Toothless slid to a stop in front of the Speed Stinger, roaring in anger. He was surprised when the Speed Stinger merely dropped to her belly and rolled onto her back. The Sand Wraith dropped his chin to the dirt again.

Toothless hissed, stepping back to curl around Hiccup. Hiccup could feel how tense his brother was and placed a hand upon the side of Toothless' neck. He held the other hand up when he heard the beginning of more dragon and human rushing forward. That Astrid ignored his hand and still moved to his left side only caused Hiccup to shake his head. He really should not have expected her to remain if Toothless thought a threat was near. He was also not surprised that Stormfly was to Astrid's left side and he was immensely grateful to the Nadder for moving with his queen.

[Peace, brother to his alpha,] the Speed Stinger said, her voice still soft and her yellow eyes holding no anger or hostility. [I offer no harm.]

[Tail-stingers were run out of the nest,] Toothless snarled.

[You speak of those who defy Civility Laws,] the Calm-healer said. [She is not a part of that pack. She renounced her brother when he refused to accept peace after the wars.]

"Your brother?" Hiccup asked. "And please stand. Toothless, she and all of them are welcomed."

Toothless gave an annoyed grunt but relaxed enough to sit. [I will still watch her,] he grumbled.

Hiccup smiled and scratched his brother's sensing lobe. "Wouldn't expect you to do otherwise."

The two dragons stood. Hiccup tilted his head, looking over them at the working dragons and back to the two before him.

"Would your alpha be okay if my dragons helped?" he asked. "It would make the work go faster."

That caused all the dragons to stop and stare at Hiccup with tilted heads. The Sand Wraith shared a look with the Speed Stinger and then shook himself.

[You offer help instead of giving demands for us to leave immediately?] he asked. [Or demands to meet my alpha and confirm anything I have said?]

Hiccup shrugged. "None of you have offered harm to me or mine, with the except of earthquakes that I suspect you all can't control. I see evidence of your alpha, as I believe he's the cause of the lava balls, so I don't need to see him for proof. You were working on the wall and the others joined when you moved away and are still making sure my Glow-eaters don't loose their swamp." He paused and grinned. "So yes, I offer help. Besides I would seek to learn more."

Hiccup sighed when the dragons still just stared at him in silence for many heartbeats. He knew he should be used to this but the shocked confusion when he did something contrary to another's established belief was beginning to wear thin. It always served to make his feel as he had before he and his brother became the team they were, unsure and fearful of saying or doing something vastly wrong. He hated that feeling then. He hated it even more now that he knew what it meant to be accepted and loved for who he was instead of cast aside for what he was not.

The Sand Wraith shook himself but it was the Speed Stinger that spoke and Hiccup half winced at the awe in her voice. That was another thing that was wearing thin. He was just Hiccup, nothing special.

[Who are you, young alpha?]

The Rumblehorn snorted. [He is the descendant of the Human-With-Fire-In-His-Hands. The blood runs strong in his sent though I detect more to the young human than just that.]

The Calm-healer chittered. [You sense the one whose brother betrayed him.]


	45. Awkward

"Link or Nightjaw's brother betrayed them?" Hiccup asked.

The water bubbled faster and a low rumble echoed over the area. The non-nest dragons all tilted their heads. The first Sand Wraith dropped his chin to the dirt again.

[Forgive us, young alpha,] he said. [My alpha requested we let him answer your question. He also asks for your patience. He would wish that we finish this before he surfaces. He does not wish to harm your nest when the water rushes into the place he was sleeping. He will explain everything when he can then.]

Hiccup sighed. Part of him wanted to demand the explanation right then. He fought that side. He would dishonor too much if he acted that way. Besides, the algae that flowed down the rivers every ten years for the Flightmares started in the swamp the dragons were striving to protect. Hiccup would never do anything that would harm his dragons.

[He would also welcome your aid as he would like to surface soon. While he slept his muzzle was in a place that he could breathe. He has since left that place to do this.]

Hiccup's eyes widen. He spun. His dad frowned.

"Son, ye be needed in the village."

Astrid placed a hand upon Hiccup's arm. "We can stay," she said. "Myself and the others in your inner circle."

Hiccup covered her hand with his. He then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Before he could lean back and thank her, she shifted. Hiccup could not stop the moan as his lips were claimed. His father cleared his throat. Hiccup sighed, but knew they had to stop. The alpha under the water needed to finish. Hiccup moved away from his queen. The hand he did not know he had moved lingered on her cheek and slid away as he moved.

[Aww,] the Speed Stinger said, softly. [Young human love. So sweet.]

[Tail-stinger,] the Calm-healer hissed. [You embarrassed them.]

Toothless snorted. [Nothing new there,] he muttered.

"Funny," Hiccup said, slipping into the saddle. He looked over his shoulder at his friends. "Astrid's in charge, guys," he said.

Toothless bounded back to Stoick as the Riders moved to join Astrid and Stormfly. Hiccup watched them beginning to aid the non-nest dragons as Toothless took to the skies. His connection to Toothless meant he did not have to look where Toothless was heading. Besides, his queen was still down there. He did not turn away even when Toothless leveled out. He even stared down as Toothless banked south.

The flew in silence towards the village. The sun was halfway in its descent to the horizon and cast shadows in the trees the flew over. Hiccup finally lifted his gaze and stared over his brother's head. He heard his father begin to chuckle.

"I'll be speakin' with Fintan 'fter he finishes them longhouses."

Hiccup blinked. "Huh?"

Toothless snorted. Stoick chuckled again.

"Ye two be foolin' no one, son."

"Dad!"

The cry was strangled. Toothless jerked, his flight erratic for a few flaps. He shook himself and then flew normally, chortling as he rose over a tall tree. Stoick seemed to ride out that maneuver without complaint. Hiccup was grateful for that, even if his ears were burning at his father's comment.

"Easy, son," Stoick said. "We all be knowin' ye two be keepin' yer promises. We also be knowin' ye both wish ta be closer. It be normal."

Hiccup wanted to lay his head against the back of his brother's neck. This had to be the most awkward conversation he ever had with his father. Even when Stoick explained about marriage and what happened after had not been as awkward as this. Back then Hiccup knew his prospect for marriage was to be without love or even friendship with the woman his father married him to, because he knew the woman would not have been Astrid. It did not matter what he felt then. Now that woman would be Astrid and that made everything different.

"Son," Stoick said, placing his hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. "Dunna be embarrassed. Every man goes through this."

Hiccup groaned. He felt his brother silently laughing and resisted the urge to gouge Toothless' side with his right foot.

"Dad," he said, hoping to change the topic. "We're here."

Stoick snorted. Toothless began lowering and soon touched down in the plaza. Thankfully nothing seemed destroyed and no one seemed harmed. Hiccup wondered if the fact the village was not connected to the main island, save for the bridges and a low stretch of land at the bottom of the Great Hall mountain, kept it from being affected much by the earthquakes.

Stoick dismounted but Hiccup remained in the saddle. His leg was starting to bother him a bit. The ground shaking had not helped matters, especially since he had woken with a phantom pain. The pain had eased in time for the ceremonies and all that had happen since had kept him distracted. Hiccup knew from how his leg felt right then that he was in for more pain when he laid down that night. He also knew Astrid would skin him if he did not take a moment to ask Gothi if she had something to knock the edge off so he could sleep. That served to remind Hiccup of his father's comments in air and he felt his ears burn again.

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly said as he and the other original Riders joined them in the plaza. "Your village and tribe are doing fine. May I speak with you before you have to perform any duties?"

Hiccup had never been more grateful for an interruption than right then. Whatever Old Wrinkly wanted him for, Hiccup would aid him. At least with his ancestor he would not have to hear anymore of his father's beliefs about himself and Astrid. Pain would not stop him in getting away from all of that awkwardness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ye be sayin' this grass dull dem dragons? Ye take me fer a fool, old man?"

Varg blinked as the man's eyes narrowed. Most non-fighters who heard him use that tone backed down and quickly. This man had already acted as if he was the one in charge and that his words were law. He had commanded the conversation until that moment and Varg took full advantage to remind the idiot that the strong held rights over the weak. The old man was not falling into line like all others who had faced Varg before.

Varg did not care for that but he was not stupid enough to put the man in his place right then. The man promised the secret to controlling the dragons if he would just remove an obstacle in the man's path. That the obstacle was a young girl intrigued and excited Varg.

"Yes, ye dimwit. Dat grass knock dem dragons down. Use it and do as yer ordered. I then tell ye da secret. Not before."

Varg grunted. He did not believe the man, but he would not pass up the chance to become the dragon master. Once the dragons listened to only him, he would return and then put that man in his place. Which, more than likely, would be as food for Varg's new soldiers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, it will happen?"

"I think so. I will be back afterwards."

"Be careful, my love."

"When am I not? Eh, don't answer that."

He flew out, leaving the laughter of his heart behind.


	46. Hooligan Tribe

"Be fer makin' it fast, ye two," Stoick said. "Gobber be needin' ye in the forge, son. And I be needin' ye help with the longhouse placin'. Plus we need ta go over what will happen the first day."

"He and my daughter were supposed to be practicing their weapons which makes me curious. Where is my daughter?"

Hiccup shifted in the saddle so he could watch his future mother-in-law walked up. She did not look pleased. Hiccup flinched. All that happened in the cove and at the swamp meant he and Astrid missed weapons training and seemed to throw everything else late as well. He fought the urge to lower his gaze to the top of his brother's neck. He would not dishonor Eydis by looking down when he answered her, even if she would be mad at him.

"She and the others are aiding some dragons keeping the northern swamp from draining. The earthquakes started there."

Eydis sighed. Stoick shifted and leaned closer.

"Be fer the best," he said, casting his voice low. "I dunna suspect ye can move well, son."

Hiccup stared at his father and saw the man's eyes flick down. Out of the corner of his eyes, Hiccup saw Eydis follow Stoick's gaze. His future mother-in-law's back straighten as if she had been hit with a rock. She then leaned closer to Hiccup.

"Your leg bothering you, son?" she asked in a whisper.

Hiccup flinched and did drop his gaze so he stared at Toothless' scales. He did not want either of them to know. He did not want anyone to know, except Astrid and that was only because she promised to keep his secrets. He felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"Look at me, son."

Hiccup lifted his gaze. Eydis gave him a soft smile.

"You are not a failure, my boy, because your leg is hurting. It happens to those who lose a limb. There is no shame in taking a break. That cup keeps you leg on, but it can wear a wound on the end if you are not careful. We'll skip practice for the day."

"Thank you," Hiccup said, softly.

Eydis gently patted him on the shoulder before moving back and walking away. Stoick also patted his shoulder and gestured towards Old Wrinkly. Hiccup nodded. Stoick walked away. Old Wrinkly tilted his head.

"We can speak in the forge," he said. "I was going to ask you if you could look over our saddles anyways."

Hiccup grinned and laughed. "I was going to ask you about them also."

Old Wrinkly smiled and stepped back. Toothless began walking. Old Wrinkly walked beside the Night Fury. Hiccup glanced around.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Yngvar and Brynja went to the docks. Kaja is exploring the village. The saddles are actually at the forge. Gobber told me he would look them over if you didn't get back before nightfall."

"They didn't need to speak with me?"

Old Wrinkly shook his head. "This something I have to tell you. They've already lived through this and it wasn't fun then. They don't want to relieve the memories."

Hiccup frowned. "What is it?"

Old Wrinkly sighed. "How your tribe actually started."

Hiccup tilted his head. Old Wrinkly paused in his walk, prompting Toothless to stop as well. Old Wrinkly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My youngest son," Old Wrinkly began, his voice low and full of remembered pain, "had a terrible fear of heights and didn't bond with any of Onyx and Luna's children because of that fear."

"Um, may I ask how many kids you and Kaja had?"

Old Wrinkly smiled, but Hiccup could tell there was little happiness behind it. "We had four, but one died at birth."

"I'm sorry."

Old Wrinkly tipped his head. "The one that passed was the one just before our youngest son. By that time Onyx and Luna had four children. Our oldest son bonded with their second son, Nightjaw's younger brother. We were never sure until Nightjaw gave up his soul why he never bonded with any human, but in the end it was for the best. He wouldn't have been able to save Hiccup the Second if he was bonded. Our daughter, our next child, bonded with Onyx and Luna's third child, a daughter."

"Did your youngest bond with a dragon at all?"

"No," Old Wrinkly whispered. "We didn't realize it because he hid it from us extremely well, but his fear of heights made him think he was a failure. Most everyone in the nest flew on their dragons and his fear kept him, the chief's son, on the ground. I wish I had known before he left that he felt that way. I didn't care that he feared going that high. He was my son. He had always been my son and nothing would take that from him."

"What happened?"

"Once he reached adulthood and six months into his marriage, he and several others left the island and decided to travel south."

"He founded our tribe?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. Your friends were not far off in believing they were a founding clan. The Thorstons oldest son and heir to the clan, left with my son and Yngvar and Brynja's second son. All three had become battle brothers as none of the three bonded with any of the dragons. I wish they saw that none in the nest cared and loved them just the same."

Old Wrinkly took a deep breath. "We didn't even know the three of them met up other people and other clans or that they freed your cousin's clan from a band of slavers. It was years before we learned anything and that was only because one our nest decided to take up the life of a sea-faring merchant and happened to make port on the island they founded first."

"Did your son recognize the merchant?"

"Yes. The man had been a clan friend and was always allowed to wait with me while Kaja was giving birth."

"What did your son do after he recognize the merchant?"

"Why, Master Hiccup, he had me take a letter back to his father."

[You have got to be kidding me.]

"No, Master Toothless, I am not."

Hiccup could not speak. His mind forgot how to.


	47. Take A Walk

It took well into the night before the unknown alpha deemed the wall done. Astrid stepped back, looking over Hiccup's inner circle. She frowned. Meatlug had taken over providing lava at the top so the alpha and two of the Sand Wraiths could focus solely upon the base set under the water. Right now, the Gronckle looked as if she would fall asleep where she stood.

"Fish, take her home," Astrid said.

Fishlegs frowned and glanced between his sister-in-scales and the water. Astrid sighed, knowing the teen wished a glimpse of the unknown alpha so he could add the dragon to the book he and Hiccup were working on. Still, the needs of the nest took precedent over the desires of one's hobby. Something she had not gotten through to Hiccup considering he still jumped off of Toothless' back at times.

The older Sand Wraith must have realized why Fishlegs paused because he chortled. [Young one, my alpha will still need to speak to yours. You can meet him then. Your future queen is correct. You and the others have done outstanding work, but it is time for resting and recovering lost energies.]

Astrid turned back to the Sand Wraith, reminded of something he had said to Hiccup about his alpha. "Shouldn't he have lifted his head by now so he could breathe? The wall is in place."

In answer to her words, the water behind the wall began to churn. Something that looked the color of dock posts after they were sunk into the sea and turned darker in color, rose. Waves crashed against the wall and the shore to either side of the bay, but the wall held. The wooden like poles turned out to be a tangled looking mess of horns. At least Astrid thought they were horns. They encircled a skull the size of two of the main firepits in the Great Hall not unlike the horns that Stormfly sported around her skull. These though gave off the impression that they could move on their own.

[I knew it,] Shadowfire hissed.

"Hush, son."

Astrid did not look over her shoulder at Gyda or her son. Her focus remained forward. Just below the tangled horns a pair of yellow eyes stared out. Astrid did not have to have any dragon soul within her to understand those kind eyes held the weight and wisdom of the years. Astrid also felt oddly as if she and the dragon were closer than just the distance between them. It was an odd feeling and Astrid shoved it aside. It would do little to dwell upon it. For now, she had a responsibility and a duty to perform, both as Hiccup's second in the Dragon Riders and his future wife.

"Welcome, honored alpha," she said. "You and your nest have permission to rest here until you are ready to speak to my intended."

The water below those eyes churned as a louder rumble echoed over the bay. The old Sand Wraith turned from looking at his alpha and moved to stand in front of Astrid. He dropped his chin to the dirt at her feet but did not extend his wings.

[My alpha thanks you for gracious welcome, honored future queen of her nest,] the Sand Wraith said. [And he thanks you for your kind offer of resting here.]

Astrid tipped her head. "We thank him and you all for ensuring part of our nest is not harmed. We shall leave now so you all can sleep well."

The Sand Wraith shifted to a seated position. Astrid turned and looked over at the others.

"Go home, guys."

"You are not coming?" Gyda asked.

"Stormfly and I are going to walk to the Flightmares' dens and make sure the shaking did not destroy them. You all go on home though. Gyda, will you please tell Hiccup where I am and what I'm doing so he does not worry?"

"We can accompany you," Gyda said.

Astrid grunted. "You promised Frost and Pale that you would watch the Ice Trio tonight and allow them that date night Shadowfire keeps talking about. Go. Stormfly and I will be fine."

Gyda frowned. Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"Do I have to make it an order?"

Gyda favored her with a look Astrid knew well, annoyed acceptance. Astrid knew it because she gave it many times. She learned it from her mother after all. Many times as she grew up, her father did something that earned him that look. Astrid remembered that each time he was given such a look, her father always gave her mother a new gift. She also remembered not being sure how the two were connected until she and Hiccup started courting and then became betrothed. There were times he did something that had her giving him that look and she would get a gift from him later.

"As you wish," Gyda said softly and pulling Astrid from her thoughts. "I'll let Hiccup know. Please be careful."

Astrid smiled. "You all as well. Go on now."

The Riders slipped into their saddles and soon were in the air and banking south towards the village. Astrid ran a hand down her face.

"Thought they would never leave. Ready, girl?"

[Sister, I can fly us over there.]

"I know, but I'd rather us walk. That way we can inspect the swamp as we go."

Astrid moved to some bushes and slipped through them. She heard Stormfly's distinctive tread following her and smiled as it brought her comfort. The shadows cast by the setting sun made the trail a little difficult to follow, but Astrid would not let that deter her. This was her nest as much as it was Hiccup's. He was the alpha, but she had accepted the fact she was the queen, that she was his queen. She would ensure her nest was safe for the humans and dragons that lived in it, even if she had to walk through the dark to do so.

"Stormfly," Astrid began many paces later but still nowhere near the ridge where they met the Flightmares the first time and where the two dragons lived now, "did any of you dragons know all of those dragons were there?"

That question had bugged her since they realized the ground shaking had been due to a massive dragon. That same dragon also commanded a small nest of dragons and all of them had eluded Vikings during the war and dragons and Vikings afterwards. Having Hiccup's inner circle leave so she could question Stormfly had been her unspoken goal, though she would still check on Freezeframe and Bluefyre. They were Hiccup's dragons. They were her dragons. She would ensure they were happy and safe as well.

[We sensed something was there,] Stormfly said. [But we were never sure. It was not hostile and seemed to be apart of the nest so we did not think it warranted informing Alpha about it. We actually thought the humans of the nest knew of it. They seemed to speak of it with reference so we dragons just left it be. None of us knew there were dragons there though. I am not sure how we missed them.]

Astrid grunted. "Hopefully that alpha will explain things when he speaks to Hiccup."

She stopped short as tall and tangled bush barred her way. She looked left and right but the shadows prevented her from seeing a way around it. While she wanted to walk so that she could ensure the swamp was not unduly harmed by the shaking, and to also prove to herself she could still traverse the land with her own feet, she realized she would have to fly over this. It was too tall to jump, too tangled to wade through, and too dark to find another path.

[Sister! We are not alone!]

Stormfly's cry shifted to a happy trill a heartbeat before a thud had the noises of the night falling silent. Astrid, already spun around, fell into a defensive position.

"Who are you? What did you do to my dragon?"

The shadowy figure that kept her from reaching a downed Stormfly and the axe that was strapped to her saddle just laughed.

"I be da dragon master now."


	48. Grindstone

Hiccup alternated between staring at Johann and then at Old Wrinkly. Toothless began muttering in the Old Tongue and Hiccup did not need a translator or for Link or Nightjaw to give him a clue about the gist of Toothless' words. Complete shock transcended all languages.

Two passing Terrors, both from Buttercup's old pack, landed upon an apple cart and chittered questioningly. Toothless heaved a deep breath and warbled back. Hiccup saw both Terrors stare at each other before shrugging their wings. They, then, faced him and bowed before flying off over the village and back towards the tree that pack claimed.

"Let's head into the forge," Old Wrinkly said softly. "I think Gobber is ready to drag you in there." He smiled when Hiccup looked up at him. "Besides, I have it on good authority that a gift awaits you."

Hiccup frowned. "A gift? For me? What is it?"

Johann and Old Wrinkly chuckled.

"Best you see for yourself."

They all continued on with Hiccup and Toothless in between Old Wrinkly and Johann. Toothless moved past the roof supports, stepping into the forge proper and right up to the table next to the grindstone. Normally Toothless, and any other dragon that happened by, remained out of the forge unless Hiccup was in there by himself. With Gobber, and his tendency to dance and sing during a downtime, the dragons learned there was not enough room for everyone under the roof.

"Yer leg?" Gobber asked as he paused his work in straightening Ack's grain sickle.

Hiccup sighed. He really did not want people making a big deal about it. Gobber huffed.

"Be normal, Hiccup. All us stumpees be havin' dese days. Whelp, ye be on sharpenin' duties today."

Hiccup glanced at the grindstone then back to Gobber. The blacksmith cackled.

"Look 'hind da stone."

Hiccup gingerly dismounted. Toothless would not fit in the space between the grindstone and the table for holding tools and weapons to be sharpened. That did not stop his brother from leaning forward on his forepaws and extending his neck so Hiccup had support until he could grip the table. Once stable, Hiccup looked back and smiled. Toothless returned it before backing out of the forge.

He moved to his spot, a swath of grass that in the day was shaded by the forge itself. In the twilight of the blossoming night, his dark scales would have caused him to vanish if not for the fire in the forge. Hiccup watched as Moondust joined Toothless, nuzzling against him and cooing.

Hiccup grinned when Toothless' eyes went half-lidded and a pleased trill escaped Toothless' muzzle. Onxywing's deep chuckle announced his presence as he moved from behind the forge and took the spot to Toothless' left. Hiccup chuckled as well and then moved around the bigger grindstone. He stopped short and gasped. A smaller stone wheel sat out of the way of any spitting sparks slung from the first one. The smaller one also had a wooden seat attached to it and some kind of mechanism that allowed one's feet to operate the wheel. He looked over the bigger grindstone at Old Wrinkly and Johann.

"How? Why? Who?"

Johann moved to stand beside him and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"My sister is a stonemason," Johann said. "She followed clan tradition while I chose to strike out to sea. Over the winter I asked her and her husband, our blacksmith, if there was such a device so you could sit and not always stand to work. It was the main reason I traveled here first, though learning the young man, Skulder, needed passage gave me another reason."

Hiccup jerked, realizing just what Johann's statement meant. His eyes narrowed. The man knew the truth about the dragons even before the war began and kept his mouth shut. Hiccup's gaze lifted and Johann flinched.

"You knew… All this time.. before…while the war raged, you knew."

Hiccup knew it was irrational of him to expect the man to have affected the war before now. He realized the only reason he had been able to had been because his father and the tribe ran the other dragons off. Had the other dragons been there, Hiccup doubted he and Toothless would have been able to entice the Red Death into the skies.

As far as Hiccup knew, no one really knew where the raids originated from until Toothless brought him and Astrid to that nest. Johann would not have been able to let any Viking know before that day. Old Wrinkly and Kaja, according to Onyxwing, were unable to act as the war began and were run off when they tried to help. Still, Hiccup felt betrayed. Johann had known and acted as if he was unaware of everything.

Johann sighed. "I am sorry, Master Hiccup," he said, his voice soft and holding a low tone. "I tried to reason with Hiccup the Second's son, your great, great, great grandfather. He would hear none of my words. He even threatened to remove my insides and make me wear them. I knew then I had to retire and let the merchant they knew fade from their memory. The merchant you all met and grew to know, he arrived just as Stoick became chief."

"Is Johann your name?" Hiccup asked, overwhelmed with curiosity even with his anger.

"Yes." Johann frowned and tilted his head. "I assure you, Master Hiccup, had I been able to I would have spoken up when I returned to being a merchant again."

"I forbade him," Old Wrinkly said. "After Grimbeard's threat, I couldn't take the chance and I wouldn't let him."

"Right piece 'o work, dat Grimbeard," Gobber muttered. "Story goes he snuffed out his brother's life so he be eldest. None ta prove that and da ones' from Gothi's clan be always sayin' da Haddock's be da gods chosen chiefs. Still, grim days fer da tribe 'til Grimbeard meet his end on a Nadder's spike. He's son sworn in as chief wiv Gothi's great, great grandfather bein' his direct advisor. Tribe prosper den even wiv da dragon raids."

Old Wrinkly grunted then sighed. Hiccup looked past Johann and saw as Old Wrinkly seemed to wilt. Despite the pain in his leg, Hiccup hurried around the bigger grindstone and grabbed his ancestor's arm.

"Don't blame yourself for any of this," he said, hearing Link and Nightjaw join his own soul and coating his words. "You are not at fault."

Before Old Wrinkly could respond, Shadowfire landed just outside of the forge and Gyda slipped from the saddle. Hiccup turned, expecting his queen and Stormfly to land as well. He frowned when they did not.

"She said she was going to look over Freezeframe and Bluefyre's dens before heading back," Gyda said.

[But, Elder Gyda, we are here. There is no one to receive her.]

Hiccup looked below Shadowfire's neck. He blinked. They said twilight casting shadows could make one see things not there, but Hiccup was certain there were now four Flightmares instead of two standing and staring at him.

"Uh, hi," he said.


	49. Ice

"Tell me who you are."

"Fancy growlin' no save ye, girlie. Yer dragon be mine now. Ye be mine now."

Astrid's eyes narrowed. Ice flowed through her. Collected in her fingers. The man stepped into a faint, sprinkling of moonlight. Ice shards rained down upon him. Something hissed. A sickening thud rang out. The man screamed. Wings flapped. Astrid circled around to Stormfly. Found grass upon her beak. More ice fell upon the man. Astrid heard scurrying in the bush. Hissing. More wings flapping. Something gripped her. She rose. Fought the hold.

[Peace,] a feminine voice said. [The Tiny-icespitter and the Tail-stinger needed you out of the way.]

"My sister is down there!"

[I have her,] another feminine voice from behind and below said.

Astrid heard wings flap. Recognized the sensation of a dragon shifting to a hover. She heard flapping below. Look down. Gasped. A dragon she had never seen before hovered there. The moon behind the dragon, since it had just started its rise, kept Astrid from seeing details, but she could make out that the dragon had four wings.

[Ugh, what hit me?]

"Stormfly! Are you okay?"

[Astrid.. what… what is going on? I smelled another human and then blanked. Why are we in the air? Who is holding me? Who is holding you? Hey! That's the future queen of the nest and my sister. Take care how you grip her, Four-wings.]

[Peace, Spike-thrower,] the dragon holding Astrid said. [We were just waiting until you awoke before sitting both of you down on that ridge there.]

"The fight," Astrid said.

[Is over,] the dragon holding Stormfly said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frost flew. He dodged trees. Rose over rocks. Banked around outcroppings. He had to get there. He had to be on time. Loki made him swear. Made him vow. Even without that he had to save the queen. Hiccup would not survive her death. He would not survive her being harmed.

Voices, faint but growing stronger. Frost banked a sharp right. Landed upon a tree. Took a deep breath. Snarled low. Sprang. Muzzle opened. Ice spewed out. The man yelped. Frost spun vertical. Tail spikes extended. Puncturing. Frost batted the man's face with his wings. Bit an ear. Claws extended. Slashed. The man screamed. Tail slid free. Frost flew past. Banked one-eighty. Ice flew again. Paws scurried. Wings flapped. Astrid yelled and two unknown dragons answered her.

[Up.]

Frost went vertical. The man screamed. It choked off into silence halfway.

[He's down.]

He dropped, landing beside a Speed Stinger and a Calm-healer. Given the day he did not question their appearance. He just welcomed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You think he is the one who was foretold to come?"

The Calm-healer trilled a non-verbal sound. The Tail-stinger tilted her head. After the young queen-to-be walked into the darkening bush, she and the Calm-healer had offered to gather grass for sleeping nests. Normally they rested in the sea cave their alpha had the Elder Sand-spitter form upon their arrival all those seasons ago.

Now that the cave was filled and made a wall to retain the stinky water the resident Glow-eaters seemed to favor, they had to make do with an open-air sleeping arrangement. Thankfully, the nest dragons did not seem willing to venture out onto the alpha's back, thus they could sleep without worry a nest dragon would happen upon them and attack in defense of their home.

The Tail-stinger used the mission as a chance to question the Calm-healer's belief that the young alpha of the nest held a dragon's soul within him. She knew Calm-healers could sense much about a dragon or a human. They had to as it was their task to ensure their nest-mates were healthy. They had to know if something was off or wrong in order to use their magic to heal. She did not know they could sense something like that though. It did not seem something they could heal after all.

"I know he holds within him that which was foretold. I do not know if he'll be strong enough to properly wield the power he has been given."

The Calm-healer jerked upright. "There is a fight. The young queen-to-be is in danger."

"Which way?"

"South."

The Tail-stinger need no further prompting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup moved out from under the roof and slipped under Shadowfire's neck. He did not miss that the Tall-singer laid down and purposively shifted his right forepaw to rest behind his feet.

[You can sit, my alpha,] Shadowfire said. [You have stood a great deal today.]

Hiccup grumbled to himself but sat down anyways. His leg was hurting more and the idea of standing for however long this turned out to be did not fill him with joy. Besides, no one gave him grief about it. No one tried to shame him. No one told him he was useless and un-Viking like because he felt pain. They all seemed to work together to keep him off his leg instead. They all wanted him to be comfortable.

Hiccup did not really know how to respond to that. Astrid had said he had come along way since the first days right after he awoke, but Hiccup knew he would never fully be over what happened before Toothless. He knew there would days his fear and his anxiety threaten to overwhelm him. Today, even with all the good things that had happened, seemed to be one of those days.

Freezeframe shifting her weight off her own bad leg reminded Hiccup he had something going on besides his thoughts.

"Who are your friends?" he asked.

To his surprise Freezeframe glanced at her daughter and cackled. Bluefrye gave her mother an exasperated look before facing Hiccup.

[Alpha, he is the reason we were searching for you,] she said, [before you summoned us to those sacred grounds and completed the bond.]

Hiccup titled his head. While he wanted to question her about the second part of her comment, he knew they were wanting him to address the first part. He would just ask Old Wrinkly about it later since the man and his wife would be staying the night in the chief's hut.

He turned to new Flightmares. The first was a rather deep blue colored one that seemed to have a light blue, ribbon effect on the edge of its wings. It was also decidedly bigger than the orange-pink colored one to its right.

"Welcome, friends of Freezeframe and Bluefyre," he said.

The bigger Flightmare blinked and glanced at Bluefyre before focusing back upon Hiccup. It tipped its head and Hiccup noted its wings twitched but did not unfurl.

[Greetings, alpha of the nest,] the dragon said, voice distinctly male. [I must admit hearing that a human ruled a nest of dragons and human had me skeptical. Seeing you, seeing what happened in that scared grounds, I know now why tales of you are fluttering through the sky.]

"There are tales of me?" Hiccup asked, blinking.

[Aye. I have heard many in my travels. Dragons say you challenged the Lava-dweller that once ruled this area. They say you ordered your brother to kill her and then gave rest and a home to the dragons that once violated your nest. There are also tales that you violated Civility Laws in regards to attacking a nest of dragons and then ordering the humans who lived there to be more aggressive to dragons.]

Hiccup frowned. He looked up at the sound of pawsteps and found Toothless, Moondust, and Onyxwing had rounded Shadowfire. Toothless moved over to sit beside Hiccup and stare at the male Flightmare.

[That was not a nest,] Toothless said. [There was no queen or alpha. Those were youngling dragons who thought it was fun to antagonize the humans who lived on that island. Humans that were exiled from their own nest and forced to live there.]

The Flightmare lowered his head again. [I did not believe that tale. The Flame-skin that told me the tale had barely gotten his wings steady enough to hop off the land, much less fly off it. I did ask why they chose to live so close to humans in the first place and was told the humans were fun to play with. Still, that tale is out there.]

Hiccup sighed, now realizing what the dragon was talking about. The night they saved Heather's parents. He had not given the dragons bearing down upon the humans and dragons Gyda freed a chance to speak or back off. He had Toothless fire immediately. He had been so wound up in learning that Astrid had been on her own that he dropped the courtesy a visiting alpha should give and just attacked.

[Young alpha.]

Hiccup looked up at the male Flightmare's voice.

[Everyone makes mistakes, even alphas. The good I have heard about you outweighs that tale, just so you know. And it was that good that prompted me and my sister to seek you out.]

Hiccup frowned. "Seek me out?"

[Our mother and father died so that we could flee some aggressive dragons bent on taking our hunting grounds. I promised our parents that I would find a place my sister can grow in peace and safety. Hearing that you also sought that..] The Flightmare paused and lowered his head once more. This time his wings extended. [May myself and my sister live here? May we call you our alpha? May we find the peace you have given all the dragons that call this place home?]

Hiccup stood. This would not be something he did while sitting. Not after hearing that. He just wished his queen was here. She deserved to be at his side, welcoming new nest members. It was her right after all.

"Please stand, Glow-eater."

The male stood. The sister did not move as she did not seem to know quite what was going on. Hiccup suspected that she was just barely a youngling, given her smaller size, and that she was not likely trained to speak and understand the Common Tongue. Hiccup smiled softly and held out both hands before turning his gaze. He heard Toothless warble and knew his brother was explaining. Just as before, warm scales pressed into his palms. Hiccup opened his eyes and faced the dragons.

"Welcome home," he said.

Both Flightmares, even the young one, stared at him with eyes half-lidded. Freezeframe and Bluefyre chuckled.

[Once both of them can pry themselves away,] Freezeframe said, [we'll help them find a den in the swamp, my alpha. And we'll see how long your queen will be.]

[Uh, actually, I need to speak to you about that.]

"Palewing?" Gyda asked. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup's heart slammed into his toes at the terrified look upon the Ice Terror's muzzle.


	50. Pale In Comparison

The dragon holding Astrid kicked up dirt and dust as she hovered close enough to the ground that she could drop Astrid and not harm her. Astrid rolled towards the swamp and away from the water. The dragon trilled something and Astrid felt wind buffer her as wings beat. She stood and spun in time to receive Stormfly's beak to her chest as the Nadder took many deep breaths. Astrid just wrapped her arms around her sister and placed her cheek against the side of Stormfly's beak. They stood in silence, both reassuring themselves and each other that no injuries were sustained.

A chitter had Astrid lifting her head and looking left. She released Stormfly, much to her sister's grumbled protest, and moved over to Frostfire. The Ice Terror sat upon a rock, placing him at Astrid's chin height. As their courtship and betrothal continued, Astrid found herself taking on many of Hiccup's mannerisms, and he taking on several of hers. One she took was that she did not just reach out and touch any dragon anymore. She let them choose, like Hiccup did. All of Gyda's children had quickly given her permission when she voiced her intent to do such, so she did not hesitate to hug Frost as gently as she could. Frost nuzzled her. Astrid felt the rapid breaths and knew his actions had caused him to overexert himself. She gently picked him up and allowed him to make himself comfortable in her arms.

She then turned to the other dragons. The Speed Stinger and the Calm-healer stood next to the rock Frost had been sitting upon. The Sand Wraiths stood behind all of them on what could only be the muzzle of the visiting alpha. The Rumblehorn had been volunteered by his alpha to retrieve the still paralyzed man. The two dragons that grabbed her and Stormfly out of the fray landed near to Stormfly.

The moonlight hit them this time and let Astrid see more details than before. They sat with their lower wings tucked in front of their talons and let their upper wings stick out to either side of their bodies. One's scales were dusky purple with blue spots on her wings, tail, and above her eyes. The other was a brighter purple and had red on the thing on her head. Astrid was not sure what that was. The other dragon was also purple but also had blue under her wings that remined Astrid of the things in the sea cave on the Changewing's nest.

She turned at the low rumble from the water. The older Sand Wraith waited until his alpha finished before translating.

[You are unharmed, young queen-to-be?]

"Yes. Stormfly and I are both fine. Thank you all for your aid."

She went to say more, to ask how and why the dragons Stormfly called Four-wings were there to begin with. A familiar shrieked, echoed twice over, had her pausing and staring to the skies back towards the village. Three black streaks, one holding a blue ribbon along his back, landed between Astrid and the Four-wings. Astrid heard other dragons landing but her focus remained upon her beloved as he and Toothless had landed right in front of her.

"Try to take my queen," Hiccup growled, his growl deeper and deadlier sounding than the three Night Furies snarling. "And I will kill you where you stand."

"Hiccup! Don't!"

She watched Hiccup jerk, shift in the saddle, and stare at her. She, still carrying Frostfire, moved in between Toothless and Onyxwing. Onyx shifted left to allow her but kept his head low and in between her and the other dragons.

"They helped me, Hiccup," Astrid said. "They picked me and Stormfly up so that Frost and the Speed Stinger could deal with the man."

"Astrid."

Her name came out in a strangled cry. Frost slipped from Astrid's arms. Hiccup more fell off Toothless than he dismounted. Astrid found herself encased in arms once stupidly thought as weak. Nothing was weak about the grip in which Hiccup held her. Nothing was weak in the strength of his kiss.

She felt Stormfly's beak in her back. Her hand grazed Toothless' head as the Night Fury pressed into Hiccup's back. She felt tiny paws gingerly skitter across her shoulders and felt a tail wrap around her neck and Hiccup's hand, which curled around her neck and did not seem to desire moving. She felt two dragons press their heads against either side of her and knew without looking part of their heads were touching Hiccup as well.

The dragons began purring, something Astrid felt thrum through her. Hiccup pressed closer to her though he broke the kiss. Astrid was both grateful and annoyed by that. Her body demanded air. Her lips and her heart demanded Hiccup. Then Hiccup gently moved her so that her head rested upon his shoulder and he all but curled around her. Her lips and heart accepted the compromise.

"So, does anyone want to explain what happened here?" Old Wrinkly asked, from somewhere to Astrid's left.

Not that she was going to move to confirm that. She could not care less where he or even Gyda was right then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gyda wished Bucket was there to capture this moment. Hiccup and Astrid were entwined, with Astrid's head on Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup's cheek upon Astrid's. Stormfly pressed the side her beak into Astrid's back. Toothless had the top of his head against Hiccup's back. Shadowfire and Moondust had their heads pressed to either side of the pair and Frostfire draped himself across both. All of the dragons purred in tones that sounded reassuring and soothing.

Gyda knew none in that pile would be able to move for a few minutes, at the least. She turned her gaze away, having a far better use of her time right then. Adult nest dragons far and wide were landing along the shores of the bay. They would need reassuring until Hiccup and Astrid could release each other and Hiccup could personally reassure his dragons. The Rumblehorn also broke through the bushes just as Old Wrinkly finished his question. Gyda did not need a degree in criminal scene investigation to know the Viking the dragon was dragging had been stung by the Speed Stinger's tail.

Since the man would unlikely be able to answer any questions for a while yet, Gyda moved to Lorekeeper. The Elders and the dragons of Hiccup's inner circle, as befitted their statues, landed closer than the other dragons of the nest. Gyda chose the Head Elder to speak to out of respect. Lorekeeper lifted his head as Gyda drew close and accepted her touch upon his muzzle. Gyda knew he was still staring at his alpha and queen though. All the nest dragons would be.

"Our queen is safe," Gyda said.

She felt more than heard Lorekeeper's deep, rattling sigh of relief and felt as the Nightmare relaxed. She saw an echoing of that with ever nest dragon in her line of sight and smiled. She turned, keeping her hand upon Lorekeeper's muzzle and stared at a still entwined and surrounded Hiccup and Astrid. She shook her head. The future she knew paled in comparison to the present she now lived. Gyda found herself not minding it at all.


	51. Great Care

Gyda stepped away from Lorekeeper. She moved to the Rumblehorn, who stood guard over the man. Given that his fingers were twitching, Gyda suspected he would soon be free of the Speed Stinger's poison. She glanced over at her sons. Both were still touching Hiccup and Astrid. She gauged the distance between herself and Shadowfire's saddle bags. There was rope in there, and she knew she would need that rope before the man could use all his limbs again.

"Here."

Gyda turned to Old Wrinkly as he held out his hand. She tipped her head, accepting the rope he held. She spun and knelt. The man's eyes moved, as that was the only thing he could control right now. She read the hate in his gaze. She ignored that.

She wrapped the rope around the man's torso, with his arms pinned to his sides but his hands behind him. She then curled the rope around his pressed together wrists before pulling the rest of the rope down to tie around his ankles. She felt Old Wrinkly's curiosity even as he aided her and followed her instructions on what to do. Once the man was restrained, Gyda stood. One glance showed Hiccup and Astrid were still entwined so she turned back to Old Wrinkly. She gestured down at the man.

"It's called a hogtie," she said. "Back home, someone who raised animals would use such a method to immobilize the young they were branding."

Old Wrinkly's eyes narrowed. "Like a slave brand?"

Gyda blinked. "Uh, more a brand to say this creature belongs to this person and if stolen the guards can tell and know to bring the thief to justice."

"Is it applied the same as a slave brand?"

"Yes."

"So why do you know this way of restraining someone? I wasn't aware you raised animals in that manner."

Gyda's mind whirled. A passing interest in rodeos, mostly due to a certain cowboy that Gyda once fancied, made her search the internet for anything related to cattle ranching. She had learned how to hogtie during that time. She also knew Old Wrinkly would not understand rodeos or the internet at all. A groan at her feet, followed by a blistering curse, gave her an excuse to not explain.

"Weaklin' boy," the man mocked, staring towards where Hiccup and Astrid stood. "Has to 'ave da wee girl be holdin'-"

The man's voice trailed off. In the moonlight, Gyda watched the man's face pale. She looked up and resisted the urge to flinch and step back. She had seen humans who were furious enough to kill in her twenty-two years. She had seen dragons at that same point. Hiccup combined the two into one and that was without the dragons surrounding him who also glared at the man. Astrid, leaning around Hiccup's right shoulder, also glared, but the effect was not the same as her betrothed. Hiccup's expression promised a far more painful death than he would have given Ogmundr. Gyda believed his eyes would be slits right now if he was part dragon as many in her time believed.

"Ware your tongue," Hiccup growled. "She is my queen."

The man scoffed. "Some queen she be. Orderin' dem monsters ta attack me. Ye will all pay fer dis. Get me outta dis rope. I have me rights."

"That is a lie," Astrid growled. "You attacked first. Frost defended myself and Stormfly."

"Bah, be yer word 'gainst mine 'nd I be a celebrated warrior. Chief Ingvar be believin' me over ye, stupid girl."

Hiccup stalked forward, Toothless shadowing him. Moondust remained behind, her head shifting to block Astrid's path. Frostfire sat upon Astrid's shoulder while Shadowfire lowered his head to take the place Toothless had been standing. Stormfly remained behind Astrid, standing to her full height and glaring over her sister's head at the man.

Gyda honestly worried she would have to physically stop Hiccup from drawing his seax as his hand kept gripping the pommel. She knew he was angry and had every right to remove the man's head from his shoulders. She also knew he would hate himself for it later. He was no murderer. Besides, her physically gripping Hiccup's arm to prevent his justice could cause the dragons to deem her a challenger to Hiccup's rule. That would not end well.

Thankfully he stopped just shy of the man's arm. He also did not draw the seax. Gyda breathed a sigh of relief. That relief fled a few minutes later when Hiccup's eyes lifted and bore into hers.

"Take him back," Hiccup growled. "Stuff him into a cell just as he is. I will deal with him when I return."

Gyda's eyes narrowed. She looked over his shoulder at Astrid. She had to leave. Hiccup ordered it but she was also his and Astrid's human chaperone. She knew what her leaving them could result in. Snotlout's grandfather still looked for ways to declare Hiccup a bad choice to succeed Stoick and he still hated Astrid's family.

"I will remain," Old Wrinkly said softly.

Gyda sighed and tipped her head. The man would be a better chaperone as he was clan to Hiccup but not many people knew that. She could only hope that Old Man Jorgenson was asleep by now and she could get back here before any issue came up.

She turned, intending to drag the man away from the dragons so Shadowfire could pick him up. She found Hookfang standing where the Rumblehorn had been and who was now next to the Prickleboggle. Hookfang bowed his head.

[I will carry the filth, Alpha so that Elder Gyda does not have to soil her hands.]

Hiccup nodded his head. "If he tries anything, kill him."

Gyda did flinch slightly at that. The man was in the wrong and should face justice, but Berk was on a precipice right now. A rather dangerous one. Until the Thing and the other tribes learned the truth, anything Berk did against another tribe could be seen as grounds for war. One man from Hopeless had already died and at Hiccup's order. Gyda was not sure how Hopeless' chief would take another dying at Hiccup's words.

"You disapprove?"

Gyda bowed her head. She had only ever heard that version of Hiccup's growl when he was angered at someone for trying to cause harm. It had only ever been directed her way when she pulled Astrid from his arms back in Obsidian and Ebony's nest. She knew he would kill her then if she harmed Astrid at any point that day. She also knew he would exile her, or worse, if she did not explain in a way that satisfied him right then. Yet, how did she tell him that killing the man would be wrong without it looking as if she was undermining his status as the alpha of the nest? The nest dragons understood humans did not see alphas the same as they did. The nest dragons were also agitated by the attack on their future queen. This would not bode well unless great care was taken.

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly said softly, placing a hand upon Hiccup's shoulder. "He is from Hopeless."

Hiccup took a deep breath and the impression of a snarling dragon alpha eased. Gyda felt the tension from her shoulders fade. Old Wrinkly could speak against Hiccup on this. The dragons knew he was Hiccup's ancestor. They knew he was the mage responsible for ending the Days of Chaos. They would accept him correcting their beloved alpha over Gyda right then.

She may have been the reason for Berk being able to use the Common Tongue, but her status as an elder was a courtesy. She knew that. She was not the oldest human in the nest after all. She was not clan or flock to Hiccup. The dragons may respect her as a mage, but that respect did not override their love for Hiccup. Even her own sons would be hard pressed not to respond if the nest dragons did and it would kill them to have to choose. Gyda did not want to ever be a point they had to do that.


	52. Aftermath

"Gyda?" Stoick questioned as Shadowfire and Hookfang landed in the plaza. "What be goin' on?"

First the mage, Hiccup, and Old Wrinkly tore out of the village on their dragons as if frost giants were on their tails. Gobber's terse explanation that had to do with Astrid and the northern swamps only causing worry instead of clearing anything up. That worry increased when every dragon in the village, except a select few left to guard the young of the nest, tore off northwards soon after. Now Gyda returned but Hiccup, Old Wrinkly, and Astrid did not follow. The mystery deepened when Stoick noticed what looked like a tethered Viking caged in Hookfang's claws.

"Who be that?"

"Someone who thought it a grand idea to harm Stormfly and Astrid," Gyda growled.

The man spat a curse that would turn the ears of the rowdiest Viking to a bright red. Stoick ignored the fool. Bjarte, however, did not as he arrived in time to hear the man.

"Why ye got Varg all tied? What he do?"

"I be innocent, Bjarte. Dat dragon loving b-"

"Finish _that_ word and I will make sure you _never_ speak again," Gyda snarled.

"Gyda," Stoick said, a word of warning in his tone.

The man was a warrior of Hopeless' tribe and afforded some rights. Besides Berk did not need to have more enemies than allies before they were able to tell the other tribes the truth of the dragons.

"Please explain what be goin' on," Stoick ordered.

Gyda took a deep breath. "The fool immobilized Stormfly and then told Astrid that he was the dragon master and that she and Stormfly belonged to him. My eldest, Frost, and a visiting Speed Stinger defended Astrid while a pair of Stormcutters got Astrid and Stormfly out of the fray. Hiccup order him jailed until he can deal with him."

"Spitelout!" Stoick bellowed. "Gobber! Stuff'm in a cell."

"Chief," Bjarte cried, "he be Hopeless."

"Ye take the she-devil's words?" the man asked at the same time and sounded shock.

Stoick glared at both men. "This is me island. These be me people, dragon and human alike. Astrid be me daughter. Gyda be me son's most trusted advisor, so yes, I be takin' her words. And she be no she-devil. Lock him up!"

Spitelout and Gobber moved from the blacksmith. Hookfang waited until both men were at his claw and for Spitelout to draw his sword. The Nightmare then lifted his leg and allowed Gobber to yank the bound man from his cage. Gobber whistled.

"Be right tied, dis one. Who be da knot master?"

"Me," Gyda said. "And Hiccup ordered that he not be freed from those ropes until he could deal with him."

"Chief! I be protestin'!"

Stoick sighed. Hiccup had every right to order that since the attack was against his betrothed and Brynjar and Eydis had given up their rights to defend Astrid's honor when they let Hiccup answer Ogmundr's challenge. The marriage rites had not been given then which meant that by the law of the Archipelago, Byrnjar, as Astrid's father and still legal guardian, could have taken Hiccup's place in the holmgang.

It was an old obscure law found only by accident while reviewing other matters dealing with the tribe in general and the Thing specifically. However, Brynjar and Eydis knew, just like Stoick, that Hiccup would not let anyone else fight that man. Since Hiccup publicly fought for Astrid and she did not reject the outcome of the duel, Hiccup now was viewed as her legal protector. Stoick suspected Hiccup and Astrid did not mind that at all.

Still, there was a treaty between Berk and Hopeless. The Thing would take place in a moon cycle, if the tribes did not show up early. Berk could ill afford to start on the wrong foot with anyone.

"Shackle his legs," Stoick said, "but be leavin' him use of his arms. Remove all da weapons."

Both men, and few others, dragged the cursing man away. Bjarte spun on Stoick.

"What be goin' on, Chief? Dere be more den jest yer boy tamin' a Night Fury and usin' it ta end da war. And ye ain't been real clear on how da war actually be endin'. I demand answers."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Ye demand nothin' on me island, boy. Ye be da son of yer chief. I be da chief of Berk. Ware yer tongue well, Bjarte, ye still dishonored me with the whole affair with Ogmunder."

Bjarte's eyes narrowed as he glared at Stoick. Stoick glared right back.

"Me father'll hear of this," Bjarte warned.

"Aye," Stoick replied. "Because I will tell'm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly said as the two dragons flying back to Berk, and the nest dragons, save the ones bonded to humans, returning to their homes faded into the shadows of the sky. "Can we speak in private a moment? It is important."

Hiccup, once again wrapped around Astrid, lifted his chin from the lass' shoulder. Old Wrinkly did not back down at the glare Hiccup sent him. He knew this was a delicate situation and that Hiccup needed time to reassure himself that Astrid was well. Old Wrinkly remembered many times he had to do the same thing with Kaja after particularly hard and deadly battles, both in the Days of Chaos and with the Night Fury killer. Still, Hiccup needed to know just how close he came to having his dragons rend Gyda limb from limb.

Old Wrinkly knew Hiccup was new to all of this. He knew the lad likely had no real clue what exactly was happening. The dragons could explain an alpha's call all they wanted but they grew up with that knowledge affixed in their minds. It became difficult to explain what was always know on a soul level to someone who had never heard of such a thing before.

Hiccup did not need to learn, as Old Wrinkly had, what the full power he had over these dragons was. The images still haunted Old Wrinkly even now so many seasons removed from the moment the incident happened. He still heard the screams while he slept. Hiccup did not deserve to live with such blood on his hands.

"It's okay, Hiccup," Astrid said. "I wanted to check over Stormfly before the moon disappeared behind the trees. If he says it's important, it's probably about Link and you need to learn all you can about him and Nightjaw now that they live with you."

Hiccup reluctantly let his queen go. Old Wrinkly smiled and led the lad to a spot far enough away that Astrid would not overhear but that Hiccup could still see her. Old Wrinkly wished to teach him and prevent the regret Old Wrinkly carried like a blanket to become one Hiccup knew intimately. He did not wish to keep Hiccup from knowing where Astrid was at all times. He understood all too well what Hiccup was feeling.

"Yes," Hiccup said, arms crossed over his chest and staring up at Old Wrinkly.

Old Wrinkly sighed. "Your queen was right. I need tell you a story about when I had Link as part of my soul." Old Wrinkly closed his eyes as the images and the screams began again. "A story about when I ordered my dragons to kill a child."


	53. Training

Hiccup flinched. His crossed arms fell to his sides. The desire, the want, to be holding Astrid and ignoring the world until he was beyond certain he had not lost his queen, faded. His tongue and throat went dry as he tried to force words through lips that felt nothing anymore and did not want to move.

The older Sand Wraith jumped off his alpha's muzzle and stalked forward. He came even with Old Wrinkly, reared onto his hindlegs, much like Toothless did, and wing slapped the original dragon rider. Hiccup's gaze flicked to Onyxwing, more to have something he could do than to actually see how the Night Fury took another dragon hitting Old Wrinkly. Hiccup's jaw dropped. Onyx did not seem angered. In fact, he looked at the Sand Wraith with eyes that shown in the moonlight and made an approving huff sound.

[Do not lie to the young alpha, Human-With-Fire-In-His-Hands,] the Sand Wraith stated. [You ordered no dragon to attack that fledgling. A cocky, youngling with a desire to prove himself after almost destroying the peace you fought so hard for took your words and your agitation for something else.]

Old Wrinkly actually glared at the dragon and Hiccup felt an echo. He had seen that same glare on his father's face when things went wrong. Everyone said that same glare rested upon his own face when he was angered. The Sand Wraith, now joined by the Calm-healer, just stared right back at Old Wrinkly.

[Elder Peacebringer,] the Calm-healer began, [he is right. That Flame-skin believed he had to win your approval once more due to his mistake. Your agitation over the human fledgling who would not leave you be gave him, what he thought, was a chance to restore himself into your good graces.] The dragon tilted his head. [Have you really held this as something you did for all these seasons?]

"I should have never gotten mad at that boy. He just wanted to learn to fly. He just wanted a dragon to be his friend. I should have taken the time to teach him. Not demand he be removed from my presence."

Hiccup heard many paws hit the dirt and the sound of water cascading off of something high. He looked to the bay and gasped. The visiting alpha's head towered over the surface of the water. Rivers ran to either side of a muzzle the look of tree bark until the top was somewhat dry. His first thought was that Fishlegs would not believe what the alpha really looked like. His second thought was that had the Red Death seen this dragon she would have tucked her tail between her legs like some dogs he had once seen who had gotten terrified over something.

[Old friend,] the visiting alpha said, his voice clear, deep, and, oddly, not giving Hiccup the impression the dragon was drowning like the other water dragons he had conversed with did. [You were at fault for failing to tend to the need of your nest member, but you were not at fault for that Flame-skin purposively breaking the rules of your nest and attacking. We are not animals that kill fledglings who annoy us. All dragons knew this, even during our worst showing during the Days of Chaos.]

[Brother,] Onyxwing said. [He is right. That fledgling's mother forbade him from befriending a dragon until he was older. You were doing as she wished. He did not want to listen to you and almost tripped you into the forge twice that day. It is understandable you got mad. Elder Johann got mad and he was usually calm about things. We all knew the agitation in your call was not a plea to rid you of that fledgling forever. You wanted him to obey you and return home. That Flame-skin chose to kill the fledgling and he knew it was wrong because he attacked while we were gone to finally deal with the last alpha and fully end the wars.]

Old Wrinkly looked down. Hiccup glanced around before looking at Onyxwing. He realized this was a sore subject for his ancestor and that the man had carried his guilt for far longer than Hiccup had been alive. Far longer than Stoick or Hiccup's paternal grandfather had been alive. Hiccup's mind hurt trying to contemplate how long Old Wrinkly felt the child's death was something he ordered. Hiccup frowned as confusion set it.

"Uh, why, why did you have to tell me this?" he asked.

[Your nest was ready to kill the elder mage should you had ordered them, young human,] the visiting alpha said.

Hiccup jerked. "Gyda? What? Why would they have killed her? She's the reason we can talk to each other. She's one my closest friends." Hiccup's brow furrowed and his voice dropped. "She was my first human friend," he whispered.

Hiccup heard Toothless whine. He spun, finding his brother sitting with his wings closed around him and his head lowered.

[When Gyda flinched at your order,] Toothless whispered. [Your call.. it.. is difficult to explain but we knew you were mad at her for disapproving how that human was treated.]

Hiccup blinked, replaying what Toothless spoke of in his mind. He groaned and felt his knees give as a weight slammed onto his shoulders. Arms gripped him, holding him up.

"Hiccup!"

Astrid's arms gripped him and pulled him from the other. Hiccup did not see what was going on. His eyes were closed as guilt and shame curled around him.

"What did you do to him?!"

[Young queen-to-be,] the visiting alpha said, [do not pretend you have not been listening this entire time.]

Hiccup's spine straightened and his eyes opened then narrowed at the massive dragon. They could say and do whatever they wished to him, but they had better never insult, dishonor, or harm his queen or his flock.

"He is my alpha now and my future husband in time," Astrid stated. "Of course, I listened."

The visiting alpha chuckled. [As is your right,] he said before his gaze shifted to Hiccup. [Peace, young alpha, I meant no offense to your beloved.]

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly said. "You need to understand fully what Link brings to your authority over the dragons in your nest before your call reaches another dragon like that Nightmare."

Hiccup sighed. "More training?" he asked.

For the first time since Old Wrinkly began speaking that night, the man smiled. "Ah, young one, training never ends until we die."


	54. Intake

They returned to the village soon after bidding the massive alpha and his dragons goodnight. This time Stormfly insisted she fly Astrid home. A plan Hiccup supported whole-heartedly. Astrid bore the comment with a slight smile but did not fight her sister or her husband-to-be. Now that the threat was over, she saw how close she had come to harm or death. They were still not sure of the man's intentions, or how he got ahold of dragon nip. Those were worries for the morning though. Astrid's body called for sleep now that it did not seem she had to fight for her survival.

Stoick, Gobber, and Gyda met them in the plaza, along with the Riders, even Snotlout and Hookfang. That the bonded dragons remained after Hiccup sent the other dragons to their homes touched Astrid. They were a team, born out of a fight future generations would sing about and tell for years to come. That reflected greatly in Meatlug, who still looked exhausted, pleading to Hiccup to be allowed to stay. A plea then echoed by the other bonded dragons. A plea Hiccup did not seem to mind allowing.

Once her feet touched stone, Astrid found out that her parents were also waiting for them. Brynjar and Eydis snatched her away from the group, prompting Hiccup to spin, mouth open to speak. She saw his mouth shut and a smile cross his face before he turned away. Her mother and father enclosed her in their arms. Before her vision was blocked, Astrid did get to see Windwalker and Stormfly nuzzle against each other, as well as the three fledglings clustering around their mother's talons.

The hug lasted long enough that she only heard Stoick's reaction to the two new dragons, who joined them when the left the north bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup slipped out of the saddle, though he did not move from beside Toothless. The flight out had caused the pain in his leg to worsen. The extreme from terror that his heart was gone to elation that she was well and unharmed caused his entire body to remember it had only been that morning that he saw his brother married and heading out for a mated month with his love. So much, too much some would say, had happened in the intervening hours and now that everything was calm, Hiccup could well hear his bed calling him loudly.

He heard his father's sharp intake of breath and realized that not everything was calm. The two dragons that saved Astrid had asked permission to accompany them to the village. Hiccup granted that request before the purple and blue one finished speaking.

Seeing the Four-wings, or Stormcutters as Gyda called them, anywhere near Astrid on the north bay had cause Hiccup to fear they were there to take his queen. A fear born out of the story given on how his mother was taken. That had been the prompting for his threat to the two dragons. Learning they saved his heart, he happily accepted their presence. He realized his father might not be so happy to see another one, much less two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick watched as several dragons landed in the plaza. He and Gobber moved from the Great Hall steps to meet them. As they rounded the edge of the stone carving holding up the grass hill above the plaza, Stoick spied Brynjar, Eydis, and Windwalker hurrying from their house towards the plaza. They had to be informed the dragons tearing out of the village had been due to an attack on Astrid and Stormfly so it did not surprise Stoick that they were still awake. It did not surprise him either when the rest of Hiccup's friends and the mates of their dragons hurried to the plaza as well. Snotlout, Hookfang, and Wingblaze did surprise Stoick somewhat and made him proud all over once again. Hiccup's actions cleared the way for Snotlout to become the General Stoick always saw him being.

A belief that put him at odds with the Jorgensons many times before the war ended. Several in that clan, including Spitelout for a time, believed Stoick would one day cast Hiccup aside and then make Snotlout the official heir. A ridiculous notion to Stoick. Before the war ended, he knew Snotlout would have been a poor choice for Berk.

As indifferent as he was to Hiccup, and even more ways disappointed by Hiccup, Stoick always knew Berk would have not fared well under Snotlout's leadership. Stoick could see Snotlout bring back the days of Grimbeard with his growing attitude that he was perfect Viking. Stoick would not have let that happened, even if it angered many in the tribe back then. Thankfully his plan to ensure that did not happen did not have to used. He doubted Astrid would have been happy with that plan back then. He knew she would have held a grudge against him for it.

In an attempt to pull his thoughts from moments that would never happen, Stoick's gaze shifted to the two bigger dragons as both landed behind Hiccup and Toothless. His sharp intake of breath once he recognized the body shape, even if the scale color was all wrong, was something he had no control over.

~~~~~~~~~

"Dad," Hiccup said, finally moving from beside his brother. "They saved Astrid."

Hiccup watched as his father's fist unclenched and Stoick's breathing calm. Hiccup kept walking, though by now it was more of a hobble than the dignified walk of a hero. From the looks on the people's faces around him, Hiccup knew none cared that his walk was uneven and that he limped.

Hiccup reached his father and placed a hand upon Stoick's forearm. Stoick tore his eyes from the dragons, dropping his gaze to Hiccup.

"They picked Astrid and Stormfly up and got both cleared of the fight," Hiccup said.

[Then I owe you,] Windwalker said, lifting his head from where he and Stormfly had been assuring each other that she was unharmed.

"So do we," Eydis said, stepping back from her daughter and husband.

Hiccup watched his future mother-in-law walk over and grabbed Stormfly, hugging the dragon as Stormfly cooed. Eydis then walked around Toothless' tail and came to a stop next to the purple and blue one. The other one, the one with red on her head crest, watched intently. Hiccup blinked then smiled as Eydis, with no fear, stepped up to the first dragon and leaned against a purple belly, arms outstretched as if giving the dragon a hug.

[Woah, big dragons,] a tiny, male voice said.

Hiccup blinked as Wildfire ran out from under the red crested Stormcutter's lower right wing. The fledgling Ice Terror ignored everyone else as he raced over to his father, who sat by Gyda's left foot.

Wildfire slid to a wing flapping stop in front of his father. [Dad, Mama said you fought a bad male. Did you? Was it fun? Why did you do that? Can you show me? Why couldn't I have gone? I can help. I can fight. I wrestle with Dimglow all the time. I beat him yes..yest… ugh, I beat him before. Dad, why do look like you're gonna fall down? You're breathing funny too.] Wildfire recoiled and rushed to climb Gyda's back, sitting on her shoulder and staring down at his father before curling his neck so he could stare Gyda in the eyes. [Grandma, is he sick? I dunna want it.]

Hiccup bit his lip as soft chuckles echoed in the plaza. A far better sound to hear this time.


	55. Proposal

It did not take long, all things considered, to get everyone to leave the plaza and begin to settle for the night. The two Stormcutters opted to sleep out on the Harbor Guardians as both preferred high perches. While the mountain that housed the Great Hall was taller than the Guardians, both dragons were too big to sit together on its summit. The Guardians also kept them out of the village. Hiccup did not mind their presence, since they saved Astrid, but he knew they still made his father uncomfortable. It seemed they also realized that Stoick was unnerved by their presence as they were the ones to suggest the Guardians when given the option to join the others in the guest cave.

Wildfire, once assured his father was not sick and that being near Frost would not result in him getting sick, resumed his rapid-fire questions about the fight. Frost endured his son's curiosity while accepting Snowfire and Icewing's nuzzles before cuddling against Palewing. Shadowfire, with a deep purr, carried all four Ice Terrors back to Gyda's house. Gyda walked along side her son with the other Western Dragon and Moondust walking on Gyda's opposite side. Hiccup knew the Tall-singer was going to stay with the visiting flocks, but it seemed as if she wanted to accompany Gyda and her family. Hiccup suspected that, and the fact that the cave was underneath Gyda's hut, held major factors in the female's actions.

Shadowfire, for his part, still seemed oblivious to the looks the female dragon kept giving him as they walked. Everyone else saw them though and Hiccup caught sight of Ruff and Tuff sharing a smirk. Hiccup hoped they kept the explosions to a minimum. They still needed to get Berk ready for the Thing and had enough set backs already.

The rest of the Berkian Riders returned to their homes, their dragons in tow. Yngvar and Brynja walked with Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Boulder since the two would be staying at the Ingerman home. Lightbeetle and Heatwave walked with them, Heatwave taking great care to keep his wings from hitting anything.

Hiccup knew as soon as their riders were welcomed into Fishlegs' home the two dragons would enter the guest cave. He hoped there would be enough room, now that three nests, a flock of Ice-tunnelers, the female Tall-singer, and the original Riders' dragons were going to sleep in it. He made a mental note to check on that before he actually went home and went to sleep. Old Wrinkly still wished him to look over the saddles and ensure they were ready for the morning.

Hiccup walked with Astrid and her family back to her house on his way to the forge. He dreaded each step. It had become increasing difficult to leave her side at the end of the day. Today was actually worse than other considering how close he came to losing her.

As much as he had been embarrassed by his father's comments about speaking to Fintan, Hiccup recognized the benefit of such an action. If they could shore up the loft, extend it, and enclose it, the only thing barring Hiccup from marrying Astrid was their age. Not ideal for Hiccup right then though. He wanted Astrid's presence at his side at all times. He wanted her, but that part of their married life was not his ultimate focus. He viewed that more as a loving bonus and he knew it put him at odds with many Vikings, some of which were in his own tribe. He did not care at all. He wanted Astrid as his wife and he knew that came with more than just actions preformed in the privacy of their room.

Briefly he wondered if that belief came from his absolute certainty before the war ended that any marriage he had would have been a forced issue and his wife only there out of a sense of duty. If that was the case, Hiccup knew it proved all he had endured before had been worth it. Hearing her thoughts and her telling him of her day was as addicting as tasting her breathe or caressing the skin of her cheeks, neck, and upper arms. What was life as a nothing compared to what that life gained him?

A slight thump against his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. Astrid stared at him, eyebrow lifted. The open door of her hut caused the flickering firelight to dance with the shadows over her face. Hiccup did not speak. He merely lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks. Before she could say anything, Hiccup pressed his lips against hers. He kept the kiss soft and slow and not because he heard her mother and Stormfly cooing or her father and Windwalker chuckling. Hiccup needed kisses such as these just as he needed the ones where they tried to devour the air the other breathed. It seemed she needed them just as much since she matched his speed and the pressure he used.

"Hiccup."

Old Wrinkly's voice caused Hiccup's brow to furrow. He chose to ignore it. Astrid and her kisses far better to pay attention to right then.

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly said again. "I think her parents would like to shut the door now and I would really appreciate if you would look over my dragons' saddles. I am no blacksmith, nor a leather worker, so I can't fix them if they need such. I'm just a fisherman."

Hiccup groaned but pulled away from his queen. She stopped him from stepping back by cupping his cheeks.

"One day," she whispered, "no one will pull us apart."

Hiccup claimed her lips once more. He heard Old Wrinkly snort and Kaja laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toothless, Sunburn, and Onyxwing holding fire in their throats provided enough light for Hiccup to check over the original Riders' saddles. As annoyed as he was over being pulled from his queen, Hiccup could not stop the bubbling excitement he felt. He had wanted to be able to inspect these saddles from the moment he first saw them. Now he got the chance and each one caused ideas and thoughts to spin around his mind in a whirlwind he knew he would have to write down. He knew if he did not, he would not be able to sleep at all that night.

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly began, sounding unsure.

Hiccup lifted his gaze from Lightbeetle's saddle and how the various straps were set to allow for the dragon's larger girth and the way her back was shaped. Hiccup frowned. Old Wrinkly was sharing a look with Kaja. When Old Wrinkly looked back, Hiccup's eyebrow lifted. The man looked as if he wanted to question Hiccup on something but was unsure how the question would be taken.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, his gaze flicking between the two.

Old Wrinkly sighed, running a hand down his face and then rubbing the back of his neck. Hiccup resisted the urge to chuckle as he realized why he did the same at times. Somethings seemed to be inherited, even with the gap of years between himself and Old Wrinkly.

"Hiccup," Old Wrinkly began again, his voice soft. "Meeting you was not the only reason I chose to come here and to reveal who I really am."

Hiccup titled his head when Old Wrinkly's voice trailed off. "Can I know the other reasons?" he asked.

Old Wrinkly took a deep breath. "I also wanted, needed, to see if the things Onyx and Sunburn said about you were right. I needed to see for myself that you were the one who passed the tests Kaja set for you." Old Wrinkly shrugged. "I also wanted to offer you something."

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"After we aid that Nightmare queen and find that Bewilderbeast and speak to him about your mother, I was wondering if you and your riders would like to come visit our nest. To meet other riders and learn more of the bond you share with your dragons."


	56. Hanger

Three weeks past between Old Wrinkly and his friends leaving with the Nightmare queen and several of her elite guard. Her nest's young and the parent, or parents, staying behind remained in the guest cave. Hiccup, in the forge two days after Old Wrinkly, the others, and Johann and Eret left, suddenly jerked and headed into his workshop. Gyda recalled Astrid's telling of the event later that night when the Hoffersons invited Gyda and her family to share an outdoor evening meal with them.

Apparently, Hiccup had been showing Astrid how to affix a pommel to a sword, a technique he was going to have her do on her own as a test of all she had learned. At least according to Astrid. That lasted until Hiccup rushed into his workshop, leaving Astrid with the sword and the pommel. Once he emerged, he excitedly showed Astrid a new idea he had.

Now, two weeks and several days past that incident, Gyda and her children stood on the top of the cliff behind her house. All stared down at the construction happening along the side of the cliff. Frost and Shadow kept cackling. Pale snorted at them. The adults' actions prompted the Ice Trio to regard the adults as if they had all lost their minds.

Moondust, alternated between watching what was happening below and staring at her adopted siblings with looks of a concern. Gyda suspected Moondust's main focus when looking down the cliff face had been Toothless. The Night Fury hovered out over the inlet water and provided Hiccup a way to oversee construction and the other Riders and their dragons as they aided the builders. Gyda doubted her adopted daughter actually cared what the other humans and dragons were doing and only cared why her flock were acting silly because she wanted to know why the boys were cackling. Toothless, though, held more importance to her than asking. A point that caused Gyda to grin.

"Why is this so funny to them?"

Gyda lifted her gaze, spying Skulder as he walked up and stood beside Shadow. The man then looked down as well. She looked over her shoulder, ensuring none of the Hopeless warriors were about. Ever since Varg had faced justice over his actions in the northern swamp and been made to remain in the jails until his chief arrived and learned of the transgression, Bjarte had been demanding answers. None in the tribe offered the man those answers, not even Old Man Jorgenson. Someone Gyda had suspected was the man Varg said aided him when he faced Stoick and Hiccup two days after the attack.

Finding out that the one to aid Varg had been one of their own seemed to be a blow that the tribe had yet to fully recover from. Finding out that he was not Old Man Jorgenson caused Gyda to rethink a lot of things. That the man acted as he had because his only son almost died to a tree falling during the shaking had not made the entire affair any easier to take. Gyda was grateful that the man's trial had been pushed back until the next day since Stoick wished to make sure the longhouses were done and the tribe's anger calmed.

The man had been wrong, very wrong, but had acted out of fear and anger. Similar to the Snow Wraith female who feared her mate had been captured that day instead of being helped, though vastly different in that the man planned his actions whereas the female acted the moment she saw her love laying on the ground surrounded by humans. Still the man would be given a chance to explain and defend himself right after Baneson explained his moment of utter stupidity from that same day.

Still, Gyda saw none of the other Hopeless warriors. Stoick and Hiccup kept the decree that none should learn the truth of the Common Tongue until the visiting chiefs learned first. She turned back. Her gaze found Pale and she tipped her head. Pale chittered in the Old Tongue. Gyda had taking to believing that sound was much like a human clearing their throat before talking. Ombra had confirmed that believe back when she asked it while Frost and Shadow were still fledglings, so it was nice to realize one did not have to have dragons in their souls to get the gist of dragon speak. One just needed to be willing to ask and patiently wait until the dragon trusted them to answer.

[The builders just finished those long dens,] Pale began pulling Gyda from her thoughts, [my mate and brother-in-law find their suffering slightly funny. They are being very silly and setting bad examples for the young ones.]

Frost coughed mid-cackle and shot his mate a dark look. Pale just looked at him. Frost grunted and nuzzled against her, crooning softly. Shadow looked down and snorted only to have his singing student, the female Western Dragon, give him a small hiss from where she stood on his right side. Gyda bit her lip as Shadow jerked and shot the female a look she could not see from where she stood. She suspected it was similar to Frost's though.

Shadow viewed his relationship with the female as nothing more than a teacher giving lessons to a pupil but everyone else saw it for what it truly was and what Shadow was oblivious to. The female, twice now, all but told Shadow she wanted him to court her and had spoken to Gyda on multiple occasions because she was unsure how to get Shadow to see her as more than a dragon he was teaching. Gyda did find it amusing and a bit of déjà vu to be explaining to another female that her son was blind to things like that and took time to finally see what was right in front of him.

Shadow might swear that Frost and Pale were smitten at the start, but Frost did not look at Pale with the love he does now. He just saved her from the wolves and lead her to his mother who could help her. It was not until Pale smacked his muzzle and then proceeded to rub against him that Frost figured out why she did not leave after her injuries were healed.

Gyda suspected that Shadow was beginning to see though, as he turned back to watch the construction work but did not snort at his brother anymore. She also knew that their cackles from before really had nothing to do with finding mirth in the builders moving straight from the last longhouse to this project, though both would allow the comment to remain and act accordingly. Skulder still did not know the truth of Gyda and her family's origins after all. Gyda did make a mental note to speak to Hiccup about that as it seemed Skulder was not leaving the island anytime soon. It would probably be better that truth come from Hiccup instead of a random tribe member thinking that Skulder's ability to use the Common Tongue meant he knew the full story.

A loud squawk from the harbor announced a dragon flying at a fast clip towards Hiccup. Gyda frowned as the purple and tan Zippleback seemed to tell Hiccup something that had him and Toothless racing towards the harbor. Shadowfire lifted to his hindlegs, wing spread back for balance. That allowed him to see what the fuss was all about.

[Ship masts on the horizon,] he said. [A lot of them.]


	57. Greetings

Gyda moved to slip into Shadowfire's saddle and join the Riders as they followed Hiccup and Toothless. A trilling chirp stopped her. She looked over her shoulder as Sunset hovered in the air just above her head. The youngling looked as if he had flown from the one end of the island to the other and back again in the span of five minutes. Gyda frowned.

[Elder Gyda,] Sunset said, out of breath but not giving Gyda the impression that he was scared. He sounded more excited than anything. [Where is Alpha?]

"Greeting visitors to the nest," Gyda said, turning to face the youngling. "Humans are starting to arrive for that human alpha meeting."

Sunset snorted then grumbled in the Old Tongue. Gyda saw all of her children jerk.

[Toothless' parents and aunt were sighted along with several others,] Shadowfire said. [Sunset is not sure what to do now.]

Gyda sighed. She was not sure what do either. Hiccup, the nest's alpha, should meet Obsidian as a matter of respect, but he, Stoick's son, also needed to meet the arriving Vikings as a matter of honor. Astrid, second to Hiccup in everything and his future queen, flew off behind Toothless, taking the option of having her greet Obsidian in Hiccup's place. Gyda knew of no one else whose presence could satisfy this problem.

[Elder Gyda,] the female Western Dragon began. [My alpha will understand if someone other than this nest's alpha greets him. Besides, if I may, I would wish to travel with whoever is greeting him. It was my understanding that they would leave right after me. I am worried.]

Gyda spun on her heel and slipped into Shadowfire's saddle. Her son slipped off the cliff face, away from the start of the hanger being built. The female followed. As they banked for the now wider north bay, she saw Frost, Pale, and Moondust ushering the Ice Trio into the house. Gyda knew Moondust was likely to join Toothless once she aided Frost and Pale get their fledglings settled. That thought made Gyda grin as Shadow and the female Western Dragon flew northward.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup dismounted as soon as Toothless touched down on the dirt just before the docks started. He heard a squawk and saw Stormfly land to Toothless' right. He smiled when Astrid's hand slipped into his, squeezing it briefly. He returned the squeeze and together before all four moved to join Stoick, Gobber, and sever others from the Council at the end of the docks. Stoick glanced down and smiled before gently patting Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup returned the smile, happy that his father would not demand he let Astrid's hand go. No matter who was here first, Hiccup wanted them to know the moment they arrived that Astrid was his and he was hers. He wanted no one to get the idea they could try for her hand, not after Bjarte's faked interests in his queen and Ogmundr's fake challenge. He knew if someone did he would go against his father's wishes about revealing Link and Nightjaw before the Thing actually started. No one tried to take his queen from him. No one tried to take him from his queen either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow and the female shifted to a hover just over the north bay's remade shore. The Foreverwing that had been sleeping there slipped out to sea once the shore met his approval. He remained, now looking like a brand-new island between the bay's mouth and a grouping of sea stacks that marked the bay's entrance for any ships heading south.

That the Foreverwing remained nearby instead of leaving, though citing the nest dragons had disturbed his sleep and made him rise, confused Gyda. The Serpent's Heir had the Foreverwings in it swimming from the destruction their rising had wrought up on the island that grew around their stilled bodies. This Foreverwing seemed willing to stay near but also seemed to be unwilling to speak to anyone except Hiccup and Astrid, who found time to visit him daily.

Her thoughts and worries over the motives of that dragon faded as she noticed a flock of other dragons coming closer. She smiled as they neared and she noticed the Woolly Howl and his patrol flock who stayed with Hiccup and Toothless after Alvin's attack. Her smile grew as the two Light Furies in front barrel rolled and banked around to hover behind the flock. Their maneuver revealed Obsidian, Ebony, Toothless' aunt, and Spitfire, hovering in the middle of the flock.

"Greetings, honored alpha," Gyda said, tipping her head in respect. "My alpha must beg your forgiveness. Human visitors were spotted to the south before news of your arrival could reach him."

Obsidian snorted. [Ah, Elder Mage, no need for such formalities. You know my name and my son need not ask for forgiveness. I know well the fun an alpha faces when two flocks arrive at the same time from different directions.]

[My alpha,] the female began as soon as he finished speaking but before anyone else could. [I am confused. I was under the impression you all would leave not long after I did.]

Gyda felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as Obsidian grunted and the rest of the flock with him hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup felt some relief in knowing that the ships were from Hopeless. Chief Ingvar and his father were good friends and had been for years. The man did send a ship full of warriors to aid repel an invasion attempt even with the knowledge they were heading to a place that had dragons. While Hiccup did not care for three of the Hopeless warriors he had met, his father always said the chief was a man of honor.

The ships moved into the docks and the dock worker caught the lines tossed by the Vikings aboard. Hiccup was grateful the dragons who usually hung around the docks did not mind staying back and letting the visiting human space to depart. They knew the reasons for the humans coming to the nest and promised Hiccup they would do all they could to ensure a peaceful time so the visiting humans could see dragons were not bloodthirsty killers. They also trusted in the humans of the nest to protect them from any glory hunting human. Hiccup could not have been more proud of them than right at that moment.

"Greetings, Chief Ingvar," Stoick said as a man the same height as the Hooligan's chief, but with less mass than Stoick, stepped off the gangplank and looked around. "Welcome to Berk."

The man's hand was not on his sword's pommel. Hiccup took that as a good sign. Then the man spoke.


	58. Done Be Dead

"Greetings, Chief Stoick."

Ingvar looked up, eyes flicking left then right. The dragons hung back but did not abandon the docks. They rested upon the rocks and walkways all along the cliff face. Hiccup knew they could be an intimidating sight. The Berkians on the docks moved about their jobs with no fear. Hiccup saw that this did not go unnoticed by the Hopeless tribe members, especially Ingvar. The man had dropped his gaze and watched the Berkians. He then turned back and his gaze flicked from Toothless and Stormfly to Hiccup's hand in Astrid's before returning to Stoick.

"Seems much more den dem dragons be changed 'ere," Ingvar said. He looked around once more. "Where be me boy?"

Stoick hissed slightly. "He be speakin' with one of yer warriors. Man did somethin' and be placed in a cell 'til ye arrive 'n we can discuss the offence."

"Be it that bad, old friend?"

Stoick gestured to Astrid. "It involves an attack on me future daughter-in-law."

Ingvar's eyes narrowed. "Not what I be expectin' but severe in its own right." The chief turned to Hiccup and Astrid and tipped his head. "As chief, I offer me apologies fer whatever me warrior did to ye and yers and I promise ta see justice be done."

"Chief," a man on the dock behind Ingvar said. "Why ye be apologin' ta dese dragon lovers? Dey no be worth it."

Ingvar spun on his heel. A feat Hiccup did not think a man his size could do, especially on a slick dock.

"Silence yer tongue lest I cut it from ye. Dese Vikin's be our allies. Don't ye ferget dat. Dis attack on Hiccup's promised be a matter o' honor."

"But chief-"

"I said be silent. We done discuss dis. We be allowin' Stoick ta explain and that be me final words."

The protestor sighed. "Aye, chief."

"Let's be headin' up," Stoick said as Ingvar turned back. "Ye longhouse be finished 'fore winter set in so yer other warriors be settled there."

Ingvar laughed. "Chief Henrik be tellin' dem others he be lettin' ye know. Good. Ye no need ta be startin' from dishonor. Ye be da reason most be alive, meself included."

Hiccup blinked, reminded once again that there was a part of his father's past that he knew nothing about. A past that caused many of the other chiefs to view his father with a great deal of respect. Hiccup decided to ask his father that night what Ingvar, and others, spoke of. He always wished to ask before now, but something always came up or there were people staying over that Hiccup knew would prevent his father from answering.

Tonight the stress of readying for the Thing would be less and no one would be staying in the chief's hut. Hiccup made a vow to ask his father after everyone settled and Toothless' boys were sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did something happen?" Gyda asked terrified there had been an attack and that was why they were late.

She quickly looked the dragons over, seeking wounds. She sighed in relief when she found none, but that brought more confusion. Spitfire snarled.

[That worm's alpha, father, and Moondust's father visited the nest.]

Gyda's eyes narrowed. Obsidan grunted.

[They were seeking Moondust,] Obsidian said. [I am unsure how that male became an alpha, but he did not seem able to keep his one nest mate in line as that male repeatedly tried to enter places he was not allowed. We could not leave until they did.]

"I see. Did they say why they were seeking Moondust in your nest?"

Obsidian's sensing lobes lifted and then he chortled. [As fierce as any mother defending her young,] he said. [They somehow learned Haizea and Moondust became friends and thought Moondust traveled to my nest.]

Gyda hummed and then nodded her head. "Come," she said. "Hiccup and the others should be finished meeting the humans."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup knew the Hopeless tribe members were watching the dragons as they followed the Berkians up the walkways. Every time Hiccup passed a dragon, or a cluster of dragons, they bowed to him. The individuals they passed were able to spread their wings completely. Those in the clusters could only spread their wings slightly but they still did so.

Hiccup still felt uncomfortable about the bowing but now he had another tribe seeing it. That doubled the unease he felt. He hoped most, if not all, of them thought the dragons were stretching and not showing respect for their leader. Now was not the time to explain. The other chiefs would get angered that Ingvar knew before them. Stoick worried the chiefs would take offense over Steinar knowing before them.

They crested the cliff with no one questioning the dragon's behavor. Hiccup watched Shadowfire, the female Western dragon, and several more dragons land in the plaza on the upper tier. His eyes widen. He saw four more Night Furies and knew who they were. He had begun to worry why his dragon father had not yet arrived since the female Western dragon believed they were to arrive before now.

Hiccup knew it would technically be a breach of greeting protocol, but he slipped around his human father and hurried to the plaza. The dragons surrounding the Night Furies chortled. Hiccup flinched as they also bowed to him and did not impede his progress. Nevertheless, he stopped in front of Obsidian. He never got a shot at speaking to his dragon father though. Ebony reared onto her hindlegs, hooked her forelegs over his shoulders and wrapped him in her wings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stoick?"

Stoick heard the fear in Ingvar's call. He heard the slink of metal as swords were drawn. He heard the dragons growling.

"Hold," he said turning to the Hopeless warriors. "Do not attack. Me son be fine. Them dragons be no threat."

"They be Night Furies, they be," the man from before cried, stepping past Ingvar.

He did not make past Stormfly and Toothless. Both dragons stood in his way and did not move. The man faltered. Took a step back. His hand gripped his sword. Stoick moved to round Stormfly's tail. The Nadder chittered and shifted to block him.

"Boy, ye put dat sword down," Ingvar growled. "Look wiv dem eyes da gods gave ye. Dem dragons be no harmin' Hiccup."

"What 'bout dese 'ere?" the man demanded.

"Iffen they wish ye dead," a new voice said, "ye done be dead."


	59. To Know Or Not Know

Surrounded by warm scales, Hiccup still heard his dragons begin growling. He feared they were angry over Ebony grabbing him as she had. The majority would not know who she was after all. The growls did not seem close though. He wished he could see what was going on, but Ebony did not seem willing to let him go just yet.

[Ah, my son,] she purred, nuzzling the top of his head. [It is good to see you again.]

Hiccup heard his three-part purr begin and hugged his dragon mother closer. It still eased something within him to hear himself addressed as 'my son', especially from Ebony and Eydis. The soothing their words caused was not complete, but they helped. The words complemented the feeling he got when he heard his father, Brynjar, or Obsidian say the same thing. Hiccup did note that what was missing with his mothers' address was not missing from his fathers'. He just did not know why.

[Dear, you should let others greet him too.]

[Yeah, Mom, let him go. I want to hug my brother now.]

Ebony tightened her wings and her grip upon Hiccup. Hiccup felt no fear as claws capable of ripping flesh skirted over him. He knew his dragon mother would rather be skinned than to harm him.

[My son. Get your own.]

Hiccup heard several chuckles. He reached up with his left hand and scratched Ebony right behind her lower sensing lobe. She cooed.

"Mom," he said, as she insisted he call her that multiple times during his visit and as he and the others were readying to leave. "I really need to see why my dragons growled just now."

[The humans with Toothless and Stormfly pulled their swords,] Ebony said offhandedly. [But the big human standing with Astrid stopped them.]

Hiccup froze.

[Dear, you need to let him go so he can address his nest and deal with those visiting humans.]

Ebony grumbled in the Old Tongue and Hiccup did not need a translator or Link and Nightjaw aiding him in getting the gist. He understood frustration when he heard it, no matter who gave the protest.

Ebony reluctantly released him and slowly dropped back to all fours. She snorted, though, and pressed against him, prompting him to drape his arm over the back of her neck. Obsidian and Spitfire huffed at her. She just warbled back and did not move.

Hiccup heard his aunt chortle and then felt her nuzzle against his right side. Hiccup blinked when she made it a point to nose his hand until his arm draped over the back of her neck. That caused Obsidian and Spitfire to screech. Ebony and his aunt gave a warbled laugh. The dragons in the honor guard looked amused and Hiccup noted that one, the Woolly Howl patrol leader he met, gave the impression he was swallowing his laughter.

[Stoick is coming with the others, Alpha,] Shadowfire said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick glanced left. Steinar and Gobber stood just at the edge of cliff where the walkway down curled around the blacksmith to reach the footpath leading into the upper portions of the village. Both men looked down at the Hopeless warriors who drew their swords just because one idiot decided a Night Fury hugging Hiccup was a threat of some sort. Man was blind to the fact that Hiccup all but ran to the grouping of dragons and not only did no dragon attacked him, they parted to let him through. Stoick sighed, remembering when he had been that stupid. He hoped this Thing would end with more Vikings learning to see and observe instead of just leaping to a conclusion and running with it.

"Steinar," Ingvar said, "what ye be doin' 'ere?"

Steinar straightened to his full height. "I brought two Berkians back ta their home."

Stoick saw Ingvar's eyes narrow in thought.

"Hilda, Gothi's apprentice, be visitin' her family on Shiverin' Shores," Stoick said. "Steinar and one other be kind enough to bring her and her son home."

"Connivin' old boar," Ingvar snorted. "Yer father be sendin' ye 'ere ta find out what be goin' on, right?"

Stoick noted Steinar did not dignify that with a response, even if was practically true. Henrik more than likely did want to know what was happening, but Steinar's words would also have a great deal of weight when the others learned he had spent the winter on Berk.

"Stoick," Ingvar began, "yer boy always be rushin' into groups of dragons like that?"

Stoick hid his smile in his beard as Toothless and Stormfly snorted and Astrid coughed to bury her giggle. Ingvar looked at Astrid first then the dragons second before lifting his gaze to Stoick.

"Old friend, there be more goin' on 'ere than ye are lettin' on. There be more to dese dragons then ye be lettin' on."

And the man called Henrik conniving. Stoick just grinned and gestured towards the plaza.

"Come along," he said in answer.

He could be conniving as well and knew well enough when to answer and when not to.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The winds of the sea played fickle with those who chose to embrace her aid. Eret knew that well. He had heard of someone far to the east looking for skilled dragon trappers, especially ones that did not kill the dragons they caught. He and his crew, granted a newer and bigger ship from the chief, chose to heed that call. The pay sounded good. The work was something they knew. They had trained all their lives. They had already made a name for themselves and brought honor and glory to their village with their aiding other islands in getting rid of the dragons raiding their livestock.

Four days into the trip and a severe and unknown tempest shrieked across the sea. It surrounded his ship before he even felt the first wind. Lighting crashed and the seas rolled. Men shouted about a dragon in the clouds and massive one in the sea. Eret ignored them, more focused on his ship not cracking against an unseen sea stack.

An effort that was all for naught. Lighting flashed and the stone was there with no chance to turn. The next Eret knew a talkative man and a skinny Viking with a large sack tied to his back was standing over him in what looked like a ship's berth. Eret, at first thought, everything had been a dream and these two were just new crew members until the talkative man explained.

Now, with a vow given, Eret knew his chances of finding that person offering so much gold was gone. He knew his future and his ability to honor his father's legacy lay at the bottom of the sea along with his ship and his crew.

Now he had to live in a world where a thin boy could stop a Snow Wraith. Now he had to contend with that same boy somehow being able to command more dragons than Eret had ever seen in his life. This was with his village holding a yearly festival that brought many dragons to the surrounding meadow both for a display of the skill of the village's trappers and for profit as the dragons were sold to the highest bidder.

Now, Eret lived with what he witnessed on the island of Berk and a sinking suspicion that something was not right. He just did not know what that was. He was not sure he would ever find out.


	60. A Tale Of Two Dragons

Moondust stood on the hill over the plaza, keeping Toothless' boys from joining the group below. While the fledglings were safely in the nursery under guard by more humans and dragons than before, the younglings, especially the older ones, were given a chance to be out. Hiccup and his father wished the arriving humans to see normalcy, whatever that meant for a human.

Young human children, similar in age to the young dragons with her, were allowed out and about as they did chores and played. Hiccup did not want the dragons to be the only ones having to hide their children. Most of the younglings of the nest were out with their parents learning new tasks. Those without a parent were with their species' respective elder learning the same. Except for Firestorm and Rockmoss, who were aiding some in Astrid's flock to cut trees.

After Moondust aided Frost and Pale get their fledglings secure, but instead of moving to join Toothless, and Hiccup, at the docks, she collected Toothless' boys from Astrid's mother. If unknown humans were in the nest, she wanted them with her. She trusted Astrid's flock immensely, but these were her younglings as much as they were Toothless'.

She had actually intended taking them to the main part of the nest and let them practice their hunting until she was sure they would not be harmed. She made it to the plaza hill when Gyda, Shadowfire, and those from Toothless' previous nest landed. Toothless' boys did not wish to leave the village once they realized it was their grandparents and aunts visiting. Moondust would not deprive them of a flock after knowing what they endured. However, she did prevent them from rushing into the group as she noticed the unknown humans cresting the hill and drawing their shiny claws. If there was to be a fight, she would take them away and return to punish the attackers. The younglings to their credit, seemed to realize the danger and tucked in against her side instead of edging towards the steps down.

The humans, after being addressed by Stoick and a big human who seemed to be the other humans' alpha, lowered their shiny claws. Many secured them as was the custom of the humans in the nest when they sheathed their claws. They also seemed to be speaking with the one Gyda called Steinar and who knew the truth of everything. Well almost everything. Moondust did not believe Hiccup and the other ruling humans chose to tell him about Hiccup's ancestor.

Still, the pause that human caused the others, gave Ebony time to release Hiccup even if she and Toothless' aunt pressed against Hiccup a heartbeat later and prevented Obsidian and Spitfire from hugging Hiccup as well. Moondust almost let her younglings head down but then she saw the humans following Stoick across the footpath towards the group. She stepped back, her left wing spreading out to keep her young hidden.

Out the corner of her eye she saw one Tiny-fang slip over the top of a nearby human den. The small dragon stared at his alpha first before his gaze flicked to everyone around Hiccup. Even with the older younglings being allowed to stay out of the nursery the humans of the nest did not let them go unwatched. They did not let the human younglings go unwatched. Tiny-fangs rested and roosted everywhere they could in the human territory. Any danger and they would roar. Normally the smaller dragons' roars were not strong enough to call for the help of a entire nest, but with as many in the human territory as there was, Moondust suspected the dragons staying with their alpha in the north waters would hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toothless saw Moondust and his sons on the plaza hill. He felt unease but heard the skittering of tiny claws and remembered Hiccup's plan with the Terrors. His unease faded to a dull wave. It did not retreat fully and he knew that had a lot to do with the fact everyone he loved was within striking distance of humans that already proved they would unleash their swords before their words. He trusted his brother though and Hiccup had assured him that of all the visiting humans at least two, maybe three, of the human nest leaders would be more incline to learn the truth instead of continuing past aggressions. They seemed to have lucked out in that the first to the nest's shores was one of those three.

Toothless did realize that meant the others were not far behind these first ones. He hoped those other two reasonable humans made it before the ones that worried Hiccup. That one of those groups had laid the hatchling they met on the Typhoomerang's nest made Toothless want this entire endeavor over with and the humans leaving instead of arriving. That hatchling caused Toothless' scales to rattle. He knew having that screeching human in the nest would test his patience, and his nerves, more so than the tyrant could ever had.

Still, seeing his love step back and open her wing to hide his sons caused Toothless to purr. It was not anything he could control and he did not care if the visiting humans walking with him and the others jumped at the sound. Moondust took to his boys as if they were her own. Not many other dragonesses would do that.

Toothless had seen such before he ever left his previous nest the first time. A Snow-eater male took in a Tiny-icespitter youngling whose parents had passed. While Toothless was unsure what caused the mother to pass, he knew well the father died in defense of another nest member, pushing the young Poison-tail out of the way of a falling rock. The Snow-eater had been courting another and the female, while accepting of the adopted youngling never really showed much motherly care.

Since he remembered that mate-hood had never been a happy one due to the male wishing his mate would care for his adopted son as she did their hatched young, Toothless was joyful the one he loved did not care his sons were not laid by her. It made him want to have her with him and his son all the time. He did not voice that to Hiccup yet, knowing this with the humans would weigh heavy on his brother and because he knew Hiccup would tease him mercilessly.

He moved into his father's honor guard. They shifted to let him, Astrid, and Stormfly through. Some even broke from the back where Shadowfire and the female Tall-singer was standing and moved to cover Moondust and his boys. He made it to his brother, finding him holding Mother and Aunt, before he realized the honor guard had closed behind Stormfly, preventing any others from joining Hiccup, including his blood father. Toothless could see this going badly.


	61. Fool Boy!

[Patrol leader, what is the meaning of this?] Obsidian demanded.

"Eh," Ingvar said at the same time, "there be a problem?"

The Woolly Howl snorted. Hiccup watched the visiting chief as the ice dragon began to explain. Hiccup knew the man would only hear the sounds dragons all over made instead of understanding the words, but Hiccup could see the man was realizing something more was going on.

[Those humans unleashed their shiny claws,] the Woolly Howl said. [And I have not been particularly pleased with how the bigger human treated my prince.]

Hiccup watched Stoick's face as the dragon spoke. There were no visible reactions, at least none that any could really tell but his eyes dim slightly. Hiccup went to move away from his dragon mother and aunt and go to speak to the Woolly Howl, but Spitfire got to him first.

[Your prince forgave his blood father and you are causing the other humans to worry. Stand down.]

The dragon sighed but gave a warble. The Light Furies stepped back, opening a passage. Stoick, to his credit, turned to Ingvar.

"Yer warriors' action be what triggered that. Best they stay back."

"Chief," the man from before began.

"Stand down," Ingvar interrupted.

"Chief."

"In all me days I've seen many things and I be knowin' da actions of guards wot feel threatened. Dem dragons moved to protect the lad and lass from ye lot. Step back."

"But, Chief, dey be dragons."

"And we be in strikin' distance of more den just standin' 'ere, or have ye never learned ta look up? And as Steinar said none of us be killed. Let's give'm no reason ta."

The man grumbled. Another man, one Hiccup recognized as Reindar, Ingvar's oldest son and heir, glared at the protesting man and then gestured. All stepped back, leaving a gap between Ingvar and them. Hiccup noted that the warriors kept their hands hovering over their sword, but none drew them. Hiccup had hoped his idea with the Terrors would not have been found out that quick, but at least the honor guard took a collective deep breath. They relaxed from the impression of being cornered to a relaxed watchfulness. He also saw Ingvar look between the Woolly Howl and Spitfire before his gaze lifted rested upon Hiccup.

" 'ight, lad," Ingvar began, "maybe I should be askin' ye what be goin' on wiv des dragons."

Hiccup glanced to Stoick. They still wanted to keep the secret until all the chiefs, or in the case of the Bog Burglars chieftess, were on Berk together. They did not want to be seen playing favorites or dishonoring anyone. That could cause everything to deteriorate fast. Neither had a chance to speak as Irondust, not assigned to be a village watch dragon, flew up from the docks. He landed in front of Hiccup, bowing with his wings spread and uncaring that visiting humans were at his back. Hiccup felt something stir within him at the dragon's display of trust. Irondust knew his alpha would protect him and proved that right then. An action not unnoticed by Ingvar who watched everything in silence.

[Alpha, more water dens were spotted rounding the Four-wings' new roosts to the east and the visiting alpha in the north sent one of his Sand-spitters. They spotted another pack further north as well as a third coming from the north east.]

[Our alpha thanks you, Irondust,] Toothless said, [but the humans behind you do not know the Common Tongue yet.]

Irondust trilled. [I understand. I shall return to my patrol leader now unless my alpha has further use of me.]

Hiccup shook his head. Toothless warbled in the Old Tongue. Irondust chittered, rose, banked over Ingvar's head, and headed back to the docks. To Ingvar's credit he did not duck, even if he did stiffen for a heartbeat. Once Irondust was diving over the side of cliff, Ingvar turned back to Hiccup.

"Dat dragon be speakin' ta ye," the man said. "I no know how ye undertood'm but he be givin' ye a report jest like any on me island do fer me."

"So, Stoick," a new voice from plaza hill said, "ye gonna answer me father or ye gonna run like 'fore?"

That caused every dragon in the plaza to snarl. Hiccup heard his nephews' distinct soft growls a heartbeat before he heard Sliverfire's voice.

[Mean human! That's our grandfather! Be nice.]

[Shh, son,] Moondust soothed. [Let Alpha and the others handle him.]

[Yes, Mama.]

"Bjarte," Stoick snarled, "ye be treading on dangerous grounds, boy."

Hiccup curled his neck as he was able with his dragon mother and aunt still pressed to his sides and watched Bjarte make his way down the left side of the plaza hill. The young man then stomped around the honor guard and stood in between one of the Light Furies and Stoick. He never got a chance to do anything because Ingvar stepped closer and slapped the back of his skull.

"Git outta Stoick's face, fool boy!"

"But Dad, ye don't know. I be askin' 'bout dem dragons and he no answer. Hiccup no answer. None on de island answer. We be allies. Dey-"

"Dey not be required ta tell all deir secerts, my fool of a son. And ye no be 'ere ta pry. Ye be 'ere ta give aid in repealin' an invasion. We all done discuss lettin' dem have a chance ta explain wiv all da tribe leaders present, boy. Stand down and git outta Stoick's face 'fore ye dishonor me more and I be lettin' Stoick put ye in yer place."

Bjarte's fists clenched and for a heartbeat Hiccup worried that the man would lash out. He merely sighed and acted as if all his fight drained in one go.

"Yes, father," he said. "I jest-"

"We be discussin' dat later, boy. Go stand wiv yer brother."

Bjarte walked away and joined Reidar. Reidar also smacked Bjarte on the back of his head and sent the protesting man from before another glare. Ingvar sighed and turned to Stoick.

"My deepests apologies fer his actions and words. Dey no reflect me thoughts, old friend."

"I know," Stoick said.

Ingvar turned to Hiccup and tipped his head. "And I be heedin' me own words. I see ye have much to tell us, much I suspect we will all find trouble understandin' and believin'. I can also see ye also wish to be honorable to all the tribe leaders so I shall cease me askin' and wait til ye are ready ta speak, young Hiccup."

"Old friend, Gobber can show ye to yer longhouse," Stoick said, "I must return to the docks."

Ingvar chuckled. "Fine, Stoick. A chief's job no be done ever. Come, Gobber, I be wonderin' wot dat shiny metal all da Berkians be sportin'. Yer doin' I suspect."

Hiccup watched with some amusement as Gobber ambled away with the Hopeless tribe members following. He knew his uncle would steer the conversation to something that did not involve Gronckle Iron but he also knew he would pay for it later with double the amount of nails and hinges needing to be made. Hiccup's amusement came from the fact that he no longer minded such 'punishments'. Now, Astrid always helped him in forge after all.


	62. Three Part Day

Eret stared over the bow of the ship. The sea was calm even if the ship lifted and dropped as the wind pushed it along. They had to hole up on an island just after mid-day due to a storm but according to Johann were making great progress. To where exactly, Eret had no idea, he only knew they were going south.

Eret could only assume Johann was going to the mainland to trade with some of the villages along the coast. At least he thought that last night when they stopped over at a small island just beyond Hopeless' island but that was before four of the dragon riders from Berk and an unridden Monstrous Nightmare landed next to the campfire Johann made. Now they were heading off to aid dragons. Eret was not sure how or why his life came to this point and he feared what his father would think of him.

"You will be staying with the ship," Johann said, walking up behind Eret.

Eret faced the merchant and frowned. "If they are trappers, I can help."

"Your heart is not in this, young Eret," Johann said. "You have not seen the beauty of the beings you ripped from their flocks and then caged. Until you do, you will not wish to aid them."

"Dragons are animals."

"No, young one. They are much more than that. You will stay with the ship."

Eret crossed his arms. Johann's eyes narrowed.

"You will stay with the ship."

With that the merchant walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick disappeared down the walkways. Gobber and the Hopeless Vikings crested the hill Hiccup's hut sat upon. Berkians resumed their normal duties. Obsidian seemed to choose then to move around Ebony's tail and come into Hiccup's line of sight.

"Hi, Dad," Hiccup said, smiling.

Obsidian chortled. [Hi, son. Active day for your nest it seems.]

"We are having a meeting with many human nest leaders," Hiccup said. "The war caused much turmoil and they worry we will use the dragons to attack them."

Hiccup's dragon aunt snorted but did not say anything. Obsidian tilted his head.

[Since you and your brother defeated that Lava-dweller, has there been any dragons attacking human nests?]

"Not that I'm aware of," Hiccup said, "but many humans began to hunt the dragons thinking it would result in glory and recognition from the gods. Some still wish vengeance for the war. We know the first group will resist what we have to say but we hope to tell those in the second group that their vengeance has been satisfied."

[I fear many might not see it that way, son.]

Hiccup sighed. "So do we." He wanted to rub the back of his neck but his dragon mother and aunt still had not move. "They aren't supposed to be violent while the meeting is happening. To do so would invoke the wrath of the gods. We hope they keep to that."

Obsidian sighed, glancing at his aunt. [There is a secondary reason for our delay,] he said, [and now I fear that reason was ill advised.]

[They have to know, dear,] Ebony said.

Obsidian tipped his head. Ebony finally moved away from Hiccup's side and shifted around to sit beside her mate. Hiccup's eyebrow lifted but was not surprised that Astrid moved to take Ebony's place before anyone else could, or that Toothless grumbled. Ever since he fully accepted Link and Nightjaw's presences, Astrid and Toothless always pressed against him. Ebony had taken Astrid's spot and with her gone, Hiccup knew his queen would claim it. That left his aunt still holding Toothless' spot.

Hiccup frowned as his aunt moved away, coming to sit right in front of him. Toothless was quick to press against Hiccup. Hiccup saw his aunt's sliver eyes roll in a very human-like fashion, yet she still did not say anything.

[Hold out your hands, son,] Ebony said softly.

Hiccup did as she asked. His jaw dropped as his aunt's mouth opened and a tiny black head lifted with a protesting chirp. Blue eyes blinked then spotted Hiccup. The tiny hatchling chittered, rising to place claws upon retracted teeth. Ebony cooed. The hatchling crawled out with ungainly steps. It screeched as it tumbled. Hiccup caught it and drew it against his chest. The hatchling cooed, nuzzling into Hiccup's fur vest.

[But, how?] Toothless asked, sounding shocked. [Shadewing and Haizea's son should be a fledging by now.]

[Boys,] Obsidian said, [meet your sister.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ye not gonna tell me wot dat shiny metal be?" Ingvar asked as they walked to the longhouse that seemed to tie with another as the closest to Stoick's hut.

Ingvar saw several of the warriors he sent with Bjarte, including his daughter-in-law, doing various things around the longhouse. Reindar would be grateful to be with his wife once more and she looked none the worse for wear after a winter in close quarters with dragons. Ingvar looked forward to her report since she had been sent to observe, not only what the Hooligans did but how Bjarte handled his first mission where he was the leader and not the second in command.

"No. Be a tribe secret," Gobber answered.

Ingavr knew that would be the response, not that he blamed Stoick. The metal looked better than the iron his blacksmith used. Were it his tribe to have it, he would not share it freely. "Then can ye tell me who be da Hopeless 'ember in yer jail and wot he exactly do?"

Gobber sighed. "Stoick wish ta tell ye dat in private."

"Will da Berkians ever answer a question?" Bjarte asked sharply.

Reindar smacked the back of Bjarte's head again. "Silence," he hissed. "Ye jest makin' things worse fer yerself."

Bjarte grunted. "I be tired of da no answers."

Gobber snorted. "Ye be yer own worse enemy wiv dat," he said.

Ingvar's eyes narrowed. "Wot dat mean?"

"Stoick be tellin' ye when he tells ye 'bout da fool in our cells. I be goin' now."

Gobber ambled away. Ingvar waited until he was completely gone before looking at the others.

"Git on inside," he said. "Bjarte, Reindar, Kine, be stayin'."

The rest of the tribe heading into the longhouse. Due to the ones sent before, Ingvar did not bring as many with him. He did not know when Henrik talked to Stoick, but he knew his old friend would be stressed to get at least one longhouse per tribe up and ready before everyone arrived. Ingvar did not mind. They would all fit and that was enough for him. Even if the Berkians had no wish to answer his question, he knew two of his tribe would.

"'ight," he said, looking at Bjarte and Kine with equal weight in his gaze. "What can ye tell me?"


	63. Know Yer Place

Stoick straightened as the two ships spotted near the east sea stack maze slipped into the docks. It had taken enough time that four Hopeless warriors, plus Bjarte, were able to fully unload their ship and have time to speak with some of the dock workers. The four had been on the island over the winter alongside Bjarte and Stoick could tell they had formed friendships with the dock workers. Stoick suspected that their actual task, when a fight or a call to travel did not pull them away, was at the Hopeless' docks. Stoick found it amusing and wonderful that a basic human trait was an almost instant camaraderie once two Vikings learned that each other held the same task as they did.

Bjarte must have been sore still, if the glares he gave Stoick were any indication, but Stoick was pleased the young man was not foolish enough to try anything. The dragons still remained even if Hiccup was not there.

Stoick felt his son's absence as well. Watching the dragons interact with Hiccup, seeing the love and care the one gave him when she hugged him, hearing them call Hiccup family, call him son, Stoick knew he had come extremely close. Hiccup could have easily left before the disaster that was the end of dragon training. He could have made his way to Toothless' previous nest. Toothless would have probably flown there before the sun ever truly rose that day.

Hiccup would have lived, thrived, under the care those dragons showed him. He would have had the parents he was denied and Stoick would have been left with a mere whisper that he shoved aside because he could not see what was right in front of him. Could not see what had always been in front of him.

That guilt never really left him since the war's end and his son's slow recovery, but he had found ways to bury it for periods of time. That dragon from earlier managed to rip the barrier Stoick kept it under. His words a deeper cut than knowing they moved to keep him from his son. The dragon knew what he had done to and not done for his son. The dragon also judged him for that. Stoick knew he had not measured up to the standards the dragons set.

"Ha, told ya," a voice called out, pulling Stoick from his thoughts. "'fter I showed'm back on Healer Island, Hiccup no be wantin' ta face me 'gain."

"Funny," Stoick rumbled, as the dragon all over the docks snarled. Stoick did not stop them and just glared at Thuggory. "That story be told different ta me by me boy and his friend. Seems ye went pale when that dragon snarled in yer face."

The dragons stopped snarling, instead switching to a sound in the Old Tongue Stoick did not need Hiccup's special abilities or a dragon to translate. Laughter crossed all languages after all. Stoick knew the dragons found their amusement in Thuggory jerking as if he had been shot by Hiccup's fancy shield. Stoick agreed but fought his smile. He had something else he must do first. Thuggory's deep laughter threw Stoick for the moment.

"Ye be as funny as 'ver, Chief Stoick," the young lad said, his tone grating on Stoick's patience. "We both be knowin' ye canna trust lil' Hiccy. Think of all de times he be lyin' te ye, good sir."

It made Stoick sick to know he had, more than once, taken this fool's words over his son's. Those dragons were right to keep him from Hiccup. Every dragon in the world should keep him from Hiccup. A father should never harm their own child like he had Hiccup. Stoick knew he could never voice his thoughts to his son. Hiccup would not have him feeling the guilt that never left him. Stoick also knew he had failed his son in so many ways before, but now he would be able to do something to make up for that. He would stand up for his son to a young man who had tormented him for so long.

"Thuggory, ye best be keepin' yer tongue still 'bout me son," Stoick said, his voice holding a growl all his own. "He be a respected warrior with kills ta his name. What glory _ye_ be holdin' boy?"

Stoick took pleasure in seeing Thuggory's jaw drop and his eyes widen. The effect lasted only a heartbeat but Stoick would have to remember to tell Hiccup all about it later that night. After he made sure Thuggory knew his place, far inferior to Hiccup that the stupid lad would never see the glory that radiated off of Hiccup now.

Stoick leaned closer and dropped his voice to a whispered growl. "And ta warn ye, I be knowin' what ye did all them years ago ta me son. Lay a hand on Hiccup durin' da Thing and ye not only be an oath breaker, ye be tossed from da cliff inta sea." Stoick stepped closer, leaning right into Thuggory's face. "Are we clear?"

"Dad! He be threatenin' me! He be an oath breaker! Da Thing be sacred."

"Silence yer fool tongue, boy," Mogadon growled. "Da Thing no be started 'til all da tribes be 'ere. Keep dishonorin' me 'n ye be locked in da ship 'til we be leavin'."

"Dad, I be da Heir. I have ta be dere."

"I be da chief and yer father. Ye stupidity be endin' 'ere at da docks or else."

Thuggory glared at his father and for half a heartbeat, Stoick though the lad would be dumb enough to lash out. Thankfully, the fool realized what the results of such an action would be. Mogadon stared at his son for several more heartbeats, then turned to Stoick and held out his arm. Stoick tipped his head, reached out and clasped the man's upper arm. Mogadon returned the grip.

Stoick's eye lifted when Mogadon's grip tightened and the man tried to pull Stoick forward. Stoick resisted, glaring at the other chief. Mogadon's grip did not abate. Stoick felt a weight hit his shoulder, the one above where Mogadon held him. He heard the low growl before he heard the snarls from behind. Mogadon jerked slightly and released Stoick's arm. The growling stopped but the weight did not leave. Stoick felt the dragon stretch and noted the all the snarls ceased.

[You okay, father to the alpha?]

Stoick recognized the voice as the dragon who came to tell Hiccup about the other ships. Stoick also realized the dragon was the same one to tell him why Dawnfire and her patrol flock reacted to Eret. Stoick racked his mind, trying to remember the dragon's name but Mogadon's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Dem dragons be watchin' us since we reached dat maze ta da east. None be attackin'. Da dragons all around be watchin' ye speakin' wiv me son and get all aggressive. None be attackin' though." Mogadon stared at Stoick. "I grip ye wiv da intention ta yank ye off yer feet. Dem dragons snarl and dat one come ta yer defense." Mogadon paused, taking a small breath before continuing. "Me General be tellin' me da story of Healer Island. I be knowin' yer boy be commandin' dem dragons. Tell me, old friend, what be goin' on 'ere?"


	64. Truth

"Not much ta be tellin'," Bjarte admitted. "Dem Berkians be close-lipped."

Ingvar grunted. "Ye can be tellin' me who da Hopeless warrior in jail be," he reminded his youngest son.

While he knew why his son acted as he did, the boy still annoyed Ingvar on multiple occasions. He knew Bjarte wished to prove himself. Reindar had already made his name during the war, but Reindar was a good five years older than Bjarte's nineteen summers.

Hopeless had dragon raids, but they were few and far between, compared to the rest of the Archipelago so Reindar had his chance. The raids ended before Bjarte could face the winged invaders. Reindar also fought a brave fight against Lava-lout slave scouts who thought Hopeless an easy target. Bjarte had been a lad of ten then and kept from the fights and under guard with the other young children, since it was they the Lava-louts were after that time. Ingvar knew Bjarte desperately wanted to have some glory to his name before his twentieth summer.

"Varg," Bjarte said, breaking Ingvar's thoughts. "Dat Gyda woman landed wiv her massive dragon and da Nightmare wot follows another teen 'round. Da Nightmare had Varg all trussed up and gripped in its talons. Dat woman said Varg attacked Hiccup's promise and da Nadder dat follows her like a spiked dog."

Ingvar's right eyebrow lifted. "Did Varg do this?"

"He be sayin' no. Hiccup's female be sayin' yes. Stoick took her word over da warrior."

Kine grunted, reached out, and smacked the back of Bjarte's head. "Young Astrid be a warrior too," she growled. "'member dat. Be cautious how ye speak of dat one too," she warned turning her gaze to Ingvar. "Hiccup be protective 'o her."

"As is proper," Ingvar said, not sure why that needed to be addressed.

No Viking male worth his beard let another get away with dishonoring or harming their woman.

Kine shook her head. "Hiccup tear outta da village as if goin' ta war. I saw his face when he be gettin' on dat Night Fury 'o his. He be out fer blood and it be worse den when Reindar took his axe ta that Lava-lout idiot. Hiccup remind me o' a dragon angered over somethin'." Kine paused then sighed. "Hiccup killed Ogmundr fer her."

Ingvar's other eyebrow lifted. "He did what?"

Kine shot Bjarte a glare. "Ye want ta tell'm or should I?"

"Someone better tell me. Now."

Bjarte flinched and Ingvar's eyes narrowed. Ogmundr had been opposed to letting the Berkians explain the dragons. He cried for a strike against them before they turned the animals on the rest of the tribes. He feared that Hopeless being the closest to Berk would prove the best target. The lad had his reasons. He and his family were new members to the tribe, having fled from some place far to the northeast from someone claiming to be a dragon master. Giving the lad's description, Ingvar realized the man who almost killed him all those years ago was still alive and still claiming control over the beasts. Ingvar could only imagine what would drive Hiccup to kill a lad who had not even made it to his seventeenth summer.

Kine sighed. "Ogmundr dishonored himself," she said. "He approached Astrid's father. Tried ta bribe da man inta dissolvin' da contract 'tween Astrid 'n Hiccup 'n only challenged Hiccup 'fter Astrid's father dragged'm ta da plaza 'n told Stoick 'n Hiccup overheard'm."

Ingvar felt a headache blossom behind his eyes. He knew the boy wanted to deal with the Berkians and the dragons. He did not think the lad stupid enough to pull such a bone-headed stunt. Any claim he had against the Berkians and their pets lost any weight with any Viking at that moment because Vikings did not deal with ones who were dishonored in such a public fashion.

"I fear askin' wot happened."

"Stoick got Hiccup ta take da law over a death duel," Bjarte stated. "Da holmgangustadr be set soon 'fter."

The hair on the back of Ingvar's neck rose as both Bjarte and Kine's brows furrowed.

"Wot?" he asked, fearing this answering as much as he did the one before.

"Hiccup be havin' dat Night Fury o' his as second," Kine said. "Dragon entered da ring and did as any second would, 'ceptin' da dragon no try ta break Ogmundr's sword. Once da second shield be givin' ta Hiccup, da dragon left da ring. As if he knew da rules."

"Wait, da dragon be second?" Reindar questioned. "And ye didn't protest dat?" he demanded, staring at his brother.

"Ain't no law in effect ta stop it," Bjarte stated, his tone becoming sharper then a blade's edge.

A sign to Ingvar that his son did not care about the dragon and just wanted the holmgang to happen. Ingvar prayed to every god watching and those looking away, that Bjarte did not work to have Ogmundr placed in that position. He knew his son had stated he would make sure the lad did not go through with a spoken declaration of dealing with the dragons and their masters himself and then taking over Hopeless and properly leading it. Ingvar saw the threat as nothing more than a young lad spouting off at the mouth. He knew Stoick would not let mischief happen on his island and knew the moment Ogmundr tried anything Stoick would let him calm himself behind iron bars.

"It be a dragon! It be an animal!"

"Dem dragons be more den an animal," Kine said in a rare act of speaking out against her husband's words. "Dem Berkians act as if da dragons can speak and answer'm when they talk to'm."

Bjarte snorted. "Dey do answer. Dey always growlin' or making some noise. Dem Berkians act if dey understand'm."

"I did git da impression dat grey Terror be givin' a report," Ingvar stated. "And Stoick be shovin' us off ta Gobber, sayin' he be needed back at da docks. Dat dragon did fly up from dem docks too." Ingvar looked back towards the cliff overlooking the docks and frowned. "Bjarte," he said, not looking at his son. "Git four others 'n go fully unload da supplies we brought."

"But Dad-"

Ingvar spun. He glared. "Do as I say, son. Now."

Bjarte grunted but walked into the longhouse. He returned with four who worked the docks when not needed to be warriors or honor guards for their chief. Ingvar nodded his head. They would be used to unloading a ship, and probably were wondering why they had not been tasked with that yet. They would also have gotten to know the Berkian dock workers. Ingvar knew it was a common thing for Vikings to form camaraderie with honorable others who did the same thing they did, regardless of tribe. He hoped that camaraderie would result in information. What better way to gauge the lay of an island and its Viking tribe than to speak to its menial workers?

Those four would also give cover to the sudden appearance of Hopeless members as any other ships, and Ingvar was certain that dragon told Hiccup of other ships, docked. Ingavr did not tell Bjarte that was the reason he was sending him and the others. Boy had to learn that even punishments could give chances for a warrior to observe everything that happened around him. Battles that brought glory, the glory Bjarte wanted, did not suffer fools who looked towards their own grievances instead of the fighting erupting all around.

Ingvar also did not tell the lad that another reason for this was to get Bjarte out of hearing distance. He did not want the lad nearby when he questioned Kine about everything. Kine did care for her little brother-in-law and would temper her wording about his performance if he was there. Ingvar did not want that. He wanted the truth and he would get that truth. One way or the other.


	65. No Longer With Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aunt's name was suggested by a reveiwer on fanfiction.net.

[Sister?] Toothless questioned, his voice showing his shock.

Hiccup was grateful Toothless could speak at all. He forgot how to as the hatchling cooed and nuzzled into the fur of his vest. Hiccup could only stare down at her in a stupefied silence. That did not seem to bother the hatchling as she rolled onto her back and chittered up at him, her paws dancing in the air and her tail, as uncontrollable for her as every other hatchling, whacking him repeatedly.

[Yes, sister,] Spitfire said, her tone smug. [Haizea and I are no longer outnumbered.]

Toothless snorted. [How do you figure that?] he questioned. [Hiccup and Sharpshot are male.]

Spitfire huffed. [Moondust, Sneaky, and Astrid are female, dear brother. Now with her, and we can add Stormfly to this mix cause she's sister to Astrid-]

[Sure thing,] Stormfly said cheerfully.

Spirfire cackled. [See. Now the females outnumber the males.]

[Brother?]

"She's beautiful," Hiccup said instead.

He knew what Toothless wanted. He knew why his brother brought him into the conversation. He was just not crazy enough to join Toothless in his protest. Hiccup loved having Astrid cuddled against his side as she gently ran a finger across the hatchling's tiny head. The hatchling opened her mouth and nabbed Astrid's finger, reaching up with her paws to bat at her new toy. Astrid giggled. Hiccup laid his head against Astrid's. He heard Toothless snort.

[And he's no longer with us. Brother, I want to meet her too. You can't keep her all the time, you know.]

[Toothless, you'll get your turn. Be patient dear.]

Moondust must have decided it was time to join the group. Hiccup heard his nephews greet Obsidian and Ebony and be greeted in return. He still kept his focus on his sister and his queen. Astrid had taken to tickling the hatchling, which caused the hatchling to squeal in happy tones and for her tail to speed up. Both resulted in his queen laughing in his ear and causing warmth to flood him.

Then he heard one of his nephews walking closer. He, at first, figured the youngling wanted to meet his new aunt, but the youngling never came into Hiccup's line of sight. He instead heard the youngling greet the older aunt. Hiccup's eyes snapped up, finding Sandblast staring at the dragoness.

[Dad explained,] Sandblast said, softly. [And Uncle Alpha told me he forgave you.] The youngling moved closer and nuzzled against the dragoness' foreleg. [I'm sorry you lost your brother. I lost my sister. Uncle Alpha says your brother's not completely gone though, not like my sister. I know Uncle Alpha will take good care of Uncle Nightjaw. You don't have to worry anymore.]

Hiccup saw tears well up in the dragoness' eyes as she leaned down to nuzzle Sandblast's cheek. [Thank you, young one.]

Sandblast cooed, cuddling closer to his aunt. He then stepped back and stared up. [Uncle Nightjaw has a name. Do you have one too?]

[I have not gone by my name for a long time.]

Hiccup saw Sandblast's small crown of spikes twitched at the same time. He set up straight, looking as dignified as he could.

[Can I know it? I help Uncle Elder Fishlegs record all the dragons.]

The dragoness purred then cooed. [An important job indeed,] she said. [Very well. Uncle Hiccup named me Nightshade. He said I was a beautiful as that flower and could be just as deadly. I was so proud of that name when I was your age.] Nightshade sighed. [I lost that pride after-]

Her voice trailed off. Hiccup gave his sister to Astrid, much to the little one's screeched protest. A protest that lasted all of a one heartbeat before Hiccup heard cooing and something far different than the squeals from earlier. He felt Nightjaw flare and got the impression his sister was laughing but that her smaller size meant a higher pitch to the warbled laugh Toothless tended to give at time. Hiccup remembered the sound because it was adorable and he wanted to hear it again, but he had something else he must do.

He stepped closer to Nightshade and hugged her head, much as he did back at her flock trail. Nightshade cooed, burying deeper into his embrace. Hiccup felt one part of his three-part soul flare and realized Nightjaw was speaking to his sister again. Hiccup still did now know how it was possible and he still did not care. He knew it brought comfort to his aunt, and to Onyxwing and Sunburn, and that was all that matter to him.

He heard the shuffling of dragon paws but thought nothing of it. The dragons with Obsidian had flown far and were possibly tried. Hiccup knew he should get them all settled into the guest cave so they could rest in peace while the other tribes were arriving, though Hiccup would have his flock in his hut that night. Stoick needed to meet the tiny hatchling after all.

Part of the shuffling could have been Toothless moving closer to Astrid in order to meet his sister, though how long it would be before Astrid gave up playing with the hatching to transfer her over to Toothless was the question. Hiccup's beliefs about the noises and his indifference to them lasted only until Toothless spoke.

[Bjarte and four of his nest just walked by. The dragons moved to hide the hatchling as Bjarte was staring.]

Hiccup let Nightshade go, spinning to stare at his brother. Nightshade snorted and Hiccup saw her shake herself out of the corner of his eye.

[Inconsiderate human hatchling,] she muttered, her voice holding contempt but none of the sharp sting that had been presence back in Obsidian's nest. [I was enjoying that.]

Hiccup, knowing her first comment was directed towards Bjarte and not him, chuckled. He then moved to perform the alpha responsibilities he had neglected until that point.

"Come," he said. "I'll show you to the guest cave so you all can rest, though Dad, Mom, you two, Spitfire, Aunt Nightshade, and my new sister will be staying the night with us."

[I claim the wood roost above that firepit,] Spitfire stated.

Hiccup swallowed his giggle at seeing Obsidan and Ebony blink and then give a rather human like frown. Nightshade appeared to understand more and snorted.

[As if any of us besides you could get up on one of those,] she muttered. [I know I won't. Give me a nice sleeping nest next to the firepit and I'm content.]

[Why would humans have wooden roosts over anything that had fire in it?] the male Light Fury asked.

[Your guess is as good as mine, brother,] the other Light Fury answered. [I love my prince and the flock of his I have met, but I don't understand humans. I barely understand you at times.]

Hiccup, and apparently everyone else but the male Light Fury and the tiny hatchling, cackled. The hatchling, caught up in the mirth, gave her version of a giggle though. Hiccup smiled then moved to climb into Toothless' saddle. Toothless grumbled.

[I still haven't gotten to hold my sister.]

"Hold her in the cave," Hiccup stated.

Toothless huffed but allowed Hiccup into the saddle. The group, as one, lifted and followed him out behind the Great Hall mountain. He spied Ingvar, the female that came with Bjarte, and Reindar outside of their longhouse. All three looked up. Hiccup gave a small wave but turned away as Toothless began to bank around the mountain.

As they flew down the inlet towards the cave opening, Hiccup saw ships rounding the Harbor Guardians. By habit, and a drilled into his mind lesson from Stoick, he checked the sails, finding the Meatheads' symbol. While he knew he should have been at his father's side to greet them, he was happy he was with his dragon father instead. He would have been hard pressed to keep Link and Nightjaw's increased strength out of his voice when Thuggory greeted him. He was not sure how he would accomplish that when he finally did meet Thuggory, but that was a worry for another time. For now, he would steal a few moments with his dragon flock and fortify himself for dealing with a visiting human one. A human one with a rather loud and obnoxious human hatchling in tow.

Hiccup knew then he had been around his brother too much. Not that he cared.


	66. Outriders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning: Due to a shift closing the place I work at and then turning right around to open the next morning, Sunday's chapter will not be posted until late, if at all. Worry not, if I can't get it posted on Sunday, you'll get two Monday. :) Now for this chapter. Enjoy. :)

Over Mogadon's right shoulder, Stoick saw the outrider dragons, the ones who were assigned to roost upon the sea stacks and Harbor Guardians and watch the water approach, begin to react to something from the west. He heard the distinct tread of a Nightmare and saw Mogadon's gaze flick to a point past the Terror still sitting upon Stoick's shoulder.

[I have him, Irondust.]

[Then I'll fly, patrol leader.]

Stoick felt wings brush his cheek and felt the Terror leave his shoulder. Stoick made sure to not react, to act as if was normal to be a launching point for dragons. Thankfully, Irondust did not fly over Mogadon's head like he did Ingvar. He instead banked far around the Meathead chief and headed out towards the outrider dragons.

A shadow Stoick knew belonged to Dawnfire fell over him. Stoick did not look up. To do so would convey that he worried over the dragon's presence. He was not worried, not about her being there anyway. He worried about what Mogadon would do with the Nightmare as close to him as she was. He also worried what caused the outrider dragons to react.

"Dem dragons workin' ta keep ye guarded," Mogadon said. "Tell me, old friend, how did ye get dem animals ta treat ye as if ye were 'deir chief?"

Stoick took a deep breath as Dawnfire snarled. He did not stop her either. He was angered over Mogadon' comment as well and had to take a moment to remind himself that Mogadon did not know better.

"All be explained in the Thing," Stoick said. "Not before. Come, I shall take ye to yer longhouse."

Mogadon snorted. "I be seein' Henrik, old goat, be tellin' ye as he said he do. Good, I be tellin' Hagan he be unreasonable ta demand ye not know."

Stoick grunted. He forgot that Chilblain's chief would be joining this Thing. It had been so long that all the tribe leaders were able to get together with the raids a constant danger that the snowbound Viking bade off travel unless he was absolutely needed. Apparently, a Viking chief having dragons on their island, and not killing them, warranted the man being 'needed'.

"Is Snorre comin?" Stoick asked. "Henrik jest be tellin' me the Thing were to happen, but not exactly how many be comin'."

Mogadon sighed. "Old friend, that sea brained whaler be de other ta demand ye not know."

Stoick resisted rubbing his forehead. It would not get rid of the headache building behind his eyes.

"Well, least Oswald be here," he said. "Be good to see'm… Why ye lookin' as if ye swallowed a rank cod?"

"Oswald no be in charge of Berserk anymore."

Stoick's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Mogadon sighed. "Seems da loon take off on a quest ta find some dragon rider he be seein'. Dagur be sayin' his father be gone fer four years now."

Stoick briefly wondered if Oswald caught sight of Old Wrinkly or one of his tribe members. That could be the only dragon riders Stoick would think the man would chase after. Though why Oswald wished to find them was a mystery to Stoick and one that did not need to be solved today. He could ask Old Wrinkly the next time he saw him and given Hiccup's comment about Old Wrinkly's request, Stoick knew he would see the man again.

"So Dagur be in charge?" Stoick asked.

"Aye."

"Odin help us all."

Mogadon cackled. "Boy be doin' good. Tend ta be hot-headed fer sure but not kickin' up fer a fight."

Stoick snorted. "Take somethin' he be wantin' away, see how fast he be fightin' then."

"Be dat true fer all Vikin's though?"

Stoick chuckled. He spied Irondust land upon one of the fishing ships. The tiny dragon used his tail to point towards the outriders and then hopped in place twice on the figurehead of the ship. Stoick grunted getting what the dragon was trying to tell him. The outriders had seen more ships coming in from the west.

"Come," he said. "I be gettin' ye to yer longhouses. I be feelin' I be needed back here soon."

Mogadon looked over his shoulder and then back to Stoick. Stoick could see the man's mind working. None of the tribe leaders got their position only on their ability to fight. Each one had to have cunning in order to wrangle Vikings into working together instead of always rushing off to explore. Mainlander Vikings might take that tendency and use it to raid others, Stoick still heard Johann and other merchants speak of such events, but the Archipelago Vikings could ill afford to lose member of their tribe to the thrill of the unknown. Them being killed in dragon raids was bad enough.

The only reason he actually let Skulder go off on his mad quest had been due to others questioning the man's bravery and thus his honor. The young man could remember word for word the record scrolls but did not like to fight the dragons. He guarded the non-fighters and would attack a dragon that came too close, but he did not actively seek out the glory the others began to crave. Sadly, that meant they thought him a coward and started refusing to let their children be watched by him when a raid happened.

As he turned to lead the Meatheads up the walkways, Stoick realized he all but shoved Skulder off the island instead of telling the tribe to back off the man. That realization spiraled down until he saw that he gave into the tribe again when it came to his son. The lad was thought weak, was seen as weak, and thus should be cast aside. Stoick realized what a dangerous and disturbing trend that became and what he almost let happen to the tribe the gods entrusted to him and his clan. Might began to make right and anything not seen to fit that standard ridiculed and tormented before being thrown out. Hiccup's status as chief's son being the only that kept him from being thrown out even if it did not stop him from being ridiculed and tormented.

That blasted tryant Hiccup and Toothless killed had acted the same way, according to any dragon who was asked about life in that nest. It seems her belief that her might made her right almost resulted in the Vikings becoming as tyrannical as she was. Stoick wondered if he could use that point to make the visiting chiefs see how wrong they were. It might help them to see the dragons in a different light which would lead to them recognize the dragons as beings instead of animals. Stoick hoped so and hoped Hiccup's idea would start that process. The dragons were tribe and he would die to defend them, even from the very people he almost died to save.


	67. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, just to warn everyone, the next chapter will not be up until late Sunday night(my time) or late Monday night (also my time).

Hiccup left the guest cave with just Astrid and Stormfly following him and Toothless. While he and Stoick greeted visiting humans and dragons, the workers continued with the covered entrance he had designed. They did want the cave's true purpose hidden until they were certain the dragons inside were in no danger from the humans, but Hiccup also wanted an easier way for the dragons to enter and leave the cave. The covered landing and launching platform seemed the best way. Anyone coming would see it, but only trusted people would be allowed to enter it. Stoick and Toothless worked out patrols and guards for it to rotate day and night.

Even the two Stormcutters offered to watch the cave opening during the night since they loved night over day for flying. It confused Astrid when they offered then. It still confused Astrid now. They gave this offer but stated they did not wish to join the nest. Astrid could not understand why. She knew Hiccup's acceptance had been with the hope that they would eventually join his nest if they found they liked it enough. He wanted all to find a place here and Astrid knew that was because he knew what it felt like to not have a place.

He flew out of the cave now because the workers had finished the platform and he wanted to test its endurance against and active and playful dragon. He, being him, wanted to be the only one to do these tests. Astrid would have none of that. She enjoyed his presence and there were Vikings on the island, and several soon to arrive, that could be a danger to him. Astrid would not leave him for any reason, not until she had to that night when she had to sleep in her own bed.

Gyda stayed with the workers. If any issues arose during Hiccup's tests, they would address them. If something critical broke, Gyda could use the strong barrier to keep the workers from falling to their deaths until Shadowfire, the female Tall-singer, and Moondust could pull them into the cave.

Having both dragons rush out one at a time and launch was the first test. Hiccup did give her a look when he realized she was with him, but then just smiled and shook his head before modifying the plan he had. Once they were airborne, both dragons banked around for the next test. Stormfly tucked in close to Toothless as the bank curved. Hiccup looked over, pointed to himself and then down. He pointed at her and gave her the hand signal to wait.

Astrid frowned as she realized what he was about to do. He was going to dive onto the platform to see if it held with a fast dragon crashing down onto it and he wanted her to stay in the air while he did this. Her eyes narrowed. Hiccup gave her the wait signal again. Astrid ultimately sighed and nodded her head. Hiccup smiled and tapped Toothless' neck. Toothless' wings closed and the dragon barrel rolled away from Stormfly, dropping his nose down. Astrid felt Stormfly shift to a hover and was grateful to her sister. Stormfly knew Astrid would want to watch and ensure Hiccup and Toothless survived this stunt.

Both landed on the outer platform, the part he called the launching pad. Toothless even bounced in place a couple times before lifting his head and giving a warbling cry that caused Stormfly to chitter. Hiccup and Toothless headed into the covered part of the structure but Stormfly refused to dive when Astrid signaled her to do so.

[Alpha wishes Toothless to bounce in other places,] Stormfly said. [Toothless will call for us when he's done.]

Astrid grunted. She should not be surprised. Now that Hiccup did not have to hide everything he designed and built he was relentless in testing everything out. Still, Astrid would give him this. She wanted to be in his presence and she wanted to make sure he was well, but she would not begrudge him his tests. Instead, she knew someone else who would wish some attention.

They had been aiding the workers since before the sun awoke and then had been greeting visitors. She and Stormfly had not gotten to take their solo morning flight because of those reasons. She would not leave the area. She would be needed to greet the other Viking tribes alongside Hiccup, but she could let Stormfly fly a bit around the inlet. Toothless' cry carried. They would not miss it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick knew Bjarte and the other Hopeless people were following them up the walkways, but he brought no attention to that fact. Ingvar might think himself clever, but Stoick was not stupid to the maneuvering of a chief, even a chief who was a dear friend of his. Stoick knew part of the reason for those Vikings showing up just before the Meatheads arrived was to make sure Stoick was in fact at the docks. Ingvar was not questioning Stoick's honor. Stoick knew that. The man likely was testing out his theory about Irondust and seeing if the dragon had indeed given a report for Stoick to act upon.

They cleared the top, moving into the plaza. Stoick first noticed his son and the other dragons were gone. He suspected Hiccup guided them to the guest cave and chose to spend some time with them. While perfectly fine, Stoick knew he would have to remind Hiccup that an heir's place was as the chief's side when important guest came to the island. Socializing with previous guests could come when all expected visitors had arrived.

Stoick also wanted Hiccup beside him so he could show everyone in Meathead's party that he was proud of his son and that whatever grievous stupidity he had shown before would never be repeated. He also wanted his son to see him shut Thuggory's smug words down, to make up for the many times he did not stop someone from speaking ill of Hiccup.

"Dat be a Valkyrie flying dat Nadder?"

Stoick felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the tone of Thuggory's voice. He spun. This would be another chance to do something for his son that he had failed to do before. He would make sure all knew what belonged to his son and the penalties for disrespecting the claim Hiccup held.

"That be me future daughter-in-law," he said proudly and took great joy in seeing Thuggory's head whip left and the boy's eyes widen.

"Hiccup be betrothed ta her?!"

"Aye," Stoick said, still enjoying this. "Handsal be struck before the gods back before winter turned severe." He paused and then grinned under his beard. "Oh," he said as if his comment was a complete afterthought. "Word 'o warnin', one of Hiccup's kills be because someone challenge him fer her. Another be because a grown man tried to harm her."

He turned away, resisting the urge to whistle as Thuggory's expression turned shocked and terrified all in one. He needed to do this more often. It was great fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He turned away, keeping to the shadows of the buildings. What he had seen needed to be told to the few who would enjoy the telling. He slunk past the blacksmith, dropping off the edge to the walkway and headed down to the docks. The one who needed to know would have kin there. That kin would relay the information.

As he walked, he made sure the cruel grin he wanted to use was not on his face. The tribe already shot ill looks his way as they passed him, as if he very existence bothered them and disgusted them at the same time. They were wrong. They were blind. Fancy showings from one who did not deserve to live had caused them to turn on a true Hooligan. They would pay. He would make sure of it. Right after he toppled the foundations that swine stood upon.


	68. Well, There Is That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is way later than I wished or wanted and I apologize for that. But I am back and as promised y'all get two chapters. Please enjoy.

Toothless gave his call. Stormfly, heading towards the main island, did a lazy up and over roll as she banked around to head back towards the cave. Astrid lifted her head while she and Stormfly were upside down at the apex of the roll. She spied the dark shape of Deepminer heading out to sea. Astrid smiled. Despite the female Submaripper's comments about Hiccup, Astrid did like the dragoness. She provided a place of safety for so many just because she wanted to. She helped ensure future generations of the four major species of dragons continued on. She kept Astrid's niece and nephews safe.

Astrid did wonder what deep sea creature Deepminer would bring back this time. As was her custom since her wounds fully healed and Gothi cleared her to resume her normal activities, the dragoness would go fish once a day. She always brought Hiccup back a whale or shark from the deep as tribute for him letting her rest in his nest's waters. Hiccup, the first time this happened, almost dishonored the gift but a small nudge from Sharpshot's hindpaw and Toothless nuzzling against him made him realized the seriousness of Deepminer's actions.

The creatures brought tended to be large enough that everyone in the village got an uncommon evening meal. They had whale and shark before, usually smaller ones that found their way into fishing nets and taken out before damage could be done to the boats or the nets. They also had the ones given by the Scauldron pod leader. They had never had whale or shark the lengths Deepminer found and brought up though. Those who used whale grease and oil loved the dragoness and as such Deepminer gained more humans friends than just Hiccup, Astrid, and Gyda.

They even found use for the hide of the sharks she brought and were seeing if sharks gave the same kind of grease and oil as whales and if it could be used the same. Bone carvers were ecstatic at the amount of whale bone brought in since Deepminer came to visit. Astrid knew all of those people would miss the Submaripper when she returned to her own nest. An occurrence she and Hiccup looked to happen soon. Deepminer was a friend of the nest but had not bowed to Hiccup and she had to keep her claim to the waters surrounding the Hatchery or the new Submaripper to take over might refuse the dragons using it each year.

Stormfly landed harder than normal on the wooden platform and Astrid forgot about Deepminer. She instead focused half on her sister, ensuring Stormfly did not injury herself, and half on the platform. Hiccup stood off to the side watching but he would ask her opinion and thoughts. It still thrilled and humbled Astrid that he would seek her council on anything after what she and the others had done to him growing up. It still amazed her that he loved her as much as she loved him and she thanked the gods everyday for that privilege, as well as the privilege of being someone he confided in.

"Hop," Hiccup ordered.

Stormfly did as her alpha requested though had to hop forward instead of in place like Toothless and many other four-legged dragons could. Gyda had explained that Stormfly, and any other Nadder's, center of gravity set in a different spot than the other dragons. Astrid was still not quite sure what Gyda was talking about even with the mage using terms Astrid grasped quickly. It did not matter in the long run. Stormfly and all the other Nadders did not seem harmed by this fact and that was the main thing Astrid worried about when Gyda first mentioned it.

"Run up and down the center than on each edge. Hop at each end."

Stormfly did as ordered though only hopped heading back towards the cave entrance when at the far edge of the wood.

"Astrid?"

"I heard it groan but nothing cracking."

"Stormfly?"

[Solid, Alpha. I felt no fear it would give and send myself and my sister down.]

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. He turned to the workers.

"Excellent job," he said.

The workers smiled before heading out onto the wooden walkway fixed to the cliff's face and lifting to the rim near to the bridge to Phelmga's farm. Hiccup turned back to Astrid and Stormfly and gestured for them to follow him and Toothless inside.

Once inside, and as Astrid dismounted from Stormfly's back, Obsidian moved from where Ebony was feeding Hiccup's new sister and Nightshade was sleeping. The honor guard half slept and half kept watch over their alpha. Spitfire stood away from the group, speaking with a purple and light sand colored Nadder.

The young Nadder, a fact Stormfly pointed out, had been the one to inform his queen of the attack. He had wanted to go with his queen and those traveling with her. He had been refused by his queen. That did not sit well with the Nadder but Hiccup and the Nightmare queen did work out a deal where he could join nest patrols and guard duties. That mollified him. Astrid hoped Spitfire would do for him what she had done for Snotlout. The Nadder did need to learn that defending his nest-mates, especially the young of his nest-mates, held as much glory as going out on a dangerous mission to fight for the freedom of other nest-mates.

[Did it pass your tests, son?] Obsidian asked as he stopped beside Hiccup.

Before Hiccup could answer a loud screech echoed in the cavern. Astrid's teeth gritted upon themselves and she was grateful the fledglings that stayed behind were in the nursery along with the young of Hiccup's nest. They would not take well to hearing that. She did not take well to hearing that. The call was familiar, it was a Nadder upset over something. The fact it was in a cavern that echoed painfully caused the headache Astrid began to feel.

A different Nadder, a dark green and white one, rushed over from a group of other older youngling dragons from the Nightmare queen's nests. They were the siblings of the fledglings currently playing in the nursery. According the Nightmare, they had hatched the year prior and their parents decided to have another clutch. The younglings accompanied their parents to the Hatchery in order to learn the way there and to learn how to help care for hatchlings and fledglings.

There were only six and tended to stay together in the cave when not helping their parents. Due to the presence of the visiting Vikings, extra guards were assigned for nursery duties. At least one parent of every young in the nursery was present at all times, though they were switched on a regular basis so as not to overwhelm and stress the guarding parent. Extra dragons and humans from the nest were also placed in the cavern under the Great Hall with explicit instructions from Stoick and Hiccup to let no one but a select few into the cave.

Hiccup and Stoick topped the list of those allowed in but the rest consisted of any official Dragon Rider, any of the Elders, or any Council Member with a valid reason for the entry. Any not allowed who tried, the guards inside were allowed to remove them by any means necessary. An order given by Hiccup and backed by Stoick. Hiccup was not taking the safety of the young, dragon and humans, during this Thing lightly.

[He is the alpha of his nest,] the Nadder, a male by his voice, screeched and pulled Astrid from her thoughts. He turned his head and Astrid saw the Nadder's eye narrow into a glare directed towards Obsidian. [Who are you to speak to so informal to him, Wind-shrieker?]

Obsidian's expression turned thoughtful. Hiccup's turned mortified. Astrid had to bite her lips to keep from giggling. Shadowfire seemed to have no compulsion in that regard as he laughingly commented.

[Awkward.]


	69. Flock Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second one

Toothless wanted to bury his muzzle into something that would muffle his snickers. The young Spike-thrower held a familiar scent. While Toothless and other Wind-shriekers were not capable of following a scent like a Spike-thrower or a Threehorned-tracker, they could detect flock scents. All dragons, even water dragons, were able to do that basic function in truth unless something happened to their nose. Water dragons also had an ability most land dragons did not possess. They could tell flock relation by taste since they could not always use their nose underwater but could stick their tongues out without taking in a lot of water at the same time.

Toothless could tell this Spike-thrower, who was so offended for Hiccup, was flock to the hatchling Hiccup caught falling off the cliff back at the Hatchery. That made him the son of the Spike-thrower that vowed to do all he could for Hiccup, provided his queen did not shackle his wings in any way should Hiccup call for his aid. That also explained why the youngling was offended. Hiccup not only save the Spike-thrower's sister, he was also allowing several his nest-mates, the young dragon included, to shelter in safety while many others of that nest were away on a rescue mission.

Toothless saw Father tilt his head and had to look away. He recognized the gleam in the older Wind-shrieker's eyes. The young dragon, far from angering Father, had instead garnered respect. Not a lot, but enough that Father would not take the youngling to task or expect Hiccup to do so, since the show of disrespect happened within Hiccup's nest.

Had this occurred within Father's nest, Toothless knew what would have happened. The young Spike-thrower would have been reminded with various menial tasks just what it meant to violate Civility Laws. Hiccup could still have the youngling punished with such things though.

An alpha or queen's nests were scared ground and a visitor treaded lightly so as not to insult or any way dishonor the nest leader while in said nest. Outside of a nest leader's nest, insults and dishonor were heavily frowned upon, but not in direct violation of Civility Laws. At least not to the point exile was the recourse.

That, more than the male being an alpha himself, had been what allowed the Tusked-king to get away with his words to Hiccup back at the Hatchery. That the place was Deepminer's territory and not a recognized nest among other nest leaders, meant the Tusked-king would never be exiled over his words, even if he gained many who disliked the sight of him and trusted him about as far as he could be tossed in a wrestling match between him and a Rock-biter.

Visitors like Father, though, could be given a status by a nest leader that meant any insult of dishonor directed to him was the same as insulting or dishonoring the nest leader. As far as Toothless knew, Hiccup had not officially made such a rule, likely because Hiccup did not know the special status even existed. They had not made it to that point in lessons with the Illusion-scale king. The lessons with Father were too brief due to a need to return home for that particular topic to be discussed.

Hiccup's lack of declaring the status over Father kept Toothless and other nest dragons from taking the youngling to task. This did not stop any from Father's nest from doing so and Toothless saw the Ice-shooter patrol leader begin to head over. Knowing his brother would not wish to witness an honor guard dragon lashing out a youngling for their disrespect, Toothless moved to intervene anyways.

"Young one," he said, gaining the Spike-thrower's attention and causing the Ice-shooter to pause with an expression of confusion.

Toothless noted he also had his father and brother's attention as well. Father appeared to be waiting while Hiccup did not appear to know what was going to happen. Toothless vowed to speak to the Illusion-scale king and request Hiccup learn what he could do if a visitor accidently insulted a visiting alpha or queen to his nest. Toothless knew the situation was likely to happen again as more and more dragon heard of Hiccup's nest and came by.

"That is my father," Toothless said, keeping his tone soft and calm. The youngling thought he was doing right for the alpha his nest was allied to. He did not know the specifics. "I had named Hiccup my brother long before bowing to his leadership and declaring him my alpha. Father named him his son in response to that. He meant no offense."

The Spike-thrower's head jerked as he looked back and forth between Toothless and Father. The youngling then looked to Hiccup who nodded his head.

[Obsidian declared me his son when I visited his nest back before winter truly set in,] Hiccup said.

A distressed coo trickled out of the Spike-thrower's beak. His wings twitched and his legs jerked. He looked for all intents and purposes as if he would bolt at any moment. Hiccup must have sensed that as well because he stepped closer to the youngling.

[Shh,] Hiccup said soothingly. [No one is mad at you. You've done nothing wrong.]

"I insulted your flock, honored alpha," the youngling said, his voice strained with grief.

[You didn't know,] Hiccup said.

"I should know. I can smell scents. I should have smelled the flock scent."

The Spike-thrower now sounded scared as well as grieved. Toothless could see this was worrying Hiccup and knew his brother wanted to give the youngling the hand gesture. Hiccup wanted to comfort the youngling but Toothless could see Hiccup hesitating. The Spike-thrower bowed to another and while she was allied to Hiccup, Toothless knew his brother feared touching a dragon from another's nest. Toothless knew Hiccup feared his touch, which seemed to calm all dragons, would do something to the bond between the Spike-thrower and his Flame-skin queen. Toothless wished Hiccup would remember his touch did not mess with the bond between Onyxwing or Sunburn and Old Wrinkly. Toothless knew, though, that Hiccup still tended to look with fear more than through past experience, especially when he was stressed.

[I was not raised by Obsidian,] Hiccup said softly and Toothless wondered where his brother was going with his words. [I know that had I been, I would hold a stronger flock scent from him and the flock scent I do hold is a mix from Toothless and Sharpshot nuzzling against me or licking me.]

Toothless grinned. Once again, his brother proved how clever he was. Hiccup understood flock scents better than many of the other humans in the nest now that the dragons trusted the humans enough to tell them such things. He also knew the nuzzling and licking to be a flock grooming ritual preformed at varying times for each flock. A ritual desgined to not only keep bonds of flock strong but to ensure the flock scent rested on all members.

Thankfully Toothless and Sharpshot had been able to introduce Hiccup to such a thing before they visited Father's nest. He had not been surprised when Father and Mother insisted he join them. Astrid, to her credit, had not been terribly startled when Father and Mother insisted she and Sneaky join as well. Likely that was due to being a Spike-thrower's sister. Spike-throwers were well known to groomed themselves and their flock mates relentlessly. So well known they were almost given a different speices name, at least according to tales told by various dragon elders, not just the ones Toothless grew up listening to.

Sharpshot and Toothless continued the ritual after their return though neither had worked up their courage to lick Stoick so he just got the nuzzles. That said, the human did not seem to mind when Sandblast licked his cheek the other day after telling them a particular enjoyable story from Hiccup's past. One that did not consist of people being stupid in their regard to Hiccup and instead of a time Stoick took Hiccup out into the forest and let Hiccup, a fledgling at the time, pretend to hunt and kill enemies while Stoick watched. Given Stoick laughing at Sandblast instead of getting mad, Toothless was going to speak to Sharpshot when he and Sneaky returned. It was high time the other dragons in the nest knew Stoick was as much a member of the leading flock as anyone else already in it.

[I forgive you, young one.]

Hiccup's words pulled Toothless from his thoughts and he found his brother within a scale of touching the youngling.

[Don't feel guilt over this.]

Toothless watched Hiccup's eyes widen as the Spike-thrower all but fell against him and found himself not trying to hide his snickers then.


	70. Dance

"Toothless," Mother hissed from where she lay, resting after she finished feeding the new little one. "Help your brother. Don't just laugh at him."

Toothless could not help the snickers as the sight of the young Spike-thrower all but roosting upon Hiccup began to garner attention from everyone else in the cave. Toothless heard the pitter patter of young pawsteps a heartbeat before hearing Sandblast's voice.

"Icewing is not gonna like this."

That caused every nest dragon in the cave to cackle, even Moondust who had been actively nudging Toothless with her muzzle in an effort to get him to move and aid Hiccup. Toothless also heard Astrid giggle, something Toothless did not think she would do given her possessive stance in the cove the day Hiccup's bond with his dragons became total. Hiccup, holding the Spike-thrower's head, and probably most of the youngling's weight, glared at Toothless and Sandblast through the curved nasal horn. Toothless, still snickering slightly, padded over and gently rubbed against the Spike-thrower's wing.

"Okay, young one, he needs to go do some alpha duties. You need let him up."

The Spike-thrower whined softly but shifted and soon lifted his head from Hiccup's grasp. The young dragon then shook himself and jerked his head left then right, staring at Hiccup. He gave several non-verbal chitters, his wings flicking up and down and his talon-capped paws stamping the stone. Toothless saw Hiccup grow worried over the Spike-thrower's display. Toothless, however, was a bit shocked. The nest Spike-throwers had only just now decided the humans in the nest could learn of their flock dances, much less see them.

Stormfly and Windwalker being the loudest that the humans earned the right and her flock should be the first as they were the first family in the nest to name Spike-throwers as flock. Besides, their fledglings and all other Spike-thrower fledglings would need to be trained in the dances at some point before the learned to fly.

Many of the dragon species living in the nests were starting to let the humans know the more intimate details of their respective species' traditions and rituals. The Flame-skins, lead by Hookfang and Wingblaze, were practicing for their species' mock warrior bouts. Meatlug and Boulder had discussed with the other Rock-biters about showing off their hovering ability in a nest-wide display where the chosen Rock-biters flittered and fluttered about each other in intricate patterns. Toothless even overheard Barf and Belch talking with Sugar and Spice about the Double-minds showing off their way of making designs in the air with their gas and sparks.

They were not the only ones who were talking about this. It was a topic for all the varying species in the nest. Each dragon wanted to allow the humans in the nest closer as the humans had allowed them to join in their rituals, though no dragon could understand why the humans left their head coverings down for the oldest in a flock to put things into it.

Even when Hiccup explained it to Toothless, he still did not really see the point or understand why Hiccup seemed to think Odin was the culprit when Toothless caught Stoick in the act. None of the nest dragons could understand why the gifts were not just given to the person instead of having that person take their head covering off and then putting them back on after they were used to hold bits of food and other items. That just meant the small pieces of food got into the humans' head-fur later, though thankfully Hiccup did not put his head covering back on. It, instead, set on his desk in his sleeping den.

The dragons did believe that each human, with a few exceptions, proved they were as honorable and trustworthy as Hiccup. The humans that cared as much as the alpha did also showed every dragon in the nest that the humans trusted them. The dragons wanted the humans to know they trusted them as much. A major feat given it was not that long ago that the humans and dragons were trying to kill each other.

The Spike-thrower seemed to be doing one of the flock dances Stormfly told Toothless about. This one appeared to be a visual way to express joy when the dragon in question felt words inadequate, at least it looked similar to the ones Toothless had seen the nest Spike-throwers do.

Its meaning, however, was lost on Hiccup. Toothless had a suspicion that his brother believed the dragon having some sort of reaction to the power he held as it clashed against the bond the dragon held with his queen. Hiccup's scent turning sharp and his skin paling all markers the inner circle dragons had learned to understand with the time they had been around their humans. His call becoming agitated being a new marker that all the nest dragons would understand and respond to if Toothless did not intervene.

Toothless nosed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup, with no hesitation, looped his arm over the back of Toothless' neck. Toothless smiled but did not pause. He then nudged and rubbed against Hiccup until he heard his brother grunt and hiss out his name.

[Toothless, what are you doing?]

"Knocking you out of your fear, brother," Toothless replied. "The young Spike-thrower is not harmed. He isn't having some reaction to your power and his bond. He is grateful and is dancing in response to that."

Hiccup's scent became normal. His call dimmed to the peaceful hum that soothed every nest dragon that heard it. It still amazed Toothless just how fast his brother went from terrified he had done wrong to intrigue when assured he acted right and then was presented with something new to learn about the dragons.

[Dancing?] Hiccup asked.

"Aye, Alpha," Stormfly said moving around to stand beside the young Spike-thrower. "His is slightly different than the one I was taught but he was expressing his gratefulness that you forgave him instead of exiling him."

[Do all dragons do this? And why have I only seen it now?]

Stormfly chittered and her head lowered. Her wings spread. "Forgive myself and ever Spike-thrower in the nest, my alpha," she said, her tone full of regret and a touch of fear.

Hiccup must have heard it as well because he moved from holding Toothless to holding Stormfly. Toothless felt a scale's width of annoyance but shoved it aside. Hiccup was his brother, but he was also the nest's alpha. He had to comfort the dragons when needed, even if that meant he had to stop giving Toothless, and Sharpshot, attention to do so.

Stormfly chirped softly and began purring. Toothless' lobes lifted as he realized Hiccup's call rose but did not reach out to all in the nest. He smiled. His brother was letting the alpha's bond soothe Stormfly's fear. Words could be misinterpreted but an alpha caressing a dragon's soul through his call always held clarity. With Hiccup it also always had love backing it and every nest dragon loved him all the more for that.


	71. One Protect All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this in not in error. I did owe y'all one because of not posting on Monday. Enjoy

"Why do ask forgiveness?" Hiccup asked as he felt his soul settle though he still held Stormfly's head close to him.

He would not let her go until he had the answers he sought, mostly because he did not want her to ever think he would be mad at her. Spitfire and the new hatchling were his sisters because Obsidian was his father and Toothless was his brother. Stormfly was his sister because she was Astrid's sister. They were flock and flock comforted flock.

[The dragons,] Stormfly began her voice still strained. [We should have told you as soon as we bowed to you, but we all wanted to wait. We needed to know. We should have trusted you, and we did. We trust you with our lives, Alpha-]

"But?" Hiccup prompted when she fell silent.

Stormfly took a deep breath. [But we didn't trust you with our all our closest traditions and rituals. The ones that remined us we were dragons even when we were forced to serve that monster.]

"And now?" Hiccup pressed.

[And now.. you are Alpha. You finalized the bond with all of us. The humans in the nest, none have gone back to the days where they tried to harm us. Well, most of them. That Baneson hatchling could do with a lesson in being a nest-mate. But we still should have told you. We should have trusted you and the humans in the nest with this before now.]

Hiccup blinked, glancing past Stormfly's nasal horn as best he could and catching Toothless' gaze. His brother tipped his head then jerked it towards the cave entrance before moving his muzzle in a complete circle. Hiccup sighed. His entire nest feared as Stormfly did over this.

"Stormfly," Hiccup said and noted Nightjaw and Link rise to join his soul once more.

Stormfly jerked and Hiccup saw the young Nadder also twitch but he did not go still as a stone statue like Stormfly just did. The young Nadder jerked his head left and right so both eyes could see what was happening.

"Stormfly, it is understandable that you and other dragons did not trust us humans to this extent. We were at war for a long time and both sides learned the other could kill without little thought of what was truly happening. That can't be healed within a day or two."

Hiccup heard footsteps and then felt Astrid's arm enclose around his waist while he saw the other curl around Stormfly's beak. Stormfly cooed.

"Our alpha," Astrid whispered, "is right, sister. No honorable human in the nest will be mad about this. We will just be proud that we earned the dragons' full trust and that you all let us into your lives, even the closely guarded secret parts."

[Given your alpha's story, young one, I suspect he also knows well how long it takes to trust another who has caused hurt.]

Hiccup felt Astrid flinch at Nightshade's softly spoken words. He slipped one arm free and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer.

"She is right," he whispered, sadden that his queen flinched again but he could not lie to anyone, much less one of his dragons. "But I trust most of the humans now and the ones I still do not trust, I suspect, are the same ones you dragons do not trust."

[I worried when my queen said we were heading to a human's nest,] a new voice from somewhere in the back of the cavern said.

Hiccup lifted his head and found a gray and seafoam colored Nightmare shuffle closer.

[Even if that nest was led by the human who saved Head Nest Guard's hatchling,] the Nightmare continued. [My mother remained at the nest when we all headed to the Hatchery. Father had died just before the trip and mother mourned his loss. When the young one the Wind-shrieker female is speaking to showed up and told us-] The dragon's words trailed off as his voice broke. [I knew my mother was gone, just like my father. I knew she would never see her first clutch of grandchildren.]

The dragon paused and another, a bright yellow Gronckle, ambled over.

[Like Night Patrol Lead, I, too, worried,] the Gronckle said, her voice soft and unsure. [Humans had attacked the nest and taken nest-mates, but Queen ordered us to fly our vulnerable young to another human.]

[But?] Obsidian prompted when both dragons did not speak again for several heartbeats.

[But you had your nest tend our wounds,] the Nightmare said staring at Hiccup. [You gave us shelter in this cave when it could have been used for your own nest-mates. You allowed us to fish in your waters with no demands we offer a tribute of our catches. You ordered your nest to guard our young alongside yours but allow us to aid in that guarding, letting us into the very heart of your nest.]

[You sent some of your humans and dragons along with our queen to fight against other humans and save our nest-mates,] the Gronckle said, taking over. [You forgave that Ice-tunneler female when she violated Civility Laws against your nest. You let them stay the night so her mate could recovery from his injury. An injury you had your human nest-mates tend and heal.]

[You punished that human who tried to harm Head Nest Guard,] the Nightmare continued when the Gronckle paused to take several breathes. [You came to us and personally warned us about the humans who will be visiting your nest and how they do not know the truth but that your hope is that they will learn it and give us dragons peace. When members of your own flock and previous nest showed up, you still let us stay in this cave instead of telling us to leave. When the youngling violated Civility Laws against your father, you forgave him. You forgave the Spike-thrower who bows to you even though they should have told you, their alpha, everything.]

Both dragons shook themselves.

[I see why Head Nest Guard had us sing that ancient blessing to you,] the Nightmare said. [You are like no human I have ever known and I now see how one can protect all.]


	72. Luxury

Stoick looked up as the next set of ships slipped into dock. He frowned. The other chiefs would need to move their ships soon. The sails showed this lot to be the Bog Burglars which meant three more tribes would be arriving within the day or even the next. The docks were getting crowded. The chiefs already here would need to moved to the side docks, further into the inlet between the village and the main island, before the next group arrived.

That the next group, according to the massive Foreverwing north of the island, were already within sight, Stoick suspected it was Henrik from Shivering Shores. The man likely left as soon as the ice around his island split and allowed him to leave. Stoick could not blame his old friend. Steinar was the man's oldest son and Henrik loved his children. Stoick would have done the same if the situation had been reversed. At least he believed he would.

He jerked his focus from that thought as the tether lines were secured and the gangplanks were extended. Thinking about such would do him no good this day and he was better off analyzing behind the bearskins and laying in his bed at night. A place no one, not even Toothless' boys, were allowed. Stoick knew he still had nightmares over Valka being taken and everything that happened with Hiccup in the days leading up to the Red Death's defeat. Stoick did not want anyone to see him, and his fear, when the nightmare wrenched him awake.

"Hey, Chief Stoick, where be your son? You didn't loose'm again did ya?"

Stoick groaned. Realistically he knew Bertha would bring her daughter. All tribe leaders were bringing their heirs. They had to learn how to deal with other tribes anyways. Things and chief meetings were the best way for them to gain experience. That said, Stoick had hoped Camicazi would have been stuck with some terrible illness thus rendering her unable to come.

It was not that Stoick hated the young lass, she just had enough energy to tend to six farms and still be able to shear two flocks of sheep. At least she seemed to be able to do that. She never set still long enough to know what she could actually do. She boasted about her abilities to all who would listen though.

"Hello, Camicazi," Stoick said. "Hiccup is not lost. He be tendin' to other visitors."

The lass grunted. "Ye really let'm out to do something? Ain't scared it's gonna blow up?"

Stoick's eyes narrowed. He knew before he would have not paid attention to Camicazi's words. He would have already dismissed the lass. Now he heard them and realized it was not just Thuggory who thought so little of Hiccup. Guilt welled in Stoick once more. He did this to his son. He made it to where no one took his son seriously and thus rendered his son's life so lonely he had to turn to what was once an enemy for companionship.

"Ye be surprised, lass," Stoick said, shoving those thoughts and the guilt they brought back into the place he kept them in. They would not help right now. "Hiccup be a respected warrior now. Iffen it blow up around him, be fer a reason."

Camicazi snorted. "Believe it when I see it," she said. "Doubt ol' twig arms do much more then try 'n fail. Be all he good at."

Stoick kept his temper solely by using the breathing trick Gyda showed the teens during her karate lessons. Using that trick brought to mind the belt ceremony, as Gyda called it, that he had witness. A sly grin crossed Stoick's face and drained every measure of his anger out.

The heirs that looked down upon Hiccup only knew the Hiccup from before the war's end. None had met the new Hiccup, not even Thuggory who had gotten to see Hiccup on Healer Island. Stoick decided to let Camicazi believe what she wished. In the end her words were not the truth and would never be the truth now. Hiccup had kills to his name, even if he shared some of those kills with Toothless. Hiccup could now hold his own in a sword duel against a shieldmaiden who had trained all her life. Stoick had even seen him take Astrid down in a karate sparing match. Hiccup had the loyalty of many humans and far more dragons. Thuggory and Camicazi could not compete with that. They could not compare at all.

"I be knowin' that grin."

Stoick snorted. "Hello, Bertha. I see yer tribe survived the winter well."

Bertha cackled. "Really?" she questioned. "Dat be yer 'tempt at small talk?" She grunted. "Figured ye'd be rubbin' in how yer tribe had help from yer pet beasts."

Stoick's eyes narrowed again. It laid on the tip of his tongue to inform Bertha just how wrong she was. The dragons were not beasts. They were tribe. They were nest. They helped their nest-mates not because the humans owned them. They helped because it was just a dragon's nature to ensure the entire nest survived. Stoick knew many humans who could do with acting more like dragons in that regard.

"Come," he said instead. "Yer longhouse be set."

Camicazi cackled. "Dat fool gonna be mad. This gonna be interesting."

Stoick shifted his narrowed-eyed gaze upon the lass. "Who gonna be mad?"

Bertha grunted. "Dat fool wiv ice in his brains," she said. "Only one out on Chilban wiv any smarts be the heiress. Hagan, da fool, be shoutin' dat ye shouldn't be given warnin' cause ye could have hidden dem beasts of yers and denied they ever be here. He no care dat would put ye in disfavor wiv da gods as ye be a poor host."

"Thought he be outta favor wiv da gods anyways," Camicazi said. "He be feedin' dem beasts and given'm shelter from vengeance."

Stoick had never been one to wish for time to pass. It had not been a luxury that any had during the war. One had to pay attention to the moment, or a dragon would take one's head back then. A chief also had no real right to lollygag and desire their day away. They had a right and a duty to ensure their people were safe and happy and productive in their lives.

Right then Stoick wanted all the tribe expected to come to already be on the island. He wanted this Thing to start because his brilliant son, who would show up every heir in the Archipelago, had a devious plan to get through the stubbornness every Viking would show. Stoick wanted to see their reactions to Hiccup's plan because he knew he would enjoy them greatly.


	73. If You Are Serious

"Stare at the edge too long and find yourself wanting to over it."

Eret, son of Eret frowned. He pulled his gaze from the bow of the ship and the water beyond it, lifting it to instead stare at the elder Viking and his pet Night Fury. The black winged devil kept pace with the ship even with the wind having picked up and speeding the trip along.

Eret still could not believe a Viking, at any age, would willingly trust the beasts enough to ride them much less trust them enough to welcome the demons into their homes. It went against everything he had ever been taught. Dragons were vermin worth only the gold someone else gave in exchange for them. They had no feelings. They destroyed without remorse. They killed without care. That had been drilled into his mind since before he could walk and talk.

This Viking and that boy from Berk did not follow this path. They did not bow to the wisdom of Eret's village's elders. They chose to tame and train the beasts. Eret saw the boy back in Berk treat the dragon that crashed onto the island with the respect and care one would give a battle wounded warrior. Everyone involved in that incident treated that Snow Wraith as if it could hear and understand their words. Even when the other started attacking, they acted as if the dragons could converse and answer when spoken to.

It also bothered Eret greatly that the dragons rose in defense of the boy and the humans around when the shooting started. If that boy managed to tame the dragons and then train them to fight, no one could stand in his way if he brought war to their shores. The boy could become king of the entire Archipelago and no one could opposed him. That shocked and terrified Eret, son of Eret. That kid as king could enact whatever laws he wanted and could order his pets to enforce it.

Eret's frown deepened. That boy was far behind them right now, but his tribe member was there. The man did not seem hesitant to talk. During the stops at night, when they could find an island to rest upon, the man told stories as they sat around the campfire. Eret could not see how the dragons' closeness and their constant noise made the man, the other humans with him and Johann smile instead of worry when they would become the evening meal instead of the fish Johann said his dragon caught for them.

"Why?" Eret asked, determined to find his answers.

"You will have to expand on that," the elder Viking said, "I can't read minds."

To Eret's surprise the devil the man rode upon snorted as if he not only understood but found the comment funny. Eret's eyes narrowed. He never did like being the end of the joke. He blinked when the dragon side-eyed him and a low grumble issued out of the beast. He forced his jaw to not drop when the human patted the Night Fury's head as if it was a spooked dog. The man then murmured something Eret could not make out but it had the beast calming.

"Why trust the devils?"

The dragon snarled. A noise that gave Eret the impression the dragon was annoyed and insulted ripped from a teeth-filled muzzle. Again the man rubbed the dragon's head and again he murmured to it and again the dragon calmed. This time though green eyes bore into Eret with a conviction that the dragon would not forget the transaction. Eret ignored the beast. It was not worth the effort. He instead focused upon the elder Viking.

"You lot, and that boy back on Berk, give too much trust to those beasts," Eret said. "Don't you know what will happen to the man who turns his back on a dragon?"

The Night Fury grumbled out at long noise. Eret would swear the man grinned a heartbeat before looking down at Eret once more. There he went acting as if that dragon could talk. Eret did not understand that. Could the man be touched in the head? Could that boy? If that was the case then Archipelago faced a worse danger than a reckless, glory seeking young Viking who seemed able to tame, train, and command dragons. They faced a madman would could order every dragon to attack and kill with little to no regard as to who the dragons went after.

"The man who turns his back on a dragon gets a talon embedded in it," the man said.

Eret jerked. The contempt in the man's voice as he recited the ancient wisdom reminded Eret of his father when Eret tried to blame the blacksmith's son for his failure to properly secure the Nadder they were training with.

"Those who taught such wisdom didn't tell you that if you agitate and harm a dragon, you deserve the talon," the man said.

"You speak of them as if they are not beasts and devils and haven't been actively harming humans."

"I speak of them as one would speak of their friends, their family," the man said, his voice softening and he lightly scratched the Night Fury's funny ear.

Eret scoffed. "Family?" he questioned. "A dragon can never be a human's family. They are beasts whose only worth is the gold they bring in."

The man and the dragon both stared at him with such a profound expression that Eret felt cold race up and down his back. Both the man and the dragon looked as if Eret's words harmed some deep part of their soul. Eret also got the impression he had been tested and failed it with horrible results. The man even straightened and looked back towards the rest of the dragons flying along with Johann's ship.

"Wait," Eret said, unwilling to let it end there.

Maybe the boy's madness was spreading, and he caught it, but he knew the suspicion rooted in his mind would not abate until he understood. He would not understand if he pushed away the only ones who seemed to have the answers to his questions.

"You never answered my question. Why?"

The man frowned then smirked. Eret's eyes widened as the man then had the dragon fly lower, just off the rail of the ship. In a maneuver Eret did not think the man capable of, the Viking jumped off the dragon's back and landed upon the ship.

"Why yes, Chief," Johann quipped from the back as the dragon flew up and over and then landed on the deck as well, "Onyx. You both have the captain's permission to board."

The man laughed and the dragon made a noise that could only be laughter as well. Eret's gaze flicked between the two of them, especially when the man gestured to the dragon's back.

"If you are serious about finding your answers," the man said, "hop on and we'll show you."


	74. Madness

Eret stared at the man as if he had said Jörmungandr could be petted and treated as a pet.

"You want me," he said tapping his own chest, "to get on that," he continued now pointing at the devil, "dragon's back?"

Eret blinked when the dragon in question grumbled, shifted to present its back to him, and stuck its muzzle into the air. The elder Viking scoffed.

"Quit being such a big baby," the man said staring at the dragon. "He doesn't know any different."

The dragon hissed and, if Eret did not know any better, the grunt that issued from the devil's muzzle sounded sarcastic. That was not, could not be possible. The boy's madness must be spreading. Eret must have been exposed when he stepped onto that island. That was the only reasonable explanation for any of this.

"Do you truly wish to know why we trust our dragons?" the man asked, turning his gaze upon Eret.

The man had more patience then Eret thought someone with a touch of madness should possess. Movement from the stern of the ship caught Eret's eye and he watched Johann, another touched by that boy's madness, walked closer. Eret realized he was being judged by both men now. Even the dragon stared at him with a look that could only be described as a challenge. Eret's back straighten. He backed down from no one. With a grunt he marched closer to the dragon and mounted its back like an ornery horse he once rode.

"Watch the wings," the elder Viking hissed, sounding just like the growling dragon that shifted under Eret. "Onyx isn't some horse. Now, just remember in the air you don't have to control his movements. He knows what he is doing." The man tapped some leather grips near the front of the saddle. "Hold those though."

Eret grunted but did as he was told. He was half-mad for agreeing to this endeavor, but he was not fool enough to ignore the elder Viking's advice. The leather grips looked worn as if gripped many times anyways.

"Alright," the man said as he and Johann stepped back. "Nice and easy, Onyx."

Eret had half-heartbeat to wonder why both men smirked before the dragon launched. He could not stop the screech that erupted from his throat as the dragon rose higher and higher. He abandoned his grip on the handles, instead laying on the dragon's back, wrapping his arms around its neck, and closing his eyes.

"Sit up!"

Eret jerked at the feminine voice but did not obey the command. He knew doing so would result in a plunge to his death. If he all but hugged the dragon he knew he would live. The beast was smart enough not to drive itself into the sea. At least Eret hoped so.

"Sit up, Eret, son of Eret," the voice commanded again. "Look around you. Onyx will not drop you."

The dragon hissed and another dragon's squawk echoed right behind. Eret, even though he knew it was foolish, got the impression the black devil he was upon disagreed with the woman speaking. He was not sure what the second dragon was doing or even where it came from. He just wanted this insane ride over with and to be back on the ship.

"At least open your eyes, Eret, son of Eret."

Now the voice sounded exasperated and judging as well. Eret's eyes snapped open. He was no coward.

"There you go," the voice said, and it turned out to be the woman who stepped down to aid the boy and the others with the Snow Wraith and who had a Razorwhip nuzzling against her as if the beast was an amber scaled cat. "Now look around."

Eret turned his head left, though he did not let go of the dragon and he did not sit up. His eyes widen. From the sea level one could only see so far. Up as high as he was, Eret saw the vague outline of a series of sea stacks. He knew on the ship he would have missed them completely. They almost seemed to fall beyond the edge of the world for one and for another the mist cast up by the sea would have obscured much. Eret felt air leave him in a loud gasp. He heard the dragon all but snort and found himself not questioning it.

"Eret, look right."

Eret did so and he gasped. He sat up without thought at the sight before him. Any sailor knew the sea was not as lifeless as many who never stepped foot into a ship believed. The woman's command directed his gaze to a pod of hunting whales as some leapt from the waters and splashed back down while others lifted their flat, two-tone tails high and brought them right back down. Just as with the sea stacks, Eret knew he would have never saw the black and white whales if he had still been on Johann's ship.

"Hold on tight, Eret, son of Eret," the woman commanded.

Eret swallowed his yelp as the dragon followed the woman's dragon higher. He held the leather handles, knowing his life depended upon him not letting go. They headed for a cloud and Eret felt dread. The dragon was going to kill him after all. He blinked as a wisp of cold water caressed his cheek and arms but the feared crash against the sky's roof did not occur. The dragons instead breached the top of the cloud and Eret could not hold his gasp at what he saw.

Cloud kissed by the sun towered higher than the mountains Eret's village nestled against. He looked up, curious at the slight diamond colored twinkle he saw and his jaw dropped. As a sailor more at home on the waves than on land, he had seen stars. He had never seen that many or felt as he if could hold his hand up and touch one.

"We must dive now," the woman said. "Do not close your eyes."

Her Razorwhip tucked its wings close and the woman was gone. The black beast, he knew he could no longer call it a devil after all of that, followed. The cold wisp slid against his cheek and arms and was gone a heartbeat later. The sea and the ship appeared as the mist in his eyes faded. Eret's eyes widen. Just under the water a white Seashocker kept pace with the ship. One head faced forward while the other lifted to keep an eye on the ship it tucked half under. The dragon he rode landed before Eret could see if the Seashocker stayed with the ship or dove back into the depths it was said was the home of such beasts.

"So," the man said as Eret shakily dismounted. "How was it?"

Eret could not move past what he had just experienced to be mad at the man's smirk and he found himself unphased when the dragon suddenly sounded like it was laughing.


	75. Place

Hiccup left the guest cave not long after the Nightmare finished speaking. He knew he would be needed to stand with his father as the visiting tribes kept arriving, and should have been there before now, so he gladly took that as an excuse to leave. The Nightmare's words made him feel uncomfortable. Praise of any kind still held the power to trip him, but the Nightmare's tone suggested something far deeper and more profound backed his comment. It did not help matters that Link and Nightjaw began to purr in harmony when the Nightmare spoke of the ancient blessing the visiting dragons gave him and continued to purr as the Nightmare spoke more. He had to get out of that cave and as he walked up the walkway, he felt the unease that tied his shoulders into knots fade.

He knew Toothless would have gladly flown him back to the docks upon them exiting the cave, but the dragon had been in the air most of the morning and then did those tests on the entrance structure. Hiccup felt it better to walk, though if pressed he would admit he wanted to put off his heir responsibilities as long as possible.

Enough time had passed that the Meathead ships would be docked and all aboard now wandering around Berk. Hiccup realized it was probable the third set spotted the dragons were either docking or just docked and her people disembarking. That meant Thuggory was on Berk now though he did not see Camicazi being here yet. The third group had been seen from the northeast. Bog Burglar Islands were west and slightly south of Berk. Hiccup remembered flying over the small grouping of islands on the way to the Hatchery.

Having one of the people who actively tormented him when he went with his father to chief meetings was annoying enough. Having two would test his patience and his ability to keep Link and Nightjaw out of his voice. Hiccup wanted to get the Vikings to see the truth of the dragons, not the power he held. He worried the Vikings would fixate on that over what he was trying to show them. The gods knew Vikings could focus on things that did not need to over what they did.

As he, and those who followed him out of the cave below, reached the landing just down from Phelgma's farm, the farmer in question looked up. She, three Terrible Terrors, one Zippleback, and two Gronckles were tending some of her farmland, readying it for the few trees Stoick, Hiccup, and the Council ordered all Berk farmers grow this season. It would not be a great amount as they also needed to grow food, but they all decided to follow Gyda's advice. The trees would be transplanted onto the main island in places the woodcutters picked out once Gyda said the seedlings were old enough. No one on Berk wished to lose the forests that made the main island so beautiful.

Phelgma waved when he and those with him stepped onto solid ground. Hiccup waved back as Toothless moved to his customary spot on Hiccup's right side. Hiccup felt his left hand being gripped and then felt a thumb caressing his knuckles. He did not have to look to know his queen took her rightful place on his left. He heard soft snickers and some dragons cooing.

Phelgma and the dragons aiding her stopped. The dragons formed a line and all bowed to Hiccup. Phelgma alternated between smiling fondly at the dragons and smirking at Hiccup. Hiccup felt every awkward moment from his entire life in one heartbeat. The dragons jerked up right, staring at Hiccup with concerned expressions. Some even lifted their paws or flared their wings. Hiccup knew they would surround him if he did not do something.

He took a deep breath, seeking to calm himself and keep the call Toothless spoke of to a peaceful hum. Link and Nightjaw flared and Hiccup saw the dragons relax. Not for the first time, Hiccup wanted the Thing over with and Old Wrinkly back on Berk. The man had experienced this, well he had Link in his soul, and could help Hiccup figure out how to keep his call tranquil. Hiccup did not want to harm or agitate any of his dragons.

"Ah, there be me ol' friend," a new and unwelcomed voice said from the direction of the bridge connecting Berk to the sea stack top Phelgma claimed as her farmland.

Hiccup turned back, finding Thuggory and the Meathead heir's two friends standing just off the bridge. Hiccup frowned. The Thing might have to take place on Berk but not all of Berk would be open for the visiting Vikings to traverse. Just as with the Hopeless warriors as they stayed over the winter, the village proper remained the only place the visitors could go. The farms on the sea stacks leading back to the main island were beyond the allowed point.

Neither Stoick nor Hiccup wanted any of the visitors to wander the woods and meet up with a dragon without a Berkian being there to oversee the interaction. Stoick and Hiccup held no fear the dragons would harm the humans. They worried the humans would attack the dragons and then try to claim they were defending themselves.

Violence was not supposed to happen during a Thing but Stoick and Hiccup knew some of the Vikings coming to the nest would not see killing a dragon as violating that rule. They also knew if any dragon was killled the majority of the nest, dragon and human alike, would wish revenge. Hiccup, as much as he wanted peace, would be at the forefront in getting justice should one of his dragons met their end due to an idiot Viking. 

"I am not your friend," Hiccup said, Link and Nightjaw stayed a low hum below his own soul. "And you are not supposed to be here."

Thuggory snorted. "I be heir ta Freezin' ta Death, Hiccy," he said as if that explained everything. "I go where I please."

"I thought heirs to Viking tribes were better at navigating than that," Astrid stated. "Or remembering. Seems he forgot where he was or is very lost. Sad that."

"Pretty face should be lettin' me an me ol' friend talk. Be nothin' of her business."

"My name is Astrid," Astrid stated, her tone ice. "You have no right to speak to me with such informality and, as Hiccup's promised, it _is_ my business."

Hiccup smirked. Thuggory was used to people backing down when he spoke that way. As the heir to his tribe, many had to do as he said and Thuggory took full advantage of that fact, yet he had never met a queen. Astrid brooked none of his stupid beliefs and was not afraid to speak her mind.

Hiccup did want to push Astrid behind him because Thuggory held no right to look upon her, but he would never dishonor Astrid in such a manner. She could handle herself against the heir. Besides, Thuggory needed to know who held the loyalty and love of the only Valkyrie to willingly walk upon Midgard.

Thuggory's eyes narrowed. "Hiccup, ye should put yer female in place 'fore someone else does."

"She _is_ in her place," Hiccup snarled.

Though he did not want any to hear Link or Nightjaw join his voice, Thuggory's threat to his queen caused Hiccup to not care when Link and Nightjaw flared.

" _You_ are not," he continued and took great pleasure as Thuggory's face turned white and his two friends looked around as if seeking a point of escape. "Return to the village," he ordered. "Now."

"Ye sic yer scaly pets on me iffen I don't?"

"No," Hiccup stated, hating the word Thuggory used but not willing to reveal the secret before the Thing officially started. "I would not let my dragons touch you. I do not know where you have been and I do not want them to get dirty."

Thuggory snarled. "Ye be askin' fer dis beatin'."

His fists clenched and he took a step forward. A large hand snagged his shoulder, almost yanking him off his feet.

"Ye be best gettin' back ta yer father 'fore ye be dragged back."


	76. Be Ye Warned

Hiccup did not recall a moment he ever saw Spitelout that angry, even during the worst of the raids when the war still raged. His uncle looked ready to physically rend Thuggory limb from limb. Given the grip which Spitelout held the Meathead heir, Hiccup could well believe there would be a bruise on that shoulder soon. Hiccup knew it was petty of him, but he enjoyed the fact it was Thuggory's stronger arm Spitelout gripped. That meant Thuggory would have to think twice before throwing a punch for the foreseeable future. Hiccup suspected that was Spitelout's intention since his uncle did not seem inclined to release Thuggory anytime soon, thus making the bruise that much worse for the teen.

"Let me go ye oaf! I'm be da heir-"

"Of Freezin' ta Death," Spitelout snarled, leaning down so his mouth rested a hair's breathe from Thuggory's ear. "This is not Freezin' ta Death, boyo. This be Berk. Hiccup be heir 'ere."

"Me father'll hear off this!"

"Only a baby cries fer his father," Spitelout growled out. "Ye a baby, boyo? Den best ye be taken back ta yer father. Come, lads."

Spitelout straighten. He turned. His grip remained strong and solid upon Thuggory's shoulder. The teen was forced to scramble for his footing as Spitelout marched back across the bridge. Halfway over, Spitelout stopped, causing Thuggory to hiss in pain. Spitelout paid him no attention. His focus rested upon the two other Meathead teens standing as still as a pole.

"Move!" Spitelout ordered. "Or be dragged as well. Da village be da only place ye allowed ta go."

"Who are ye? Tell me now!"

Spitelout looked down at Thuggory and if looks could kill Hiccup knew the Meathead tribe would have needed to search for a new heir right then.

"I be Hiccup's uncle, ye little fool. And I be knowin' all ye done ta'm."

With that Spitelout tipped his head towards Hiccup and then continued dragging Thuggory back to Berk. Thuggory's friends spared one glance towards Hiccup. Every dragon snarled. Both boys raced each other back across the bridge.

The dragons all silenced. Hiccup looked over his shoulder and was not surprised to find more. He had heard that in their snarls. He was surprised to find how many more were there. Much of Phlegma's farm held a sitting or standing dragon. He was also surprised to find a dull red and light brown Stormcutter hovering above Phlegma's hut. He released Astrid's hand long enough that he could turn and face the new dragon properly. Those right around him shifted to return to the places they claimed as their own.

Hiccup glanced left and right, shaking his head. He knew better than to suggest they not do that dance. Astrid would scoff. Toothless would snort. Stormfly would shake her head. If Sharpshot was there instead of still off with Sneaky, Hiccup would have gotten a gentle kick to his lower back for voicing such a thing.

Hiccup spared a moment to find Moondust sitting next to Gyda and briefly wondered why she was not beside Toothless before his gaze lifted to focus upon the new dragon. None of his dragons seemed bothered by the Stormcutter's presence so Hiccup did not believe the dragon to be a threat.

[Greetings, alpha of this nest,] the Stormcutter said, proving to be a female by her voice. [Might I land and rest my wings?]

"Of course," Hiccup said.

The Stormcutter shifted out of her hover and glided out away from the farm and the sea stack. She banked around and came back, gently lowering until her talons touched the grass near to the bridge. Hiccup noted she seemed smaller than the two who still remained as guest of the nest, which allowed for her to safely land and not harm Phlegma's farm or the bridge. She was even able to stretch her wings before curling the lower set to rest on the ground in front of her talons while the upper set settled in what seemed to be a natural hold. The other two Stormcutters did the same when sitting on the ground so Hiccup assumed it was a natural placement.

[Thank you, alpha of this nest,] the dragoness said. [I have flown far in search of my sisters and my wings were beginning to ache.]

Hiccup tilted his head. "We have some Four-wings visiting the nest. We can go see if they are your sisters."

The dragoness blinked. [You would use the dragon name for my kind instead of the human one?]

Hiccup coughed and shrugged, though doing so with Astrid still holding his left hand. "I apologize," he said. "I should not have assumed you would not know the human name for your kind."

The dragoness chuffed and the noise did not sound impressed. Hiccup placed his right hand upon Toothless' head as he felt his brother's wing drift back. A subtle signal Hiccup had learned to read. Toothless was not happy about the dragoness' noise and was readying to take her to task for it. Hiccup, however, did not get the impression the noise was aimed at him. Link and Nightjaw did not seem bothered by her expression and they usually got riled up before even Toothless could.

The Stormcutter blinked and her head tilted, almost standing in a vertical line opposite of the ground she sat upon. Her head straighten and she bowed but did not spread her wings.

[My apologies,] she said. [I meant no offense to you, young alpha. I have not had pleasant experiences with humans, but I have been around enough of them to hear the human name for my species. One nest in particular proved me your kind were not all monsters who set evil claws in order to rip flocks apart.]

Hiccup blinked. "I'm not sure I understood what you meant by 'evil claws'," he said.

[Alpha,] of the Gronckles helping Phlegma said, stepping forward. The male dragon pointed his blue-gray, right wing towards the Stormcutter. [She speaks of those things your kind call traps.]

Hiccup nodded his head, now understanding. Due to the dragons living on the island, one of the first things Hiccup had willing Berkians do was to go disarm and remove all the traps set on the main part of the island. That happened just after the dragons brought in lumber and the boars the day Firestorm got hurt. Since most of the tribe agreed to the tasks, the traps were secured within a day or two, freeing the forests and meadows of the island so Berkians and dragons could enjoy them without fear of injury.

Hiccup turned back to the Stormcutter. "There are no traps on Berk any longer," he said. "Not since we became a nest of humans and dragons."

The Stormcutter cooed then chittered. She glanced up at the sky then back down to Hiccup.

[My sisters welcomed the night. I do not. I do not wish to impose but might I find a place of safety to sleep so I can resume my search when I am fully rested. I can meet those Four-wings who are visiting your nest then. If they are not my sisters it is likely they have seen them and can tell me where to look.]

Hiccup chuckled. "You didn't say, but how many sisters do you have?"

The Stormcutter blinked. [Two. Why?]

Hiccup grinned. "I think I know where they are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spitelout," Stoick said as he and the Bog Burglars entered the plaza.

Spitelout stopped in his trek across the front of the Great Hall steps. Two Meathead teens who seemed to have accompanied Thuggory to the Thing skidded to a stop, their faces white as sheep's wool. Thuggory tried to free himself from Spitelout's grip but Stoick knew that the effort was futile. Spitelout possessed a grip that held fast. One could free themselves from an iron-tooth, dragon trap quicker.

"What be the meanin' of this?" Mogadon demanded as he and one of his warriors walked over from the cluster of longhouses. "Release me boy at once."

Spitelout snorted. "Yer boy be where he knows he should not be, Chief Mogadon and be tryin' ta beat Hiccup up."

"Lies! Hiccup be gonna sic him stupid lizards on me. Tell'm boys."

"Boyo, dunna be spewin' such ridiculous statements. 'n dunna be callin' dem two inta yer folly. Dey be enough trouble fer leavin' da village. 'sides, Phlegma 'n I be witnesses ta yer fool move. Astrid and Gyda be dere as well."

"All Berkians," the Meathead warrior said and Stoick knew the man was not one of the two who accompanied Thuggory to Healer's Island. Those two Stoick knew from previous chief meetings. This one, he did not recognize. "All willin' ta protect young Hiccup. Especially his promised."

"All be ones who don't lie," Stoick stated, his tone brooking no argument. "Phlegma be part of me Council. Gyda be an advisor to me son. Astrid be like every woman. She no let her man git away with nothin'."

That got a chuckle from Mogadon who had the fortune of having a strong-willed wife. Well, strong willed enough to keep Mogadon in line and run the island if he needed to be away. She held no will when it came to her precious son and Stoick could see what the effects of coddling got a teen. Thuggory thought the world owned him everything. Fool boy would be in for a sad surprise if he kept to that path. Life gave no free chances, and rarely gave second ones

"Mogadon, I be leavin' yer boy and his friends in yer charge this time."

Stoick glared at Thuggory. Indulgent mother or not, the boy had much to learn and Stoick would be glad to start the first lesson.

"But be ye warned," he growled.

It did not hold the power Hiccup's dragon-infused voice did, but it held the weight of a furious Viking chief and did its job as Thuggory's face turned as white as his friends. Stoick turned his glare to everyone in the plaza.

"Be ye all warned, harm any of me people, especially me son, and ye be seein' the insides of our jails fer the duration of the Thing."


	77. Lies. All Lies

Hiccup faced a dilemma. He knew he needed to return to the village proper and continue to stand with his father when the Vikings arrived. He also knew it was his duty as the nest's alpha to take the red and light brown Stormcutter to the other two. In the end he chose the dragons. He would just have to apologize to his father later. He also did not want to deal with Thuggory, or any non-Berkian Viking, just yet. Not after that display.

With one last squeeze of his queen's hand, Hiccup slipped into Toothless' saddle. Astrid and Gyda moved to follow his lead. Hiccup turned to the nest dragons, who still remained as best they could in the crowded farm.

"Thank you all," he said. "Please return to what you were doing before."

The nest dragons not aiding Phlegma bowed to him and took to the skies. Most banked for the woods of the main island while some headed for the patrol routes Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless, and the various patrol leaders had established. He turned to the Stormcutter.

"Follow us," he said. "The two who are visiting the nest like to sleep during the day. I believe they are the sisters you seek. We'll take you to them."

[Thank you, honored alpha,] the dragoness said.

Toothless took to the skies. Stormfly took her usual spot to Toothless' left. Moondust moved to her spot on Toothless' right. Hiccup turned to his future sister-in-law. He had found it odd that she did not stand next to Toothless when they faced Thuggory and decided to question her about it as they flew towards the sea stack maze east of the nest.

"Moondust," he began, "why did you remain with Gyda back on the ground?"

As soon as he asked, he realized he probably should have waited until he could speak to the dragoness in private. It was likely she did not want anyone to know the reason. To his surprise, Moondust chortled.

[I noticed the Four-wing fly over the trees just as that human hatchling finished speaking the first time. I knew you would run him off. Hatchlings never stand when faced with an angered alpha. Given that you would turn to greet the Four-wing after the hatchlings left and then turn back to head into the human territory, I figured it best to wait and not get the middle of the dance Toothless, Lady Alpha, and Stormfly performed.]

Shadowfire cackled. [They did rather well with their steps,] he said. [One would think they practiced all the time. I should sing the next time.]

Hiccup heard the ones spoken about snort and had to swallow his own mirth. None of the three would be grateful if he cackled. He did chuckle when the Tall-singer female, who chose to accompany them out of the guest cave, decided to add her own comment.

[Can I join the singing?]

Shadowfire kept flying but Hiccup could see the dragon was calculating. [A duet of Common Tongue and Old Tongue. That might be interesting to try. I'd have to pick a song that did not disagree with the one you chose though.]

Hiccup blinked. "Wait," he began, "the songs the other Tall-singers sang had meaning?"

[Aye, my prince,] the Tall-singer dragoness said. [Tall-singer elders don't speak our ancestor tales. They are sung.]

Hiccup frowned. He remembered enjoying the competition, but he did not remember Link or Nightjaw cluing him into the fact the growls and warbles the other Tall-singers gave had some meaning to the dragon or dragoness singing. He frowned only to have Toothless bob in the air. Hiccup sighed.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup frowned. He knew it was futile to refuse telling her. They had vowed to each other, before the gods, to speak about all things now in their betrothal and later in their marriage. The vow coming after Old Wrinkly's tale. He and Astrid both saw the love Old Wrinkly and Kaja held for each other and both saw just how similar the original Dragon Rider's story was to their own. They also saw where Old Wrinkly and Kaja kept important things to themselves. Both held feelings for the other but refused to say anything about them. Both almost died before those feelings could be expressed.

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid wanted a moment where something like that could happen to them. That prompted their vow. They had topics they wanted to discuss but knew those had to wait for the marriage rites to be performed. Somethings a chaperone, no matter how well meaning and how good they were at keeping their mouth or muzzles shut, did not need to hear. Somethings neither Hiccup nor Astrid wanted them to hear.

This though, was not one of those things. This could be discussed as they flew. Hiccup sighed again.

"I feel bad that a large part of Shadowfire and, eh, we may need to find a name for you," he said looking past Astrid at the female Tall-singer.

[I would be honored, my prince,] the dragoness said.

Hiccup smiled. "We'll think of some and then run them by you." He turned back to Astrid, knowing she had not forgotten her question even if she patiently waited for the answer. "There's a large part of the dragon's culture that I didn't even know existed and while I trust my dragons to tell me if something spoken about in the Old Tongue is something I need to know, I would have like to have heard those songs since they meant so much to the Tall-singers."

[My prince, there is a way you can.]

Hiccup looked back to the Tall-singer female. "How? Link and Nightjaw might let me get the impression but I still hear regular dragon noises when you all speak or sing in the Old Tongue."

[Shadowfire can translate for you.]

[But I don't know those old tale-songs,] Shadowfire said. [Tall-singers were common back where my flock came from, but there were none close enough to teach me.]

[I know them,] the dragoness said. [You are teaching me to sing in the Common Tongue. I'll teach you those tale-songs. Then you can sing them so your mother and the other humans can understand them.]

[Deal,] Shadowfire said quickly.

Hiccup caught Astrid's eye and grinned when his queen smirked. Shadowfire sounded far more giddy than was warranted for someone just teaching a friend a new skill.

[If these two Four-wings we are meeting are my sisters,] the Stormcutter dragoness said. [I get why they chose to remain near this nest.]

Hiccup shifted, fully trusting Toothless to fly. His link with his brother kept him clicking the tailfin without thought and allowing him to focus on other things if he needed to.

[It seems there is never a dull moment around here. My sisters might love the night over the day, but they love sticking their muzzles into the tales of an active nest more.]

[We do not!]

[Lies, honored alpha. Don't believe a word she says. It's all lies.]

Hiccup found he could only laugh in response.


	78. What Did You Call Her?

Normally the two Stormcutters did sleep during the day. Hiccup never questioned why they chose to guard the nest at night but keep saying they held no wish to actually join. He was just grateful they found his nest peaceful enough to want to visit and hoped letting them stay with no expectation would have the same results as Pepper and Piper's parents. He rather liked their presence

While Hiccup knew both Stormcutters would rather be asleep on the maze-like sea stacks, it seemed the passing of Viking ships kept them from their sleep. In response they had chosen to fly to the tall mountains on the main island and get their sleep there. At least until they happened to hear their sister's comment and stopped to protest her words. The three Stormcutters broke away from Hiccup and his friends, heading towards the first two's original destination.

With that done, Hiccup realized he no longer had any excuse to keep away from the village and his responsibilities as heir. That did not mean he relished in that thought. Many of those Vikings coming still hated the very beings Hiccup now saw as his to defend. He knew that would put him at odds with the Vikings and give three of them more of a reason to hate him.

"Hiccup," Astrid said Stormfly keeping even with the slow flying Night Fury as they headed back. "You're not doing this alone. We are here with you."

The rest of the dragons and Gyda voiced their agreement with Astrid's statement. Hiccup smiled, reinforced by the love he felt. He tapped his brother's neck. Toothless shifted into a faster flight though not his top speed. He still remembered there were others who could not match a Night Fury in the air.

They arrived to find most of the tribe heading for their own homes or towards the Great Hall. Hiccup glanced up, noting the position of the sun. So much had happened, and the day was only just beginning to close. He was not sure how far out the other two groups of ships were when they were spotted but it seemed they would not make it before nightfall at the earliest, sometime tomorrow at the latest. It was likely the rest of the tribes not here yet would make it within a day or two past those two.

Hiccup wished all the tribe leaders were here already. He wanted them to see the dragons as they truly were, loving members of a nest when given the chance. Honored warriors who defended flock and home when needed, just like the Vikings. They were mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, everything a Viking was, they dragons were as well. It did not matter that they had scales instead of skin or that their speech consisted of various noises. They lived, they laughed, they loved, just like the Vikings. They deserved peace and safety for themselves and their flock, just like the tribes of the Archipelago and beyond.

Toothless landed just in front of the chief's hut. Moondust and Stormfly tying for who landed second. Shadowfire chuckled as he and the Tall-singer female landed last. They heard a buzz and saw Fishlegs and Meatlug round the mountain that housed the Great Hall. The teen had been out with the Elders doing his daily lessons just after helping the workers with the covered landing platform, though for some reason Shadowfire kept saying hanger when Hiccup first proposed the idea and still said that even now that the structure was finished. He did not explain why though. Something Hiccup vowed to find out later when the Thing was over with and he had time to think on matters other than safety for his nest.

Hiccup knew that Fish would be giddy over the knowledge of a new Night Fury hatchling. He had cooed and played with Hiccup's nephew as soon as he been allowed to. Hiccup could see his friend doing the same with his sister. That also served to remind Hiccup he needed to get his family out of that guest cave and into the chief's hut before night fully fell. Toothless' boys, while staying with their grandparents for now, would need sleep soon or they would be cranky.

Since being reunited with their father and returning from Toothless' hatch nest, the boys had been spoiled to the fact they had comfy bedding near a warm fire and no longer had to sleep in a cave. Their crankiness tripled if they were forced to sleep anywhere other than their den. A fact learned over the winter when the village had to shelter in the Great Hall many times.

A young dragon cranky over lack of sleep was as pleasant as human baby with the same problem. Shadowfire described three young dragons being cranky over no sleep and not being in their sleeping nest as the same as a dentist pulling a tooth. Hiccup had no idea what the reference fully meant, though he felt it had something to do with what Gobber did for the Snow Wraith. That Frost shuddered and Pale looked ill at ease Hiccup gathered it was not an enjoyable experience. It made him wonder if the Snow Wraith found his experience enjoyable or not.

A shuffle from the plaza had Hiccup looking down the hill. Snotlout and Hookfang landed, along with the twins and Barf and Belch. They had been tasked with going north after aiding the workers. Hiccup wanted to know just who Foreverwing's dragons spotted and how long it would be before they neared Berk's docks.

The two dragons' wings flared and they rose to join Hiccup and the others near the chief's hut. Hiccup saw Vikings from Hopeless and Meathead tribes staring from the longhouses built for them. His eyes narrowed and a sigh left him when he noted the Bog-Burglar's longhouse held people as well. Thuggory and Camicazi were both here far earlier than Hiccup wanted. Those two and the heir to the Thunderhead Bay tribe did all they could to torment him when his dad did take him to the chief meetings held on their islands, or when they had cause to come to Berk.

Hiccup blinked as he realized the heirs who tormented him were the ones who were the same age as him. Reindar and Steinar did not torment him whenever he and his father visited Hopeless or the Shivering Shores and all were older than he was. Reindar and Steinar were adults. Reindar had a wife, last accounts Hiccup knew, though he did not know who the woman was. He just heard it in passing from his father when Stoick received the news from Johann. Chief meetings had fallen aside then, just like the Thing, so not even Stoick knew who the woman was and Johann gave no help in identifying her. The merchant had been adamant all Vikings looked alike to him that day.

Dagur, though older and slightly unstable at the best of times, did not torment Hiccup. Not like the Thuggory and Camicazi did. The wild Berkserk heir did want Hiccup to go off with him on grand adventures all over the both islands and hunt for the Skrill and did not seem to mind if Hiccup got hurt on such outings. Berserk's symbol, for as along as Hiccup knew, had been a stylized Skrill and Dagur was obsessed with finding one. He wanted to tame the dragon, a concept Hiccup did not believe possible at the time. Dragons were killers, at least that was what Hiccup had been taught all his life. They could not be tamed.

How right and, at the same time, how wrong he was then. Dragons could not be tamed. They were living beings who chose their friendships and had a right to freedom just like humans did. They also were not killers. They were forced into a situation they did not want because a tyrant leader commanded them to act as they did. Hiccup wanted all humans, Vikings and non-Vikings alike, to know and understand that.

[Daughter! There you are!]

[Where is my son, you scaleless female?!]

The first voice yanked Hiccup from his thoughts. The second had him out of Toothless' saddle and facing off against the three Night Furies who landed, without permission, beside his house.

"What did you call her?"


	79. Be Wrong

Gyda glanced towards the tribes visiting Berk. Every Viking that accompanied their leader stood near to their longhouses alongside their tribe leader. All stared at Hiccup. There could be no way those Vikings missed the power in Hiccup's voice or that he directed his question towards a dragon. There would be no sidestepping three Night Furies recoiling from a boy once viewed as the scrawniness Viking alive. Gyda knew those Vikings would not miss the roar echoing throughout the village and the main island. They would not be deaf to the thundering sound of wings as the dragons of the nest reacted to their alpha's anger.

Gyda sighed. What should have been kept silent until all tribe leaders were on Berk and could be told at once so none could claim favoritism revealed because three fools had to violate Civility Laws.

Gyda's second glance found her adopted daughter. Shadowfire stood beside her, wing covering her as Toothless now stood with his brother and alpha, snarling at the three Night Furies. The other Tall-singer stood close and oddly had her neck in between Shadowfire and Hiccup. Astrid moved to join Hiccup. Stormfly standing with her sister. Gyda let the alpha pair and their bonded dragons deal with the idiotic males. She went to her daughter and found her shaking.

Gyda immediately knelt, wrapping her arms around Moondust's neck.

"You are safe. Our alpha and his queen will not let them hurt you."

[I should have known they would find me. His father was a hunter. He sought horned prey and other things.]

"Moondust," Gyda said, her voice sharp. She felt her daughter jerk then still. "They cannot hurt you. We will not let them."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup glared at the Night Fury in the middle of the three. It had been that one who dared to call his other sister-in-law a name no dragon should ever be called. He knew Link and Nightjaw flared to join his own soul and knew he should have not let that happen with the other Vikings within hearing distance, but he did not care at that point. It did not matter that Toothless and Moondust had yet to have a mate-hood ceremony, Moondust was his sister-in-law. No one insulted any member of his flock. He would not let them.

The three Night Furies recovered from their initial reaction. The one who had yet to speak moved to step forward. The middle one snarled and wing slapped him. Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the blatant disrespect. Obsidian had explained why they were late before Hiccup chose to test the hanger entrance. That one called Moondust his daughter meant these were the three and the one who had not spoken was the so-called alpha of the nest. Yet the one who insulted Moondust seemed to hold the power.

The middle one stalked forward, eyes slits and teeth on full display. Hiccup heard Toothless snarl. Heard Stormfly screech. Heard the sound of Astrid's axe being pulled. Then he heard the roars and the wings. So, it seemed, did the middle Night Fury as he paused and looked around. Hiccup did not have to look to know what happened. Every dragon in the nest that was not personally assigned to a task by him, landed as they could in the village and every dragon snarled as one.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick heard the roars from the Terrors a heartbeat before heard the wings. He looked around as every dragon left the docks and flew towards the village. He had returned because as host, it was his duty to make sure the visitor's ships were secure as the daylight began to fade. He would tell the tribe leaders in the morning they could move their ships to the other dock, so the remaining tribes had a place to dock. The first arrivals would also get to shelter their ships better since the other dock was in the inlet between the village and the main island.

Within two heartbeats after the roars the docks went from full of life and noise to only have the sound of the waves hitting the docks and the ships. The dragons had returned to their usual activity when Stoick returned and no other visiting Viking appeared. The roars had everyone of them gone before Stoick could question what was going on. He shared one look with the other dock workers before turning and hurrying up the walkways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ingvar watched the three Night Furies land beside Stoick's house. Hearing the Night Furies growling brought up old instincts to fight back. Ingvar suppressed them until Hiccup all but leapt off the back of his pet. The boy had dashed into a flock of dragons, scaring Ingvar though he would never publicly admit that. Ingvar had never seen what Mogadon complained about. Hiccup had always been a polite and well behave lad whenever business caused Stoick to come to Hopeless.

Ingvar actually looked forward to the lad's visits. Hiccup had a brilliant mind and challenged Ingvar in many of the discussion he had been able to have with the Berkian heir. Then Stoick came to a meeting alone and never explained why Hiccup was not allowed off of Berk. Mogadon's visit later only confused Ingvar. Hiccup did not seem the type to purposively burn down a building.

Watching Hiccup rush towards dragons trigged in Ingvar a desire to yank the lad back. Then he looked again and saw that none of the dragons Hiccup all but ran to, seemed angered by the lad. One could fully understand a creature, but Ingvar had seen enough dogs to know when an animal was happy to see someone. Those dragons gave Ingvar that same impression. They were overjoyed to see Hiccup, so Ingvar backed down. Then the one reared up, but even Stoick and Hiccup's promised did not seem concerned. Ingvar looked again, with eyes that tried to see beyond what he thought was an attack. The impression he got then was the dragon was hugging Hiccup.

These three Night Furies did not seem happy to see Hiccup. One tried to look around him, only to be blocked by Hiccup's pet, his promised, and the Nadder the girl owned as the three moved to back Hiccup. The middle one looked ready to kill all in front of him. The last one stared at Hiccup and those with him and if ever a dragon could look depressed, Ingvar swore that one did.

"What did you call her?"

Ingvar's eyes widen at the power and the almost roar-like quality Hiccup's voice had. He also heard the growl and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. That was a dragon's growl if ever he heard one, but it sounded deeper, more vicious than any dragon he had ever known.

Ingvar's eyes widen more as the three adult Night Furies backed up a step. Before he could fully process any of that roars echoed over the village and were answer with roars and the sound of wings. Ingvar blinked as more dragons than he had ever seen in one area landed wherever they could in a ring around the chief's hut. All the dragons, in one voice, snarled at the three Night Furies.

"I be wrong."

Ingvar looked left and found Mogadon standing there. Bertha stood just beyond the Meathead chief. Both stared at the scene before them.

"Wrong 'bout wot?" Bertha asked.

"Dat boy be dem dragon's leader. Not Stoick."

"Be ye thinkin' we can use dat?" Ingvar asked.

A low growl caused all three to look up. Ingvar found himself staring into he eyes of a hovering Nightmare. Ingvar felt a spear of cold rush up his back. That dragon not only heard them, it understood their words and it was not happy.


	80. Death In The Undertone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter will be delayed due to issues at my job. I do apologize for that.

Stoick crested the cliff and stopped short. Dragons roosted everywhere they could in the village. Many hovered overhead as well. All seemed intent upon the hill his hut sat upon. With his heart in his throat, Stoick made his way through the crowd of dragons. None offered snarls or growls though all looked at him before moving to let him slip by. He broke through just at the steps leading up. He rushed on, finding Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Stormfly facing off against three other Night Furies. Shadowfire and his almost intended stood behind Hiccup with Hiccup's friends and their dragons behind them. Stoick did not see Gyda or Moondust though he did see Shadowfire's wing extended over something as if to hide it from view.

At first Stoick believed the Night Furies were from Toothless' blood father's nest except Astrid had her axe out and every dragon surrounding them was snarling. Stoick spared a moment to look towards the longhouses, finding every visiting Viking staring with expression ranging from shock to fear. Stoick did take pleasure in seeing Thuggory's face was as white as yak milk.

His eyes narrowed upon finding the three tribe leaders. All three stood beside each other and alternated between staring at Hiccup and looking up at a Nightmare that hovered directly over them. Other dragons were above the rest of the longhouses but Stoick did not believe the other Vikings even noticed. He wondered what drew the tribe leaders into looking up to begin with.

[You dare play at what you could never be, human filth?]

Stoick's head whipped around. The middle Night Fury snarled at Hiccup, teeth on full display. Stoick would have felt pity for the fool dragon if it had not been his son the male insulted. Stoick instead stalked forward, intent on backing his son. He knew enough about dragon culture to not take over for Hiccup. Hiccup was the dragons' alpha, not him.

The dragons of the nest understood Stoick's role in Hiccup's life and considered him the flock leader for the humans, but none would acknowledge him right then. Old Wrinkly had explained that when Hiccup asked him the night he and Kaja stayed why Toothless acted as if Stoick was not there and to be told by Hiccup to go to the swamp.  
Hiccup's bond with his dragons was complete the moment he did whatever he did in the cove. If Hiccup called for aid, dragons would respond, not unlike the day Steinar and Padrig brougth Hilda and Banson home. The single difference would be then Hiccup's power affected only nearby dragons. Now, all who bowed to Hiccup would rally to their alpha's call. It would not matter if the dragon was bonded to another human or not. Only Hiccup mattered when using the alpha's call. 

"I _play_ at nothing, worm. I _am_ their alpha. I am Moondust's alpha and future brother-in-law. You dare insult my flock after landing in my nest without permission? You dare insult me?"

Stoick stopped near to Shadowfire's foreleg and could see past the dragon that Gyda was comforting Moondust. His daughter-in-law, and she was that even if the ceremony had yet to take place, shook in her scales until Hiccup declared himself her alpha and future brother-in-law. She stood upon hearing those words and moved to join Toothless. Stoick felt pride swell as his dragon son extended a wing over Moondust's back and sent a sharp snarl towards the three Night Furies.

[She is my daughter!] the male to the left of the fool screeched.

"Not anymore," Hiccup growled, Link and Nightjaw's power adding death, and a horrible one, to the undertone of that growl. "You foolishly squandered that right after you let her be wing-covered without permission."

Stoick watched the male's sensing lobes quiver and his eyes flick to Moondust and back to Hiccup.

[He said she gave him permission.]

[I did not!] Moondust cried. [I let him sleep next to me so both of us could be warm on that patrol. I never gave him permission to wing-cover me.]

[Silence! What the stupid female thinks or believes does not matter. She is a coward and a flameless, scaleless lizard who lies each time she speaks. My son had his rights. He held the higher rank.] The fool had the stupidity to glare at Toothless. [Where is my son, pathetic human pet?]

"You would do well to still your tongue," Hiccup snarled, and the power got deadlier. Stoick now felt ice and a chilled wind begin to rise. "Lest your words kill you."

The one on the right move to speak. Stoick saw the lips move. A wing slap from the middle one stopped the dragon.

[No! You will keep your silence, roarless one. The filth will tell me where my son is or die.]

Stoick pulled his hammer. Hiccup's hands flared red as fire danced around them. Astrid's hands had ice crashing to the ground. Stoick heard lighting crackle behind even as he heard dragons snarling and weapons being drawn. The middle Night Fury's mouth opened. Purple blossom. A screech echoed. The male froze. The two beside him froze as well. Stoick's eyes narrowed. That seemed familiar.

[You are safe, honored alpha?]

Stoick blinked as the Speed Stinger from the north bay moved into view. A flutter of wings had the one Gyda called a Prickleboggle and the Rumblehorn landing behind the Speed Stinger. Stoick grunted. He was never able to have any fun. Toothless killed the spineless coward sniffing around Moondust and that Speed Stinger paralyzed the coward's brainless father and the two other idiots not worthy of being labeled Night Furies.

"I am," Hiccup said. "Thank you."

The death promise in Hiccup's voice was gone but it still held the power of a dragon who was furious. Hiccup turned around. Stoick noted the magic faded from his and Astrid's hands and the crackle gone from Gyda's. Stoick sighed in relief. The visiting Vikings would demand answers about this, no need to complicate things more by adding Hiccup and Astrid's magic into the mix.

"Shackle them," Hiccup ordered, staring past an opening the female student who fancied Shadowfire made. "Drag them to the arena and cage them. They will await judgement there. Put the fool in the smaller cage."

Stoick saw Hiccup's friends and dragons jerk and move to do as he orders. Several other Berkians, Spitelout and Gobber included, also moved to affect Hiccup's orders. Past the dragons and humans Stoick did not fail to see the visiting Vikings watching everything that was happening.

The Nightmare hovering over the tribe leader's heads, flew closer and landed near to Hiccup. The dragon bowed, chin touching the grass and both wings spread as far as they would go. Stoick could see that fact was not lost on the tribe leaders but his gut churned as he noted all three seemed worried.

[Forgive me, my alpha,] the Nightmare said, proving the dragon to be male. [Those three human flock leaders know you are our alpha and questioned if they could use that. I gather they wish to use you and us in some plan of theirs.]

"Thank you, Flashfire. Please go with them and help them get the prisoners secured. Your guard flock will watch over the arena. I'll get another to relieve you soon."

[Aye, my alpha.]

Flashfire lifted his head and gave a calling trill. Six different dragons, a mix of all four major species plus the Messenger Corp Terror assigned to them, moved to join him. With one last bow to Hiccup from all of the dragons followed the crowd taking the still paralyzed and now shackled Night Furies to the arena.

Hiccup moved until he could see the visiting Vikings. Stoick watched him warily wondering what his son would do. Hiccup hated slavery of any kind and was adamant the dragons would never be used as a tool for anything ever again.

"Honored chiefs and chieftess," Hiccup began and Stoick heard Link and Nightjaw rise once more with another promise of death in the undertone. "Would you like to discuss just how you think you will use me and _my_ dragons?"


	81. No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is far later than I wished, but I am back. I do apologize. Normally I'd post two chapters whenever I miss one but I could not this time. Do not fret though, you will get the second chapter later. That I promise. Please enjoy this one though.

Eret, as had become his custom on the trip, stared over the bow of the ship until it began to drift off center. He looked over his shoulder. Johann stood by the steering, angling the ship towards what looked like a waystop island they were passing. Eret moved to the sail, shifting it so it caught the wind and aided Johann in getting the ship headed properly. It was an automatic thing any sailor worth his ability to stand in a ship did and after as long as Eret had been out to sea, it was something done without thought.

He had noticed the sun was soon to tuck itself in, so he did not question the move. During the trip if they found a waystop island they stopped. Sixteen dragons accompanied them and fifteen of them would need rest for their wings. Eret sighed as the ship moved past the break line into the calmer waters off the island's coast. Before he would have never considered a dragon needed to land or they would injury their wings but before did not have him owing his life to a dragon.

After his flight on the elderly Viking's Night Fury, Eret asked Johann about the Seashocker. Eret had seen many a man talk about their family and saw the joy in their face when the did. Johann's face held that same joy while he informed Eret of who the dragon was and why Eret owed her so much. It had been a blow to all he had been taught to learn the Seashocker, which Johann called Wavewight, pulled him from the debris that was his ship and thus was the one to actually save his life. It left Eret with a mind that could not settle and a soul that felt as if he had not slept for many days in a row.

Dragons were pests. He had been taught that his entire life. They stole livestock and raided villages instead of hunting for themselves. Eret had actually watched for that as they traveled. The dragons with them never took the food from humans. They fished for themselves and the Seashocker brought sharks and other deep sea creatures to Johann that were big enough for the humans to eat.

The first night, Eret balked. He would not eat anything a dragon touched. He was certain it had somehow poisoned the flesh of the young shark it caught. That lasted until the Typhoomerang rider cackled, bit into his portion, and stared at Eret as if daring him to take the coward's way out. Eret all but snatched his portion. He would never be taunted and laughed at, not anymore. To his surprise, the meat tasted great and he did not die.

Dragons were merciless killers. They struck without provocation, rending life from any human unfortunate to be in their path. Eret watched for that as well. The first night he did not sleep. He just knew teeth could find his neck before the dawn. Teeth were used that night, but it was upon a lone, belly-pinched wolf that crept too close for one of the Nightmares. Each camp thereafter, no dragon harmed any of the humans but kept animals that would away. Each time they dragons never looked for the fight but did not run when the fight came to them. Slowly Eret began to sleep and woke the next morning feeling safer than he ever had on his home island.

Dragons were worth only the gold they fetched to true Vikings. That was something his father always said. Johann and the other four humans never treated the dragons as a means to become rich. The ones ridden and the Seashocker were treated as family. Ten of the other eleven were treated as companions. The eleventh, a Nightmare the ten seemed to obey, was treated with the same deference one gave a chief. Eret had even observed the humans speaking to the dragons as if they could respond.

That thought brought the boy from Berk back to Eret's mind. The boy acted as if the dragons heard him and could respond as well. He acted as if he understood every growl, trill, chitter, or chirp. The boy spoke with inhuman authority that caused even attacking dragons to obey him. The boy also treated the dragons with respect given to other humans.

Eret had been around. Traveling the sea gave him many chances to meet and observe other groups of humans. Most were Vikings but he had met others in his day, either by visiting another group's village or having a non-Viking visit the markets of his home island. In his travels or his meeting others back home, he had seen deference given to many leaders from chiefs to kings.

His eyes widen. The ten unridden dragons with them treated the Nightmare as a king, bowing to it with their wings spread at different times. The Nightmare also acted as any king Eret had ever seen, tipping its elongated head in acknowledgment to the bows. The dragons on Berk acted as if that boy was a king as well. While Stoick and the blacksmith were speaking to Johann about something, Eret had sunk back to the doors and peered out. He had seen and heard much before he was spotted and pulled away.

He had also made it a point to be near the door after Stoick left. The village guard had informed him of someone Eret thought was another Viking leaving his post until Eret heard one of the women speak of the dragons all flying off. Eret remembered how smug he felt. He had been right, despite the strangeness happening in that village. Dragons were unfeeling creatures who only thought of themselves. Then his vow to Johann had him on this trip with dragon who did nothing he had been taught they would.

The eleven unridden dragons landed upon the island, pulling Eret's attention from the confusing thought racing in his mind. All eleven slowly approached what Eret thought was debris on the sandy beach. Eret's eyes narrowed. He had seen death before and had seen how others responded to the death of a closely known person. Those dragons acted as if the debris was the body of a dead dragon and one they knew. They even began to trill and croon in a manner that could only be sorrow. The five with the ship also joined in and Eret felt the pain in the tone.

Eret heard footsteps and found Johann at his side. The merchant had tears in his eyes. Without a word, Johann handed Eret something he called a spyglass. Eret had used the device many times on the trip and marveled each time at the craftsmanship that went into it. Johann seemed to take great pleasure in telling him just who crafted it and it shocked Eret to know it was the same boy who did things no Viking should ever be able to.

Eret held the device to his eye and felt cold rush down his back. The lump of debris turned out to be a youngling Nightmare. The gashes and lacerations to its hide proved its end was not pleasant by any means. A cream-colored Nightmare gently rubbed its elongated muzzle along the dead dragon's side. Eret lowered the device, the moment to intimate for him to continue watching.

He heard wings flapping and saw several lanky dragons any Trapper would recognize in a heartbeat. No Trapper ever captured a Grim Gnasher. The scrawny pack animals cleaned up after Trappers who killed their catches. Dragon hide and other items taken from a dead dragon could, to the right buyer, fetch more gold than a live one at times. Grim Gnashers ensured no other predator came close to the skinning stations so Trappers left them alone.

Eret saw the Grim Gnashers staring at the dead youngling and saw the eleven dragons back away to let them have access. He jerked, spinning to Johann, who did not move. He looked up. The dragon riders and their dragons also did nothing. Eret turned back to the beach, his free hand falling to the railing of the ship and gripping hard.

The Grim Gnashers got closer, moving to encircle the dead dragon. A dead youngling who probably felt every blade against its skin. A dead youngling who died alone on a beach and had been left to rot. A dead youngling who probably shook with fear as its killers stalked it. A dead youngling abandoned by the eleven dragons on shore and ignored by the five humans and dragons offshore. Something within Eret snapped.

"No! Leave that dragon alone!"


	82. Wish I Didn't

"You are really the honored alpha's father?"

Obsidian lifted his head, not surprised to find the question coming from the Spike-thrower who challenged him. As soon as Hiccup and the others left, the youngling had been shifting from talon-capped paw to talon-capped paw. Obsidian knew the youngling wanted to speak to him, since the Spike-thrower's head swiveled so he eyes could stare at Obsidian. Obsidian had laid down next Ebony and watched their daughter chase Toothless' sons' tails while he waited for the youngling to gather his courage. It did not take as long as Obsidian was thinking it would. Obsidian found himself impressed, once more, by the youngling.

"Yes," he said.

"May I ask you a question?"

Obsidian tilted his head. "You may," he said curious to what the youngling wished to know.

"How does it feel to have a hero like him for a son?"

Nighshade had curled up next to Spitfire, watching the hatchling belly crawl so she could pounce on whichever tail she targeted only to have the youngling in question twitch his tail enough she had to race after it. Her happy squeals and their laughter had filled the cave, as those in the cavern were settling down to sleep. Well, except for the young Spike-thrower it seemed.

As the hatchling's play wore on, the elder dragoness had tucked herself against Spitfire and laid her head down, closing her eyes. Obsidian thought she was asleep. The flight had taken a great deal out of her, being that it was a longer trip to this Hiccup's nest than the one she and Spitfire took to the first Hiccup's nest. Not for the first time, Obsidian wondered the human logic to name their children such names and to do so three times. Listening to his Hiccup speak, Obsidian could see the name brought pain to the boy before he met Toothless.

"Young one," Nightshade said, proving that she was fully awake and pulling Obsidian from his thoughts of having a long discussion with Hiccup's human father over his reasoning for the boy's name. "Can you tell us how he saved your sister?"

"Oh, yes, honored elder."

The young Spike-thrower settled down, keeping his tail well away from the hatchling. Obsidian tipped his head. The youngling had great parents and beautiful manners, as well as the sense to know his spike-tipped tail could harm the hatchling if she took it into her head to chase it. Given that she was his daughter, Obsidian knew she would do just that. All of his children had some streak of recklessness to them. A streak Ebony blamed on him and only on him. She appeared to forget that it was she who, alone, faced off against three furred howlers when the creatures snuck into the nest.

"My sister and many other hatchlings were chasing each other," the Spike-thrower began. "They got too close to the edge of the cliff and some rocks gave way under her paws." The youngling paused, eyes closed and wings curling close. "She.. I couldn't get to her fast enough. We heard the wind shriek then saw your sons rise." The youngling's eyes opened and Obsidian saw that the dragon was awed by what Hiccup and Toothless had done. "The honored alpha had my sister in his arms. She..she wasn't scared of him. She thought it some game and squealed like your daughter was earlier and when they landed and he let her go, she asked him if he could take her flying again. I don't think he knows that."

Obsidian noted the hatchling had paused in her play as the Spike-thrower began his story. She turned, backed up in between Sandblast's paws, sat down, and stared up at the Spike-thrower. Her wing nubs twitched when he spoke of flying and Obsidian knew he would have as much trouble from her as he did from Toothless when it came to not staying in the nest when she was supposed to.

Roars echoed from the human's territory before the youngling could continue his story. Obsidian leapt to his paws and was at the cave entrance before anyone else could move. He knew those roars and they caused his heart to freeze and his sensing lobes to rise then fall. He spun. His mate was on her paws, eyes already slits and wings spreading. Obsidian knew her instincts were yelling at her to protect her children. She had done the same when Toothless was just hatched and some fool outsider dragon thought he could interfere with Shadewing's training patrol.

"Stay here, Ebony."

"They are my sons."

"I know, love, but our daughter needs you too."

Ebony sighed falling back down as if her legs no longer had any strength to hold her. Obsidian would have nuzzled her if he did not need to be out there. He blinked when the Spike-thrower stood and moved away. Obsidian had no control over the dragon, but he was not above using his status as Hiccup's father to make the other dragons keep the youngling in the cave if he had to. A battlefield was no place for him. Not right now.

"I will guard them, father of the honored alpha," the youngling said. "None shall harm your mate and your daughter."

Obsidian tipped his head, grateful. Toothless' sons looked at him, Spikestorm and Sliverfire rising.

"No, boys," Obsidian said. They did not need to be out the either. "Stay here and help him."

They younglings sighed and Spikestorm and Silverfire laid back down. They had to scramble to help Sandblast as the hatchling decided to follow her father. Obsidian spun while they were distracted. He raced out of the cave, Spitfire, and half of his honor guard following. As they all went vertical, rising against the crosswinds, he saw most of the cave's population exiting as well. Even with Onyxwing's human brother being the one who stopped the wars in the Days of Chaos, Obsidian still thought his Hiccup had done something far more miraculous.

The tales, the true ones given by Nightshade after her flock trail, told of the trouble the first Hiccup had in getting other dragons to work with him, even after he and the other humans saved those elders. Seeing the dragons who followed him out, Obsidian knew his Hiccup had done something the first was not able to. Obsidian's son made the other dragons want to fight for him. He made them want to protect him. The first Hiccup, according to Nightshade, had to continuously request aid even with the Tusked-king's soul residing within him. Obsidian's Hiccup did not call for the visiting dragons. The roars called for the nest dragons to respond. Still the many in that cave followed Obsidian out without any asking them to. Obsidian could have been prouder of his son, both of his sons, than right then.

They cleared the cliff and the human den that sat there. Obsidian, Spitfire, and those of his honor guard with him snarled. The Flame-skin who spoke to Hiccup moved to hover just beyond the Ice-shooter patrol leader.

"You know those three Wind-shriekers?" the Flame-skin asked.

"Wish I didn't," Obsidian growled, realizing those three had followed him to his son's nest.

They moved to land behind the three fool dragons. Obsidian saw Hiccup leap off of Toothless' back when the idiot lizard insulted Moondust. The Flame-skin snorted.

"Fool lizard going to get himself skinned if he don't keep his tongue still. Your son's intended does not take kindly to insults to him or anyone she considered flock."

Obsidian grunted. Astrid would have to take a turn after him if the fool did not stop talking. His eyes became slits when the fool began to stalk forward. Obsidian tensed. The fool froze and a Tail-stinger rushed by, paralyzing the other two with the fool lizard. Obsidian's body relaxed as the humans and dragons moved to do as Hiccup ordered with the three who gave all Wind-shriekers a bad name. That lasted until one of Hiccup's Flame-skins landed. The dragon's words caused Obsidian to stalk forward, intent on showing the other humans how one should treat someone of a rank higher than theirs.

"You know," the visiting Flame-skin said and Obsidian realized the dragon had followed him. "I find myself not bothered that he called me his, yet I still feel the bond to my queen. Wonder why that is."

"I am the same way," the Ice-shooter said. "I thought it was because he is my prince, but it's deeper than that. Alpha, do you know why?"

"No," Obsidian whispered. "I don't. The only ones to know that were elders when Onyxwing was a youngling. I doubt any are still living to give the answers you seek."

The Ice-shooter seemed unphased. The Flame-skin appeared thoughtful.

"Hm, then I wonder how old that Land-sleeper in the north waters is then. I might ask him."

Obsidian blinked. "My son has a Land-sleeper living here?"

Hiccup failed to mention that when playing his sister in the cave. Obsidian knew he would have to pull his son aside and gently remind him that he despised not knowing things. That would be after those fool humans explained what they meant, and it had better be good explanation. No one used Obsidian's children. No one.


	83. What's Going On?

Eret did not care that all the dragons on the shore stared at him with expressions he had seen far too often on people in his tribe while he grew up. It did not matter that they seemed to think he had lost his mind as his tribe did all those years ago. He did not even consider that their abandoning the youngling proved they were the unfeeling monsters he had been taught they were. He just did not want to see the Grim Gnashers eat someone who had suffered as much as the youngling seemed to. He could not bear their insult to the dead dragon. Not after being unable to stop those men from insulting his mother's corpse.

A hand upon his shoulder stopped him from leaping over the ship's rail and swimming to shore. A dragon, that had not been with them as they traveled, lowered to hover in front of him, also stopping him from getting to the shore.

"It's not what you think, Eret, son of Eret."

Johann's voice sounded pained, something Eret had never heard and the man frequented his home island often enough. A fact Eret realized only after the fog of almost dying faded and he was able to see exactly whose ship he was on. Eret turned away from the green and dark brown Rockstomper staring at him with pity and intrigue. He could no longer stand anyone to look at him with pity, not after his mother died. He held no mental ability to wonder why a dragon best suited to searching for something shiny for its hidden caches found something intriguing in him. He was not about to give up anything he owned so the dragon would leave him in peace. He had to get Johann to see letting the Grim Gnashers reach the youngling would be wrong.

"Eret," Johann began, "you are beginning to see but the world you are trying to step into is both different and familiar, beautiful and ghastly, peaceful and terrifying. To fully enter it, you must forget all you once knew and believed. Only then can the truth be revealed." Johann paused, head tilted. "Do you wish to release the bound your previous knowledge shackled around you? Do you wish to know the truth of these dragons, the truth of the Grim Gnashers' purpose?"

Eret stared at the shore once more, passed the tail of the Rockstomper who still hovered in front of him. The Grim Gnashers, far from the gleeful monster he first thought, held a solemn reverence upon their muzzle whenever they looked at the youngling's body. The eleven dragons who he believed abandoned one of their own to a fate worse than death also held a solemn reverence upon their muzzles and many pressed against the cream-colored Nightmare as if to comfort the dragon. He looked up. The four did not appear indifferent to everything. They were moved by the scene before them and had also seen such many times in their past.

Eret hissed, not sure how he saw all of that only that he did and he did not understand it. Johann offered that understanding but Eret did not know if he was ready to leave all his had been taught behind. His gaze found the youngling Nightmare again and again something within him snapped. He spun towards Johann. He still did not feel ready to let his past go, but he owed it to that youngling who suffered to find out why everyone was willing to abandon it.

"Yes."

Johann sighed, tipping his head. To Eret's surprise and fear, the man lifted his hand and Eret could see a green glow surrounding it. Eret jumped as Johann reached out to him, with the glowing green hand. Johann paused.

"I will not hurt you," he said, "but I must repair what was destroyed by time and fear."

Eret blinked, not sure what the man meant by that. He stood still as Johann's fingers pressed against his forehead. Eret expected the bite of a Changewing's acid attack, but the touch was cool and calming. Johann closed his eyes. Eret kept his opened, sparing a glance up to find the four elderly Vikings and their dragons watching with an air of anticipation.

Eret's attention snapped back to Johann as the man began to speak again, only in a language Eret had never heard before. Eret suppressed the urge to run as the green glow brightened and enveloped him. He did close his eyes against the brightness of the glow though. When he opened them, the elder Viking who rode the Night Fury now had his dragon hovering next to the Rockstomper. All the dragons still stared at Eret, even the Grim Gnashers from the shore. All the dragons now wore expressions of anticipation as if they were waiting for some signal. To do what, Eret did not know.

[Can I say something to him?]

Eret could not stop the gasp that left his throat at the sudden feminine voice. A voice that seemed to come from the Rockstomper, which could not be possible.

[Why did you to that? Now I don't get to tell him my amazing line. And I had one all prepared and everything. Just waiting for this moment.]

Eret's gaze jerked left as the Razorwhip and its rider lowered to hover next to the Night Fury and its rider.

[Please, if anything you just thought of something right then that you believe would sound like those epic tales the human elders told us after the nest was formed. Or you don't have a line and are just being silly again.]

[I don't like you.]

[Doesn't matter. You're stuck with me. My rider is your rider's mate.]

[Technicality. I can still not like you even if I had to endure your presence.]

[Hatchlings, Lunasong and Sliverbeam will have choice words for you two when we get home.]

[I'm older than you.]

[Not right now, you're not.]

[No respect. None at all. Can we go back to Hiccup's nest soon? He respects me.]

[He threatened to make you sleep on a sea stack.]

Eret had covered his head with his hands as more voices joined the first one. He now began to back away as none of the voices seemed inclined to stop anytime soon and give him a chance to find out where they were coming from.

[Look, you're scaring him. Let one of us speak to him until he gets used to all of this.]

"I will."

[Aww, I never get to have any fun.]

Eret froze at the human voice, completely ignoring the following male voice. He looked up at the Night Fury's rider, latching onto the one thing that made sense right now.

"What is going on?"


	84. Breach Of Protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what happened to my internet last night but it went down and I wasn't sure when it would be up as my internet provider wasn't accepting phone calls. It did come back but rather too late to do anything with posting a new chapter. I apologize for not having one last night. I will owe you all another chapter and I haven't forgotten that I owe you all another one. Those will come later. For now, I will stop torturing you all and those tribe leaders. Enjoy.

Hiccup watched as Ingvar stared at the other two tribe leaders and then move to walk away from them and the other Vikings. The man glanced at the dragons surrounded Hiccup and the ones still ringed around the area but kept walking. He stopped close enough that neither had to yell at the other but did not crowd Hiccup. Hiccup knew his dragons appreciated that, though the fact that Toothless curled around him and Astrid to the point Stormfly could not stand right beside her sister as she normally did, might have had something to do with Ingvar's decision. That Toothless, Moondust, and Stormfly were snarling also may have had something to do with the place Ingvar choose.

Hiccup let the snarling last for several heartbeats and then with his eyes fastened upon Ingvar's, he held up his hand. The silence enveloped everyone. Hiccup saw Ingvar's eyes widen slightly but the man did not divert his gaze. Ingvar then sighed.

"We…I mean nothing bad, young Hiccup," Ingvar began.

[And I'm a hatchling.]

Hiccup did not look down to acknowledge his brother's comment. Ingvar looked down though and then back up to Hiccup.

"What it be sayin'?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. " _He_ is not an it."

Ingvar frowned. "Yer voice be different. It were different when dealin' wiv dem Night Furies, too."

"You sent your warriors to aid us, honored chief," Hiccup stated, Link and Nightjaw still adding their power to his voice but dropping the promise of death they inserted when he spoke to the fool lizards. "For that I thank you, but I will not answer your question until you answer mine, sir. Too much rides on that answer."

"I be a chief, young Hiccup."

"And I am an alpha."

The dragons moved closer, abandoning their hovering over the longhouses and closing in on the spot the Night Furies stood upon. Hiccup knew without looking that it was not just his dragons that backed him. He had spied his dragon father, sister, and one of the Nightmares from the nest Old Wrinkly was aiding landing just at the bottom of the Great Hall steps when he faced those Night Furies. Half of his father's honor guard also landed, along with other adults from the Nightmare queen's nest. That his mother and aunt were not with Obsidian and Spitfire explained where the other half of the honor guard was. Hiccup was grateful for that. His mother and aunt being in the cave meant his sister was there too. Hiccup did not want anyone knowing about her no matter the outcome of the Thing.

Hiccup saw Ingvar's eyes widen again but as soon as he looked around at the dragons Ingvar's eyes fastened upon Hiccup's once more. The man knew how to show respect and Hiccup knew his dragons and the dragons allied to his nest saw that. Hiccup also knew they appreciated that as well. Respect meant a great deal to dragons after all.

Ingvar sighed again. His mouth opened but another, mocking, voice rose instead.

"Ye be an alpha? Ye ain't nothin'."

[Can I blast him? Please. No one will really miss him. I know I won't.]

Hiccup did not answer his brother. Even with the tribe leaders seeming to speak of enslaving his dragons and forcing him to do something they wanted, Hiccup would not have his dragons attack the visiting Vikings. He would not start a war when one had just ended. When he and his brother had lost so much to end that war.

He would not back down if the Vikings brought war to his nest though. No Berkian had backed down from a fight directed to their home in three hundred years. He was not about to be the first. Besides his dragons and his people deserved to live their lives in peace. If others did not want to give them that, Hiccup would fight to give them that and not let them be driven from their homes. He just would not strike first. He was not that kind of Viking.

"Thuggory, keep yer fool mouth shut."

Mogadon's voice snapped and his son jerked.

"But Dad-"

"Silence, boy or be dragged ta the ship 'n left dere."

Ingvar waited until Thuggory did not respond.

"Ye Berkians no be troubled by da Lava-louts," Ingvar began.

"Dad banned the Lava-lout chief from Berk's shores."

"Aye, and yer catapults be rivaled by none in da Archipelago." Ingvar paused. "Due in part ta yer new…tribe members."

Hiccup grunted but did not refuse the statement. The constant dragon raids, which they found was due to Berk being the closest to the tryrant's nest when they asked the Elders over the winter, had caused the fighters in the Hooligan tribe to be well versed in fighting back. Needing to keep the attacking dragons back as much as possible caused those trained to wield the catapults to be faster and more accurate than the other tribes. A fact confirmed by Steinar while he stayed in the chief's hut and he and Hiccup talked.

"Da Lava-lout chief also dunna want his men ta be near ta where a dragon can destroy deir ships and kill da crew. So while he no come 'ere, he would try fer da edges of da Archipelago."

Hiccup frowned. "He attacked you."

Hiccup did not mean the words to be taken as a question. It was a statement born of the way Ingvar's face tightened while speaking, though the man was smart enough not to reach for his sword's pommel. That would have not gone over well with the dragons.

"Aye," Ingvar said, answering anyways. "Back when Bjarte be ten. Da fool be after da children den." Ingvar looked over his shoulder. "But he be tryin' fer other places," he continued, turning back to Hiccup. "Places not likely ta be targets fer raids at unexpected times."

Hiccup's gaze shifted to the other tribe leaders, finding both of them nodding. Steinar moved away from the Berkians clustered amongst the dragons. Hiccup did note Ingvar saw the dragons move, without snarls or growls, to let the Shivering Shore heir through.

"Young Hiccup, might I ask Chief Ingvar a question?"

Hiccup knew that was also not missed by the tribe leaders, along with the respect Steinar used when voicing that question.

"You may," Hiccup said, returning the respect given.

Steinar had proven his worth and his loyalty. Hiccup would let him question the chief even if it might be against protocol to let another heir interrogate a tribe chieftain. The chief had begun talking to an heir to begin with, no matter that heir's status as an alpha to a nest of dragons, so he would have to deal with whomever Hiccup decided to let speak.

"Chief Ingvar, did ye and da other tribe leaders have a meetin' after my father and I left Freezing to Death?"

Ingvar sighed. "After ye 'n dem from north of ye leave," he said. "Ye all be too north fer dat slaver," Ingvar stated. "He be keepin' ta da south or east of Berk since da raids be comin' from da west. Freezin' ta Death be as close as he be gettin' ta Berk. Wiv da dragons no longer raidin' and unlikely ta start in numbers they were 'fore-"

"You worry the Lava-louts will become more serious with their attacks now?" Hiccup asked, interupting Ingvar.

A serious breach of etiquette for an heir to do to a visiting chieftain, but Hiccup was not liking where the conversation was going. He was not liking what he was beginning to suspect was the reason behind the tribe leaders' statement.

"Aye. And since Berk be havin' da dragons he feared-"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. His lips curled back. A snarl, powered by Link and Nightjaw, with the added death promise from before, erupted from Hiccup's throat.

"My dragons are not tools of war."

"Then ye be a coward."

[Oh, she did not just say that.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, maybe still torture y'all.... a little ;)


	85. A Smirk To Fear

"Sissel," Bertha growled. "Ye best be explainin' why ye spew such. Now."

The warrior in question grunted. She pointed to the dragons, all still surrounding the area and all who were now growling enough to set everyone's teeth on edge.

"Me daughter be taken by them Lava-louts," the woman snarled before her face and her demeanor crashed like a dragon whose wing broke mid-flight. "To me shame, I no be able to stop it." Her back straighten and she stared at Hiccup, causing the dragons, who had quieted some when she first started speaking, to snarl again. "He be able to stop it for anyone else. He be able to get me daughter back. He be a coward, keepin' dese beasts here. We should be takin' them. Make'm fight for us."

"My dragons are not beasts and your words are not helping your cause," Hiccup growled. "I despise slavery of all kinds and you will not put my dragons into one to fight another."

[I'd like to see her try to make us fight for her. She'd get more than she bargained for.]

Hiccup looked down at his brother. Ingvar already suspected Toothless could talk so Gyda assumed Hiccup no longer cared to keep that a secret until the rest of the tribes showed up. Granted circumstances being what they were, he had little choice in the matter. The other tribes were hours, if not days, out from Berk. Given the location of two said to be coming, they could be weeks out, though Gyda doubted that.

The fool Night Furies landing without permission and demanding things they should not serving to force Hiccup to be the dragons' alpha in front of those who did not know and did not understand. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as Gyda heard some in the mage school say when deciding to do something they knew they should not.

"Toothless," Hiccup said. "She has lost her daughter. She speaks from grief."

"Toothless?! Stupid name fer a nothin's dragon."

"Kieron."

"Aye, chief?"

"Be escortin' me fool son ta da ships and be lockin'm in da hold."

"Dad, ye can't!"

"Ye were warned, boy. Now go."

The warrior called out grabbed Thuggory's arm, and with the teen fighting, began to drag him towards the docks.

"Hold."

Hiccup's voice snapped and all froze, even Thuggory. Gyda could see a warring emotion upon Hiccup's brow. He knew well the feeling of being dragged off in front of people. He knew well the humiliation that brought. He also had suffered by the words and at the hands of the teen now being shamed in front of his tribe and all the other tribes around.

"Honored Chief Mogadon," Hiccup began.

Link and Nightjaw added that draconic growl and the weight of authority none of the visiting Vikings had ever encountered before today. At least their looks of fear each time Hiccup used his alpha voice gave that indication.

"You place yourself at a disadvantage. Myself and the other heirs will remain, yet yours will not."

"Fool boy be warned," Mogadon stated. "He be told ta drop his stupid hatred of ye or be kept in the ship til we be headin' home. He no be embarassin' himself and me anymore."

Hiccup tilted his head and Gyda saw a smirk cross his face. She heard her sons snicker and felt the urge to do so as well. That smirk caused many a Dragon Hunter, and later many Dragon Flyers, to wish they had never heard of Viggo Grimborn, or Krogan. Gyda got a feeling Thuggory would not like Hiccup's next words.

"Chief Mogadon, I believe I know of a way he can do that without him having to be locked into the ships and thus putting yourself at a disadvantage when the Thing starts."

Mogadon crossed his arms over his chest. "I be listenin'."

"My dragons are loathed to dirty the nest but there are accidents. Accidents that will need to be cleaned up. I am certain that Burnthair could use the extra help with that clean up. I am told it smells as much as one would suspect so I believe Thuggory could aid her each morning you all are here. That would allow him time to freshen up before any meeting were to start after mid-day meal."

Mogadon grimaced but Gyda saw that the Meathead chief was intrigued by Hiccup's offer. It would keep Thuggory in the village and with Mogadon when the tribe leaders, their heirs, and their top two generals sat down to actually discuss things.

"We be goin' yer way, young Hiccup," Mogadon said finally.

"Dad!"

"Silence!" Mogadon roared. "You be old enough ta deal wiv the results of yer own actions. Ye will be doin' as Hiccup be sayin or I will be lockin' ye in da ships."

"Burnthair!"

The woman moved from the plaza onto the hill at Hiccup's call. The dragons gave way with no snarls or threats to her person. Something Gyda knew did not pass the notice of the other Vikings, especially the tribe leaders. Gyda found joy in the looks upon those Viking's faces.

Dragons were portrayed as evil beasts who killed on sight and yet none of the dragons around had done so even with multiple provocations. Humans were taught they could not get near a dragon least they be eaten, yet most of Berk had dragons right beside them and even when angered, the dragons did not eat Steinar or Burnthair.

Gyda wondered just what the look on those Vikings' faces would be when they learned the truth about the war and the truth about the dragons. A truth, Gyda could see the tribe leaders were starting to realize was there even if they did not know it.

"Thuggory is in your charge now," Hiccup said. "Please, for his father's sake, take him away."

Burnthair grinned. "Aye, Hiccup," she said, her voice holding respect for Hiccup.

The same respect one gave their chief. Gyda could see that was not lost on the visiting Vikings either.

"Come, lad," Burnthair said taking Thuggory's arm. "Best we be gittin' started. Be a right mess near da smithy."

"Not again!"

Gyda had to hide her smile at Gobber's cry as Burnthair dragged a still protesting Thuggory away. The teen might think he could get free of her grip or sweet talk her into letting him go but he would have better luck pulling a favorite fish from the muzzle of a starved dragon. Gyda half wanted the boy to try to something with Burnthair. That woman did not play when given a task by Stoick before and by Hiccup now.

Hiccup turned back to the woman who called him a coward, pulling Gyda from her thoughts

"Because of your daughter being taken from you," Hiccup began, "I grant you mercy for your outburst. Do not bring such a charge against me again without proof for I will take that mercy away."

The dragons snarled once to show what Hiccup's removal of mercy meant. Bertha walked over and placed a hand upon her warrior's shoulder.

"We be nare bringin' such up again, young Hiccup."

"Good." Hiccup turned to his human father. "Dad," he said and Gyda knew he was inviting Stoick to take over.

Gyda would not be one bit surprised that as soon as Hiccup could, he and Toothless would be in the air away from all that just happened. He still had his moments when pushed to speak before crowds of people. Stoick must have realized that Hiccup was at his end as well, because he stepped forward.

"Aye, Hiccup," Stoick said. "Show be over ye lot," he bellowed. "Return to what ye were doing before. Tribe leaders, we be discussin' everythin' brought up at the Thing and not before. Please return to what ye be doing before as well. Evening meal will be soon and we be holding a feast in yer honors."

Hiccup made a small gesture which caused Stormfly to chitter. Gyda saw Ingvar's gaze track that gesture before looking at all of the nest dragons rising as if they were obeying Stoick's order. Thankfully the man did not bring that action to light but Gyda wondered what he would request as compensation. She prayed he did not bring up using the dragons to attack the Lava-louts again. She doubted even Gobber could stop Hiccup's wrath if that were to happen.


	86. Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. A combination of tooth extraction, medicine for said extraction, a general not feeling well, not liking how the chapter was first going, and running out of time are the reason I did not post yesterday. I have worked with this chapter and I like this version better. Please enjoy. The dragon was already named from the HTTYD universe itself.

"I will explain later," the Night Fury rider said. "The young warrior must return to his ancestors before that."

Eret's gaze dropped back to the dragons on the shore. They now all regarded him with looks that judged. Eret adverted his gaze, looking back up to the elderly Viking. He could not bare judgmental stares anymore then he could pity. He had seen both too many times since his found his mother's mutilated body and his father blamed him for her death.

"The Grim Gnashers aren't here to eat him?" he asked, hope rising that he had only misinterpreted what these Gnashers were here for and the ones that hung around dragon hunters and trappers were the exception to the rule.

"They are here to eat him."

The rider's words, delivered in a calm, no nonsense manner dashed that hope to the bottom of the sea. Eret's eyes narrowed and his back straightened. If they did not wish to stop this, he would. That youngling deserved more than his mother got.

"Peace, Eret, son of Eret," the rider said, his voice snapping with authority but nowhere as weighty as the boy from Berk.

Eret jerked just the same though.

"As Johann said, it's not as you think. Dragons believe the soul of a being resides in their bones. Bones remain when the flesh withers and dies. Every dragon that dies has to have their bones carried to a sacred place so their soul can fly with their ancestors." The man paused and sighed. "I do not want to know the amount not allowed to do this because of the war."

Eret's brow furrowed and his back straightened for an entirely different reason. He refused to feel guilt over doing what he was taught. This was nothing more than a fever dream anyways. He would soon wake in his cot upon his ship with his crew singing loudly and out of harmony with each other, adding to the headache he knew he would have. That was the only thing that gave any sense to any of this.

Since this was a fever dream no reason not to play along until its end. At least he would have good story to tell as the ship sailed. If he remembered any of this upon his awakening.

"You haven't explained why they have to eat him when they could just carry him," he said.

"His flesh just gives form and protection to his soul. That's why a dragon can see another dragon and only see what they do, not always what they look like. That's how they get the dragon name for each species. That's also why they can see us and see what we do more so than what we look like. The flesh dies, Eret, son of Eret. No reason to put so much importance on that."

"But why must they eat him?"

He had to know that. His mother's body had been found with marks suggesting something or someone had tried to eat her. The officials called it evil and against the gods and blamed Terrors that infested the trees but kept well out of a Trapper's snare. His father blamed him. A son worth his name would have defended his mother instead of running. He would not have let her die much less become a meal for a creature worth nothing to anyone. It did not matter to his father that he was running to find him on his mother's order. It only matter that he was not there to stop what happened, at least according to his father.

"Honor, Eret," Johann said. "They eat his flesh to honor the life he led and the fact he died a warrior of his nest. His flesh gives them the substances they need to carry his bones to that sacred place."

Eret frowned. "Honor? Eating him is honor?"

"To the dragons."

To Eret's surprise, and slight terror, the cream-colored Nightmare flared its wings and flew out to hover near to the Rockstomper. It stared down at him but with eyes that did not judge this time. At least ones that did not find him lacking. It still stared at him as if it was puzzling over something.

[What happened to you, young human?]

Eret blinked. He had not actually seen any dragon's muzzle move and heard words instead of growls. He closed his eyes when he believed the Rockstomper started speaking. Now he could not say that it was his own mind playing tricks upon him. The dragon spoke words that were clear, concise, and its voice was female and reminding Eret of his grandmother.

[What makes you believe the Soul-carriers duties bring dishonor to my great, grandnephew?]

Eret looked away. The reason too raw even now thirteen winters past. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and found Johann staring at him. The trader held understanding in his gaze and Eret grimaced. Another expression he had seen too much and hated greatly. Understanding, pity, and judgmental looks never stopped his father's beatings. Johann looked past him to the Nightmare.

"I believe I know and I believe I know why he is reluctant to speak of it."

[Then please explain.]

"As far as I was told when I visited his home island, his mother was murdered by persons unknown. Those who worked the docks, where the ships like mine were kept, loved to voice this tale. They would spare no detail. Young Eret found his mother and there was evidence that some creature feasted upon her before she was found."

[I see. Humans do not view this as an honorable measure for a soul to pass on?]

"No," the Night Fury rider said. "Humans have other ways to honor their dead and to murder someone and toss them aside, much like your nephew was, so that a creature is able to make a meal of the body is something done to one's enemy or because you know what you were doing was wrong and you wished to hide the transgression long enough to get away with it."

[How old were you when this happened, young one?]

Eret flinched. "Six winters," he whispered with no desire to lie to the dragon.

It was likely she could smell a lie and then roast him for even trying.

"Same as a dragon fledgling," the Night Fury's rider stated.

[I see. Humans are as cruel to other humans as they are to dragons. Young one, look at me.]

Eret lifted his head. The cream-colored Nightmare stared down at him with no pity and no measure of judgement. In fact, if he had to state what he saw in the dragon's green eyes it would be gratefulness. That confused him. Why would the dragon be grateful?

[You endured something no one, human or dragon, should endure. I now see why you spoke up, and why you saw what was happening the way you have. I now understand that you were not trying to prevent my nephew's return. You sought to stop something you believed was wrong because you wished to honor my nephew. Thank you. Please, I would ask that you stand with me until the ritual is complete and my nephew is on his way.]

Eret blinked. He glanced at the dragon riders and Johann. They had all remained offshore and only the eleven dragons that did not have riders seemed to be allowed to land.

"She gives you a great honor, Eret, son of Eret," Johann said. "You are not a member of her nest, yet she would ask you stand with her as a flock-mate."

"Uh, how..how do I get over there? I can swim but I.. I don't think dripping water.. I doubt she would find me worth of this honor you say she is giving me when I got out of the sea."

[If you will allow me,] the Rockstomper began, her gaze upon the Nightmare. [I will carry him over. I do not feel it right for him to ride upon your back. I do know not why.]

[Turfraider,] the Night Fury said. [Do you feel as if you must protect him from everything? Do you feel as if you can see his soul? Do you feel as if your soul and his are fusing?]

[Yes. Why is that, brother to the alpha I ally with?]

"It would best if that was an explanation for later, Turfraider," the Night Fury rider said. "Eret, know this though, what my brother speaks of and what Turf offers is something far more and far deeper than the bonds of family. Your life, her life, will never be the same after this. Do you accept her offer? Do you accept her?"


	87. Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do apologize for the late post. Still not feeling all that well, which makes my jaw hurt worse from the tooth extraction. Please, enjoy :)

[Are you sure?]

Hiccup grinned, running his fingertips along the top of his brother's head. Toothless cooed, pressing into Hiccup's frame. Hiccup saw Moondust watching and hooked his free arm across the back of her neck. She cooed as well, pressing against him and beginning to purr.

"I'm sure. You two haven't spent much time together lately. Go. We'll be fine."

Toothless did not seem inclined to listen, staring up at Hiccup. Nightshade snorted and Hiccup saw her nudge Toothless enough he stumbled to keep his closeness to Hiccup. Nightshade snorted and nudged Toothless again.

[Go, little nephew,] she said. [Your brother's flock is here with him. We will keep him safe.]

Toothless finally stepped away from Hiccup. With one look back, he and Moondust took off for the connecting bridge near to Phlegma's farm. Hiccup watched them until they entered the trees behind Phlegma's before turning to enter his hut. Obsidian and Stoick both gestured for him to walk ahead of them. Hiccup smiled and passed both of his fathers.

He was not surprised to find Spitfire in the rafters. She had stated she would claim that as her sleeping place. He did see that he would have to keep his nephews from trying the same though as all three were staring up at her.

They looked down once Hiccup reached the firepit.

[Mama and Dad?] Spikestorm asked.

Hiccup smirked. "Off to the cove."

All three boys' muzzles scrunched as three gave grunts of displeasure and disgust. Hiccup chuckled. The boys loved that their father now had someone they could call mother, but they still found any show of affection icky. Well, that was the term Shadowfire gave the boys' reactions to Toothless and Moondust nuzzling against each other, Sharpshot and Sneaky cooing at each other, or Hiccup and Astrid kissing each other.

Hiccup turned when Obsidian and Stoick entered the hut. Out of the corner of his eyes, Hiccup saw Ebony slowly lower and then lift her head. Hiccup grinned.

"Dad," he said, looking at Stoick.

Obsidian would have answered the summons, but he was in on what was about to happen, so he chortled and shuffled to lounge next to the firepit. Nightshade gave a warbled laugh and moved to the other side of the firepit. Ebony came even with Hiccup. The boys, also in on the surprise, chittered and settled down next to Obsidian. Stoick stared at all them, one at a time, an eyebrow raised. Hiccup just pointed to Stoick's chair.

"Please sit, Dad."

Stoick frowned but moved around dragon tails and wings and sat down. Ebony shuffled closer, Hiccup walking beside her.

"Hold out your hands and don't move."

Stoick's frown deepened but he did as Hiccup asked. Ebony opened her muzzle and cooed gently. Hiccup smiled as his sister lifted her head. Upon finding Stoick's hands she raised to her paws and unsteadily climbed over Ebony's gums. She then crawled into Stoick's palms. Hiccup heard his father's breathe hitch and the Viking chief immediately pulled his arms back. He tucked the hatchling against his belly, shifting her to one hand so that he could run the finger of his other hand down her back. She chittered, gave some happy squeals, and promptly flopped to her back so she could bat at Stoick's finger. Her tail repeatedly smacked against the Gronckle Iron gauntlets Hiccup made his father over the winter whenever the weather let him stay in the forge long enough.

While Stoick played with the hatchling, Toothless' boys moved over and clustered around his feet. They had self-declared themselves as their tiny aunt's personal defenders. Hiccup knew they were going to make sure Stoick did not drop the hatchling.

Ebony gently nudged Hiccup and laid down next to Obsidian. She lowered her nose until it touched the floor between her forepaws. Hiccup grinned, understanding what she wanted. He gently sat down and leaned back against her. She cooed and nuzzled his hair. Obsidian also leaned over and nuzzled Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled.

"If only," Stoick suddenly said.

Hiccup frowned. Stoick was still staring down at the hatchling, gently running his finger down her belly. The hatchling squealed happily, her paws waving and her tail speeding up. Stoick shifted her a bit so that she did not hit the gauntlets.

"I be imaginin' that hurt, little lass."

Hiccup smiled as his little sister cooed and covered her muzzle with her forepaws. Stoick chuckled but his gaze found Hiccup. Hiccup blinked at the amount of sorrow in his human's father's gaze. Ebony rumbled, the growl echoing through Hiccup's frame. Obsidian made no noise, but Hiccup saw his dragon father watching Stoick closely. Nightshade also lifted her head. Spitfire and Toothless' boys also stared at Stoick.

[Grandpa Stoick,] Sandblast began, [Why did your scent turn sad?]

Stoick sighed. "I be thinkin' how ye mother would react ta all of this, Hiccup. How she be takin' me holdin' yer little sister."

Hiccup stood and moved around the dragons. He stopped besides his human father.

"We'll get her back," he whispered. "Old Wrinkly said he's going to speak to the Bewilderbeast after he helps the Nightmare queen."

Stoick frowned. "That dragon be rude to ye. Ye think he be listenin' ta Old Wrinkly?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. Both Old Wrinkly and Onyx act as if they knew the dragon so it's likely they've dealt with him before."

Nightshade grunted. [I know of the dragon you speak of,] she said. [Most stubborn male my father ever had to speak to. His words not mine.] She stared at Hiccup intently. [He was among those who fought to be the Alpha of all dragons during the Days of Chaos. He was also the one who betrayed Link.]

Hiccup blinked. "That Calm-healer said one of my companions' brother betrayed him."

He knew not what else to call Link and Nightjaw. Their soul resided within him and were as individual as anyone who had their body. They were not the same as the dragons of the nest however so Hiccup could only term both of them as companions. It made the most sense.

[When Link came to find Uncle Hiccup and Father, that Tusked-king had his nest ambush Link. This was the height of those Days of Chaos. That dragon could not let Link pass by unchallenged. He would have been seen as weak and other nest leader could take advantage of that.]

Stoick frowned. "My wife is in the nest of an alpha who attacked his brother?"

Nightshade sighed. [Aye,] she said. [But he also agreed to the treaty Uncle Hiccup and the others created, finally ending those days of nonstop fighting.]

Hiccup moved away from Stoick, much to his sister's annoyance as she screeched. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, finding his human father sitting the hatchling down upon her paws. His sister teeter-totter across the floor. Toothless' boys' gaze followed, ever the guardians. Hiccup knelt as he was able and scooped the hatchling up. With his sister tucked against his belly, he walked around the firepit. Nightshade watched him. Hiccup gently ran his fingertips across her forehead. She cooed.

"Do you think he will listen to Old Wrinkly?" Hiccup asked.

Nightshade tilted her head. [I honestly could not tell you,] she said finally. [He was the most adamant in believing he was destined to be the Alpha of all dragons. That's why he took the longest to end the wars.]

"Do you know why he allows my mother in his nest when he did not seem to like me, or any human, back at the Hatchery?"

Nightshade sighed. Her gaze and muzzled lowered until she was staring at the floor. Hiccup jerked, wanting to kick himself. It was likely she did not know because of Nightjaw's death sending her into grief that was not handled well. She might know about the cease fire and the treaty, but it was likely anything after that would have been skewed through the pain and sorrow she felt.

"You don't have to answer," Hiccup said worriedly.

Nightshade grunted. [No,] she said softly. [I was wrong and did wrong.]

Hiccup wrapped his free arm around Nightshade's head. He curled his neck so he could nuzzle his cheek against her forehead.

"Don't feel guilt," he said. "You're forgiven. Dad Obsidian and Mom Ebony forgave you."

[Do you forgive me?]

Hiccup felt tears coat his eyes at her whispered question. "Yes," he answered in a whisper.

He shifted so that he could hold Nightshade and so that he could also stare at Stoick. He knew his father still felt guilt over what happened before Toothless. The man never knew he spoke in his sleep, especially when a nightmare gripped him. Hiccup never brought it up because he also knew his father did not want him to know about it. As he finished his comment to his aunt, he wanted his father to hear it and know it was directed to him as well.

"I forgive you."

From Stoick's slight jerk, Hiccup knew his message had been heard. He just hoped it would be accepted. His father did not deserve to live with that weight. He already held too much.


	88. Time

Toothless and Moondust exited the Fireworm cave. The cove set in a muted blaze of the dying sun's light. It also held the happy squeals of three fledgling Ice Terrors currently splashing in the end of the pond where the water was not as deep. Toothless grunted.

"Uncle Toothy! Auntie Moon. You both come to play? Where's Uncle Hiccup?"

"I want Uncle Gobber."

"Uncle Hiccup is Afa though."

"Yeah, but Uncle Gobber makes me laugh."

"Uncle Hiccup can be funny."

Toothless and Moondust shared a laughing glance. Icewing and Wildfire had taken to debating on who was the best human in the nest. It made it all the more amusing that the two humans in question were the two fledglings' favorites.

[Leave them be,] Gyda said.

"But Grandma, I need to talk to Uncle Toothy."

Gyda snickered. [You can discuss your nest safety ideas later, Snowfire. Toothless is here to spend time with Moondust.]

Snowfire's muzzle wrinkled as he stared at Toothless. "But he supposed to guard the nest."

"He is, son," Frostfire said. "But he's allowed to have a mate to help him."

Snowfire's entire body shuddered, as did Icewing and Wildfire's. Toothless chortled. Like his boys, the Ice Trio found displays of affection icky. With a shake of his head, Toothless followed Moondust to his favorite tree.

Hiccup took great delight in telling Toothless that he would have to endure a chaperone as soon as his and Moondust's courtship began. It did not matter to Hiccup that technically that rule only applied to youngling dragons deemed too young to start a mate-hood ceremony. It did not really apply to an adult dragon as they were all old enough to handle the hatchlings that came after.

Hiccup merely told Toothless that as Head Nest Protector, he had to set an example for all the nest. Hiccup still could play dirty when he wanted to and assigned Gyda to being Toothless' chaperone. That tended to work out well since Toothless rarely left Hiccup's side and Gyda was the official chaperone for Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid usually took an evening flight with Gyda and Shadowfire flying far enough back that only Shadowfire could hear what the two talked about. With Father, Mother, Aunt, Spitfire, and the new hatchling, Hiccup had to forgo that flight in favor of introducing Stoick to his new sister. Since Hiccup explained this to Astrid and Gyda just after the worms had been secured and Stoick ran the visiting Vikings back to their assigned sleeping dens, Toothless guessed that was how Gyda knew to be in the cove. Toothless was just grateful that she kept her flock near to the Fireworm cave. Only the adults from that flock would overhear what he wanted to discuss with Moondust.

They laid down in the shadow of the tree, nuzzling against each other and just enjoying the chance to be together.

"Moondust," he began softly and a touch unsure.

He loved this dragoness. He did not think he would ever love a female, not like his knew his father loved his mother. The nest saw the alpha who nuzzled his mate and made a point to have her say in every decision he made. Toothless saw the male who randomly danced for his female, even with their young watching. The nest saw an alpha who spoke with authority when the time called for it. Toothless saw a male who backed down because his mate got annoyed by something he did, which prompted said male to bring his female a gift in order to gain her favor once more.

Toothless was certain he would not have that after all he had done under the rule of that false queen. Then he saw Moondust flying as he and Hiccup aided Johann back to the nest. Learning that the other female with Moondust was his sister-in-law did not really register with Toothless until he saw his brother. Toothless had been too intrigued by Moondust to really know the world existed, as Shadowfire termed it.

Now he could not see his life without her in it. With the implications of Old Wrinkly and Onyx still being alive, Toothless now knew he could be with her longer than he originally thought. He did not have to ask her to find another after he and Hiccup died due to a human's short lifespans. He just had to work the courage up to ask her if she was ready to be his mate in full.

"Moondust, I want you with me at all times."

"I want the same, Toothless."

Toothless cooed and nuzzled her again. "So, shall we ask Hiccup?"

He wanted to make sure she was completely ready for this. She deserved no less.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Grim Gnashers bowed to the Nightmare that Eret found out was the queen of the nest. They then spread their wings and with several bones from the young one's body clenched in their jaws, took to the skies. Even though the lanky dragons had to, Eret noted they held great reverence for the entire ritual. He also watched with reverence while standing beside the cream-colored Nightmare. The dragon the elder Viking called Turfraider pressed against his free side the entire time. Rather than be annoyed by that, Eret felt comforted and calmed.

He gave no hesitation when Old Wrinkly asked if he accepted Turfraider's offer. He still felt as if he was a part of that fever dream and climbing onto the back of a dragon that said her soul was fusing with his just seemed part of the entire thing.

He felt that until he settled upon Turfraider's back in a spot between her wings where the spikes did not sit so close together. Once his hand gripped the spike in front of him and Turfraider took to the skies, Eret felt as if another dragon touching him would be wrong. The very thought of riding with the Night Fury again caused something with claws to shred his insides.

Yet, despite all of that, Old Wrinkly did not explain what was going on. Granted the ritual had only just ended, but Eret was still confused and did not know why he felt the greatest urge to protect the dragon currently laying her nose in his hair and ruffling it each time she breathed. It also stood against Eret learning that he seemed to be the only human allowed on the beach while this ritual took place. The other humans stayed with Johann's ship during it.

Now though, they made their way to the beach, hovering over it until the Nightmare queen told them to land already. For good or for ill, Eret knew he would have the answers to his questions. He did not need any more unknowns to worry over. His life was twisted around enough as it was.

"I know," the elder Viking said before Eret could speak. "Let's make camp first and I'll explain while we eat. It is time."


	89. You Have Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for the sporadic posting. Those teeth being taken out and then a sinus issue to rose just before but was aggitated by the surgery wiped me out more than I thought it would. I am getting better and I will get back to daily updates as soon as I can. Thank you all for your patience.

As the dying sun dripped closer to the edge of the world, the Nightmare queen gave them permission to rest within her nest for the night. According to the elderly Night Fury rider, aptly named Old Wrinkly, this was a great honor for all of them as the Nightmare led them to the heart of her nest. Eret saw none of the trip there and not for a lack of wanting to. Even with whatever happened between him and the Rockstomper Old Wrinkly called Turfraider, he kept his eyes closed while flying. He did remember hearing a couple snickers until the Razorwhip rider, whom Old Wrinkly introduced as his wife Kaja, gave one sharp word and the snickers stopped.

Now, Eret stared into the camp's fire. Over evening meal Old Wrinkly lived up to his word and explained what was happening to him Turfraider. She currently sat behind him. Her wings curled around to drape over his shoulders much like a blanket his grandmother once gave him. She had her nose in his hair and as she purred, her breath flicked his hair around. Instead of being annoyed that someone was that close to him, Eret found the entire thing calming.

He heard footsteps. Old Wrinkly sat back down after stepping away to speak with Kaja about something. Eret lifted his gaze from the dancing flames. He had quickly come to realize this was no fever dream. As the fish roasted over the fire, his belly screamed in want. Turfraider's scales felt as real as any dragon he had ever touched. The fish, when he was given his share, tasted the same as it had always had. The log he sat upon still poked and prodded in places he did not want it to, but there was no way he would sit on the ground in full. Not after he saw something long and thin and holding teeth in one end slither through the boot high grass.

"You have questions."

That was not a question but Eret grunted in answer anyways. He had more questions racing around his mind than there were stars in the sky above them. He just did not know where to start and what question held more importance than the others. He grunted again, words his grandmother always said to him rising in his mind. 'When the end is not in sight, look to the beginning.'

"Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Why has no one realized the dragons are.."

His voice trailed off and he jerked his arms out to either side of him. Turfraider grumbled in protest. Eret, without thought, caressed her wing and whispered soothing words. Turfraider cooed, settling once more, though she wrapped him tighter in her wings. He also felt when she gave a low warning growl. Eret's gaze found Old Wrinkly's. He blinked. Instead of being angry the Rockstomper growled at him, the Night Fury rider was smiling. The smile did not last long though before a frown took its place.

"We have no way, right now, to really know why humans and dragons lost the ability to speak to each other. At least the first time," he said. "That answer lies too far in the past and too much blood, tears, and lost lives stand between us and it."

The man ran his fingers though his hair as the other humans and all but Johann's dragons came back to the fire and sat down. Old Wrinkly looked at all of them and smiled before his gaze fell back upon Eret. Eret blinked at the sorrow in the elderly man's eyes.

"I do know why they lost the ability the second time," he whispered. "It started the day I saved my tribe from a volcano. Some, even then, could not..would not accept my brother. They left with the ones who had tried to take my tribe."

He paused again and this time Kaja started speaking.

"Others, who at first stayed, left as time wore on. Each had their reasonings. It did not make their leaving any easier. In time those who left either forgot or deliberately removed the knowledge of dragons speaking. Their descendants grew to never know."

Eret frowned. Old Wrinkly had explained his and the other humans' ages. He had explained the extended life he would now share with Turfraider, unless one or the other died before the end came. It still left Eret baffled and confused so he had shied away from that at first. It also hurt to even think about the meaning of that right then.

"But you all were still around," he said instead. "How did we get to this point? Did you all stop caring?"

[A valid question,] the Night Fury, Onyxwing said. [Wrong, but valid. We did not stop caring. We cared too much.]

Eret blinked. "That makes no sense."

[No, it makes a great deal of sense.]

Old Wrinkly sighed. "He doesn't know, Onyx. Stop being so cryptic."

[But where's the fun in that?]

Eret blinked as the Razorwhip, Sunburn, used the tip of her wing and smacked the back of Onyxwing's skull. The Night Fury yelped, causing the dragons of the Nightmare queen's nest to look their way.

[Just a sister reprimanding her brother,] Lightbeetle, the Rumblehorn said.

[I see,] the Nightmare queen said. [Carry on then.]

The Nightmare and her nest then turned back to whatever they had been discussing. It had scared Eret when they had first begun as all he heard were roars and growls. That last only until Turfraider explained the Common Tongue and the Old Tongue.

"I cannot tell you the full details," Old Wrinkly said, pulling Eret's attention back to the campfire. "There is more involved than you can be permitted to know. Turfraider trusts you and has bonded with you but too much rides on the back of what has already been set in motion. I cannot trust you with all of it. Not yet."

Eret blinked. Rather than feeling angered over that blunt statement, Eret found himself relief. He had too much to think on right now. Too much guilt to wade through as he remembered all the dragons he had trapped and killed and realized he had taken someone's flock-mate from them. He had ripped a living being from their life and ended it just because it brought him gold. He was the monster, not them.

He yelped as he suddenly found himself laying on the grass with Turfraider sitting upon his back.

"Turfraider?" Old Wrinkly screeched. "What are you doing?"

[He whispered that he was the monster and not the dragons,] she said. [I smelled his guilt as well.]

[And that means you have to sit on him?] Heatwave, the Typhoomerang asked.

[He wishes to act like a hatchling, swimming in guilt over past mistakes done in ignorance,] Turfraider said. [I will treat him like a hatchling.]

[Well, someone needs to go to lessons about being a bonded dragon. Just so you know, I'm not going to be a guide in that.]

[You would only scare the newly bonded dragon anyway.]

[Funny.]


	90. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apolgize for the lack of posts. I am getting better so I hope to get back to regular posting soon. Thank you all for your patience. You all are awesome!

"Let him up, Turfraider," Old Wrinkly said, trying hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

He understood why she acted as she did. Turfraider had proven a devoted mother as well as an expert tracker. Both traits had been the reason he first sought her out before joining up with Johann and his extra passenger. She could find trails that others missed. She also knew what if felt like to have her youngling taken from her as that was how she and Old Wrinkly first met. The Hunters who followed the daughter of the Night Fury killer had taken her young along with others who lived on the island she called home. Old Wrinkly and his people had found out and sought to rescue them. Turfraider had tracked them down with the same desire.

The Nightmare queen, recognizing his reasonings for asking Turfraider's aid, told the Moldruffle where her nest was. By flight, Turfraider was able to reach the island quicker than they would be since they had to follow a slow moving ship but Old Wrinkly wanted Johann on this mission. He knew more people than Old Wrinkly did for one, and for two, if any dragon they found and released were injured he could aid them and let them ride the ship back.

Old Wrinkly had planned to ask Turfraider about what she had learned since she arrived at the nest. He had not expected her to bond with Eret though. She had become an ally and helped them with other missions after that first one, but she had been adamant about not taking a rider and not actually calling Old Wrinkly her alpha.

Turfraider snorted, rising to her talons. Eret slowly crawled back to the log and with one look over his shoulder, as if to see if he would be dragged back again, sat back down. Turfraider immediately draped her wings over his shoulders and stuck her muzzle into his hair once more. That mage of Hiccup's had been right, touch held a great importance as the bond between human and dragon settled into each's souls, so Old Wrinkly had not been surprised. Eret looked as if he was. That was until the peace of having his dragon close and at rest registered. According to Onyx, the dragon felt the same peace when their human was close and not agitated so Turf's coo did not startle anyone but Eret.

"The reason Onyx said we cared to much is why humans and dragons could not keep the connection open as before," Old Wrinkly said.

He closed his eyes. It still hurt to think of all that happened while he and his flock recovered from infusing Nightjaw's soul into Hiccup the Second. He was keenly aware that many humans and dragons died because he and the other mages he trusted the most could not do anything to prevent the course time ran. He opened his eyes and stared at Eret.

"You've probably guessed by now that we can use magic," he said.

Eret snorted and Old Wrinkly found himself grinning. The first night they rested on a way island a wolf got too close to the camp for the Nightmare queen's liking. The instant the pained-filled howls of a creature being hit with dragonfire woke him, Old Wrinkly threw up a barrier. It had been a habit born of years fighting the Night Fury killer and his daughter. It had also scared Eret until the man muttered something about a fever dream and went back to staring at the stars.

It also had not been that long that Johann used magic to repair the breach time and fear caused to Eret's ability to understand dragons. An ability Old Wrinkly learned had been intended for all, not just magic users but, like anything not used often, was lost in time.

All in all, Eret could not deny the existence of magic now. Old Wrinkly sighed, deciding to trust the man with something he would have never given had Turfraider not of bonded with the former Trapper.

"Magic is a wonderous gift," he said, staring down into the flames. "But it holds a terrible price. Use too much and the user weakens themselves."

"You used too much for something and weakened yourself to the point you could not keep humans from believing dragons were beasts?"

Old Wrinkly grunted. He should have suspected Eret would have been a keen observer. Old Wrinkly despised Hunters and Trappers but he knew well enough neither could be successful without being observant to their surroundings.

"Yes. The details of why are our own but we were unable to keep the peace others fought and died for." Old Wrinkly sighed. "We also were unable to keep a nest leader from commanding her dragons to raid humans."

Eret frowned. "You mean all those dragons who I was called to contain were being told to steal livestock from the humans?"

"Some of them," Old Wrinkly said. "At least if you aided the islands within the Archipelago. The nest leader in questions was one of the smaller Leviathan size dragons. Many of them started a war long ago that was stopped. That is the peace others fought and died for that I spoke of earlier."

"But what of dragons outside of the Archipelago?" Eret asked. "Did this nest leader command them?"

"I doubt it. Nest leaders hold a bond with their nest dragons that will extent around the world, but their call can only reach so far. Her size and power meant she had a wider range but outside of that range her call would have just been a faint whisper any dragon could ignore."

"So why did those dragons outside of this range attack and raid humans? I got most of my jobs removing problem dragons who took up residence outside of a village and who repeatedly ate livestock."

"Dragons follow a series of rules called Civility Laws that govern how they interact with other dragons. Before the connection broke, before myself and others were powerless to stop this break, dragons extended those laws to humans." Old Wrinkly shrugged. "I guess after the break dragons stopped following those laws in regards to humans."

Eret was quiet for several heartbeats then his brow furrowed. "What happened to the nest leader who had her dragons raiding the Archipelago? They don't do that anymore. They seem to follow that boy on Berk now."

"That boy challenged that nest leader and killed her."

Eret's eyes widen. "I knew it!" he hissed. "Those dragons do act as if he's their king. They must have pledged their loyalty when he defeated their previous leader. But wait, those Snow Wraiths… They didn't seem to treat him like king. One shot at him! But all ended up obeying him."

"They were not any of his nest dragons," Old Wrinkly confirmed. "I suspect they were traveling by when the pain from the male's bad fang caused him to crash. The female, his mate, thought he was being captured instead of aided."

"So why did they obey him in the end, if they weren't part of his nest?"

"The break is now healing. Honorable dragons are once again realizing that the founders of the Civility Laws intended for them to be used by both humans and dragons."

Eret looked pained. "The Hunters and Trappers," he whispered. "We…they are hindering the healing now aren't they?"

"I will not lie to you," Old Wrinkly said. "They have always hindered this even before the second break. The ones you call Hunters founded their traditions during the time when dragons and humans first could not speak to each other."

Eret blinked. "You..you lived back then?"

Old Wrinkly sighed. "I am the one the dragons called The-Human-With-Fire-In-His-Hands."

[He is the one who help create the Civility Laws we all hold sacred.]

Eret jerked as the Nightmare queen made her presence known.

[To my shame, I took those tales my elders gave as mere stories and not actual histories] the Nightmare queen continued. [Until I met the young alpha and learned humans were not as I once thought they were.]

Eret jerked again, this time rising and stepping away from Turfraider. She protested again and again Eret reassured her with murmured words. Old Wrinkly was grateful that part of the bond seemed to come natural to the man. He had had to aid others when giving care to their bonded dragon seemed a foreign concept to them. He held no wish to do so again. He still felt the phantom headaches even now, more years passed those lessons that he did not want to even begin counting them.

Eret moved to stand in front of the Nightmare queen and bowed his head. Old Wrinkly frowned. It was not quite what dragons would consider a human-equivalent of a wing bow, but Old Wrinkly did not want Eret to pledge to this Nightmare queen. Old Wrinkly wanted to explain what was not expected of him as he was now a dragon's bonded partner before the man chose who to pledge allegiance to.

A human/dragon pair naturally sought out a nest leader to follow if they did not end up creating one of their own. Old Wrinkly had learned that came from the dragon's influence over the bond whereas the human influenced other things. Eret would need to speak to Turfraider before pledging to a nest leader as his choice would affect her and she still did not seem inclined to bow to any alpha yet.

"I'm sorry part of your nest was taken," Eret said. "I promise to help them find all of your dragons and I will make sure those responsible are punished."

[Look at me, young one.]

Eret lifted his head. The Nightmare queen cooed.

[Thank you for your offer but it is my understand that you once the same.]

"Yes," Eret whispered. "My family, er, flock have always hunted and trapped dragons. But no more. It ends with me."

[So, you release all you have been taught was right in order to follow the truth you have learned?]

"Aye."

[Then you and I are the same. I, too, must release what I was taught in light of the truth I now see. We both fly upon a new wind, young human. I regret the reasoning for our meeting, but I am honored to have met you.]

"Uh.. same.. same for me, ma'am."

Old Wrinkly shared a smile with his family and friends. Another one to see. It felt good to be back out and reaching humans and dragons with the truth once more.


	91. Lazy Vs Proper

Toothless and Moondust spent several more moments just relishing in being together, even if they were not technically alone. When Wildfire, the last of the Ice Trio to leave the pond, flopped to the ground so his grandmother could use her fire to dry him, Toothless knew time was up. If those three were tiring, he knew Gyda would need to back home and ready for sleep. He also knew his boys were likely needing the same. Before that, he and Moondust had something to do.

They shared one last look and nuzzle before standing and making their way back to Gyda and her flock. The mage, for her part, seemed to understand what was going on as she had a smirk worthy of Hiccup upon her face. Frostfire and Palewing's muzzle held the dragon equivalent of that smirk. Shadowfire might have had the smirk if he was not softly singing about a bride coming and being dressed in white.

Toothless had no clue what the Tall-singer was singing about but since Gyda, Frost, and Pale were giggling he guessed it had something to do with the future. That Shadowfire's future intended, though the male did not seem to realize this, and the Ice Trio stared at the four as if they all had lost their minds only solidified Toothless' belief about the song. Still, he bowed his head to Gyda. He had something to ask her and Shadowfire's silliness would not deter him.

"Flock leader," he began, making sure his voice was calm even if the rest of him was not.

He was only glad Sharpshot was still with Sneaky and the others at that tree and Hiccup was introducing their sister to Stoick. He knew both would not miss the chance to tease him for what he was about to do.

"I seek to know if I stand in your good graces as I come before you with a matter of grave importance."

Gyda giggled. Toothless' sensing lobes twitched but he kept his head bowed. He had to do this right. Moondust deserved no less.

[Wow,] Gyda said, amusement evident in her voice and scent. [Time really does change things.]

"What?" Toothless asked, lifting his head, half confused and half annoyed.

He was asking her permission to take Moondust from her flock and add her to his. The least she could do was to not make a joke about it.

[Back home, dragons don't phrase the request you're about to give in this manner. They just avow love for their intended before asking permission for the ceremony.]

Toothless grunted. "Dragons in the future have become lazy?" he asked.

Gyda shrugged. [I've only seen one male ask this of the flock leader of their intended and that's how he did so. I was told it was no different than any other male asking so I guess they have gotten, as you said, lazy.]

Toothless turned his gaze to Frostfire, his eyes narrowed slightly. He actually expected better of the Tiny-icespitter. Gyda snickered.

[Easy, Toothless, it wasn't Frost. It was a male Hunched-firesneezer who lived near my mage school.]

Toothless snorted. That explained it. Hunched-firesneezers had a reputation amongst dragonkind for forgetting many things, like personal space. Toothless was not surprised future Hunched-firesneezers forgot how to request a mate-hood ceremony.

"Be that as it may," he said, "I will ask you this properly."

Gyda grinned and held up her hand, palm side skyward. The first time Toothless had seen her do that, he had been confused but Hiccup and the others soon adopted the gesture as their hand signal for continuing. Toothless took a deep breath and bowed his head again.

"Flock leader, do I stand in your good graces?"

[Aye, you do.]

Toothless had felt as if a basket of rocks sat upon his back before he ever began this. With Gyda's answer to his first question, one of the rocks fell out of the basket. He pushed on.

"Then I something else to ask of you, Flock leader. May I have your permission to remove Moondust from your flock and join her unto mine until our lives end and we fly once more with our ancestors?"

[Daughter?]

"Yes, Mama Gyda," Moondust said, her voice clear and strong and Toothless felt another rock leave the basket. "He is who I want at my side and at my wingtip until we both return to our ancestors."

[Then Toothless, you have my permission and my blessing.]

Another rock dropped away. Toothless knew that the basket would not leave completely until they got back to the village and Hiccup gave his permission for them to have the ceremony.

"Snowfire, they're talking about things that gonna make me lose my food, right?"

Toothless saw Snowfire roll his eyes at Wildfire's question and resisted the urge to laugh. This was too serious to begin giggling over fledglings. He held that until he saw Moondust had dropped her head and her shoulders heaved as chortles rose from her muzzle. Toothless lost his control and chortled alongside his love. He heard Wildfire make a sound as if he was gagging and found he could only chortle louder. He did not feel so bad thought, the other adults were laughing alongside him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup glanced up as he heard several taps against the back door of the hut. He stood, handing his sister back to his human father as he recognized the taps as Toothless' signal to be let back in. He moved across the room and opened the door only to blink. He had expected to see Toothless. He did not expect to see Moondust. Toothless usually escorted her to Gyda's hut before coming home.

Then he saw the twitching of Toothless' sensing lobes and began to smirk. He stepped back, swinging the door wide so both could enter the hut. Toothless' boys rushed to greet them and all three questioned Moondust being there. Unfortunately, all three asked their questions at once and instead of calm, they sounded much like the elders of other nest when they got to talking fast. Hiccup then heard his sister's screech in protest. Thankfully that quieted the boys down as all three rushed back to check on their tiny aunt.

Toothless and Moondust move futher into the room, coming to stand next to Ebony. Hiccup watched his dragon mother rise to her paws and begin cooing before nuzzling both Toothless and Moondust. Hiccup grinned. Ebony seemed to have caught onto what was going on. Given the looks on Obsidian and Nightshade's muzzles and the look on Stoick's face, they knew as well. Hiccup lifted his gaze and Spitfire winked down at him. She also had not missed how nervous Toothless and Moondust were acting. It appeared only Toothless' boys and the hatchling did not know what was about to happen.

Hiccup took a slight moment to feel sad. Sharpshot would not be here to join him in paying Toothless back for ever teasing comment the Night Fury made. The moment passed and he smirked again.

"So," he began, fully allowing his amusement to be heard in his voice. "You gonna keep shaking in your scales, dear brother, or you gonna ask me the question that's got your lobes quivering?"


	92. Language Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the Tall-singer was suggested by a reader on fanfiction.net. We don't know yet if the Tall-singer will accept the name but we'll see.

Gyda stood at the end of the hanger entrance. Frostfire and Palewing sat at her feet while the nodding-off fledglings grumbled about going home when they still wanted to play. None of the three actually tried to engage in the play they cried for though. All remained tucked away in Gyda's robe's sleeves, Icewing in the left while the boys took the right. They were almost getting to big for this but their uncle, who usually let them ride upon his back now that they were growing, was saying his goodbyes to his student.

As the female Tall-singer reminded Gyda so much of a friend of hers from mage school, one Gyda had to leave behind, the mage had taken to mentally calling the dragoness, Melodia. She had yet to suggest the name to Hiccup due to the Thing but it made it easier for Gyda to think about the dragoness when she had a name. It also seemed as if the dragoness would be here to stay. Each day, Shadowfire noticed more and more that the dragoness wished for something other than to just learn how to sing from him. He still was oblivious as to what that other exactly was, a fact that Frost commented on repeatedly though Shadowfire always denied the possibility.

Gyda grinned. She knew Melodia did not want to part company with Shadowfire but tonight he also did not appear to want to part company with her as their talking was continuing far longer than before. Normal goodbyes from her music loving son were quick affairs. Especially if it was near time for the fledglings to sleep. After that first day Pale snarled at him because his joyous singing kept the trio awake when they should have been napping, he created lullabies to sing them to sleep. His desire to be just like Ombra and teach the trio everything meant he would rather be skinned than miss a chance to be there when they settled for the night. However, it would appear as if her son was finally realizing there was more to life than being a great uncle to his niece and nephews.

[Oh, payback is going to be so sweet.]

Gyda looked down. "Frost, you're a father now. Why are you and your brother still trying to one-up each other on who-paid-the-other-back-for-something-better routine?"

[He started it.]

Gyda groaned. Though technically adults in the eyes of every dragon in the nest, her boys still acted like fledglings at times. To keep her mind from thinking of creative ways to ground her sons, a feat not really advisable since they were adults, she replayed Toothless' request as something about it bugged her. She blinked when she realized what that was.

"Did Toothless actually say 'grave' importance when he requested to add Moondust to his flock?"

[Yep,] Frost said, and he even made sure to pop the p which Gyda knew it meant he was finding amusement in the whole affair.

Pale must have heard the same because she flicked him with her wingtip.

[Be nice,] she hissed. [They are relearning how to talk to humans. I doubt he understands the human meaning of that word and thought it was the closest to what dragons say in the Old Tongue.]

Frost snorted. [Still is funny, my dear.] He looked up. [I guess that means we have to add Toothless to your classes, Mom.]

Gyda grunted. "Who knew I'd come to live here and end up being a language teacher."

Frost and Pale chortled since both knew Gyda had wished to become a mage instructor before everything happened and they wound up on a completely different path. Before anything more could be said, Shadowfire and Melodia faced the door which let humans enter via the walkways attached to the side of the cliff and the bridge extending to Phlegma's farm since the backside of the large sea stack Berk set upon proved too unstable to bring the walkways around. Both dragons gave low growls.

[Mama,] Shadowfire said. [Non-nest member on the other side.]

Gyda frowned. That could mean Steinar or Padrig which would not be upsetting as both knew the truth about the dragons even if Padrig stated he would wait until his chief could speak to the dragons before he did. It could also mean any of the other visiting Vikings and that could be unsettling.

Gyda was certain it was the later and not the former. Her son knew Steinar and Padrig and would have not growled at them. Gyda just hoped it was not Thuggory because she would be hard pressed not to shove him off the walkway to the water below and Berk could not afford such an act.

She rushed to the cave. Palewing followed while Frostfire moved to back up his brother. The door was locked with only a few in Berk having the key and while it could be unlocked from within, it was made so that no dragon could accidently open it. Hiccup knew younger dragons playing around on the entrance platform could cause an issue and created the lock to prevent that. Most on Berk wanted to keep non trusted people out of the cave considering what it was used for and how it connected to the other caves under Berk. Gyda knew that gave her time to make sure her grandkids were safe first.

The Woolly Howl patrol leader and the male Light Fury moved from the group of honor guards left when Obsidian and his flock retired to Hiccup's hut.

[Problem?] the Woolly Howl asked.

"Not sure right now," Gyda answered. "Will you watch over part of my flock while I investigate?"

The dragon stared at her with an intense gaze. [The Wind-shrieker and half of the guard flock will remain to watch over your daughter and grand-fledglings, honored mage. The others will accompany you. You are advisor to our princes and neither would wish you to come to harm.]

Before she could answer a few dragons from the Nightmare queen's nest walked over. Gyda recognized them as the Nightmare and Gronckle that spoke up when Obsidian was introduced as Hiccup's dragon father. The young Nadder whose sister Hiccup saved and the young Nadder who raced to find his queen were with them.

[We will go with you as well, honored mage,] the Nightmare said.

Gyda merely nodded. She knew she would have better luck getting Spitelout to dress in drag and do the hula than to get these dragons to forgo what they felt was their duty and a repayment unto the alpha who let them have safety in his nest. She wondered if whoever was on the other side of that door was ready for the greeting they were about to receive. She also wished she could have kept her cell phone when she came to live in this time. She would have loved a picture and a video of the reaction the person was sure to have.


	93. In For It Now

One of the Flame Whippers on the patrol flock crawled along the wall and slipped around. She would trill when in place to observe and help protect Gyda. Though Gyda knew she could take whoever was on the other side, years of learning under two masters that strove to instill patience into her helped her stay calm. A brief moment of the surprise both of those master would show if they saw her after all she put them through during her training ran through Gyda's mind as she waited for the Flame Whipper's signal.

The trill came soft enough to be missed if one was not listening for it. Gyda disengaged the lock. Yanked the door open. A female Viking teen with wild blonde hair fell back onto her rear. Gyda grunted. For someone who had only been in the written version of How to Train Your Dragon, Camicazi looked every bit as she was described. The teen was just older than the books portrayed her.

Gyda crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at the Bog-Burglar heir. That did not seem to deter the teen as she quickly stood and tried to peer over Gyda's shoulder. She even tried to walk forward and seemed to believe Gyda would just move. Gyda's eyes narrowed. She held her ground. Even before meeting the Vikings and coming to live with them, Gyda had been stubborn. Since coming to this time, she had learned to be even more stubborn. Camicazi stopped just shy of barreling into her.

"What be dis place?" Camicazi asked, appearing to go for a causal, friendly path.

"Off limits to you."

The friendliness vanished in a second. Gyda was not phased. She had faced an envenomated dragon once during a mage class all student had to attend even if they were not trying to master the water field of magic and thus become healers. An angered Viking teen had nothing against that ordeal.

"Ye must not know me," Camicazi said, the friendliness in her voice forced.

Gyda would have applauded her acting if she were inclined to. At that moment though Gyda just wanted the heir gone so she could get her grandkids to their sleeping nest before their crankiness kicked in and made this entire incident worse than it already was.

"I know you are not in your place," Gyda stated. "And should really return to your longhouse before you are moved there."

"I be da heir to da Bog-Burglars."

Gyda shrugged. "I don't care."

"Ye should care. Me mother-"

"Knows what it means to respect her host. You should really learn that."

"How dare ye? What be yer name? Chief Stoick be told how rude ye be ta da heir of an ally."

Gyda snorted. "My name is Gyda. You should run along now and go find Chief Stoick and tell him all about my behavior. I shall tell him how you were where you are not allowed and trying to break into a locked building that is off limits to you. We'll see how things go."

"It be me word against yers."

Gyda shrugged still unphased though she secretly enjoyed that her calmness and aloofness was causing Camicazi to get flustered. Her sensei was correct. In the face of indifference, someone who only bullied others always got annoyed.

"If you believe that," Gyda said, lifting one of her hands away from her chest and beginning to inspect her fingernail, though she kept her focus upon Camicazi. The teen was still a Viking after all. One never lost their focus around a Viking. "Then go," she continued, still looking at her finger. "Tell him." She lifted her gaze to fully rest upon the teen. "I dare you."

Camicazi hissed. She spun on her heel throwing a comment over shoulder as she walked away. "Ye be sorry for dis."

Gyda yawned, making sure it was loud enough the teen had to have heard it. She looked over her shoulder.

"Shadow, get the flock home. I'm going to make sure she does return to the village."

Gyda was not surprised the Flame Whipper crawled down from the eaves of the hanger roof and moved to stand between her and the walkway.

[I shall accompany you, honored mage.]

That did not surprise Gyda either. Nor did the sound of wings and the sight of several of the patrol flock, including the Woolly Howl, and the Nightmare and Gronckle from the Nightmare queen's nest, hovering just off the cliff face.

[So, shall we,] the Woolly Howl said. [The rest will ensure your flock arrive at your den safely.]

Gyda sighed but did not offer any protests. They were just doing as they saw as proper and technically all were in their rights. Hiccup had allowed the Nightmare queen's nest to join in with his nest's patrol flocks and the Woolly Howl had vowed to guard his alpha and his alpha's flock with his life. Gyda was not apart of that flock, but she was seen as someone the dragon's prince trusted, thus the dragon would protect her as well.

Gyda just tipped her head and began to follow the Flame Whipper up the walkways. They reached Phlegma's farm and Gyda was grateful to see nothing appeared out of the ordinary. She would have a talk with Hiccup though about assigning some of the village Terrors to keep watch over the farm as it was an entry point for the rest of the island. She knew he had thought of doing so but wanted to see if the Vikings proved to honor the rule staying where they belonged and leaving the rest of the island to the Berkians. Sad that some of them appeared to want to do everything they could to violate that rule.

She and her Flame Whipper escort hurried across the bridge. The other dragons had merely flew up the cliff face. As Gyda reached the village end of the bridge, she realized that instead of those dragons waiting for her, they were hovering over her house, staring down at something. Then she heard the hiss of a Terror and a Viking's war cry.

Gyda shed her robe. She was faster without it. She raced forward. The Flame Whipper took to flying as the waddle walk that species used could not keep up with a human running for all she was worth.

She slid to a stop. Camicazi squared off against Sunset and Sunrise. Both Terror younglings were clinging to the side of Gyda's house, hissing at the Viking teen. Camicaze held her sword out. Gyda growled. She ran forward, stopping in front of Camicazi.

"Don't," she snarled.

"Dem beasts attacked me."

[Liar!] Sunrise screeched. [She tried to enter your den when you were not here, Elder Gyda. Sunset hissed to scare her away. She tried to kill him!]

"Camicazi! Put that sword down! Now!"

[Afa be here, mean human,] Sunset cried. [You're in for it now.]


	94. Union

Toothless snorted. Hiccup grinned as his brother took a deep breath. While he did love to tease his brother and made a big deal about paying him back for his comments, Hiccup loved more that his brother stopped twitching. Hiccup wanted no human or dragon to feel anxious in his presence, especially when they had something important to tell him or ask him.

Besides, this was Toothless, the first being in the world to actually want Hiccup near. The first being in the world to look forward to Hiccup coming towards him. The first being in the world to love Hiccup for who Hiccup was. Toothless never once showed any moments where Hiccup felt as if he had to change in order to earn Toothless' love, and that was before the trip to Gyda's cave and then regaining the use of the Common Tongue.

Above all in the nest, Hiccup wanted Toothless to know he could come to Hiccup at anytime for anything.

Toothless moved away from his mother and his intended, stepping to a place in the hut where he had some room. He then bowed, with his wings outstretched. They were not fully unfurled as the room was small, but they apparently were out far enough for Toothless' liking as he did not grumble about space. Hiccup would have rather his brother not spread his wings as he did. In the huts, Hiccup worried a dragon's wing, being thinner and easier to tear, would encounter something to harm it. Still, Hiccup knew all the dragons viewed wing bows as the highest form of respect they could give their alpha and kept his worries to himself. He would never dishonor his dragons.

[Honored alpha,] Toothless began, his voice unsure at first but growing in strength and confidence as he continued. [I come before you with a request. Moondust's flock leader has given us her permission and blessing. Do we have your permission and blessing to enter into a mate-hood? May I take Moondust as my mate and have you bind us both?]

Hiccup walked over and placed his hand upon Toothless' head. He then turned and found Moondust standing with her head bowed and wings outspread as well. Hiccup smiled and placed his other hand upon her head. Obsidian had been able to inform him that Night Furies held different rituals regarding their mate-hood ceremonies than other species of dragons.

All male dragons would ask the flock leader of their intended for permission and blessing, or the elder of the species if the female did not have a flock leader. All male dragons would then seek permission from the alpha or queen and request a ceremony be held. The union between the two dragons would then happen at the ceremony.

The difference for Night Furies lay in that the alpha or queen would bind the union the moment they were asked and if the alpha or queen found the union favorable. Also, a binding usually had no one but the alpha and the pair requesting the ceremony. Later, at the mating flight, the rest of the nest would be able to join in celebrating the union. That flight also happened much later than other species since Night Furies used to have smaller nests and thus each pair wished to ensure their role was tended to by others before having their flight. Their mated month typically had the pair leaving the nest so ensuring their absence did not place undo stress was important.

Obsidian said it had been how Night Furies always were. Onyxwing's comment on the whole affair had been to explain nests were not as mixed as they were now. Night Furies were once more aloof to other dragons than any other species and kept most of their rituals secret.

The alpha or queen still binding the pair in private was just one way to honor that past after Night Furies learned to live with other dragons. A necessity, according to Onyxwing, due to the massive nest leaders starting to summon dragons who chose to live alone or without an alpha or queen and have those dragons fight for them as the massive dragons strove to be the Alpha of all dragons.

Hiccup did find it interesting that it was Night Furies, as aloof as they were, who were close to the first of the dragon species to allow others to find safety in their nests from the warring dragons. He had yet to ask Onyx about that since they had to get to sleep that night due to leaving the next morning before any winter storm grounded them.

He took a deep breath, ridding his mind of thoughts other than the steps Obsidian taught him before he left as his dragon father knew Hiccup would need to know due to Toothless and Moondust's courtship.

"Do you both know and understand the bond created now will last until one of you return to their ancestors?" Hiccup asked.

[Yes, alpha,] Toothless and Moondust stated together.

"Do you both avow to not being coerced into this union and that you both chose this because you love each other?"

[Yes, alpha.]

"Do you both promise to stand with each other no matter what the winds bring you?"

[Yes, alpha.]

Hiccup saw his both of his fathers watching with fond looks upon their faces. His dragon mother appeared to have tears in her eyes. For a moment Hiccup felt a pang as he realized his human mother would miss this. If Old Wrinkly and Onyxwing found her and got her to come back with them, Hiccup vowed to tell her everything that happened while she was away.

Hiccup took another deep breath. Letting his thoughts wonder could happen after he finished this. His brother deserved no less than his absolute focus.

"Then I see you both as bound until death separates you. I call you mated unto each other. I entreat you both to stand as a pair instead of the individuals you once were."

Hiccup lifted his hands from the dragons' heads. He stepped back so that Toothless and Moondust could nuzzle each other. He laughed as Toothless' boys gave their parents a heartbeat alone before all three rushed the pair and nuzzled and cuddled against both.

Then a Terror's hiss and a Viking's war cry rent the air. Hiccup rushed out. The glint of metal in a standing torch's flicker light had him running towards Gyda's. He skidded to a stop and felt Link and Nightjaw flare.

"Camicazi! Put that sword down! Now!"


	95. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late posting. Things are a bit crazy around here. One of my co-workers was fired, one quit, and another transfered so it has made it where I have to work six days and only get one off. During that I sometimes have to close, then open. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Dem beast up there attacked me," Camicazi cried, gesturing towards Sunset and Sunrise. "I be in me rights ta defend meself."

"Terrors prefer range combat," Gyda said. "Had either of them actually attacked you wouldn't be standing there with a sword. You'd be on the ground with burns, missing hair, and no eyebrows."

"You no be there," Camicazi stated. "Dem beasts hiss 'fore they shoot. Everyone be knowin' this."

Hiccup walked off the Great Hall hill, coming to stop beside Gyda. As he walked, he strove to keep his calm. He was furious at the Bog Burglary heiress, but his dragons had been called enough in his opinion. They needed their rest and the Vikings and village dragons roused by the commotion could handle this.

He heard the pawsteps of two Night Furies and knew his brother and new sister-in-law were moving to stand to either side of him and Gyda. He glanced down at Toothless, fully trusting that Gyda and Moondust would keep Camicazi from attacking.

"Toothless," he said, deciding to safe rather than sorry, "tell the nest that everything is fine and they can stay in their dens. Tell them I said to rest."

Toothless lifted his head, roaring into the night. Hiccup turned his gaze back to Camicazi in time to see her flinch and grip her sword tighter. Hiccup frowned.

"Put your sword down, Camicazi," he said, Link and Nightjaw only adding the weight of authority but not adding the promise of death used when he faced the three Night Furies earlier.

"And make it easier fer yer pets ta eat me?"

Hiccup sighed, turning to Gyda. He needed to know the truth of all of this and knew he would not get that from Camicazi.

"What happened here?" he asked.

Gyda gestured towards Camicazi. "Caught her trying to break into the hanger," she said. "Ran her off and followed to make sure she returned to her longhouse. Found her here with Sunset and Sunrise up my wall."

Hiccup looked up at the Terror twins. Both set high enough that neither were in any real danger unless Camicazi threw her sword. Hiccup wanted to know why they were in the village and not with Sage but that could come later after he resolved this.

[She tried to enter Elder Gyda's den, Afa,] Sunset said. [We were waiting for Elder Gyda because she lets us sleep here at times. I hissed at the human to warn her that she was not allowed in while Elder Gyda was not home. She tried to kill me with that shiny claw. Sunrise and I moved up the wall to get away from her.]

Hiccup gritted his teeth, fighting hard to keep his anger down. He was adamant that he would not use his power to call his dragons from their dens. He would not disturb their sleep. He glared at Camicazi.

"You tried to break into the hanger?" he asked.

[But, Afa-]

[The human hatchling doesn't know the dragons can talk to our alpha,] Toothless said.

Hiccup fought to keep his smile of his face. His brother would forever keep his back and Hiccup was glad Toothless answered Sunset. He did not want the youngling to feel as if he had ignored him. He wanted no one to think he had ignored them. Without thought he placed his hand upon Toothless' head, scratching his brother in gratitude.

Camicazi grunted. "Dragon lover."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "Camicazi, you know tribes visiting another tribe are not allowed enter places and buildings at will. Remember? You took great delight in dragging me to many of those places in the Bog and then burying me in the mud to punish me for being there."

"Camicazi!"

The heiress winced as her mother's voice rang over the village. Hiccup watched Bertha march through the line of humans and dragons, passing Hookfang and Windwalker as if the dragons were not even there. Hiccup wondered if she noted neither dragon snarled at her and none of the dragons tried to harm her. They all recognized the signs of a mother about to scold her child. They either experienced it from their own mothers towards themselves or now saw it when their mates did the same to their own kids. Like the many adult Vikings, the dragons knew to not interfere with a mother disciplining their child unless said mother's reprimand put the child in danger of death.

As soon as she reached her daughter, Bertha smacked Camicazi on the back of her head. Hiccup winced despite his anger. That looked like it hurt and given the smacks he had received from his father it was likely Camicazi would feel that sting for a while.

"Put yer sword away! Now!"

Camicazi wisely sheathed her sword. One did not often ignore the command of a chief or a chieftess.

"Now answer me truly," Bertha growled. "Did ye really drag young Hiccup to place ye knew he be not allowed and then be buryin' him in da mud?"

"Ye said we be here by da gods ta train da men, Mother. I be trainin' him."

"Ye fool!" Bertha snarled. "Ye risk da gods' wrath over dat? We train da men we marry, not da heirs to a tribe we be allied ta."

Camicazi snorted. "Best be trainin' him," she said. "No woman be wantin' ta marry him."

Hiccup glanced at the ring of Vikings and dragons and was not surprised to find Astrid walking away from Stormfly. She moved past Camicazi. Gyda and Moondust shifted to the side so Astrid could take her rightful place next to Hiccup. Hiccup saw her glare at Camicazi and then take his hand.

"He is betrothed," Astrid stated. "He is my betrothed and I am proud to be marrying him. You best keep your tongue still on matters you know nothing about."

Camicazi's mouth opened. Bertha slapped her daughter again.

"Don't, ye fool," Bertha snarled. "Ye be apologizin' ta Hiccup fer yer stupidity. Den you be marchin' ta Stoick and apologizin' ta him fer tryin' ta break inta dat building."

"But dey are men. And Hiccup be a dragon lover."

"Stoick be chief and dis be his island. Dat be his buildin'. Ye will respect dat, child, or ye will regret it. I no be carin' if Hiccup loves dem dragons. Ye hold no right ta treat an ally who visits in peace like dat."

Camicazi glared at her mother. A flurry of wingbeats had everyone looking up. Hiccup frowned as one of the three Stormcutters, the purple, red, and blue one, landed. His frown deepened as the dragon all but laid down so that Gothi, of all people, could climb off of her back. Hiccup's confusion only grew as Gothi walked away from the dragon and came to stop in front of Camicazi. Gothi lifted her staff and cracked it against Camicazi's upper arm before furiously scribbling into the ground. To Hiccup's surprise, Bertha looked down and appeared to be able to read along because the chieftess lifted her gaze and tipped her head towards Gothi.

"Seems fair."

"What and why ye be lettin' her hit me?"

"She be da voice of da gods, Camicazi. She be sayin' wot should be done about ye. I agree wiv her idea."

"Mother?"

"Since ye refuse ta apologize and seek mercy fer your actions, since ye dishonored da peace given ta visitin' tribes, and since ye clearly have no regard fer respectin' others, ye need ta learn dese if ye wish ta ever be chieftess. Yer punishment den be ta aid da one called Burnthair in keepin' da village clean."

"Mother!"

"Be done decided, lass," Bertha stated. "And ye best be doin' it properly. Ye dishonored me and da tribe enough tonight. Now git ta longhouse and don't be leavin' til Burnthair be retrievin' ye in da mornin'. Ye be watched."

Hiccup blinked as Bertha all but herded Camicazi away. He had enough presence of mind to note his dragons did not impede her process and many looked like any other adult witnessing something that was uncomfortable to watch but unable to look away.

Once both had cleared the ring of Vikings and dragons, Hiccup shook himself.

"Since when can Chieftess Bertha read your runes, Gothi?" he asked.

Gothi's smirk was his only answer.


	96. Morning Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning. The next chapter will be delayed. My boss asked me to open for him due to him needing to take his kids to the dentist. That means I have to close then open again. My apologies. Please enjoy this chapter though.

Hiccup did not get his answer that night. Gothi climbed back upon the Stormcutter and flew out of the village. His father did not know when asked and the Bog-Burglars were in their longhouse. He did get a small bed guest though. One he found when he awoke the next morning and realized he could not sit up due to his sister's weight and soft snores pinning him to the bed.

Later at the morning meal, which Stoick declared would happen in the Great Hall and that all in the village should come partake, Hiccup had planned to tell Astrid of his sister's choice in sleeping places. That was until Stoick informed him that he would have to sit with the chiefs and their children until the Thing was over and the daily gathering in the Great Hall went back to its post-war once a week thing.

"Ye look grim, son," Stoick said just after he finished explaining to Hiccup where he would sit.

Hiccup grunted. To his annoyance, his father laughed.

"Son, Toothless be wiv ye as well. He is me son and it be recorded in the scrolls. Also, Astrid be sittin' at yer side."

Hiccup blinked. "Uh, Dad, much as I love her sitting with me, it's just for the tribe leaders and their families. Astrid's not apart of the Haddock clan yet."

Stoick snorted. "Son, ye be recognized as her legal protector, remember? And she be as much a Haddock as ye or I, rites done or not." Stoick then shrugged. "'Sides, I enjoyed the look on Thuggory's face when he found out she be your promised. Like ta rub it in that me boy won the heart of such a Valkyrie. Also, she be makin' it even. Steinar be there so ye, Toothless, and her equal Steinar, Thuggory, and Camicazi."

[What's a Valkyrie and why is my soon-to-be sister-in-law called that?] Spitfire asked, still lounging in the rafters.

Stoick and Hiccup shared a look. With a wink, his loving human father left him to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, Hiccup wished for the simplicity of that time in his hut. Thuggory and Camicazi chose to grumble and complain about their punishments and the adults acted as if they were not listening. It did not help that Burnthair gleeful told them how busy they would be after morning meal.

Hiccup found that he could not be all that angry at his dragons. They were not the mindless killing beasts they had been portrayed, but they knew how to hold a grudge. Another thing they shared with the Vikings. Hiccup knew the dragons were retaliating against the treatment he had endured at the hands of both heirs.

The door to the Great Hall opened, preventing Thuggory or Camicazi to continue grumbling or to begin commenting about Astrid's presence. Hiccup knew they would get to that eventually as both kept giving his queen side looks. Hiccup was grateful Bjorn and Quickcut's entrance seemed to change their minds. Insult him all you wished, just leave his queen and his flock out of it.

"Chief," Bjorn stated, tipping his head when he and Quickcut came to a stop in front of the table.

Quickcut glanced at the chiefs and the others at the table. His gaze fell upon Hiccup and he bowed, wings spread.

[Alpha,] he said. [I hear the human hatchlings will be busy soon.]

Hiccup bit his lip to keep from laughing. The tribe leaders were staring at him. Steinar, sitting on the other side of Toothless, snickered. That caused the tribe leaders to stare at him. Steinar winked at Hiccup but did not answer the questioning looks in the others' eyes.

"Yes, Bjorn, Quickcut?" Stoick said.

Hiccup did smile at that. His dad now made it a point to learn the names of every dragon placed into the patrol and guard rotations so that when their human counterpart reported, Stoick could acknowledge the dragons as well. He was also slowly learning the other named dragons as time wore on. His father had come a long way. All of his tribe had. Hiccup could not have been prouder of them right then.

"Ships be roundin' da Harbor Guardians," Bjorn stated. "Dere flag say they be Beserkers."

Hiccup grimaced. His father told him of Oswald's quest and Dagur being named chief. He hoped that meant Dagur would be too busy to drag him across the island as the slightly instable Berserker never heeded the rule for visiting tribes remaining in the village.

Hiccup also knew Dagur would see the nest and immediately believe Hiccup could get him that Skrill he wanted before they ever could get to the point Stoick and Hiccup revealed the truth. Knowing that Dagur's temper rested upon a fine edge, Hiccup realized what telling the man no could entail.

The Berserkers were the better shipmen of the Archipelago. They had once been a scourge upon the tribes before the war with the dragons turned their attention away from trying to raid and plunder the tribes to focusing upon the threat of the dragons.

Beserker held challenge competitions of strength and skill to determine who could lead them, instead of seeking the guidance of someone like Gothi and learning who the gods wanted. Before the war, when the Berserker were the reasons women feared their children would die before reaching their tenth winter, those competitions were the only moments of peace for the Archipelago. The war brought longer periods of peace but the Beserkers would still raid and plunder at differing times until Oswald the Agreeable challenged the reigning chief and won.

Oswald got the Beserkers to give up their raiding and plunder, but he allowed them to keep their skills at shipbuilding and then sailing those same ships. As with all tribes, they were all well versed in fighting, but their armada could give cause for concern to any tribe leader the armada was pointed at.

To date, they also held the most amount of ships of any of the tribes in the Arichpelago. That contributed to the worry Hiccup felt. Oswald would never care about having a dragon that his tribe's flag bore and thus not declare a war over it. Telling Dagur no in regards to that Skrill could result in another war. They had just gotten peace. Hiccup did not want anything to happen that would destroy that peace.

Just as he began to worry that he would not be able to affect anything during this Thing, he felt Astrid take his hand and heard his brother trill in the Old Tongue. He heard his friends at another table four away from the tribe leader table. He heard Shadowfire and the other Riders' dragons, as they and other village dragons were welcomed to the morning meal. Something that Hiccup knew confused and worried the visiting Vikings.

Still, their confusion and worry did not matter right then. Hearing those dragons and his friends, hearing his brother and feeling his queen squeeze his hand reminded Hiccup that he was not alone in this. It did not fall to just him this time to change the minds of other people. Now he had back up. Now he had other voices to join his. He felt weights fall off of his shoulders at that reminder.


	97. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late posting. Two times doing a close/open thing kinda wiped me out and I mostly kept falling asleep when I'd tried to write. I do hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

Eret awoke to warm breath ruffling his hair and a wing draped over him like a scaled blanket. He felt something shift in front of him and realized Tuftraider had wrapped her tail around him. Eret did not remember a time when he had felt as safe as he did then. At least he had not felt that way since his mother died. He felt tears pool and shifted his head, burying his face so that anyone in the camp would not be able to see his eyes. He let no one see his tears. Not anymore. Not after his father publicly pointed them out to the others in the market square that day.

"It's normal."

Eret kept his faced buried but did glance out of the corner of his eyes. The Typhoomerang's rider, a man Old Wrinkly called Yngvar, stared into the dying campfire. The man also kept turning the embers, dousing any that glowed with dirt. The man glanced towards Eret.

"The bond between human and dragon is so all consuming that it's normal to be overwhelmed with emotions. Don't feel shame over it, Eret, son of Eret. You are not the first and I doubt you'll be the last."

Eret glared at that man, more that the man saw what Eret tired to hide rather than being annoyed by what the man said. Shuffling of feet and a shadow falling over him caught his attention. He shifted, looking up. Old Wrinkly smiled down at him.

"Come," he said, "You and Tuft will lead us today. I'll get a saddle made for you when we get these dragons freed."

"Lead?" Eret asked, trying to rise and finding his way blocked by Tuftraider's wing. "You want me flying today?"

Old Wrinkly chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not I, young one," he said cryptically. He then winked. "Your dragon will want you to fly with her from now on. At least until the bond between the two of you settles completely."

Eret rolled until he could see Tuftraider's head, laying chin down on the ground behind him. It appeared that like a Nadder, or any other two-legged dragon of similar builds, Rockstompers were not really capable of laying on their sides like four legged dragons similar in build to the Night Fury or the Razorwhip. This allowed Tuftraider to keep Eret under her wing and also curl her tail around him but also be able to place her muzzle towards her rider's head.

[He's correct,] she said. [I would want you with me in the winds, not on that water den.]

"But I'm not sure how to fly on a dragon," Eret protested. "I just held on when I rode on Onyxwing's back."

Heatwave, the Typhoomerang, chuckled. [That is how all our riders reacted the first time the rode our backs.]

Eret lifted his head. That he still was lying down, Tuftraider had yet to remove her wing from him and he was unwilling to shove it aside, all Eret saw was a sideways view of the massive dragon's talons. Before such a sight would have unnerved Eret. Now it did not phase him. At least he did not feel as if his life was about to end because the dragon was so close.

[My rider did not,] Sunburn said, moving into Eret's line of sight. [She was smart enough to learn from her mate's tales about his mistakes with Onyx. But that's a matter for another day. The Flame-skin queen has waited enough. We should find her nest-mates.]

That got Eret to move. Reluctant to shove Tuftraider's wing aside or not, he had made a promise to the Nightmare. He would not go back on it now. Tuftraider, seeming to sense his moods, lifted her wing and shifted her tail away from him. Eret rolled so that when he stood, he did not accidently hit her. The dragon then stood, though she made sure her muzzle rested in Eret's hair again. Old Wrinkly smiled and handed Eret some dried meat. The elder Viking then gestured towards Tuftraider.

"You can eat while we fly. Just remember to hold onto the spike in front of you and trust her to keep you from falling. You're in this together, so she's not going to let you come to harm."

[Absolutely not,] Tuftraider said, a note of finality in her tone.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, a Gronckle fluttered into the area and landed in front of the Nightmare. It bowed and then rumbled. The Nightmare snarled and the other dragons with her rose into the air, growls and roars echoing painfully in Eret's ears.

[Human water dens,] the Nightmare queen snarled, looking down at the humans and the bonded dragons. [He spotted human water dens coming this way. They have those things humans use to keep dragons from attacking once captured.]

Old Wrinkly's eyes narrowed. He moved and was in the air on Onyxwing before Eret could blink. Kaja and Sunburn joined him. Eret turned, intending to climb onto Tuftraider's back. A voice stopped him.

"Let them evaluate things."

Eret spun, eyes narrowing at the Rumblehorn rider. The woman just snorted.

"They have done this far longer than you, Eret, son of Eret."

Eret's arms crossed over his chest. "I know dragon trappers," he said. "I was one."

"They know them as well," Brynja replied. "They have fought them far longer than you've been alive. Far longer than your father has been alive. They will let us know when they need our aid, not before." She stepped forward. "Sometimes the hardest thing to do is wait, young one. Come, let's make sure this area is clear of human involvement. If those humans are the ones who attacked this nest, then our mission got a great deal easier and the taken dragons deserve to come home to a safe and secure nest."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragon assisted ships still held the record for the fastest time traversing the waters between the Harbor Guardians and the docks. The Beserkers' ships seemed to hold a desire to come in second. The point of time from Stoick and Hiccup being informed to the point of time they got to the docks would have non-dragon assisted ships halfway to the island. Dragon assisted ships would be tethering to the wooden posts right now. Dagur's Beserkers was past the halfway point but not near enough to sling the heavy ropes to the dock workers. At least not yet.

Hiccup found himself shifting from foot to foot until he felt his queen squeeze his hand. He glanced over at her. She leaned close enough to whisper into his ear.

"You're not alone, Hiccup."

Hiccup took a deep breath as his brother trilled in the Old Tongue and pressed against him.

[Never alone, brother.]

Hiccup lifted his gaze as the ships slipped into the docks and the tether lines were thrown. The gangplanks extended, coming down onto the wooden slats with cracking thud. Then a voice carried over the sounds. A voice that used to set Hiccup's nerves on edge due to never knowing what the owner would think up next. A voice that with his queen and brother beside him, did not worry Hiccup that much anymore. At least the voice did not. The words spoken did.

"So, when can we go get my Skrill, dear brother?"


	98. Duty Calls

No call came. Old Wrinkly and Kaja flew back. Landed. Old Wrinkly conversed with the Nightmare queen. Kaja informed the others.

"It's just two ships but they are covered with dragon cages and flying sails I don't quite recognize."

Eric's eyes narrowed. Brynja said the pair of elder Vikings had been fighting Trappers and Hunters for longer than his mind could comprehend right then. They, as mages bonded to dragons, were long lived. He could not see how she did not know the sigil. A tribe's sails were their way of announcing who they were long before the ships came into contact with other ships or an island. Each one was unique to the tribe using it.

To sailors, sailing under the symbol of another tribe without permission was frowned upon, but it did happen. Altering the symbol was seen as the height of dishonor as tribes took pride in their sigil. It concerned Eret that Kaja did not know these sails. That could mean it was a new group, one they had not encountered. It could be one Eret would not know either.

If that was the case, any help he could give might not be enough and that was not acceptable. As harsh as his father was to him growing up, the man had instilled in Eret the belief that his word was absolute and once given the gods would strike him down painfully if he went back on it. That was why he was so willing to give up being a trapper as soon as Johann gave his conditions.

Since he had allowed Johann to renew his ability to understand the dragons and he bonded with Turfraider, Eret knew he would die before letting another dragon suffer the fates so many had before. The fates he had pushed so many into. He had to do all he could to get the Nightmare queen's nest-mates back. He had to both for his pride as a man of his word and to atone for all the harm he had done to dragonkind.

"Eret, Turf," Old Wrinkly said moving away from the Nightmare queen. "Mount up. You'll come with me to see if you know the sails. The rest of you," he paused and gave a deadly grin. "It's go time."

Eret blinked as the other humans, including Johann, cackled darkly and the four bonded dragons with them purred in a manner that sent cold spears down Eret's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dagur," Stoick began, "Hiccup be holding responsibilities. So do ye. Soon as the other three tribe be arrivin', the Thing be startin'. Ye both be havin' no time fer wild chases."

Dagur grunted. "Come now, Chief Stoick," he said with a slight clip in his tone. "We both know you don't want Hiccup to do anything. You were always real quick to shove him aside whenever Father and I visited."

Hiccup saw the skin around his father's eyes tense. The only visible reaction the man gave to Dagur's words. Hiccup wanted to speak out and defend his father but Dagur was a chief now. When he spoke to the other tribe leaders the day before, it had been in defense of the dragons he led. He spoke from a position of being the dragons' alpha and not as the heir to Berk. This was not a conversation that involved ill conceived ideas about dragon armies, so Hiccup held no real rights to join in until his father allowed it. Even when it came his turn to greet Dagur, he would not be able to mention the conversation between the chiefs unless one or the other gave him leeway to do so.

It did not mean he was happy about that. Stoick had apologized for his actions and the lack of being a good father. Hiccup forgave him. He did not want others to keep flinging that past into his father's face. They were a family now. Guilt held no place there.

"That be behind us, Dagur," Stoick stated a clipped tone all his own and one that had many Vikings who heard it backing off in a manner faster than a Gronckle reducing a pile of rocks to nothing.

Hiccup did note the tone did not affect Dagur as much, but the older teen did stand slightly straighter. Before Dagur could respond verbally, Sage flew down from the village. She landed upon Stoick's shoulder but stared at Hiccup and bowed to him, a fact Hiccup knew had not past Dagur's notice.

[Forgive me, Alpha,] Sage said. [I know it's important for you to be here for your father and your people, but the mated Tiny-fangs are returning.]

Hiccup jerked. He could hardly believe it had been a month since he had seen Sharpshot and Sneaky form their flock.

"Go, son," Stoick said, softly. "I be takin' Dagur and his people to their longhouse."

Hiccup blinked, shifting his focus from Sage to his father. Stoick smiled and tipped his head.

"It be important, son."

Hiccup smiled. He did not rush up the walkway though. He still had to greet and welcome Dagur. He faced the older teen and tipped his head.

"Welcome to Berk, Chief Dagur. I'm sorry, I must step away. Duty calls."

With that he spun and hurried up the walkways. He heard his queen and brother following him and smiled. Just before the first turn in the walkways, he also heard Dagur's voice rising.

"Brother, what happened to your leg?! And did you understand that dragon?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dagur, it all be explained at the Thing," Stoick said as the noise of Hiccup and his three followers faded up the cliff face. "Not before."

The new Berserker chief's eyes narrowed. That the man had the command of a vast armada might have intimidated Stoick, though he would never allow that to be visible. That intimidation might have happened before Stoick faced off against a monster out of any sane person's nightmare and the real possibility that his only son almost died due to his stubborn shortsightedness. It might have happened before his brilliant son became the alpha to a nest full of dragons who took a dim view to threats to their home. Against all of that, Dagur and his armada were as annoying as insects buzzing around one's face during the warmer months.

"Come, Dagur," Stoick said and he knew his calmness annoyed the young chief since the man's eyes narrowed more. "Ye all must be tired after yer trip. Follow me to yer longhouse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes he wondered at the gods plan. He had not expected the answers to his questions would be a life he never thought possible. Despite his wondering he still knew his duty. He knew his mission. He just did not foresee it ever bringing him here, or rather have his brother lead him here.

He also wished there was another besides his brother with him. Silence was welcomed back on the island, but right now, he would wish his brother could speak to him. He wanted to know his brother's thoughts on what they were seeing. He tilted his head. Perhaps his brother was right. Perhaps silence was the only real response one could give the scene before them.

"Come," he said. "We must be ready."

Curiously a shriek of wind answered him.


	99. The Day Has Only Just Begun

They shifted to a hover over the sight of the young Nightmare's return. Eret lifted Johann's spyglass, fixing it upon the masts steadily sailing closer. His brow furrowed and he lowered the spyglass to his lap.

"It's the Lava-louts," he said, looking over to Old Wrinkly. "I don't understand. They're human slavers. Why are they after a dragon's nest?"

"We'll ask the chosen one," Old Wrinkly said cryptically.

Eret stared at the man but the elder rider did not elaborate. The man instead looked down at Turfraider.

"Turf, keep Eret out of this."

The man then gave a sharp whistle over his shoulder.

"But I can help!"

Eret's protest fell on ears no longer there. The four other dragon riders flew in a formation that spoke of years of experience. No matter how much Eret encouraged Turfraider to fly, she stayed hovering out of range.

Old Wrinkly and Onyxwing rose high. Dove. Wind shrieked. Cries echoed from the ships. Blue-purple punched holes in wood. Sent splinters and people unfortunate to be near into the water.

Kaja and Sunburn banked right. Amber flashed as a tail slashed. Spikes flew. Embedded human flesh and dock planking alike.

Brynja and Lightbeetle dove. Grabbed a yelling man off one of the ships. Rose. The man flailed. Looked down. Went still. Lightbeetle hovered over Johann's ship. Johann secured the man. Lightbeetle dropped him. Flew back to breath fire onto the closer ship. Arrows shot out. A silver wall knocked them into the water.

Yngvar and Heatwave made their move when the rest were out of the way. Heatwave spiraled. Flames erupted around him. Coated his length. Dove in between the two ships. Sails and rigging became fire.

Eret watched men probably used to ground combat or sea level conflicts leap from burning ships. Wavewight met them. Eret's jaw dropped. The white Seashocker let lose a strike. Men screamed in pain until they could scream no more. The three on the other side of the ships screamed their surrender. Yngvar and Heatwave hovered over them, the dragon's long neck allowing him to look down. Eret saw Heatwave's maw open.

"Do not do anything foolish," Kaja called down as she and Brynja directed their dragons to hover lower and to the sides of the group of humans.

Johann moved his ship close. Kaja and Brynja had their dragons fly above its deck. Leapt free and drew their swords. The two riderless dragons hovered close by while Heatwave still kept cover from above. Old Wrinkly and Onyxwing lowered to a hover behind the men.

"You will allow them to aid you onto the ship one at a time. You will be secured. Fight and you will die."

None of the men offered any resistance.

[They did this to the humans who took my hatchlings,] Turfraider said. [That's why he asked I keep you out of what they were doing. We would have thrown off their timing.]

Eret jerked, staring down at Turfraider. "Trappers took your hatchlings?"

[They are safe and are younglings now. You will meet them. They will need to know their uncle.]

"Uncle?"

[Bonded dragons begin to view their riders as flock. Her young will see you as an uncle because she will soon call you her brother.]

Eret looked up, finding Old Wrinkly and Onyxwing hovering just above them.

"That's why I call Onyx my brother," Old Wrinkly said. "Come. The survivors will face the queen's judgment. We will escort her here."

Onyxwing flew on. Turfraider banked left and followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup slipped past Vikings and dragons, oddly reminded of the raid were his shot his brother down. That reminder only lasted a heartbeat before he shoved it aside. While one the best things to happen him came that night, it resulted in pain for his brother.

Now was not the time to think on the pains of the past. Now was the time to welcome the joys of the future. His other brother and sister-in-law were back. His family was one step closer to being whole. Regrets over what once was held no place in the happiness he felt at that moment.

He reached the plaza hill, seeing the flock of Terrible Terrors banking around the mountain housing the Great Hall. As the pairs got closer to the plaza, Hiccup noted Vikings and dragons stopping and watching. He glanced towards the visiting Vikings' longhouses and was not surprised to find they were watching as well. Steinar even walked away from the Shivering Shores longhouse and moved closer. Hiccup smiled and waved the man even closer. Steinar had seen these dragons form their flocks. It was only right he got to see them return to the nest.

Steinar reached Moondust's right side just as the Terrors shifted to a hover over the stone surrounding the base of the main eating station. Sharpshot and Sneaky were at the forefront of the flock with Iggy and Buttercup to their right and Duskwing and Shortfuse to their left. All the pairs stared down at Hiccup.

"Welcome home," he said, smiling.

As one the Terrors chittered and landed. They all bowed to Hiccup before most of them rose again and flew off towards the main island. Hiccup knew he would need to oversee the new flocks finding their own trees but that would happen after he, Brynjar, Sage and Fishlegs got together to review which trees were claimed, which were free, and which the woodcutters were planning to take. All events that would happen in between meetings with the tribe leaders during the Thing.

[So, what did I miss?] Sharpshot asked, as he and Sneaky landed at Hiccup's feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick and those with him cleared the group around the plaza. A tense-filled walk as Stoick had to ensure none of the Berserkers offered threats to the dragons. Such moves would have set off events that, while enjoyable to hear Hiccup's dragon-powered voice rise, would end in more trouble for Berk than good done.

"Those Terrors be bowin' dat boy as if he be a king," one of the Berserker warriors cried.

Stoick stopped, watching as the returning Terrors rose into the air and many headed towards the forests of the main island. He also saw his son and first daughter-in-law land at Hiccup's feet. Four other Terrors landed behind Sharpshot and Sneaky. Stoick's brow furrowed as he tried to remember their names.

"Stoick."

Stoick turned to Dagur, finding the young chief standing with his arms crossed. Stoick rose to his full height. He knew even without the Berserker speaking what Dagur wanted. Stoick refused to be cowed.

"Be all answered at the Thing," he said. "Now, yer longhouse be this way."

With that he gestured towards the group of longhouses and narrowed his eyes. Dagur's upper lip lifted but he grunted. He and his men walked on. Stoick followed, noting Berkian eyes watching, dragon and human alike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked up and blinked. His friend had explained what would happen at the new nest after the story was told to him. It had been decided he and his brother would fly and oversee a plan thought up by the new alpha and finalized while the new alpha was meeting others in his flock. He did not know another was to join him on this mission. This did not mean he was not grateful, but he got the feeling the ones landing were doing so on their own volition and not because his friend asked them to.

"Does your father know you are here?" he asked.

The two riders glanced at each other and then back to him. He sighed, running a hand down his face. His friend would not like this.

"So, which one decided this was a good idea?" he asked.

To his surprise it was the one he would not have suspected who flinched. He felt a headache begin to form.

"Why did you decide this was a good idea?"

"Same reason I sent aid to the new nest. He will need help in getting those tribe leaders to see and understand. We've seen Dad and Mom do this. We've done this with them."

"But who is home to keep your nest and ensure everything is going well? I was under the impression you were the acting alpha."

"My son is now acting alpha."

The headache burst wide upon his senses. His friend would really not like this.


	100. Queen's Judgement

They landed, one to either side of the Nightmare queen. Eret noted Yngvar and Brynja had the four survivors secured and kneeling in the sand. Each man also had gags keeping them from speaking. Given the look of hatred, Eret knew the one Brynja and Lightbeetle snatched had some insults to spew.

Eret glanced out towards the slowly sinking ships. He blinked. Wavewight kept diving and surfacing in and around the stricken vessels. Each time she had a body upon her back that she took to Johann's ship. The trader and Kaja pulled the bodies aboard, shifting them into different piles.

"Any that survived will be treated and then face the queen's judgement," Old Wrinkly said softly, drawing Eret's attention. "The dead will be given proper rites. They are our enemies but that does not mean they should be disrespected."

Eret tipped his head. While they had proven ruthless in their attack on men who clearly had more experience fighting humans than dragons, the five remained honorable. Eret knew Hunters and Trappers who could learn something from them. Something beyond the fact that the dragons both groups targeted were worth far more than gold.

Eret was glad that his crew had never once tried to entice him into plundering other ships or any villages they passed. Each member of his crew had survived an attack upon their home, so none wished to do the same.

Eret's gaze lowered to Turfraider's neck. He needed to return to the spot his ship went down and send those men off properly. He glanced out towards Johann, wondering if the man would be kind enough to let him. Eret did owe the man for more than just saving his life now. Until Johann freed him of his debt, Eret would go where the man went.

"Dragon lovin' filth!"

Eret's gaze jerked back to the matter at hand. The man snatched had his gag removed. He also received a crack to the back of his skull courtesy of Yngvar.

"Probably better to not start off with insults," Yngvar growled.

Yngvar's warning fell on deaf ears. The man spilled curses that would cause the drunkest sailor to shake his head in disgust. Yngvar cracked the man's skull once more.

"There are ladies present," Yngvar stated in a clipped tone.

The man's eyes narrowed. His mouth opened.

"Don't."

Eret jerked. Old Wrinkly's voice did not have the draconic growl the boy on Berk did but it held the same level of command. He noted that like any other low ranked Viking, the four bound men flinched. Eret's brow furrowed. The three pulled from the water hunched down as if trying to appear smaller and non-existent. The curse happy one's back became the handle of an axe.

"You have one chance," Old Wrinkly continued. His voice still held the weight of a furious chief ready to kill the next to bother him. "Lava-louts deal in humans, as disgusting as that is. You are neither dragon hunters nor trappers. Why the switch?"

"I no be talkin' ta dragon lovers."

"Then you are the first." Old Wrinkly turned to the Nightmare queen. "Ma'am?"

[Ask all of them where my nest-mates are,] the Nightmare queen said. [The one who speaks will live. The ones that do not, kill them.]

Old Wrinkly tipped his head. He gestured and Yngvar removed the gags from the other men.

"Dragons from this nest were taken before our arrival," Old Wrinkly began. "Where are they? Speak and the queen has given her word you will live."

"Dragons be beasts, fool."

[I believe Shadowfire said that is a case of the pot calling the kettle black,] Onyxwing muttered.

Eret saw that Old Wrinkly and the other riders had to fight to keep from laughing. He, however, wondered who this Shadowfire was that amused them. This was a serious situation and Onyxwing seemed to telling jests taught to him.

[That sounds like something that dragon would say,] the Nightmare queen stated.

Old Wrinkly hummed and Eret got the impression he was doing so to keep his amusement from being noticed by the prisoners.

"The offer still stands. Speak and your life will be spared."

"Island," one of the three from the water whispered. "Half day."

"Silence - erk!"

Whatever the man wished to say faded as Yngvar's sword came to rest against his neck. Brynja moved around to the one who whispered. She knelt next to him. He flinched. Eret knew the man wanted to shift away from her but something prevented him. Eret's eyes widen as Brynja jerked the man's tunic aside. A healed scar blazed the mark of a slave. Brynja immediately released the man's bindings and with gentle hands had him sitting instead of kneeling. The man did not fight her though Eret could see the man was terrified. The two others from the water watched, also terrified. The man with Yngvar glared but the sword kept his tongue still.

[That mark means something?] the Nightmare queen asked.

"Slave," Old Wrinkly whispered. "I suspect many on those ships were slaves."

Old Wrinkly hissed, sounding pained. The three from the water jerked and tried to avert their eyes. Eret saw the Nightmare queen watching.

[What does slave mean?] she asked.

"That means he is owned by another human," Old Wrinkly whispered. "Either snatched from his home and tortured until he obeys the one who took him or he's the child of slaves already owned and tortured from birth to obey his masters."

[The shouting, smelly one is this master?]

"Likely. Or given permission by the master to use the slaves. They would have to obey him or risk more torture either way."

[I see. The other two who have not spoken act like the one who whispered. Are they slaves as well?]

Brynja moved to the other two. Both gave no resistance to her revealing their mark, though both held fear in their eyes. Eret knew it was not just because the dragons were close. As slaves they had no say in their future. They were likely scared they were about to trade one master for another.

[Move them away from the loud one.]

Eret dismounted. He aided Brynja in getting the three far enough away that the Nightmare was satisfied. Turfraider moved behind the queen and joined him, Brynja, and Lightbeetle. Heatwave still gave his rider back up with the loud one.

[Remove your shiny claw and you and your brother please move aside.]

Yngvar and Heatwave did as the Nightmare asked. Eret watched as the Nightmare lifted her head. Her eyes became slits. Every hair on the back of Eret's neck rose.

[The world is better off without the likes of you,] the Nightmare queen snarled, staring down at the still bound Lava-lout. [I pass my judgement now.]

The queen's maw opened. Eret did not turn his gaze as fire rained down.


	101. Just Had To, Didn't You?

[That's a loaded question.]

Hiccup looked up. Shadowfire, the female Tall-singer, and Gyda crested the plaza hill, coming from the direction of Gyda's hut. Sharpshot looked up. The four other Terrors who landed with him and Sneaky also lifted their heads. Sneaky, who had moved to nuzzle against Astrid, also glanced at the three as they stopped near to Stormfly before moving back to her mate's side. Sharpshot gave a dragon version of a cackle before looking over at Iggy and Duskwing.

[You both owe me.]

Both Terrors snorted. Buttercup and Shortfuse gave twin exhasperated sounding sighs. Sneaky began muttering in the Old Tongue. Hiccup still only heard the growls but he got the impression she was saying the dragon equivalent of 'only you.' Whatever it was, even Shadowfire and his student found it funny even though Hiccup could see both knew they were reason Sharpshot spoke up in first place.

Hiccup did not know when Sharpshot told the other Terror males of the female Tall-singer but he was glad his brother did. Their bet and their mates' reactions served to take Hiccup's mind off of the various Vikings now upon Berk. Some of who did not mind if he got hurt. Two of who once did the hurting.

Sharpshot grunted before looking up at Hiccup. [But seriously, brother, what's happened? Beyond you called us to finalize the alpha bond and the various nest all roars, all of which told us to stay put and let the others handle things, we have had no news about the nest. Messengers will not disturb newly mated pairs unless you order them to.]

Hiccup's brow furrowed. His father had plans for the morning as Gobber would need him in the forge after mid-day meal and later before evening meal Gyda wished a different training session further away than the clearing they usually took karate lessons in. His father's plans had been discussed last night after things settled with Toothless and Moondust's mate-hood ceremony and Cami being the nosy Viking that she always was.

While they waited for the three remaining tribes to arrive, Stoick wanted to deal with Varg's attempt upon Astrid, Rolf assisting the Hopeless warrior, and Baneson's attempted aggression against the visiting Nadder. Though tribe trails, even during a Thing, were typically closed affairs, Rolf's case was so interwoven with Varg that Hiccup and Stoick knew they would have to allow the Hopeless chief to attend both.

The other tribe leaders should not demand entry as it was not theirs to know what went on. None of their people were involved. Hiccup did worry that Dagur would try to force his way in on the grounds of Berk showing Hopeless favor. He prayed it did not come to that. He did not want Dagur to know about dragon nip before the man learned the truth about the dragons.

That could likely end up in Dagur leaving the island and searching for the Skrill on his own, grass in hand. Which would end badly. Hiccup was certain of that. Just as he was also certain the Berserker chief would not be deterred and would wind up in a fight he was not ready for. Skrills, or as Toothless called them, Lighting-strikers, were a species of dragons even Night Furies gave a wide berth to if said dragon seemed to be in an ill mood. As Toothless, and Moondust warned, one did not approach a Skrill unless invited close. They might not be as formidable as Night Furies when angered but they were close. Hiccup knew Dagur would not care and would put not only himself but all of his warriors in unnecessary danger.

Still, Sharpshot and the other Terrors who found dens within the village, deserved to know what had gone on in the nest. Sharpshot and Sneaky would need to know of their new siblings, both the hatchling and the fact that Moondust and Toothless were mated now. Meeting the hatchling could come that night, but the union also needed to be announced to others, like Astrid and Stormfly. Cami's foolishness the night before prevented Hiccup from telling Astrid and he held no wish to announce it at the table at morning meal. Not with Thuggory and Cami able to overhear him.

"I think Dad will be busy for a bit with Dagur," Hiccup said. "Let's head to the cove and we'll explain."

"May I come?"

Hiccup blinked. He had forgotten he had allowed Steinar to stand close while the Terrors returned.

"Sorry," the older heir said smiling. "I be knowin' ye all hold no wish ta show favors, but I be curious 'bout them Stormcutters. Curious 'bout them Zipplebacks from da little ones' marriage ceremony also." The man paused and Hiccup saw sadden expression cross Steinar's face. "We were able ta speak more 'fore my tribe's longhouse was built, young Hiccup. I miss them talks."

Hiccup titled his head. He had enjoyed speaking with Steinar and missed the talks as well. He just honestly did not think the older heir would feel the same. They had become good friends and Steinar seemed genuinely interested in many of Hiccup's ideas and thoughts about making sure everyone, human and dragon alike, in the Archipelago prospered. He had also proven his loyalty to being Berk's ally by stepping in and defending Berk against Alvin. However, once he left the chief's hut and moved into the recently finished longhouse, the man never tried to engage Hiccup in conversations again. At least none like they had before.

[If you missed them, then why did you not try to continue them?]

Leave it to Toothless to ask the question Hiccup wanted to but was unable to voice. Leave it to Toothless to also understand that the man's lack of trying had bothered Hiccup, though he told no one about. He had not bothered because he felt it a silly thing to concern those who were busy with other duties over.

Given that Toothless' eyes flicked towards him and his left hand was squeezed rather hard, Hiccup knew his brother and his queen realized what he had done. He also knew they would take him to task for it and both would be angry he withheld something from them. He knew he would have to take their anger. He had said they could tell him everything that bothered them and he had promised to let Astrid in. He was trying, but he still had his moments were he pulled back. It was likely he would always have those moments. His past could not be easily overcome.

Steinar sighed, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts.

"I be no wishin' ta interfere with the preparation fer da Thing before da other chiefs arrive. After, I be no wishin' ta cause them ta think Berk favored Shivering Shores and cause ill will 'fore da Thing started." His brow furrowed. "Hiccup, ye know me and me father never believed anything da other chiefs and heir said about ye, right? Me and me father know ye be a young lad learnin' yer way. As we all were."

"Yes," Hiccup said softly. "Chief Henrik and you were always gracious to me when Dad did take me to Shivering Shores."

He paused and glanced over Steinar's shoulder, out towards the visiting Vikings. His brow furrowed. He knew a few, like Cami and Thuggory, might cry foul and cause an incident over what he was deciding. However he now knew Steinar had stepped away because he wished to be a friend and an ally instead of the myriad of reasons that crossed Hiccup's mind during his lowest moments. The man proved his loyalty once again and loyalty should be rewarded.

"We may need to get you a dragon to bond with," Hiccup said, his gaze fastening upon Steinar once again, "but for now, you can ride behind me on Toothless."

"Uh, ye want me ta what now?"

Hiccup grinned, hearing Astrid and Gyda stifle some snickers. The dragons held no compulsion and chortled, loudly.

"It's faster to fly than to walk. Also, you'll technically won't be breaking the rule about walking out of the village."

Steinar glanced towards Toothless and back to Hiccup several times in the span of a single heartbeat.

"Me fly on da dragon? Yer serious?"

"Yeah. It's safe. You've seen us do it many times while you're staying here. Toothless won't let you fall."

[Nope, but can I give him the-]

"Toothless Haddock," Astrid hissed. "I'd advise you to not finish that question."

[Uh.] Toothless gave a sound much like a human clearing their throat. Something Hiccup wondered if he had learned from living with humans. He also got wing slapped by Moondust and a glare sent his way by Stormfly. [Yeah. Right. Um, Steinar, you'll be fine. We'll fly nice and easy and with no spins whatsoever.]

"Spins?" Steinar asked, his voice almost nonexistent.

Hiccup gave his brother an exasperated look. "You just had to mention those, didn't you?"


	102. Last One

It took more convincing, but Steinar finally agreed. Shadowfire lifted his head and looked back over his wings. Hiccup's brow furrowed when the dragon then looked towards the longhouses. He appeared to be thinking over something before finally deciding and lowering his head close to Hiccup. Well, as close as he could get with Astrid so close.

[Why don't we use the cliff by Mom's house, Alpha?] he asked. [You and Toothless can take flight while we block everyone's view.]

Hiccup grinned. He reached around his queen and gave Shadowfire's chin a scratch. That would work out in everyone's favor. The other Vikings would not see Steinar riding on Toothless since they could use the island itself to hide behind. Taking off was the only time anyone could find out what was going on.

Hiccup still did not want any of the visiting Vikings to shout favoritism, but he did want Steinar to know what it felt like to be in the winds on the back of a dragon. He had wanted that since the man asked to know the truth about dragons and agreed to Gyda opening his connection to the Common Tongue.

Shadowfire purred and did not seem inclined to move as his eye went half-lidded. Hiccup heard Steinar give a low whistle.

"I be seein' it," he said. "Been seein' every time over da winter. Still amazes me each time. Ye hold great power over your dragons, young Hiccup."

"I love them," Hiccup whispered. "I love all of them."

"And they all be lovin' ye," Steinar returned in a whisper. "Even knowin' da truth and bein' able ta speak ta them, I be missin' that until now. They love ye completely. No chief of any Viking be able to declare that of their people."

Hiccup smiled and lowered his hand. "Come, let's get going before someone needs my attention."

They hurried to the cliff edge but did not get a chance to leave. Deepminer rose out of the water, the longest, and largest creature clamped in her jaws. One that looked vaguely familiar but the size boggled Hiccup's mind. Gyda and Shadowfire gasped. Hiccup looked over at them.

"That's called a squid in my homeland," Gyda said. "She found, fought, and killed the largest ever know to swim the ocean."

Hiccup's eyes widen as he realized why the creature looked so familiar yet so unknown. Steinar, however, gave voice to his realization.

"She be killed da kraken."

Deepminer gave a worried sounding growl. Hiccup immediately gestured and everyone back up away from the edge of the cliff. He then gestured again and Deepminer deposited the kraken onto the grass.

[I was not supposed to kill this creature?] she asked.

"Oh, no, Deepminer, that's.. He's not mad. He's surprised. As are we all. Krakens are fearsome creatures every Viking who has ever sailed is wary of. To know you fought and killed it just stunned us is all."

[I would not have, but the creature tried to take my last whale for its own. I remembered seeing your fish getters catching smaller versions, so I brought it back.] She paused and her gaze dropped. [It is to be my last tribute, honored alpha. I must return.]

Hiccup sighed. He had expected this. Deepminer could not live at the nest, even if he wanted her to. She had to keep her claim to the waters around the Hatchery so that all the dragons who needed it could still use it. Expecting it did not mean he was not saddened by it all. He enjoyed speaking with her and hearing her many tales. She was his friend. He held no wish to have any of his friends away from him, especially after not having any at all for the first part of his life.

"I understand," he said instead. "I will miss you."

[I shall miss you as well, honored alpha. I shall miss all of you. But we shall see each other again.]

Hiccup smiled. "You are welcomed here anytime, Deepminer."

[And you are welcomed in my waters even when there are no young for you to meet.] Her gaze flicked towards Astrid. [Keep him close, honored future queen. He is one of a kind.]

Astrid gripped his arm, pulling it and him closer to her. Deepminer chuckled. Hiccup reached over with his free hand and covered one of Astrid's. Deepminer tipped her head.

[Keep each other close,] she said. [I fear treacherous waters before you find the smooth sea.]

Before such a warning would have worried Hiccup. Now he had his dragons, his queen, his father, most of his tribe, and his friends behind him. Hiccup knew he was not alone anymore. He did not have to stand in the shadows trying to fight for his island while everyone else forgot about him. He had support and he gladly and freely gave that support back.

"Thank you, for everything, Deepminer," Hiccup said. "May the currents forever bring you home, my friend."

[You as well, honored alpha.]

With that she dove back into the water. Hiccup wished the kraken was not right in front of him as he wanted to stand next to edge and watch her until she cleared the inlet. He felt it was the least he could do.

[Do you trust me, my alpha?]

Hiccup glanced up over Astrid and Stormfly's head. Shadowfire looked down at him, before lowered his head around Stormfly. Shadowfire then lifted his gaze skyward and Hiccup realized what he was asking.

Hiccup gently pulled his arm free of his queen's grasp. He did not like doing so, but he knew he had to answer Shadowfire. The dragon still had moments where memories overwhelmed him. Hiccup took those moments to reassure him. He did not believe that was the case now, but Hiccup would show Shadowfire the level of trust he had for him. Maybe that would serve to rid Shadowfire the anxiety that beset him at times. Then he remembered his own moments and mentally sighed. Shadowfire would face a lifetime of dealing his past, just like Hiccup.

Just like his friends and flock did for him, when his anxiety was not so that he pushed them away, Hiccup would be there for Shadowfire. He would prove that now. He leapt onto Shadowfire's nose and scooted back until his could lean against the dragon's brow. He saw Astrid watching him out of the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Can you hold Astrid too?" he asked Shadowfire, earing several chortles and a few snickers as a result.

[Aye, my alpha.]

Hiccup held out his hand. Astrid took it with no hesitation. Gyda provided the means for Astrid to climb onto Shadowfire's muzzle. She bent slightly and held her hands close together while linking the fingers. Something she had done for various reasons since coming to live on Berk. Something the rest of the tribe had started adopting and using.

Astrid then stepped into Gyda's hands. With a flex of knees and a lifting of hands, Astrid was able to hop onto Shadowfire's muzzle. The angle with which he had to maneuver around the other dragons preventing from lower his head anymore than it was.

Hiccup immediately encircled Astrid with one arm and pressing her back against him. He used the other to gently caress the side of Shadowfire's muzzle before wrapping it around his queen as well. With careful movements and a slow pace, Shadowfire lifted his head, rose to his hindpaws, and gave Hiccup the view he wanted before. Hiccup pulled Astrid closer, watching as Deepminer cleared the end of the inlet bay and leap out of the water trilling as loud as she could. Every dragon in range seemed to answer her call.

"Brother?! Oh, brother?! Where'd you run off to?! We must talk, brother!"

Hiccup sighed and was tempted to bury his face into Astrid's neck.


	103. Air Leave Him

The liberated slaves did not give off the impression they understood that they were now free. As soon as the queen's fire breath abated and she turned to face the men, all three screeched in a language Eret only had brief dealings with. All three then fell face first into the sand, sobbing and crying out in the same language. The queen's head jerked back and her gaze found Old Wrinkly.

[They believe I will kill them now and are begging me for mercy.]

Eret's brow furrowed. He did not understand how the queen was able to understand that. He only knew passing phrases. Most of those phrases consisted of curses taught to him by a drunken sailor that got severely lost or were requests for the person he was speaking with to use Norse or Latin instead of Gaelic.

Yngvar must have seen his confusion. The man stepped close and whispered. "Dragons who are taught the Common Tongue can understand all languages."

Eret blinked then shrugged. The hows and whys of the Common Tongue eluded him still but a dragon understanding Celtic slaves did not seem so farfetched now. At least not in this world where he would rather die for a dragon than capture it.

His attention fell upon Johann, who had finished his gruesome task. Eret's head tilted. Kaja and Brynja came back via their dragons, which Johann could have easily rode on the back of Lightbeetle. The merchant however carefully sat on the back of Wavewight and rode the Seashocker closer to the land. At one point though he had to get off and wade onto the sand, but not before caressing both heads of his dragon and getting duel nuzzles in return.

Johann did not even look at the dead Lava-lout as he passed. He did tip his head to the Nightmare and to Old Wrinkly before moving over to the three men still laying face first in the sand and still sobbing. Eret's eyebrows rose as Johann sat down next to the one who spoke and calmly began speaking in fluent Gaelic.

The conversation lasted for many heartbeats. Yngvar and Heatwave were able to deal with the remains of the Lava-lout slaver in the time it took. They simply dragged the body to Wavewight who took it deep into the sea and reported that it would not return when she resurfaced. Eret did not have the want to ask what she meant.

The Nightmare queen hissing softly was able to take Eret's mind off any images it could create, and he was grateful for that.

[What did that one I judge do to these humans? How do they not realize they are free and I have avenged them? I thought only the young alpha who guards my nest's young had the ability to use a nest leader's call and he does not seem the kind to use it against his nest to make them act as he wants them to.]

Eret glanced at Johann, seeing he had things well in hand. The men had stopped sobbing and screeching. They did not appear to believe Johann but did not seem inclined to move from their spot. Eret then gestured to Turfraider to follow him.

It had been a gesture without thought. He just knew that he could not endure her presence being far from him. He did not know, or understand, why he knew this, but he decided to not question it right then. He was far more intrigued by the queen's words. She had to have been talking about the boy on Berk. It was the only thing that made sense given what else the Nightmare said.

He remembered Old Wrinkly's explanation about the one queen who used her call to order raids on humans, thus starting the war with dragons. He figured it was the same as the nest leader call the Nightmare spoke of. Eret just did not understand how the boy on Berk was able to use this call, though it cast the incident with the Snow Wraith in a different light.

They drew close to Old Wrinkly just as he finished explaining the means slavers used to break their slaves. The Nightmare queen looked back to the three men before her head swiveled towards the sea. She turned back to Old Wrinkly.

[It is presumable that there will be more slaves where my dragons are, right?]

"Highly likely."

The Nightmare queen stared at the men again for several long moments in silence then stared Old Wrinkly down.

[I know you wish to rescue my dragons with just your flock, and I see you are able to do that, but myself and others will still accompany you on this mission. They are my dragons. I will not abandon them. However, you will be allowed to work as you are needed.] She paused. [When you free my dragons, free any slaves as well. If they are as these men, bring them here away from the humans who act like monsters.]

With that she backed away from Old Wrinkly, flared her wings, and rose to a hover above the sands.

[I shall go ask who will wish to accompany us and who will remain to guard the nest while you find out just where my dragons are. We will make our plans then.]

She shifted out of hovering and flew back towards the heart of the nest. Eret watched her flight for a moment but turned to Old Wrinkly. He still wanted to know what she meant by the young boy having the ability to use a nest leader's call.

"I know what you want," Old Wrinkly said. The man then sighed and pointed towards an outcropping of rocks. "While Johann is trying to get information from them, and completely calm them down, we can go talk."

Eret nodded and followed the elder Viking. He was not surprised that Kaja followed along or that three dragons made a circle in the sand as the three humans settled onto a somewhat flat rock.

Old Wrinkly was silent for a long time. Eret allowed him that moment. He had learned patience while trapping dragons. Seemed fitting to use that knowledge now when he was trying to learn about things he never imagined existed.

"Eret, what I am to tell you can never be repeated," Old Wrinkly began. "I am trusting you with far more than I wish to right now, but to understand what the queen meant, you must know it. Can I trust you? Can I have your word that this knowledge will not land in the hands of those who should not have it?"

Eret blinked then frowned. "Will the knowledge harm dragons like Turfraider?" he asked. "Or cause more deaths like that young Nightmare?"

Old Wrinkly sighed. "Worse. It could spell death for all of us."

Eret felt the air leave him.


	104. A Much Needed Talk

Eret set in silence after Old Wrinkly finished speaking. The man, his wife, and their dragons even excused themselves and moved over to others. Still Eret sat. He stared at the sand but did not see any grain. His mind replayed the images of ever dragon he had trapped and sold. Ever time he watched another taken by other trappers and killed. To know Old Wrinkly saw death for everyone if such practices continued now made him sick since he had given so much to a role he thought was right and honorable but shown to be full of misery and greed.

A trill caused him to look up. He had not known this dragon long. He had not been with this dragon long. Still, her voice was one he found he could not ignore and now he knew why. Now he realized the right and true path all should take. The path placed down at the creation of everything. The path severed by blood.

[What are you thinking of that has you so sad, my friend?]

Eret ran a hand down his face. He shifted on the uncomfortable rock. His arms fell onto his raised knees, hand flopping down to his lower leg.

"That boy on Berk," Eret began, his voice low and he had to force the words out.

His father would surely beat him if he saw him talking out his problems. It would not matter who he was talking to. Eret the First believed men should never speak to another if something was wrong. They worked it out themselves or they were not real men. Eret, son of Eret found he could not deny speaking to Turfraider. Her eyes held no shame or condemnation, only love and trust and a willingness to listen. Eret knew he could no more seal his lip than he could go back to be a Trapper.

"I thought he was touched in the head, mad, a fool. I thought his affliction would doom us all. If he took a notion, he could conquer every island and possible the mainland as well." Eret sighed again. "But now.."

[Now?] Turfraider prompted when his voice trailed off.

Eret frowned and smacked his upper leg with one of his fists. "Now, I see I was the one who would doom us all. I harmed those who never deserved it. I let harm come to those who never asked for it. I am no better than that slaver the queen just judged."

Turfraider moved closer and lowered her head until her muzzle was just in front of Eret's nose. She screeched. Eret clamped his hands over his ears, groaning. Turfraider stopped and Eret felt a light smack from her wing.

[Everyone makes mistakes,] she said. [Everyone has regrets. You chose to learn and change. That lizard did not. He paid for his refusal. You are benefiting from your willingness. You are far better than he ever was.]

Eret blinked. His hands slipped down, landing into his lap once more. He tilted his head. "Lizard?"

[It's an old insult amongst dragons,] Turfraider explained. [Lizards have no wings and no magic. They have no ability to use breath attacks and the wind rejects them if they try to embrace it. They were never included in the path the ancestors wanted for us, yet they have scales and claws similar to ours. To call someone a lizard is to say they are not a dragon.]

"Is that the only insults dragons use?"

Turfraider chortled. [Oh, my no. Scaless, flameless lizard is worse than just calling someone a lizard. While lizards have no breath attacks at all, they have a means to defend themselves. Which our breath attacks are primarily for defense, as are our scales. To call someone a scaless, flameless lizard is to say the are too weak to defend themselves and not deserving of you defending them. That they are just really wastes of space.]

Eret's eyebrow lifted. "That's harsh," he said.

[Not the worse though. Worm is. It means one is worth nothing more than the ground under our claws.] She paused and gave a sound like she was clearing her throat. [And who's only destiny in life is to clean up our droppings.]

Eret began to laugh. He could not help it.

[I said something funny?]

Eret gestured to the freed slaves. "The language they are using is called Gaelic. I know little of it. I was taught curses and insults mostly. I found it funny that dragons have some as well."

Turfraider snorted. [Dragons long ago once believed themselves superior to all other beings, especially humans. In truth we are no different than the humans in many regards. We just failed to see that then.] She looked over to Old Wrinkly. [Until we were shown.] She looked back to Eret. [You were shown the wrongs you once believed and now you fly a different wind current. Do not compare yourself to the lizard the queen judged. You are not like them.]

Eret smiled. "Thank you. I will do my best to prove worthy of that praise." He then frowned. "Um, how is this going to work, exactly?"

[I'm sorry?]

"Old Wrinkly said human/dragon bonds last a long time and longer if the human is a magic user. I know I'm not. Least I don't believe I am, but I do know I now will have an extended life." He shrugged. "Before I was rescued, I lived aboard a ship. When Johann deems my debt to him is over, will I then live with you in your nest?"

Turfraider glanced over to Old Wrinkly. "He is a good male and a good alpha to his nest.] She focused upon Eret again. [But I do not bow to him. I stand as an ally to him. I have never bowed to an alpha for I have not found one I wish to bow to. While you fulfill your debt to Johann, I will remain with you, be that in his water den or in their nest. It is likely by the time he releases you my nest will be taken over by other dragons.]

"You would not fight to take it back?"

[I would risk losing you if I did. Disputes between dragons who do not bow to an alpha or a queen are not…pleasant affairs.]

Eret frowned. He looked down to the sand. He heard a shuffle of claws and felt wings encircle him.

[Do not feel guilt over this. I would not trade our bond for any nest in the world. A nest is just a place to sleep. I can find others. Flocks are something wonderful and beautiful. They are not so easily replaced.]

"What about your younglings?"

[While I aid my ally, my younglings are allowed to stay in his nest so they are safe.]

"Eret? Turfraider?" Old Wrinkly's voice pulled their attention and stopped their words. "It's time."


	105. Greatest Showman

The dragons shifted to a hover. Old Wrinkly stared down at the island, if it could be called one at all. He had seen waystop islands bigger. Still the Lava-louts had some system of docks and floating rafts connected by log bridges that bobbed up and down with the waves. The make-shift water village appeared to have been started as a fishing port but turned into an area which housed caged dragons. The dragons sat upon the different floating rafts. Old Wrinkly's eyes narrowed as he noticed many of them sank into the water under the weight of the dragons, forcing the ones captured to swim in place until a wave brought the bottom of the raft up and allowed them to stand for a heartbeat.

"Not that many guards," Kaja murmured.

Old Wrinkly's gaze shifted from the dragons to the men on the small spit of crescent shaped land. He frowned. While there were many around, most appeared to be slaves. Their hunched forms or chained hands and legs showing their status even without being able to see their slave-marks. He hummed. The slaves outnumbered the few armed guards though that did not seem to matter. The slaves shied away whenever a Lava-lout stomped past them.

"Serving girl at the back," Brynja whispered. "She looks young and mad."

Old Wrinkly hummed again. He glanced over his shoulder at Eret and Turfraider. While the freed slaves, left at the queen's nest for their own safety, had been able to tell the direction they traveled from, they had not been able to tell an exact location. Turfraider sniffed each man, much to their dismay and unease, and had led them here. By the time they arrived night had fallen, giving them the chance to observe in the shadows. Men the world over feared the dark and sought comfort by fires. None realized they effectively blinded themselves to the very dark that terrified them.

"Eret," Old Wrinkly whispered. "You and Turf go tell Johann to let Wavewight have some fun. He'll know what you mean. Stay with him and give him cover. He will need your help."

The ex-Trapper's eyes narrowed, but he and Turf ultimately banked around. They head back the way they came, towards the place Johann and his ship was anchored. Old Wrinkly knew Eret wished to do more than be a messenger or a lookout but what had to happen had to have precise timing or they risked the missing Lava-louts returning before the mission was complete. Eret was a variable Old Wrinkly did not need right then. He and his flock had done this too much and for too long to be thrown by a human/dragon bond that had not been trained for the fighting they did.

"Who wishes to go?" he asked.

"I will," Kaja replied. "Sunburn and I can hide better than any of you."

[I resent that,] Onyx stated, his voice low so as to not tip off the humans they were watching.

[Don't fight the truth, brother,] Sunburn said, her voice also low. [We have always been better at disappearing than you. Mr. Has To Show Off. Besides, she'll feel safer with a female. You are definitely not that.]

Old Wrinkly smiled as Onyx grumbled in the Old Tongue, though in a dragon equivalent of a human's whisper. He then stared at his wife.

"Be careful," he whispered.

He knew she was capable. He knew she could affect her part of the mission well. He also knew he could not lose her. He did not want to imagine a life without her in it.

"Keep my space open, love," she whispered back.

"Always."

With that Onyx, Lightbeetle, and Heatwave rose into the cloud cover. Before the cloud envelope him in full, Old Wrinkly stared down at his wife and her dragon. Both looked up then stared down at the camp below. The cloud obscured his vision and all Old Wrinkly could do then was wait. He hated that part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret resented being regulated to nothing more than running a message back to where they left Johann, the queen, and the five dragons that came with her. He wanted to help. He needed to help. Helping those dragons would be a small step in the atonement he had to give. Helping would also rid him of the memories of those dragons crying for help.

As she flew him back, Turfraider explained that the dragons knew they were above them even if the humans had blinded themselves with their human made dragon fire. Eret heard those cries as the looped into a maddening circle in his ears. He had to free them, if only to free himself. It was not just their cries he now heard. He heard the cries of those he had caged and sold off. He heard the cries of those caged by other Trappers until they could cry no more.

"Eret, son of Eret."

Johann's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Stop."

Eret's eyes narrowed.

"You will drive yourself and Turfraider mad if you continue with those thoughts. I know. All who followed Hiccup the First know." Johann sighed. "We all had to atone for many things, Eret, son of Eret. More than just the harm we caused the dragons." The man stood straighter. "But that is a tale for another day. We have our mission. We must do what we can and trust the others to do what they can. Come. I shall need your aid. We have a show to put on."

Eret frowned, wondering what the old merchant was talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaja grinned and heard Sunburn chortle softly as Johann's raised cry of 'dragon attack' reverberated over the still, calm night. The man had always been a performer at heart, long before he chose the sea over the stone his family carved. Every year he would reenact different tales of the tribe's past, usually all by himself, during different feasts held in each season. His ability to preform got him jeers but none in the tribe missed a show he put on. At least until Chief Haddock showed the tribe how stupid and blind he was and disowned Hiccup. Johann never preformed another show until Hiccup returned and his place was given back to him.

Johann, a mage in secret himself, always gave Hiccup respect even if the rest of the tribe insulted the man for it. He, along with her family, and much of his own, had been furious of what happened though they all knew there was little they could do then. The tribe did not need a war amongst itself and more were in favor of Chief Haddock's stupidity than against it. Hiccup, himself, pleaded that they all drop the issue least it come to bloodshed.

It appeared Johann had not forgotten his skills. He had the few Lava-lout guards so up in arms over a the 'vile' Seashocker who dared to attack him, a humble and honest merchant, that none paid attention to what was happening at the back of the camp.

Kaja slipped free of Sunburn's saddle and snuck through the sparse undergrowth. She kept well away from the male slaves, unsure if any would sound an alarm in the vain hope it would give them gain them favor. Her target remained near the place where food turned on a spit anyways.

She sprung just as the serving girl turned her back. She had a hand over the girl's mouth before the girl could blink. She then stepped her back into the shadows.

"Do not fight," Kaja whispered as the girl tried to squirm. "I'm here to get you out but I need your help to do so. Want to get some revenge on those fools?"

The girl calmed, going still. Kaja felt her hand lift and lower as the girl nodded her head. She sighed and decided to trust the girl would not scream. She removed her hand and stepped back. The girl spun.

"How ye get me revenge?" the girl asked, her voice low.

Kaja held up a vial of clear liquid and grinned. "Slip this into the drinks of those who need it. Their bellies will not like them for a long time to come afterwards."

The girl's smirk could only be described as pure enjoyment and evil all in one.


	106. Not Touched In The Head

Soon the excitement over the Seashocker attack died down. The five guards were unable to actually go after Wavewight since she dove and did not resurface. Johann and Eret were allowed onto the floating camp though at the cost of an entire small basket of carved trinkets. Kaja, hovering in the air on her sister's back, smiled.

The head guard undoubtedly believed he had won something over the 'weak' merchant. Little did he know that those trinkets were made from the cast-off waste after the blacksmith finished other, more important projects. Little did the man understand that Johann used those trinkets to keep young Vikings off his ship since children often knocked things off or took them because their parents denied them having anything.

The guards led Johann and Eret towards the back of the ramshackle camp, back towards the serving girl and the boar she tended as it turned on the spit. The girl rushed to serve the guards tankards of mead, and Kaja did not miss that she gave each a generous amount of the liquid. Kaja did not want to be in those men's boots when that much of the tonic took effect. She did not want to be up wind of them either.

She had worried the male slaves would warn their masters. Each person reacted differently to torture and Kaja could well believe some of those slaves were broken by their treatment. She had seen that more than she ever wanted to over the course of her life. Her worry proved unfounded though. One older male slave seemed to hold sway over all the others. At his gestured the other men continued on with their tasks in silence.

Now everything fell to a waiting game, something Kaja knew her husband did not like.

With another small basket of children's trinkets, the head guard allowed Johann and Eret to bunk near to the back of the camp. Kaja did not miss that the bedroll they were given was the furthest from Johann's ship as possible. She knew why the guards did that. While the merchants slept, they would help themselves to Johann's wares. Johann said that was always a concern for any sea-faring merchants when they made port.

Kaja smirked. Those guards held no clue what their future would entail. Her smirk grew as she heard two dragons fly by and land on the far side of the spit of land the floating camp was connected to. Given Lightbeetle's distinct wingbeats were still above her, Kaja knew her husband and his battle brother were the riders that just landed. She almost felt bad for them, knowing the smell they would have to endure.

It did not take long, all things considered. One man, speaking with his friend, suddenly grabbed his belly and all but ran across the lashed logs. His friend lasted half a heartbeat longer. Soon the rest of the guards were on the land and not in the floating camp. All five met a combined force of four battle-experienced warriors. None returned.

Johann and Eret surged to their feet and rushed to the cages. The dragons inside hissed and snarled until their queen and her five guards appeared over the cages.

[They are here to help. Let them.]

The dragon immediately obeyed. The serving girl, however, protested.

"Dem beast'll kill us all!"

Her screech had Turfraider landing behind her rider and adopting a protective stance. Kaja and Sunburn landed, Brynja and Lightbeetle landing a heartbeat later.

"Young one," Kaja began. "Calm down."

The girl somehow found a small handaxe. "Dragon lover," she hissed, lifted the axe and facing Sunburn.

To Kaja's surprise, the older male slave intervened. He snagged the girl's wrist. She fought. He took her kicks and insults with a calm Kaja had only ever saw a meditating mage use. The man then pressed his thumb into a point on the girl's wrist. Her hand opened. The axe dropped. The man kicked into the water.

"Fool! Dem's dragon lovers!"

"Only a child takes issue over her rescuers not being who she wanted," Brynja stated, having less patience with such displays than Kaja. "You a babe needing her mother or a grown woman?"

"I be a Bog warrior, worm rider."

Kaja saw her battle sister's eyes narrowed. She dismounted and placed a hand on Brynja's forearm. Brynja took a deep breath. Kaja turned back to the girl.

"Calm down," Kaja said again. "Let us finish and you will get home."

"I need no 'elp from a dragon lover," the girl hissed, spitting on the log at Kaja's feet.

Kaja shrugged. She might have more patience but that did not mean she did not have her limit. "Then you are free to remain and explain to the Lava-lout chief what happened here."

The girl's face turned white. "Ye wouldn't! You canna leave me 'ere!"

"You don't need our help," Kaja reminded her.

"Chief far."

Kaja turned to the male slave who had let the girl go and moved to stand away from the young Viking. Kaja tilted her head. The man stood close to Sunburn and did not appear to be terrified of the dragon. He, actually, looked intrigued and slightly worshipful. Kaja's eyes widen. The man looked like the people her husband spoke of, the ones who worshiped dragons far to the east.

"Where is the chief?" she asked.

The man frowned. "No say," he whispered, lowering his head.

Kaja lifted an eyebrow. "Speak your own language," she said.

The man's head jerked up and he blinked. Kaja smiled.

"Go on. Tell us where chief is in your own language."

The man stared at her as if she had lost her mind. He rattled something off in a language Kaja had never heard before, even with the length of time she had been alive.

[He thinks you are touched in the head,] Sunburn said.

"I assure you I am not touched in the head, sir," Kaja stated.

The man's eyes widen. He stared at Sunburn then at Kaja. His brow furrowed. He said something else. Sunburn and Lightbeetle's sudden snarls caused Kaja's heart to drop.


	107. Did Not Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis long, enjoy

Ten dragons freed. Three needing healing required Johann and Brynja remaining. Apparently, she held a greater ability to use healing magic and one of those three had severe injuries. The Nightmare queen and two of her five guards also remained, aiding Lightbeetle in keeping everyone safe. Six of the freed dragons flew with their nest-mates. The seventh freed dragon, a green Rumblehorn, flew beside Onyxwing.

The Night Fury spoke to the Rumblehorn in the Old Tongue in between screeches from the serving girl, who insisted on going. She even slipped into Sunburn's saddle to prove her intent. Eret, from his place astride Turfraider and at the back of the flock, could well believe Kaja regretted giving in to the just-barely teen. The gods knew he regretted it.

Still when the older slave, through Sunburn, explained where the Lava-lout chief was headed, the girl would not be left behind. Eret did not know why she had to accompany them, but he could not fault her desire to go. He refused being left behind as well. He had been kept out of the fighting at the queen's nest. He had been shoved into a show put on by Johann at the Lava-lout's camp. He would not let Old Wrinkly deny him the chance to enact a measure of revenge upon the Lava-lout chief and his men for the death of that young Nightmare. Thankfully, Johann persuaded Old Wrinkly into letting him go.

Even though he demanded going, he had no idea why the knowledge the Lava-lout chief sailing to Berk in order to enact his own revenge on Stoick caused Old Wrinkly to pale. He had no idea why the Nightmare queen asked for volunteers amongst her guard and had those three explain to the freed dragons who bowed to her. He had no idea why she insisted they pause at her nest for others who might wish to go.

It all made no sense to Eret. The boy on Berk commanded his own dragons. Eret had seen them react to an attack. Surely, they would defend the island and Stoick from the five ships the older slave said sailed north. The urgency seemed off and left Eret worrying he had missed something vastly important.

He was grateful when Kaja looked over her shoulder at the serving girl and whispered something that shut the child up though. Confusing flight or not, her screeches were leaving him in an ill mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup found himself loving the fact his blood father could bellow louder than Dagur and used that skill to call for him. It gave Hiccup the much-needed excuse to not speak to the Berserker chief. He knew Dagur would wish to speak on things that could not be discussed yet or once again try to convince Hiccup to tame the Skrill. Hiccup knew both would put him in a place he did not wish to be in right then.

"We be holdin' Varg and Rolf's trails first," Stoick said as he led Hiccup, Astrid, and several dragons towards the Great Hall.

As the one attacked, Astrid would be there to give an account. Stormfly, though also attacked but unable to speak until after the Thing started and the truth told, would stand with her sister in support. Hiccup wished his queen was there as his promised and just as his promised. He did not want to see her face marred with all the emotions she must have felt that night. He never wanted to see her face marred with any form of distress.

"Baneson be givin' his reasons after," Stoick continued. "I done spoke to Ingvar. He and his family be attendin'." Stoick paused and then sighed. "He be wantin' to speak to us, son, about Orgumdr after we finish but 'fore Baneson's trail."

Hiccup flinched. He heard a warble and trill and felt his brothers nuzzle against him just as his queen squeezed his hand. He then felt his blood father's hand gently land upon the shoulder Sharpshot did not peek over.

"He be mad at Bjarte, son, not ye. He just be wantin' to know what happened. It be his right."

Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded his head. Stoick smiled, patted his shoulder once, and then held the Great Hall doors open for him and those with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He be sayin' wot, lass?" Ingvar asked Astrid, leaning over the table so he could stare into Astrid's face.

Hiccup felt his back stiffen. Ingvar was much too close for Link and Nightjaw's opinion. Hiccup did not care for the Hopeless chief leaning towards Astrid either but knew the man would hold no designs on Astrid. The man's wife still lived after all. The dragon souls, however, were not pleased and gave low growls. Hiccup saw the other dragons reacting. Stoick must has seen as well, because he shifted in his chair and tapped Ingvar's shoulder. Ingvar's head whipped right. For a heartbeat, Hiccup worried the man would react in a way that would cause the dragons to believe Stoick was now in danger. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief when Ingvar merely sat back.

Link and Nightjaw settled and Hiccup's body relaxed. Toothless and Moondust, to Hiccup's right, settled in the space beside the Council's table. The pair watched everyone in the cavern though. Stormfly, partially behind Astrid, leaned over and gently preened the loose part of Astrid's hair. Hiccup also heard Windwalker, on Stormfly's other side, give a soft coo and knew the dragon was calming. Sharpshot and Sneaky, on the table in front of Astrid and Hiccup, lowered their wings and laid down. Their gaze still rested upon Ingvar though. Hiccup watched Ingvar glance around at all the dragons.

"Wot me warrior say lass?" Ingvar asked, turning back to Astrid.

This time, the Hopeless chief remained in the chair Hiccup normally sat in during Council meetings. He did not lean across the table towards Astrid or Hiccup, who were on the opposite side. While Hiccup could have taken the seat to Ingvar's left, he would not let his queen sit alone through this.

Hiccup was not stupid though. He knew Ingvar wanted to know what set the dragons off and probably wanted that more than the knowledge of what happened to Astrid. He knew the man suspected more than just what they saw and what little they were told. Hiccup was grateful the man seemed to keep to his word about waiting until the Thing started and merely continued with the trial.

"He said he was the dragon master now and that I and my dragon belonged to him."

Hiccup had to reach for Astrid's hand. Thoughts of that night still caused cold to spear down his back. He saw Ingvar's eyes flick down then up.

"Wot happen next?"

"Frostfire fired at him. In the fight, two other dragons got myself and Stormfly out of the way. Your man was downed by a Speed Stinger."

Ingvar shifted in his seat, staring past Hiccup and Astrid's shoulders. Hiccup saw Ingvar's brow furrow. Knowing what the man was looking for, Hiccup gave a low murmur and heard the distinct treat of two Nadders stepping away. Varg sat tethered in a chair on a low point in the cavern and near enough to the center fire pit he could be seen and kept warm but not close enough he could use the fire to free himself, if he so took the notion. With the Nadders moved aside, Ingvar had clear sight to his tribe member.

"Yer side?" Ingvar asked, though Hiccup could tell Stormfly and Windwalker obeying him was not missed by the Hopeless chief.

"Lies!" Varg growled. "Dat bi-"

"Don't."

Hiccup did not know when he stood. He did not know when he threw his own chair back and rounded to glare at the man. He only knew what the man wanted to say. He only knew no one should ever utter such a word anywhere near Astrid.

"Speak your story, but do not call my queen that name."

"Young Hiccup."

"Ingvar," Stoick's voice held a finality that echoed in Hiccup's though without the power provided by Link and Nightjaw. "Be his right to demand that."

Hiccup heard Ingvar give a curious sound but did not turn his gaze from the man who had tried to harm his queen.

"Hiccup," Stoick continued, the same finality present. "Be Ingvar's right to deal with his own man."

Hiccup did turn his head at that. He stared at his father and finally tipped his head. He turned back to face Varg. Even with the man tether, now that he was speaking, Hiccup did not want his back to the fool.

"Varg," Ingvar said, "give yer tale but dunna sling insults ta Hiccup's promised."

Varg's eyes narrowed. He hissed but a glance around caused his face to pale. Hiccup spared a moment to glance around as well. He found not just the dragons staring at the man with death in their eyes. The Council members and many of the high-ranking clan heads were also glaring at Varg. Hiccup was not surprised that Old Man Jorgenson was not one of those clan heads. He was surprised by Reidar's wife, Kine, gripping the hilt of her sword and looking as if Ingvar had but to whisper and she would end the entire trial herself.

"Dat boy got ye all fooled," Varg hissed, pulling Hiccup's attention. "Dem dragons be given grass ta tame'm. We get dat grass we be in charge, Chief."

"Grass?"

Hiccup mentally groaned. That was something they were going to speak about during the Thing. He heard scratching and glanced over to find Gothi scribbling in the dirt on the cavern floor. Gobber moved from his seat next to Stoick and ambled to the end of the table where Gothi sat.

"She said da grass be nothin' more den somethin' she use ta calm da dragons iffen they be injured. She thinks young Varg be inta himself iffen he be believin' it tame da dragons. I be seein' her used dat grass as she said. Iffen da accused believe it tame da dragons, he be a fool."

Hiccup stamped down the lifted eyebrow he wanted to give to both of Gothi and Gobber's statements. None on Berk, but him, had known the grass existed until the trip to Gyda's home and the images from the gods. He did note a slight gleam in Gothi's eyes and realized she was up to something. One day he vowed to sit down with the elder and directly ask her many things that confused him even now. Right then, he decided to let her continue and still his reaction to anything she wrote.

"Chief, ye believe dat dragon lover?"

Hiccup heard a chair scrape back and looked over his shoulder to find the Hopeless chief standing, arms crossed over his barred-shaped chest.

"I be believin' da Berk's voice of da gods, jest as I believe da word of our voice. Quiet yer stallin' and tell yer story." Ingvar's eyes narrowed. "Now."

Hiccup found himself somewhat grateful as Varg's shoulders slumped and the man began his tale. It still hurt to know how close he came to loosing Astrid, but once this finished the entire affair would be done. The Thing could start with no unfinished business to delay it. The tribes could find out the truth and while he did not believe all would declare peace, he hoped enough would that his dragons and his people could live their lives safe in the home they all worked so hard to create. They were owed at least that much.


	108. Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of the post. To make up for that, this one is, I think, the longest of the chapters so far. Please enjoy.

"Stoick," Ingvar began when Varg finished. "Please place him in yer jails. I'll make me judgement 'fore da Thing ends."

Stoick stared at his old friend. He was not surprised Ingvar asked that Varg be secured while he decided the man's fate. Vikings swore before the gods to be peaceable during a Thing. They did not swear to remain silent and did not swear to not retaliate if they felt their life was in danger because another chose to be an oath breaker.

Theft was also a real possibility. The Bog Burglars swore it was their gods-given right to swipe anything they deemed was unguarded. They were usually caught and the item they stole returned to its owner, but they still tried.

Stoick was not stupid though. He knew there was more to Ingvar's wish than normal practices of a host's jails housing other tribes' oath and law breakers. Ingvar always prided himself on hearing all sides to a story before rendering any thoughts upon it. He and Henrik were of one mind in that regard, which is why Stoick knew both of the men were the main reasons Berk got a chance to reveal the truth about the dragons. Stoick held no doubt that the man would ask for an audience with the dragons involved when he learned he was right and that Varg being placed in the jails was to ensure Ingvar got their sides as well.

"Aye," Stoick said. "We secure'm after Rolf give his account."

Ingvar nodded his head. Stoick turned to his left and gestured. Spitelout and Gobber stood and moved away from the table. They headed for the far wall. The two human guards assigned to watch over Rolf straightened as they approached. Stoick hid his smile in his beard as the Gronckle and the Zippleback partnered with the two human guards glanced at both and then mimicked them. Hiccup and Toothless' plans to assign nest dragon and human guard pairs together did seem to create some amusing moments.

Spitelout and Gobber each grabbed one of Rolf's shackled arms. They led the man to the middle of the Hall, near to where Varg still sat tethered to the chair when he proved he would not stay put to give his account.

Astrid, her part done now, stood and moved away from the table. Hiccup, Stormfly, and Windwalker were right behind her. Sharpshot and Sneaky followed, hopping off the table to regain their usual perches on Hiccup and Astrid's backs. All six joined Toothless and Moondust where Hiccup had convinced Toothless to remain at the beginning of the trails. Stoick did not have to look at Ingvar to know the man missed none of that. He was grateful the man did not voice any of the questions that were sure to be racing around his mind.

"Rolf," Stoick began, glaring at the older Viking.

He had to keep his temper at bay. Delaying Rolf's trail had been a courtesy for Ingvar, given the interwoven nature of Rolf's actions aiding Varg's. Still, time had not dimmed what Stoick felt. Stoick could well see what the results would have been had Varg succeeded. He knew well what he had done when he thought the dragons had taken and killed Valka. He and Hiccup might be as different as night was from day, but they were the same about more things than he once thought. Had Varg succeeded in harming, or even killing Astrid, Hiccup would have not survived and Stoick feared that the Archipelago would not have survived a damaged Hiccup.

"Ye be accused of givin' Varg the means to harm Astrid Hofferson and her dragon, Stormfly."

Truth known or not, Stoick would not let the official record of this trail show that only Astrid was the one attacked. Dragons that lived on Berk and bowed to his son were tribe. Stoick vowed to see any harm done to them the same as any done to a human member of the tribe.

"What be yer reasons fer this?"

Stoick knew the reasons. They had learned them the night the attack took place. Varg sung like the birds that were, oddly enough. being encouraged by the dragons to return to Berk's forests. Still, they had to be repeated so Ingvar could hear them and so the tribe's current record keeper could put the matter into the official scrolls.

"Me son," Rolf said, his voice the tone of a clan head who brooked no descension in his clan.

Stoick once admired the man for his belief that his clan should be one way and one way only. Back during the war, Stoick remembered wishing the man could teach him that skill as Hiccup grew to not being the Viking Stoick envisioned. Now, long after the dust from the Red Death battle settled, Stoick only pitted the older Viking.

A tougher stance on honor and not causing grave issues was one thing. Stoick wished more clan heads took that approach with their clan members. Being so hard the point a stray wind would topple you instead of bending you was another. Rolf never saw that his belief caused his clan to treat him as if the smallest incident would send the man into a rage worse than an angered or grief-driven dragon. Even the clan's newest member, born just before winter fully ended, went quiet and still in his mother's arms when Rolf stomped by.

"He be in Gothi's care cause dat fool Hofferson almost lead'm ta his death under dat fallin' tree. Thank da gods dey saw fit ta spare'm. Ye and dat mad head woodcutter no be carin'."

"Stoick," Ingvar began, "may I speak ta yer man?"

Stoick glanced at the Hopeless chief. Though he was allowed to hear Rolf's trail it was not normal for another chief to weigh in on such a manner. Stoick still nodded his head though. While his father made him at least understand every task members of his tribe would do, Stoick had never been a woodcutter. He had felled his fair share of trees, but he had stayed the warrior's path and guarded the island more than supported it as he grew. Ingvar's father also had his sons understand all the tasks a tribe needed to be successful and Ingvar had continued to be a woodcutter even after gaining the chiefdom when his father went to Valhalla.

Stoick had to hide his smirk though. Rolf might believe himself knowledgeable about woodcutting due to his son's chosen job, but Ingvar had been felling trees long before Rolf's son could pick up an axe. Stoick watched intently as Ingvar began. This entire exchange could prove interesting and serve to aid Stoick in keeping his temper. Rolf calling Brynjar mad almost caused Stoick to strangle the Viking, trail judged or not. Brynjar Hofferson had proven his loyalty and his honor long before the Flightmare restored Finn's good name. In Stoick's eyes, Rolf held no right to besmirch the man who was practically a member of Stoick's family.

"Woodcuttin' be a dangerous job," Ingvar said, facing Rolf. "And trees be fallin' all da time. I be a woodcutter since I was Hiccup's age so I be knowin' dis. Why ye believe dis Hofferson fellow be ta blame fer yer son's injuries?"

"Dat ground be too soft. Da snow melt make it too soft."

"So? Yer boy should be knowin' dis iffen he be a woodcutter unless he be jest learnin' his craft." Ingvar turned to Stoick.

"Be as old as Bjarte," Stoick said in answer to the questions in his old friend's eyes.

Ingvar turned back to Rolf. "Then yer boy should know better den to be too near a tree wot be felled by 'nother."

"Da island be shakin'," Rolf spat. "Da gods be angered dat dem dragons be allowed ta live 'ere. Hofferson be da loudest voice fer dem demons stayin'."

That caused all the dragons in the Hall to snarl. Hiccup murmured something Stoick could not make out over the noise. The dragons heard it though and the silence that followed was jarring. Out of the corner of his eye, Stoick noticed Ingvar and his family looked at every dragon then at Hiccup. Reindar and the man's wife, Kine, kept their gazes on Hiccup. Bjarte turned his to glare at Stoick and Ingvar, noticing that, smacked the back of Bjarte's head before facing Rolf once more.

"Rolf," Stoick growled. "Ye be knowin' the dragons no be demons and Gothi done be sayin' the gods wish that they remain."

"And yet da island no shake like dat 'til we be force ta house da winged beasts."

"Stoick," Ingvar quickly said, "wot be dis shakin' he speaks of?"

Stoick would have found Ingvar's quick words amusing at any other time. It was likely the man believed the dragons would snarl again before he could get his question out. He had yet to learn that when Hiccup gave an order the dragons obeyed it instantly and did not deviate until Hiccup ordered differently.

"Hiccup," Stoick said instead of answering Ingvar.

As the dragon's alpha it was Hiccup's right to explain anyways.

"Chief Ingvar," Hiccup said, "have you ever heard of a Foreverwing?"

"Dey be myths," Ingvar said, turning to face Hiccup. "Legends. Be only seen by drunken sailors from da south wot mistake tree laden islands fer massive dragons."

"They aren't a myth, sir."

"Try da one more time, son."

"They aren't myths. The shaking Rolf is talking about was a slumbering Foreverwing waking up. As it had come to this island long ago part of the northern bay became attached to him. The island shook while he was ensuring the swamp near the bay did not drain out."

"Ye be knowin' dis how?"

"We saw him. He was who Astrid and the others were helping before she chose to check on the Flightmares' dens."

"So dem sailors' tales 'bout da dragon growin' trees on its back?"

"Their back spikes look like trees. Likely used to blend into an area for safety."

Stoick kept his chuckled in his belly. Hiccup had already told him they had learned the back spikes were created to look that way for that very reason. His brilliant son was just making sure no other tribe could say they showed the Hopeless a greater favor before the Thing actually began.

"No woodcutter be fellin' des.. back spikes 'fore?"

"It was named Odin's Grove far longer than I've been alive, sir. Gothi's lessons on our past said the area was claimed by Odin when the Hooligans first landed on Berk's shores and that her clan warned that we would all suffer if any tree was taken from it. Dad said all the woodcutters at the time vowed to obey the warning. Mr. Hofferson told me any training to be woodcutter had to take the same vow."

"Be a good thing me thinks," Gobber suddenly piped up. "Leavin' dat grove be. Imagine da poor woodcutter wot get it in his head ta try. Me thinks he be needin' some new undies when dat dragon reacts ta da pain."

"Gobber!"

"Wot? Be true."

Stoick sighed. His battle brother always tried to find humor in anything. That was a blessing but he also had an unhealthy obsession with under clothing. A trial was not the place for such things.

"Ye never change do ye?" Ingvar asked, a chuckle in his voice.

"Bah. Be to old fer dat."

Ingvar snorted before turning back to Rolf. "So dis dragon wakes and be da cause of dis shakin'. Why did ye tell me man dat ye'd give'm da secret of da dragons iffen he deal with yer future chief's promised?"

"Me son be harmed. Hofferson owed me wiv his spawn being hurt. His girl be da oldest."

"So ye be doin' dis fer revenge?" Ingvar looked around and then stared at Rolf. "Me thinks it be gettin' ye nowhere."


	109. I Can Do More

"Rolf, ye be striped of yer title," Stoick said. "As the next oldest, yer younger brother will be placed as clan head. It be up to him if ye remain in the clan or not."

"Ye canna do that!"

"I can do more if ye wish," Stoick growled.

"Clan heads be-"

"Someone who shows honor," Stoick stated, eyes narrowed. "Ye threw yers aside the moment ye sought to harm me daughter and her dragon."

"She no be yer daughter," Rolf growled. "And clan heads canna be changed be ye. Only by da gods."

"Unless they act as ye did. Then I be allowed ta removed da taint yer actions bring." Stoick stood to his full height, glaring down at the man. "And Astrid be me daughter even if the rites not be done. Yer skewed sense of what be right almost cost me. If I had me way ye'd be shoved onto a boat and kicked off fer Outcast Island."

"Bah," Rolf began, "Alvin be dead. Ye be sendin' me ta me death. Da gods-"

"Give me da right to decide yer fate. Be grateful it be me son who's promise ye attacked. Hiccup chose mercy over exile, though he have every right to the latter. Rolf, ye be returned to the jails fer four months. Yer family be responsible fer yer food while ye be there unless ye be removed from yer clan. The women wot cook the shared meals be responsible then. They have all the rights to make ye work fer yer food once yer time be up. After that ye be havin' to find ways to make yerself useful but yet be allowed lodgin' in the Hall. Come near me daughter or her dragon again and it no be Hiccup's mercy ye need to pray fer. It be mine and I will not give it."

Stoick looked over at the men and dragons that had been guarding Rolf while Varg spoke.

"Git'm him and Varg outta me sight," he snarled. "And Spitelout, find Banson!"

It took a great deal of effort as Rolf still protested, loudly, but both he and Varg were removed from the Hall. Stoick sat down with a slight growl. He hated that part of being a chief. It was never an easy thing to judge a man or woman's actions and render justice. When it involved family, that made the matter even harder. He also was angry at himself over Banson.

He had convinced Hiccup to agree to let Banson out of the jails. Berk, despite the dragons raiding, had been relatively peaceful. It seemed a common enemy in the dragons kept most of the tribe from actions against each other. As such Berk only had two cells. Three had been created but with the lack of need as the war raged on, the third, the one nearest to the back of the cavern the cells set in, was changed over to a storage area. That had been back long before Stoick's grandfather had been born, so Stoick was not entirely sure what was stored back there. It had never been something he thought of during the war.

With just two cells and with Varg and Rolf being accused of Astrid's attack, there was no room for Banson. Banson promised on his honor that he would appear for his trail so he could explain why he felt the need to hit the visiting Nadder. Stoick, having no other real choice, took him at his word.

Though Stoick did not like to think ill of the dead, he had always known Wolfbane to be a man who reacted faster than he thought, and often reacted badly due to never having all the facts before jumping to a judgement. The man also never learned from his mistakes and failures. Looking back over the man's life, Stoick realized the fool actually blamed others for all the ills that visited him.

It started with Hilda and just ran from there. Wolfsbane was once heard to say his wife's apprenticing to Gothi kept him from being feed as he wanted. Gothi, overhearing that, cracked her staff against Wolfsbane's head several times until Gobber managed to ease the elder away.

The blaming continued, though after Gothi's reaction Wolfsbane had enough smarts to stop including Hilda in the mix. It appeared they were the only smarts the man had, because the following raid had him disregarding Gobber's orders concerning weapon repairs and walking into a fight with a Nightmare holding only a cracked axe.

Given that Banson needed to be found and dragged back to face his due, the stupidity his father held must have passed onto him. Stoick regretted now that he did not take a winter and clear out that storage area and have Gobber refit the last cell back to working order.

The door opened and several people entered. Stoick looked up. Padrig and Steinar appeared to lend Spitelout and what looked to be Gyda in her brown robe a hand in getting a cursing Banson into the Hall. Stoick frowned. He understood Padrig's presence. The man had been trying to curb Banson's stupidity and even tried to see if he could weed it out of the boy. Steinar's presence could come from the fact he and Padrig were from the same tribe. Gyda's presence threw Stoick off.

The woman was tribe but not a clan head. She was Hiccup and the other teens' teacher for several things and even aided the dragons with teaching their young the Common Tongue, but she held no right to be in this type of trail. It was not a tribe trail as it was unlikely Stoick would find cause to exile Banson and Hiccup had already taken that option away for Rolf.

Stoick was confused as to why Gyda was there unless Spitelout and the others needed more help and she was the only one around. Women in the tribe were just as capable of dragging prisoners to the places they needed to be as anyone else. A fact that some tribes loved while others hated it.

Bertha rejoiced that the Hooligans allowed their women to do more than tales they had heard of women from the mainland and further south. Snorre from Thunderhead hated Stoick's stance on women in a tribe as the man kept his women just above thrall stage in terms of rank. That belief caused him to clash with Bertha many times. Some of those might have ended with a bloodbath had the elders of all the tribe not reminded the Bog Burglars and the Thunderheads that a Thing was scared to the gods.

The four got Banson tethered to the chair Varg had been placed in. Stoick lifted an eyebrow at that, forgetting his questions over Gyda's appearance. The chair usually was for accused who showed they would not stand for judgement instead of trying to run. Banson, apart from not being at the trail to begin with and cursing loud enough it echoed in the Hall, had not been given a chance to show his willingness to stand now that he was here.

"He be found tryin' ta sneak onto a Berserker ship," Spitelout stated. "He be yellin' we held no right ta drag'm here and that he'd no stand fer yer judgement."

Stoick's gaze fell upon Banson. "Why ye believe that?"

"I be innocent!"

"Ye be an idiot," Stoick stated. "Ye be in full view of everyone in the plaza, boy. Try again."

Banson snorted. "Be yer boy's fault fer allowin' dem dragons here. They eat me pa. I get me revenge." Banson looked over at Hiccup. "He be tellin' dem dragons ta eat me pa too."

Stoick blinked. He heard several people in the Hall give differing sounds of confusion and felt the same within himself.

"Ye believe me son commanded the dragons to eat yer father?"

"Useless-"

"Don't you dare insult me son!" Stoick roared before anyone could respond. He surged to his full height once more. "Me son is a hero! Me son is an honored Vikin'. Me son is yer future chief! Ware yer tongue or lose it to me sword!"

Stoick frowned when Banson merely smirked instead of recoiling.

"Be so honorable," the lad began, an odd tone to his voice, "that he and da coward he be promised ta fly outta dat thing on da cliff wiv no chaperones. Be so honorable dat neither canna wait til-"

"Silence!"

Everyone in the Hall looked to Hiccup, finding him glaring at Banson. Astrid and the dragons with him glared at the fool as well. A deep snarl echoed in the cavern. Every dragon in the Hall, even the ones not with Hiccup and Astrid, move to be near to them. Every dragon's wings flared and their jaws opened. Stoick saw death in their eyes, heard it in their snarls, and witnessed the means as fire rested in their throats.

"My queen is no coward," Hiccup growled, making no move to calm the dragons.

Stoick knew he should intervene. He knew he should say something. Hiccup continued before he could find the words.

"And neither she nor I would dishonor our parents. We are not you. The builders were still in the hanger as my queen and I tested its ability to handle a landing dragon. Gyda was also there. She can verify my account if the Council does not believe my word."

Before any on the Council could speak, before Stoick could reassure his son that he trusted him and Astrid, Gyda pulled her hood back. Stoick growled and felt a headache form.

"I'm not this Gyda person, brother, but I have an idea for this fool."


	110. Weight Dropped Off

"Dagur," Stoick growled. "What ye be doin'? This be private."

Dagur snorted. "Your man tried to board my ship, Stoick."

Stoick grunted. He did not want to have more than just Ingvar here. The Thing had yet to officially start as three tribes had not arrived. Berk still walked a threadbare line. Two of the three outstanding tribes openly expressed their issues with Stoick, his beliefs, and his way of running his tribe. Stoick did not need or want the headache that would come if both men got into their small minds that Berk showed any other tribe favor.

Still, Dagur was right. Baneson's actions pulled the Berserker chief into the proceedings. Stoick would just have to live with it and hoped that Burnthair and her husband managed to keep Camicazi and Thuggory contained. The last thing Stoick needed was for those two to get it into their small minds to try and sneak in.

That thought caused Stoick to frown.

"If ye believe Baneson's actions give ye rights, why'd ye sneak in dressed in a robe like Gyda wears?"

Dagur gave his odd giggle which caused a weird, and unwanted, tingle to race up Stoick's back. Oswald had once said his son was different. Stoick never paid much attention to the lad whenever they visited Berk. Dagur always ran off to gather Hiccup. Stoick was ashamed to admit that he, to this day, did not know what the Berserker boy and his son did on their outings. He did see that whatever happened, it left Hiccup wary of Dagur and caused Hiccup to avoid Dagur at all costs now.

Stoick could see that odd giggle also caused his boy to flinch. The action was so small that only one who had known the boy his entire life, or just realized how much he should be paying attention to the lad and made sure to do so, would see it. The dragons surrounding Hiccup saw it. Astrid noticed it. From Gobber's grunt and the tightening around Spitelout's eyes, they saw it as well.

Stoick gave a silent vow to keep his son away from Dagur for a long as possible while the Thing happened. As a chief, Dagur would be needed at chief meetings anyways. Heirs were not allowed at these. Even with the Thing being about dragons, Stoick would make sure the other chiefs did not try to demand Hiccup's attendance in all the meetings. His son, his sons, would have a chance to spread their wings and fly.

"Your guards are good, Stoick," Dagur said, pulling Stoick from his thoughts. "Better than mine in fact. However, there were several of us dragging this fool into the room. The Gronckle had to fly to the grass at the bottom of the stairs and the woman had to join it." Dagur shrugged. "I took my chance."

"Meanin' ye tried 'fore and was denied entry."

Dagur waved a hand in dismissal. "Irrelevant now," he said, his tone just shy of irritating Stoick to the point he demanded Dagur leave, right to be there or not. Dagur turned to Hiccup, serving to only irritate Stoick more. "So, brother, about my idea."

"Be yer right to attend," Stoick growled. "But be not yer right to deny Baneson the chance to answer fer his actions."

"Bah," Dagur said with another dismissive wave of his hand. "Fool is not one your brightest, Stoick. All the way here, he was ranting about my little brother being able to control the dragons and ordering them to attack everyone, including the fool's father." Dagur crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Only my people can control dragons. Many of my ancestors leashed Skrills and had them attacking when we wanted them to and who we wanted them hurt."

Dagur's smirked turned into a smile of someone remembering a past event with loving fondness. Stoick found himself unnerved by that more than the giggle.

"Those were the days."

[Brother, is his all there in the head?]

Stoick had to bite the inside of his cheek. Sharpshot's tone proved the Terror asked that with all seriousness. Sharpshot genuinely wanted to know if Dagur was mad.

"Be 'nother wot controls da dragons."

Ingvar's words caused Stoick to flinch. Out of the corner of his eyes, Stoick saw that his boys had not missed the movement.

"You mean Hiccup?" Dagur asked. "I did see those Terrors bow to him as if he was a king. Good on you, brother. Always knew you'd showed up and humiliate your blind father, but those are the weakest dragons of all. Should have set your sights on something bigger and more powerful."

[Oh, he did not just go there!]

[How dare he?!]

[Give the word, my alpha and he won't be a problem anymore.]

Stoick always knew Terrors liked to rest in the rafters while meetings were happening. He never bothered to run them out. Council meetings were not completely secret affairs. There were times things discussed had to remain a Council-only secret but that was few and far between. Still, all the Terrors in the nest knew not to speak about the secret things they heard unless Hiccup gave his permission. Something Stoick hoped his Vikings would learn from the dragons. The gods knew Vikings loved to spread a great deal of the things they heard, truth in the words or not.

Hiccup cleared his throat once. The Terrors in the rafters all chittered in soft tones then made no more noise. The dragons surrounding Hiccup and Astrid, and who had been snarling when Dagur spoke, all went silent and still.

"See, be done tell ye," Baneson cried. "He be da Dragon Master. He be orderin' dem beast ta eat me pa."

"Be not Hiccup that I speak of," Ingvar said. "Be 'nother long 'fore Hiccup be a thought in Stoick's mind. Man named Drago Bludvist."

"Ingvar."

The Hopeless chief's eyes bore into Stoick and he knew his old friend realized why he interrupted.

"Ye no tell yer son?"

Stoick sighed, everything within him twisting. Guilt rose once more. He should have told Hiccup. As Gyda said in her cave, it was Stoick responsibility to ensure Hiccup was ready for life. He had been given the task by the gods and he had failed them and his son. There were many things he had neglected to teach Hiccup. Many things he had neglected to tell the boy. Briefly Stoick wondered if he had sat Hiccup down and told him the tale of Drago and what happened at that chief's meeting would Hiccup been able to see beyond the devil and been able to draw out the truth about the dragons.

Stoick mentally shook himself. What ifs did not matter right then. He had failed his boy and he had to make that right.

"No," he said, forcing the words past lips that did not want to move. "But I should, so, old friend, please let me."

Ingvar was silent for several heartbeats but then nodded his head. Stoick sighed and focused only upon Hiccup as he gave the tale he had told only Gobber after many tankards of mead. Curiously, as he spoke and spared no detail, Stoick began to feel a weight he did not know he had drop from his shoulders. He found he enjoyed the amount of freedom that removal gave him.


	111. A Knowing Tone

"So," Dagur said as Stoick fell silent, "about my idea."

[Glad Alpha didn't let me bite that male now. I might catch his illness.]

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek. The Terror's tone proved he truly feared such an occurrence happening. Hiccup could see it happening given that Dagur did not seem phased by the story Stoick just finished. It still rocked Hiccup to his core, especially knowing how close he came to losing his father.

"Dagur."

Despite knowing it was not directed at him, Hiccup flinched at his father's tone. Too many times growing up it had been aimed at him. The tone said Stoick was done with Dagur and close to kicking him out. The times it had been aimed at Hiccup had been after devastating raids where his help caused more destruction than the dragons. Gobber usually guided Hiccup away when Stoick's voice growled that much.

"Baneson's trial be not done."

Dagur snorted. "I doubt that story will convince him of any wrong he's done. Let me."

Stoick's brow furrowed. "Let ye do what?"

"I found an old practice when looking over Berserker history," Dagur began. "All tribes who had problem members which did not warrant exile were sent to other tribes for a time determined by both chiefs. Your man wanted to board one of my ships. Let me take him." Dagur stared at Baneson and his eyes narrowed. "Let me show him how not to lie about my brother."

"Dagur, if I agree to this, ye no can treat Baneson as a thrall. He be a free man."

Dagur gave his giggle again. Hiccup felt every uncomfortable moment of his fifteen years in one heartbeat. Each time they went out searching for that Skrill and Hiccup slide down a slope or got hit by a tree branch, or other more painful moments, Dagur gave that laugh. Hiccup hated it.

"I know. I won't harm a hair on his head. Berserker honor."

"Ye be willin' to do this?"

Hiccup knew his father was close to agreeing by that tone. Baneson had been a nuisance but nothing he did could justify exile. Not like Mildew who sought death to the dragons and tried to kill Gyda or like Bearspit who almost killed Icewing. Even that club he wielded against the visiting Nadder would have not killed the dragon. It may have broken a wingbone but they knew how to treat those. Struck anywhere else and nothing would have happened, except the dragon being surprised by the action. Hiccup could well believe Baneson thought his attack would cause the dragon to fly into some rage. Baneson did not know the dragon held more honor and more control of himself than Baneson could ever possess.

Dagur grinned, something that unnerved Hiccup more than the giggle. "Yes," he said.

"Deal."

"Chief! Ye canna do that! I be a Hooligan! Ye know I be loyal."

Hiccup saw his father's eyes narrow. "Yet ye and Dogsbreath be harmin' me boy and tellin' me he be doin' things he be innocent of."

"When?! When I ever lie, chief?"

"Snoggletogg! Five years ago. And then I learn ye and Dogsbreath connive ta trap me son in the forge. Be glad all ye be gettin' right now is this. I could do worse. Dagur, he be yours. We'll discuss the time later. Get'm outta me sight!"

Dagur reached over and clamped a hand upon Baneson's shoulder. Hiccup did not miss the flinch and felt an echo in his own body. Dagur's grip held fast and could leave marks. Soon, even with Baneson protesting loudly, Dagur dragged the young man out. Silence fell, except for the crackle of the fire and the breathing of everyone in the Hall.

Ingvar stirred. "Stoick," he began, "we were ta speak 'bout Ogmundr 'fore Baneson's trail. Can we speak now?"

Hiccup froze. He felt Astrid's hand squeeze his and felt his brothers nuzzle against him. The dragons surrounding him trill and warbled in a comforting tone. Link and Nightjaw purred, also in a comforting tone.

Stoick sighed. "Aye," he said. "Son, please sit back down. Steinar, ye be 'part of this, please sit with Hiccup."

Hiccup moved to release Astrid's hand. She grunted and gripped it tighter. He glanced at her. There were only two chairs in front of the chief's table. She would have to remain out of this one. Hiccup knew he had to face the results of his actions on his own this time. To his surprise, Padrig laughed. The Shivering Shore General then grabbed the chair Varg and Baneson had been placed in and placed it beside the two Hiccup and Astrid had sat in at the beginning.

"Yer woman no need be kept out," Padrig said. "Ogmundr be usin' her ta git ta ye anyways. And if the chiefs be allowin' it. I be standin' in defense of Hiccup's actions and I be givin' me account as well."

Ingvar sighed. Hiccup watched the man run a hand across his face before setting his arms down onto the table and leaning forward. Hiccup cut his eyes at the dragons. None growled this time. A fact, Hiccup knew Ingvar did not miss.

"Ogmundr's actions be wrong. His reasonin's be wrong. He no need ta die though."

Hiccup flinched.

"Respectively, Chief Ingvar," Steinar stated. "Yer man chose ta attack after da duel be declared in Hiccup's favor. Toothless acted ta defend and it be yer son wot said yer man made his choice. Hiccup be in the right ta end da threat ta his promised and his life."

"Ogmundr be jest a scared lad," Ingvar stated.

"A scared lad wot dropped his honor. Twice. Second time he all but spit in da face of da one wot tried ta give his honor back wiv the holmgang. Be me in Hiccup's place, I'd done da same. As would ye."

Ingvar grunted. "Ye be yer father's boy," he said. "Ye have da same confoundin' skill ta cut through ta da heart of da matter. Henrik be forever doin' that in our meetin's."

Stoick snorted. "Be rememberin' when he silence Snorre's ridiculous rants?"

Ingvar chuckled. "Never saw dat snowbound chief be so red in da face 'fore. Be enjoyable and me ears be thankin' Henrik." Ingvar sighed. "Still, Ogmundr's family be without their son."

"Be yer son's responsibility den," Steinar stated. "Accordin' ta law, he be the one ta set dis all in motion."

Hiccup's brow furrowed. He knew enough of the Treaty of Laws to realize what Ingvar was suggesting. A family whose sole means of support was killed became dependent upon their tribe as a whole unless the one was killed by another instead of in battle. Since it had been Hiccup's order to Toothless which resulted in Ogmundr's death, Ingvar could demand Hiccup take responsibility for the family. Steinar's comment denied that action. Bjarte had been the one to spearhead the entire thing. Ogmundr's family would have the greater claim against him over Hiccup's actions, especially since a holmgang was scared and Ogmundr violated that by attacking after the duel was decided.

"Aye, but young Hiccup no come out of dis unscathed."

That got Ingvar snarled at by the dragons.

"Poor choice of words, old friend," Stoick growled, his tone telling Hiccup he was as angered as the dragons.

Ingvar hummed. He stared at the dragons. Hiccup cleared his throat. The dragons fell silent. Ingvar's gaze turned back to Hiccup.

"Indeed," he said. "Ye be right, Steinar," he continued. "Bjarte be takin' responsibility fer Ogmundr's family."

Given Bjarte's eyes widening, Hiccup could see the young man did not know his father decided that.

"Hiccup be responsible fer the death of me warrior though. That has ta be answered."

"What ye want, Ingvar?" Stoick asked and his tone suggested the Hopeless chief get to the point.

Stoick was almost as done with Ingvar as he had been with Dagur.

"I want da truth."

Hiccup was reminded of a saying Shadowfire once uttered. Somewhere a door just slammed shut and Hiccup knew there was no opening it again.


	112. Honor And Dishonor

"Ye be knowin' all that to be discussed when the Thing starts, Ingvar."

Hiccup watched the Hopeless chief snort before facing Stoick.

"But yer boy did me a dishonor, Stoick, even if he be in his rights ta kill Ogmundr. 'nother way could've been chosen."

Hiccup saw a gleam enter his father's eyes. He heard Gobber and several on the Council stifle snickers. Steinar glanced towards Hiccup and winked at him. Hiccup frowned. Ingvar had him. Ogmundr's death was something he had ordered. Bjarte's actions did not negate the responsibility Hiccup had. He did not want the truth told yet, but Ingvar had his rights to demand satisfaction and by law Hiccup had no way to counter that. At least he thought given his little experience with things of this nature. It seemed as if everyone else who had been doing this longer than him thought otherwise.

"So, what should yer boy give me then?" Stoick asked.

"Wot?"

Hiccup saw his father's upper lip curl back. "Yer boy planned and executed a scheme on me shores, old friend."

To Hiccup's bewilderment, Ingvar appeared worried. The man held up a hand as if to ward off something. Hiccup did not know what though. He glanced around, hoping that something would tip him off. He did not want anyone to know about his lack of knowledge. He did not want to be useless in this.

"This plan be done without me permission."

Hiccup blinked. His father's statement trigged a lesson he had taken back before his father completely began to ignore him. Oddly enough it, mirrored lessons he took from the Changewing king about dragons, especially dragons of rank, visiting other nests and the law regarding that. He kept his reaction inward. He still did not want any in the room to know he had not understood at first, but he began to feel hope that they would avoid Ingvar knowing before the other tribal chiefs did.

"And it near killed me boy 'n heir," Stoick continued, his voice deepening and turning sharp as volcanic rock. "So, what should be yer son's cost fer the dishonor shown ta me?"

Ingvar sighed. "Ye win, old friend," he whispered. "Ye hold da great'r grievance. What do ye demand?"

"Stop askin' fer the truth 'fore we have all chiefs here, Ingvar," Stoick said softly. "It be a tale that need be told to all of ye so ye all can understand what has happened. It also be a tale that me boy nare likes to give many times. Nor do I like fer it to be told over 'n over. I could ask ye anythin' given the dishonor showed to me and to me boy, but I'm askin' fer this. Ye trust me 'fore. Trust me now that ye will get the truth soon." Stoick glanced at Hiccup and Hiccup watched his father's brow furrow a heartbeat before the man's gaze turned back to the Hopeless chief. "But ye be right. Me boy do owe ye. Ye can ask'm one question, Ingvar, but it no canna be askin' fer the full truth."

Ingvar tipped his head. He turned to face Hiccup. Hiccup twitched, sitting up straighter. He knew as soon as this all concluded, he was going to ask his father what exactly happened, if only to confirm what he thought. He suspected, given his father's desire that he learn everything about chiefing, that he would not have to beg for the answer. With the others around, he did not want his lack of understanding known, but he and his father were closer than before. Hiccup knew Stoick would now not judge him for asking.

"Young Hiccup," Ingvar began, his voice soft. "Can dem dragons speak and can ye understand dem?"

Hiccup tilted his head. "That's actually two questions," he said. He saw his father's mouth opened but held up a hand. "It's okay," he added. "They actually do go together so we can consider it one." Hiccup paused, taking a deep breath. "Yes."

He said no more. To do so would allow Ingvar and his family to know more than the questions required.

"And ye all connived ta keep dis from me all Winter?" Bjarte asked, his voice rising.

"Boy!" Ingvar growled. "Ye already dishonored me. Don't continue or ye will join da Meathead and Bog's heirs."

"But Dad-"

"We were going to tell you," Hiccup stated, staring at Bjarte. "But you chose to have me duel Ogmundr instead of asking my father or myself to help you deal with him. After that we decided it best that you wait until your father and chief arrived."

Bjarte glared at him. Several Terrors above the table snarled, prompting the other dragons to begin growling even if their position did not afford all of them the ability to see Bjarte's face. Hiccup let the growling continue for a couple heartbeats and then, with his eyes on Bjarte, held up a hand. The silence was deafening.

While Hiccup despised putting his dragons into any form of slavery, he had since begun to see being an alpha and dealing with other leaders had much to do with the perception of power. Those who seemed to hold a greater amount could harm others to the point of death, as the Red Death and those alphas of old proved. Those who held power could also prevent harm from reaching any who chose to bow to that power, or at least accepted its presence.

He resisted the urge to blink as that thought caused him to see the exchange between Ingvar and his father in a little more depth. He had heard his father speak of honor and dishonor among chiefs and how the actions of other reflected upon the chief they followed. At the time, Hiccup thought it a roundabout way for his father to reprimand him for some transgression he did not do but held no hope to convince his father otherwise.

He also heard his father speak of power and the appearance of power and how honor played a great deal in both. He had never seen any of those lessons put into practice before though. Council meetings were denied to him and even when he had been taken other islands, he had to focus on staying away from the heirs who sought to torment him rather than watching and learning how the chiefs handled their meetings.

Trips to Shivering Shores and Hopeless were not ones where he had to avoid the heirs but Stoick did not often go to those islands before he stopped taking Hiccup along completely. Ingvar and Henrik's respect for Stoick were also too great for any issues of honor to arise in the talks Hiccup was able to witness.

"Then this be done," Stoick declared, pulling Hiccup from his thoughts. "Council members ye be free to go. Hiccup, ye and Astrid, hold back. I need to speak with ye. Ingvar, thank ye and yer family. Ye and Padrig as well, Steinar."

Once who needed to leave had done so, Stoick moved around the table and took the chair Steinar had been sitting in. Hiccup faced his father. Every moment of his fifteen years crashed upon him at once and he braced himself. It seemed he had done something to disappoint his father, though he had no clue what that was. Unless his father realized he did not, at first, understand exchange earlier.

"Son," Stoick said softly. "Yer dragons almost killed Baneson."

Hiccup blinked. That had not been what he thought his father wanted to speak about. He sorted through the trials and sighed, realizing his father was right. Baneson's words caused fire to race through him. The dragons reacted to that fury. Once again, his call almost had the dragons killing another. Wrinkly had warned him of that but unfortunately did not have the time to speak with him about it much since they had to find the rest of the Nightmare queen's nest.

He felt a heavy hand rest gently upon his shoulder even as a smaller but just as calloused hand took his left one.

"Son," Stoick continued, sending a brief smile over Hiccup's shoulder at Astrid. "When ye told me Old Wrinkly wished fer ye 'n the others to visit his home, I.. I nare wanted ye to go." Stoick paused. "I know I have much to make up fer and much I missed. I nare wanted to miss anythin' more, but I be thinkin'. This trip be jest like yer lessons wiv Mindtwister and it be somethin' ye have to do."

"Mindtwister?"

"The Changewing king. His kind be able to make ye think they nare be there. Be able to twist the mind. I nare gonna be callin'm Changewing king all me days. Mindtwister be a good name fer'm."

Hiccup knew he should be grateful his father was taking an interesting in suggesting names for the dragons. His father fully accepted the dragons into their lives now and Hiccup enjoyed that fact. However, the Changewing king was an ally, not a dragon that bowed to Hiccup's authority. Hiccup seriously doubted the male wanted a name, much less that one. Hiccup would not correct his father, not right now. The Changewing king was still at home in his nest and did not need to know.

Then the rest of his father's words burst past his surprise and concern over the name and he frowned.

"Dad," he whispered, "Are you still holding onto guilt? I told you and Nightshade I forgive you. I hold nothing against you."

Stoick smiled. "I know, son. I still have to fergive meself though and that be done wiv time. Fer now, until Old Wrinkly returns and ye be able to go wiv him, we will have to deal wiv yer anger. I know ye, son. I know how ye feel iffen yer dragons harmed 'nother jest cause yer temper blew. Ye, I, and yer lass here can work on this together, okay?"

Hiccup smiled, knowing his father was right and enjoying that Stoick wanted Astrid helping.

"Thanks, Dad."

[So, what about us? We just supposed to sit to the side and watch?]

Hiccup had to stifle his chuckle as his father rolled his eyes before looking past Hiccup at Toothless.

[Honestly, behave. You know Dad Stoick will let us help him.]

Hiccup heard the sound of his brother getting slapped and then heard Toothless' yelp. Stoick cackled.

"Best ye listen to yer wife, me dragon boy," Stoick said. "She be smackin' ye wiv that tail again iffen ye don't."

"Wait, wife? When did that happen?"


	113. Have You No Sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of the post and for my silence. I have been sick. I am better now and able to return. I also come with a gift. A new chapter. Enjoy.

Hiccup spun in his chair. Astrid turned from staring at the Night Furies to staring at him.

"They asked me last night before Cami's stunt."

Hiccup saw a minute lifting of Astrid's upper lip. He knew it was not because she was mad she missed Toothless and Moondust's mate-hood ceremony. She was with him when Obsidian and Ebony explained all the Night Fury rituals. Cami's actions and words last night struck a nerve with her. A brief thought of thanking Frostfire for that turn of phrase burst through Hiccup's mind as both Astrid and Sharpshot snorted.

"Leave it to you two," Astrid began, a smirk playing around her lips as she turned back to the Night Furies, " to have your ceremony when I couldn't be there to tell you both, 'I told you so.'"

[Or when I couldn't be there to pay Toothless back,] Sharpshot grumbled, though Hiccup could hear amusement in his brother's voice.

Astrid and Sharpshot shared a look.

"Mating flight?" she asked.

[Mating flight,] Sharpshot confirmed.

Moondust looked to the rafters and Hiccup saw her muzzle move but heard no sound. Toothless stared at Hiccup as if beseeching him to intervene.

"Oh, no," Hiccup said as Stoick cackled and Stormfly, Windwalker, and Sneaky chortled. "You brought this on yourself, dear brother." Hiccup's brow furrowed. "I really should make a solo tailfin for you now. No, don't give me that look. I love you, brother and I love that you want me in the wind with you, but I definitely do not want to be a part of that flight."

[What about yours and Lady Alpha?]

Everyone looked up. The Terrors, that did not leave, stared down at them. All held their heads at a tilt.

[Won't your brother and Lady Alpha's Spike-thrower sister need to provide your wings for your mating flight?] the one who wished to bite Dagur asked.

Hiccup felt his ears burn. He glanced to his father, hoping the man would answer. Stoick snorted then winked. Hiccup huffed. He knew he could not look to Astrid. She would just glare at him, face as red as his. Even though they had been courting for months, and had been betrothed since before Winter started, things still served to embarrass them. This was one of those things.

To his surprise, Toothless answered the Terror.

[That's something he and I will have to discuss. For now, there is some unfinished business from last night.]

Hiccup sprang out of his chair and raced around Astrid's. His arms encircled Moondust's neck before Toothless could fully finish speaking and Moondust's soft whimper could fully fade.

"They can no longer hurt you," he said. "This is your home. Toothless is your mate. I am your alpha. None of these things will ever change. Not unless _you_ want them too. I don't care how much that one yells."

[Thank you, Alpha.]

"Hiccup. You're my sister now. Call me Hiccup."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stoick ran a blockade on Dagur as soon as they exited the Hall. The young man was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at the current door guards. Hiccup had to keep a smirk off his face. He could well believe Dagur thought he would be able to enter the Hall now that the trails were over, but no dragon/human guard pair would allow anyone to walk in on Hiccup and his flock if they were talking. That went double for Quickcut and Bjorn.

Hiccup's amusement ended the moment he realized his father had to insist on Dagur accompanying him to speak with Hilda about Banson. Dagur tried to follow Hiccup and the Riders to the arena, the rule about staying in the village something Dagur never followed. Stoick's insistence was the only thing to divert Dagur. That kept Stoick from being with him as Hiccup judged the three Night Furies from Moondust's previous nest.

As reconciliations and mutual respect replaced what had been normal for Hiccup's life, he saw that his father and himself shared more beliefs than he once thought. They took different paths, much like he and Astrid did, but he and his father both desired the safety of everyone in their care. This desire held more importance to them than even a want for deeds that brought glory and their names in songs and sagas.

Hiccup felt Astrid squeeze his hand, pulling him from his thoughts. She, Stormfly, and Windwalker then moved to join Flashfire and his guard flock at the entrance of the arena. He took a deep breath before walking around to where Stoick stood the day Hiccup was supposed to kill Hookfang. The chain roof was lowered to keep the dragons in the arena and the Riders, Elders of the nest, and two other guard flocks surrounded it. He saw Greyscale and Dawnfire, along with their patrol flights flying patterns just beyond the Thawfest dueling sea stack.

He stopped and stared down into the arena for a moment then looked up at Fishlegs, standing above the pen Stormfly had been kept in before the war ended. As a show of respect they did not give him, Hiccup would speak to the alpha of the nest first. He tipped his head once. Fishlegs bore down on the lever beside him. The doors opened. Hiccup felt Link and Nightjaw rise along with his own soul.

"Step out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You kept the knowledge of your injury from your nest?"

The dragon sighed, lowering his head. A snarl and a mocking sounding chortle echoed from the smaller pen. Hiccup ignored the other dragon for the moment. He would deal with that fool last.

"Why did you not tell them?"

Another mocking chortle sounded. This time Toothless growled back. The chortle silenced but a taunting warble had Toothless' eyes becoming such thin slits that it appeared if his eyes were fully green. Moondust had a look of pained horror and disgust upon her muzzle, though fire rested in her eyes. Hiccup felt fire rise within him as well. He had to force his magic from flaring. He also had to keep his calm as the dragons surrounding the arena began snarling. He took several deep breaths.

"Return to the pen," he said, staring down that the alpha.

The male tipped his head. Fishlegs closed the doors behind the dragon. Hiccup turned to Snotlout. He bore down upon the lever above the fool's cage. The door opened. The male tried to fly out, but the chains stopped him. He turned his back upon Hiccup and walked to the gate. The bars of the closed inner door barred his way. With a snarl the male spun and spat a plasma bolt towards Hiccup. A barrier of blue-purple flared. The bolt caused the barrier to pulse. The dragons surrounding the arena roared. Hiccup heard an echo from the rest of the nest and knew all but those watching the young would be at the arena soon. The sound of weapons being drawn and lighting crackling proved the Riders were reacting as well.

"Your life rests in my hands," Hiccup said still trying to keep his calm, "yet you foolishly attack. Have you no sense?"

The male hissed. [Worms hold no authority over dragons.]

Hiccup lifted his chin. "Then why do you believe yourself in charge of dragons?"

[I am alpha!] the male yelled, wings lifting away from his body.

Hiccup merely stared down at the male. Stormfly's youngest, and kindest of the three, had a scarier looking threat display.

[Dragons surrounding this stone den!] the male called, [bow to me! I will kill the worm that enslaves you.]

Angered roars answered him. Hiccup held up his hand. The dragons silenced.

"I am alpha," Hiccup stated. "And I pass my judgement." He paused for a breath. "Exile."

The fool stared up at Hiccup. His muzzle opened. Gas built again. Toothless' plasma bolt denotated upon the male's muzzle. The dragon shook himself.

[Coward! Worm! I will kill you before I kill him!]

"No. You die."


	114. Spooked Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the late posting. Life has been, well, life. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Burnthair released Thuggory and Camicazi by the time Stoick and Dagur finished speaking with Hilda. That allowed both to accompany their parents while the chiefs oversaw their crews moving the ships to the inlet docks. Bertha's warriors got their ships moving first. She waited until Ingvar had his crew out on their ships before cornering Stoick near to the main connecting walkway.

"Dem dragons take issues to me warriors iffen they do their gods-given duty?"

Stoick lifted an eyebrow. Her phrasing made him wonder if Ingvar shared the answer Hiccup gave him. If so, Bertha must worry that the dragons would speak out if her people stole anything. Stoick did hope the man had. Her worry might mean this would be the first Thing in his memory where the host tribe did not have to worry about the Bog-Burglars slipping into their huts.

"Yes," he said, keeping his grin in his bread and out of his tone.

Bertha tipped her head. She looked to her generals. Both women's eyes narrowed. The taller of the two began shaking her head. Bertha stood straighter.

"We be for'goin' our duty."

"But Chieftess-"

"No. Da gods be forgivin' us dis time. Dem dragons have nare tried ta kill us. We no be givin' dem a reason."

The two women sighed but ultimately nodded their heads. Bertha tipped her head to Stoick again before looking back down the docks.

"Camicazi! Now!"

Stoick looked over finding the Bog-Burglar heir speaking with a Berkian dock worker. Stoick's eyes narrowed. It was one of the lasses that tried to woo Hiccup during the winter. Stoick wondered what Camicazi wanted with her. He had no time to question that though. Camicazi hurried to her mother's side and all the Bog-Burglars headed back to the village.

A fluttering of wings had Stoick turning to the posts lining the walkway. Three Terrors alighted, one each to a post. They tipped their heads towards Stoick, though their wings remained tucked against their sides.

[Greetings, father of the alpha,] the teal and cream colored one said, its voice female. [Our patrol leaders asked us to stay with you.]

Stoick looked over the harbor waters. The three patrol flocks flew patterns that kept at least one member of each flock near to the docks. The visiting Vikings kept glancing at the flying dragons as well. The Berkian dock workers went about their tasks unconcerned about the flocks in the air or the various dragons milling around the docks. Any time a worker had to interact with a dragon they acted as if such was normal. Stoick smiled though he made sure none the visiting Vikings could see it. The Berkians were just as determined as he and Hiccup to prove how wrong the old beliefs about dragons were.

Stoick tipped his head to the Terrors, acknowledging their assigned task. He then moved back onto the dock where Ingvar was. He heard wings and knew the Terrors followed him. Just as he reached Ingvar, roars and the sound of Toothless' signature attack echoed from the arena. Stoick's brow furrowed as more roars followed. The dragons assigned as patrol leaders for the dock flocks all roared back. Every dragon except the three Terrors headed for the arena. Soon the sounds of multiple dragons firing had even the Berkians looking towards the arena.

"Sounds like dere be war over dere," Ingvar said.

"Told ye Useless-"

Stoick spun, a growled reply resting on his lips. He smirked instead. Thuggory's face held no color. The Terrors had their fangs bared and their wings flared as all three snarled. Knowing that Thuggory would complain if he laughed, Stoick kept his mirth inside. The lad's complaining would only cause Stoick to have a headache and he would have to resist the urge to push Thuggory into the water.

Thuggory shook himself. Stoick's eyes narrowed.

"Ye hit them," Stoick began as Thuggory's fingers wrapped around his sword's hilt. "And I be draggin' ye to the jails by yer ear."

"Dey gonna attack," Thuggory protested. "I have me rights ta defend meself."

"Dem dragons done be attackin' iffen they wanted," Ingvar pointed out.

"And ye hold no rights to insult me son," Stoick stated.

Thuggory snorted. "Be no insult iffen I be speaking truth."

"Silence boy!"

Stoick's eyes widen as it was Reindar who got into Thuggory's face and yelled.

"'Fore yer tongue get ye inta more trouble than ye be worth."

"Oh, ye join da Useless-"

Thuggory's statement ended in a high-pitched yelp. Stoick stifled his chuckles as a red mark appeared on Thuggory's cheek.

"Oath breaker!" Thuggory screeched.

That got the back of his skull cracked by his own father.

"Da Thing be started when all chiefs be here, fool boy. Reindar no be an oath breaker fer knockin' sense inta ye."

"But-"

"Still yer fool tongue or I be shovin' ye inta Stoick's jails meself."

[I dislike the strikes,] the female teal and cream-colored Terror said, [but the human hatchling had it coming.]

[Do we really want to insult hatchlings by calling that human one?] the red-gold Terror said, its voice male.

[Hmm, good point,] the female responded.

The third Terror, a green and silver one, stared over towards the arena, seemingly unaware of its companions' comments. Stoick moved over to them. Ingvar was correct. It did sound like a war and Stoick wanted to know what was going on.

[The worm from last night refused Alpha's judgement,] the green and silver one said, its voice proving it was a female.

Stoick hummed though inside he was annoyed. The Terror's words explained the noise but Stoick had again been denied the chance to deal with a fool dragon. The father of the first fool at that.

Stoick frowned. Every other dragon that had been at the docks was now at the arena. Stoick knew enough about dragon culture to know that when an all-nest call rose, only those assigned by Hiccup to other tasks, or those out on mating months, were exempt from going. Typically, the tasks exempt were the nursery workers or outbound patrols who had no way to return quickly enough. The three Terrors were not on special assignment and their own patrol leaders were already gone. Stoick looked down at the dragons, his brow furrowed.

[Our patrol leaders told Nest Protector why we did not come,] the teal and cream female said. [Alpha would be upset if the visiting humans harmed you. We will incur no punishment for making sure you are safe.]

Stoick kept his face neutral. Neither the humans around him nor the three dragons before him held a right to know how much the Terror's words meant to him. For all he had done to his son, and not done for him, Stoick praised the gods daily that he was allowed to be a father to his brilliant boy. Knowing that Hiccup would rather these dragons not answer an all-nest call in the vague chance one of the visiting Vikings proved hostile almost caused tears to form in the chief's eyes. He kept them inside, just like his guilt. They were not for anyone to see.

Wing flaps announced the arrival of the Sand Wraith brothers who followed the Foreverwing still resting in the waters north of the island. Both dragons dived to land upon the dock Bertha's ship had been tether to. Stoick glared at the visiting Vikings. Their chiefs, even Dagur, scolded the warriors until hands were removed from sword hilts.

[Jumpy humans,] the younger brother stated.

[You spooked them,] the green and silver female chastised. [The peace Alpha has won is still a hatchling learning its paws. Those humans don't yet realize we will only harm them if they harm a nest-mate. Sudden appearances still cause them alarm.]

[We humbly apologize for the scare, defender of her nest,] the older brother said, tipping his head. [Our alpha tasked us with an urgent message for yours. Might we inquire as to where he is?]

[Think the noise behind us answers that question, brother,] the younger one quipped.

The older glared at his brother to the amusement of the Terrors who chortled. Stoick kept his mirth inside. The visiting Vikings would not understand. Besides, it would be rude to laugh at a conversation most could not follow.

[Indeed,] the older one said. [Well, we shall be off. Water dens were spotted rounding a tall, thin land rise north of our alpha's sleeping place. He tasked with informing the honored alpha of this nest. May the winds forever be under your wings, father to the honored alpha and defenders of the nest.]

With that both dragons rose and banked around towards the arena. The wind from their wings filled the sails of one of the Hopeless' ships, much to the surprise of its crew. Stoick heard many Berkian dock workers snickering as yelps and cries of alarm filled the harbor. Stoick, though, did not smile or laugh. He saw Ingvar and Mogadon's thoughtful looks as the Hopeless crew fought to slow their wing-boosted ship down. He knew both men were thinking of ways such a thing could aid them. Stoick hoped both men would realize after they learned the truth that dragons gave wing-boosts to those they deemed worthy and demanding would get them nowhere.

He also was pleased by the Sand Wraith's words. The ships seen could only be the remaining tribes. He was beyond ready for them to be on the island. Honestly, he was ready for the Thing to be over with. He wanted his people and his son's nest back to normal again.


	115. We'll Continue

Hiccup sighed. He knew it was the way of the dragons he led, and the male had threatened his brother. Still, watching any being die left him drained. He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. His dragons ceased their attacks and the light which had flared began to fade. Hiccup stared down in silence for a heartbeat before lifting his gaze. Ruff and Tuff, stationed at the duel entrance gates, pressed the activating levers down. The gates rose. Hiccup blinked as the green and gold Sand Wraith brothers flew into the arena, landing beyond where the Night Fury male's corpse rested. Hiccup had been expecting Astrid, Stormfly, and the flock under her command to be the ones to enter.

[Greetings, honored alpha of the nest,] the older of the two said, keeping with his habit of formal speaking. He even tipped his head, though he kept his wings tight against his body. [It seems we have come at a rather awkward time.]

"Greetings, Sand-spitters," Hiccup said. "I must admit my surprise. Is everyone well?"

[Better than him,] the younger quipped, tail pointed at the dead Night Fury.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Before he could express his displeasure at the jest, the older brother wing-slapped the younger.

[Have some respect. The Wind-shrieker faces the ancestors' exile now.]

Every dragon in Hiccup's line of sight shuddered. Hiccup frowned. He knew some of how the dragons honored those who died with no taint to their charge. Lorekeeper and the other Elders had asked for more time before explaining the full process, stating the ritual was something humans might not have the stomach for. Hiccup trusted his dragons and gave them that time. Still from the reaction he saw, the exile the Sand Wraith spoke of must be kinned to Odin refusing a Viking entrance into Valhalla. Hiccup found himself shuddering as well.

[Honored alpha of the nest.]

The older brother's voice pulled Hiccup from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

[If you so will it, my brother and I will remove the dead from your stone den. Your nest should not have to suffer the stain of one who has refused your judgement.]

[Must you be so formal?! He said you don't have to do that!]

The older wing-slapped the younger again. Hiccup bit his lip to keep from chuckling as the younger began grumbling in the Old Tongue. The nest dragons held no compulsion to keep quiet and began chortling. The human riders gave varying sounds of amusement. The Sand Wraith brothers had proven entertaining to all who had a chance to interact with them. Especially since the older insisted on speaking formal to those who held a high rank in the nest and the younger groused about it frequently.

[Honored alpha, may we clear your stone den?]

"Please," Hiccup said, fighting to keep his mirth out of his voice.

Both dragons tipped their heads and then carefully maneuvered the dead dragon out of the arena. As soon as the gates closed behind them, Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. Soon the Night Fury alpha walked out of his pen. Hiccup noted the male looked fearful and sad.

"While they deal with the dead," Hiccup said softly, "we'll continue."

The Night Fury sighed. [I can only offer my apologies for the actions of my nest-mate.]

Hiccup frowned and tilted his head. He spun on his good heel, causing Sharpshot to sputter in surprise. Toothless and Moondust gave questioning warbles as Hiccup marched around the dragons surrounding the arena. The dragons gave questioning chirps and squeaks. Hiccup merely gave murmured reassurances. He offered no explanation. He knew many would think him mad and some would try to bar his way if they understood what he was doing so he kept quiet.

"Hiccup."

He stopped just past Shadowfire's student, who stood on the entrance-side of the Tall-singer male. Hiccup looked up, not surprised that Astrid figured out his plan. She swore she developed the talent for doing so as their courtship advanced. He gave her a reassuring smile but continued on. Ruff and Tuff hesitated only a moment when he gestured for the gates to be lifted. Hiccup walked down the ramp. He was not surprised to hear Stormfly's claws and Astrid's boots hit stone, nor was he surprised to hear both following him. Duel thumps from where he had stood also did not surprise him.

He did not reprimanded any of them. He knew it was futile to do so. His queen, her sister, and his flock would not let him face what they perceived as a threat alone. Not anymore. He did wish Toothless and Moondust had never learned they could squeeze through the chain roof if they kept their wings tight and wiggled through. He could have done without the amount of scales they always left in their wake. They never complained such hurt them, but Hiccup was never sure. There were always four small piles whenever the pair chose the direct route into the arena.

Hiccup continued past the confused looking Night Fury alpha. He gripped a barrel near to Barf and Belch's old pen and rolled it closer to the dragon. Sitting it on one side, Hiccup hopped upon it. He held his hand out, palm up towards the dragon as the others reached him. Astrid immediately claimed his left side, with Moondust at her left. Toothless claimed Hiccup's right while Stormfly guarded their backs.

"Please sit," Hiccup said. "It would be more comfortable."

The Night Fury's hind end slowly dropped. Hiccup saw a flash of pain race through green eyes as Astrid placed her hand upon his shoulder. Hiccup recognized the sorrow. He had seen it in his father's eyes many times.

"Your mate flies with your ancestors now?" he asked softly.

The male blinked the slowly closed his eyes. He lowered he head.

"How long?"

[Since before I was injured. She..she would fish on her own. Said it gave her time to breath. We were young and newly leading the nest. She…she came from another and had.. never led before. The human alpha who.. I sought revenge. He got past my guard with his shiny claw.]

"And in your grief the one you thought was your friend took more control than you wanted him to?"

[I was a fool to think he had grown past his youngling beliefs. He loved hearing about the alphas from the Days of Chaos. I thought…] The male sighed. [It matters little what I thought. I failed my nest.] He looked to Moondust. [I failed you. I should have never believed his son. I should have asked you what happened on that patrol. I am so sorry, young one.]

Hiccup felt Astrid stir and glanced over. His queen had an armed draped over Moondust's neck. Moondust pressed into Astrid's side. Hiccup heard a tail and a pair of talons scraping. He glanced over the shoulder Sharpshot did not claim. Toothless' tail entwined with Moondust's and Stormfly had her wing over Moondust's wings.

[You have found a wonderful nest.]

The male's voice pulled Hiccup's focus back around.

[Far better than the one you left. I know it will not mean much, but I am happy for you.]

Moondust did nothing more than tip her head though she never broke contact with Astrid's side.

"What will you do now?"

The male's wide-eyed gaze snapped to Hiccup. He would have laughed but the situation did not call for such.

[I stand in violation of your nest, young alpha. My life is yours to decide.]

Hiccup grunted. "The one who died violated Civility Laws against my nest. He paid for his crimes. I'm not punishing you for them."

[But I landed without your permission. I let two others land without your permission. I did not stop insults and threats given to you. I hold the blame.]

"No, you do not. My nest is new, well new after the war, and dragons are still learning I'm the alpha of it. I can't punish you when I don't punish others who have just learned my status."

[You…you are like no human I have ever known.]

That earned the male many snorts and snickers and not just from the dragons. The dragon blinked, looking around the arena before looking back down at Hiccup. Hiccup smirked.

"I've been told that before."

Before the male could respond, a familiar shriek built. Hiccup looked up finding some of his dragons reacting to something from the sea while others still kept their focus upon the Night Fury alpha. Hiccup's eyes widened as six new Night Furies flew into view. To Hiccup's greater surprise all six were forced to hover as Obsidian, Spitfire, and half of his dragon father's honor guard appeared from village side of the arena. Snarls and shrieked warbles from one of the six Night Furies had every nest dragon but Moondust roaring in anger.

[Mother! Stop! You don't know who you insult!]

[That's your mother?!]

"Seriously, son?"

[Couldn't resist.]


	116. Fly Carefully

It took several moments to calm everyone. Hiccup noted neither Shadowfire nor Gyda offered explanations for his comment during that time. He made a mental to corner both of them later. He knew better than to ask for things that were still in the future, but he also knew he needed a better understanding of what she knew. For now though, he had tasks he had to fulfill and an alpha's responsibility to see this entire ordeal to its end.

After the visiting alpha and Moondust assured her she was safe, Moondust's mother entered the arena. The other Night Furies who accompanied her stayed outside due in part to Obsidian's honor guard preventing them from walking down the ramp. Hiccup figured that was because Obsidian and Spitfire joined himself and the others in the arena.

As everyone settled, Hiccup made sure that Astrid had a barrel to sit on and told his humans friends to get ones as well. If he was going to sit for this visit so were they. He wanted the dragons to sit and get comfortable but Stormfly stood behind Astrid with her chin just above Astrid's head. Obsidian sat back on his hindlegs behind Hiccup. Hiccup could feel his dragon father's breath ruffling his hair. Spitfire made Moondust move in between Toothless and Hiccup and took her previous spot on Astrid's left side. None of the three Night Furies sat down. Hiccup knew better than to order them to do so. He instead draped an arm over the back of Moondust's neck just as Toothless extended a wing over Moondust's back and furled wings. Sharpshot crawled onto Hiccup's shoulder and extended his wing over Toothless, in effect covering Moondust as well. Hiccup noted Moondust's mother did not miss anything even if her gaze kept traveling back to Toothless and his wing over her daughter.

Hiccup glanced up at Gyda and tipped his head. The mage stood, bearing down on the lever between her and Shadowfire's right front paw. Moondust's mother spun, snarling at the sound of the gate door opening. The snarl ended in a confused warble as Moondust's father walked out of his pen. Moondust's mother spun back to face Hiccup. Her wings extended, hitting the visiting alpha's muzzle but the dragoness did not seem to notice. Her teeth slipped into place and a rumbling growl flew out of her throat. The nest dragons surrounding the arena roared back at her.

[He is the alpha of this nest!] Moondust's father yelled over the noise. The dragoness' growl silenced and she stared at him as he came to her side. [You risk the same judgement Alpha and I face if you continue, my love.]

"You heard what I told your alpha," Hiccup began. "Right?"

Moondust's father sighed, his head dropping. [Yes, alpha of the nest.]

"Then neither of you face any judgement from me. My sister though, you will face her. I will not speak for her."

[She bows to you.]

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "And she is free to speak for herself, as are all who live here. The dragons may call me their alpha, but I will not hold them in any form of slavery."

The visiting alpha titled his head. [Speaking for you nest isn't a form of slavery though.]

"It is to me. I will not speak for them unless they ask me to."

The three Night Furies blinked. Moondust's father and the visiting alpha exchanged glances. Moondust's mother stared at Moondust.

[Daughter?]

Hiccup grimaced slightly at the lost and confused tone Moondust's mother held. He knew that feeling all too well growing up.

[Toothless is my mate, Mother,] Moondust began, tossing her head towards the dragon in question. [Hiccup is my brother-in-law and my alpha. Sharpshot is also my brother-in-law.]

[Toothless? Hiccup? Sharpshot? What titles are these?]

[They aren't titles, Mom. They are names. Mine is Moondust.]

Her mother screeched. The nest Elders gave sharp sounding chitters. Moondust's mother looked up and around before lowering her gaze back to her daughter.

[My name is Moondust, Mother. My alpha asked if I would take a name and said I was allowed to refuse any he offered until I found one I liked.]

[But, Daughter, he is your alpha,] her mother stated, jerking her head in the direction of the visiting alpha who sat at the dragoness' left. [You were hatched in his nest. He has always guided our flight.]

[I failed your daughter,] the alpha said, his tone low and the rasp from his injury making the words almost too hard to understand.

[So did I,] Moondust's father whispered, his head down and his shoulders and wings hunched inwards.

Moondust's mother looked between the two of them. [I.. I don't understand.] By the second time looking from her mate to her alpha and back again, the dragoness seemed to have gather more of her anger. Her next words were not as hesitant. [I leave to visit my hatch nest and I return to find you, our alpha, and the Head Preystalker have left to find my missing daughter. I find all of you in a cage of death with humans and you are all saying things that do not make any sense. Someone better tell me what is going on. Now.]

Hiccup released Astrid's hand so he could hold it up. He wanted to prevent the snarls he knew his nest would give due to the dragoness' choice of words. His dragons only gave low grumbles but did nothing more. Hiccup lowered his hand and was not surprised that Astrid took it back before he could even blink.

[Alpha, do you mind if I explain in the Old Tongue?]

Hiccup laid his cheek alongside Moondust's sensing lobes. "Hiccup, Moondust. You are my sister and do as you need. Just remember, your flock is with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my daughter."

Mother stepped forward uncaring that many dragons gave warning growls. Moondust gently nudged Toothless and gave a small non-verbal warble. Her mate's growls dropped off. She felt Alpha shift and heard the rest of the nest calm as well. Moondust sighed, grateful Alpha realized her mother was no longer a threat.

They were the only females in a flock of five. Her brothers had mates and were starting flocks themselves, but they all remained within the same part of the nest. Moondust and her mother had been close growing up and stayed close even with her sister-in-laws joining. It made leaving highly difficult after the worm wing-covered her and threatened to crush the eggs soon to hatch if she refuted his claim on her.

It also made accepting Elder Gyda's invitation to join her flock a tough decision. At least until the mage gently told Moondust that she would never take the place of her mother and that flock position was just to give her a home in the human territory. Elder Gyda believed the male would not give up. The human dens were close, far closer than the dens the rest of the dragons found in the forests and mountains in the bigger part of nest. Elder Gyda had said when the male tried his luck, the closeness of the human dens would ensure someone could respond quickly.

As time flew on, Moondust did begin to see the human mage as more than just a flock leader so she had not been too upset when Elder Gyda called her daughter one day. It stung but more because Moondust was certain she would never see her real mother again. Now her mother was there and acting just the same as before. It soothed something in Moondust she did not know was agitated.

"I am so sorry," Mother whispered, her cheek pressed against Moondust's. "I should have insisted you be allowed time away from your patrol duties so you could have come with me. That worm wouldn't have-" Mother's voice trailed off.

"He would have tried later," Toothless said softly. "He refused my brother rejecting his claims. He would have refused both yours and your alpha's as well. He believed his father was the alpha and that his rank got him what he wanted."

Mother stepped back. Moondust gave a low hiss of frustration. She knew by the tenseness of her mother's wing what was about to happen.

"Mom."

"I see you have your wing over my daughter," Mother began, seemingly ignoring the warning in Moondust's tone. "Did you use your perceived rank to force her as well. You bow to a human after all."

[Ma'am, do not insult my brother.]

Even knowing that Alpha's growled comment was not directed at her, Moondust still felt like a hatchling caught doing something wrong.

"You understood her?!" Father questioned, his voice betraying his shock and confusion.

[No,] Alpha said, [but I can understand intent. I can understand my brother's eyes becoming slits for a heartbeat. I can understand my sister jerking.]

Moondust saw Alpha's gaze swing from her father to her mother and saw Alpha's eyes narrow.

[I also understand Moondust is your daughter, ma'am, and I know what happened to her. Do not think my brother would act like the worm he killed to defend your daughter's honor.]

"His voice," Mother breathed. "How… how is that he speaks with the power of an alpha?"

"Because he is the alpha of this nest," Obsidian stated, his tone clipped and an echo of his own alpha voice in his words. "And he is my son, as is the one you just insulted unfairly. Fly carefully, mother of my daughter-in-law."

Father and their alpha exchanged another glance. Mother shook herself and then titled her head, staring at Moondust as if beseeching her to put everything into some understandable form.

"Daughter, I understand why you left the nest… but why bow to a murderous human?"

"Alpha is not a murder! He saved us all!"

Moondust was not surprised it was Quickcut who yelled first. Toothless might be Alpha's brother but Quickcut was known by every dragon for his actions at the Illusion-scale's nest.

"You love this human?" Mother asked, staring wide-eyed up at Quickcut who stood next to Pinpoint.

"We all love our alpha," Lorekeeper said, stepping closer to the things Elder Gyda called chains. "He saved us from a false queen who ordered us to act in manners unbecoming of dragons or be eaten as punishment for defying her. He gave us a home in his nest even after we violated Civility Laws against him. He allows us to be dragons once more. If you do not believe my words, ask any dragon standing with me. They will tell you the same."

[Ma'am.]

Alpha's voice gave Mother no choice but to turn her gaze towards him. Moondust knew her brother-in-law would be bothered by that knowledge but every nest dragon in her line of sight stood straighter. The nest had a strong alpha who loved all in his charge and the nest thrived in his power.

[I give this offer to you, as I have given it to many others. Stay in the nest. There is a guest cave you, your mate, and your alpha are free to use. Reconnect with your daughter. Get to know your son-in-law. Speak with the nest dragons. Then make your judgement.]

"I understand you allowing," Mother and Father's alpha paused, "Moondust's," he continued slowly, his tongue seemingly hesitant to pronounce her name, "parents to stay."

Moondust could not help but smile. A dragon being given a name was something only spoken of when an elder recited the All Tale and any other tale closely associated with Old Wrinkly and Onyxwing's actions from that time. Moondust knew many in her hatch nest probably still thought the All Tale was just a story told for entertainment and not for actual teaching. She had believed that until she joined Alpha's nest and met the human and dragon the tales spoke of. It was not so surprising that her former alpha would have difficulty with her name but Moondust was grateful he made the effort. She loved her name because she loved her alpha and loved that he allowed her the choice.

"I don't understand why you extended the offer to me," the male finished.

Alpha was silent for several heartbeats then said something Moondust was not surprised to hear. Not from the human who had done so much for his dragons.

[Because, I forgive you.]


	117. Ready For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter to write and took many paths before getting to this point. Coupled with the fact that I got sick and... I am sorry for the delay. I do hope you enjoy this and I can say for certain that after this, no more waiting. Hiccup's plan to get the Vikings to see the truth and the Thing officially starts in the next chapter. Also, this is a long one.

Evening saw the ships spotted north of the Foreverwing slowly turning into the harbor waters. The delay meant Moondust had a moment to spend time with her blood flock as the six who accompanied her mother were her brothers and their mates. Toothless had a moment to formally meet his in-laws. Even Hiccup had a moment to spend with Moondust's former alpha, continuing to avoid Dagur in the process. Obsidian joined Hiccup and the other alpha during the delay as he wanted to speak to Hiccup as well.

Hiccup wished for those moments now that he was standing upon the walkway that connected all the docks to the switchback path up the cliff face. He preferred them to dealing with Snorre and Hagan. Both chiefs annoyed Hiccup greatly. Both were never shy about their beliefs that the gods gave them the right to enslave others. They also were not shy about their opinions on Hiccup, and those opinions were worse than those his tribe spouted before the Red Death battle.

Hiccup used to believe his father agreed with their words, at least about Hiccup, as the man never countered them whenever either had a chance to visit Berk. It was only much later, long after he awoke from the induced healing sleep, that he learned his father never knew the men said anything to him. With great reluctance, Stoick admitted to never paying attention to anything concerning Hiccup when visitors came to the island. At least unless it was a tribesman complaining about something Hiccup had done. The admission still stung even if Hiccup forgave his father, though he would be the first to confess he had to remind himself of that forgiveness whenever he learned such things.

"Somethin's wrong."

Stoick's confused mumbled pulled Hiccup from his thoughts. He glanced up at his father who stood to Astrid's left. The man's brow furrowed until his eyes barely showed. Hiccup turned back to the waters, staring at the ships to find out what bothered his father. Steinar, there due to his father possibly being on one of the ships spotted, gave words to the reason before Hiccup could speak.

"Chilblain's ships no be amongst dem."

Hiccup frowned, realizing the man was right. "Maybe Hagan had to leave later than the others. Ice could have blocked him."

Even as he said that, Hiccup knew that was not the cause. Chilblain lay at the far northern part of the Archipelago. They had actually flown over the island and its well known mountain on their way to Obsidian's nest. It was entirely possible ice from Devastating Winter lingered to bar Hagan's departure but that would have also impacted Henrik. Shivering Shores lay between Chilblain and Thunderhead and lay closer to the former more than the latter. Any lingering ice would have been a problem for Henrik as well.

"Hagan no be comin'," Henrik said as he and his two generals were the first to disembark and make their way to the connecting walkway. "Be sayin' he no place himself in harm's way and be stayin' ta prepare his people. Fool be thinkin' ye readyin' fer an attack."

"Hagan no be a fool, ye old goat."

Henrik glared at Snorre as the rotund chieftain, his two generals, and his heir, Einar, came closer. Hiccup noted all of them had their hands on their weapons but were smart enough not to draw them.

Henrik grunted. "He be a fool. He be da one wot started screamin' at us all ta do somethin' when we all hear 'bout Berk's dragons. He be backin' out when we choose honor over war."

"Dragons be demons," Snorre stated, his voice full of disgust. "Gods'll punish us fer not killin' dem."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed but he kept his tongue still. He was merely Hiccup, Stoick's heir, to these men. They did not know he was Hiccup, alpha of the Berkian nest. At least not yet. Speaking out would dishonor Stoick. Hiccup would rather be skinned alive than to willingly dishonor his father.

Snorre's words still caused fire to race through Hiccup's soul though. He felt and heard Link and Nightjaw give low growls. He felt and saw Toothless and Sharpshot tense and heard a rattle, a sound Stormfly gave when she was readying to fight.

A hand slipping into Hiccup's brought a chilling relief to the flames. He glanced over finding his queen staring at the chiefs though Hiccup knew her focus was on him. Hiccup took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. The fires receded. Link and Nightjaw calmed. Toothless and Sharpshot relaxed. Hiccup heard Stormfly's soft chitter and knew she was standing down as well. Hiccup gave Astrid's hand a gentle squeeze in gratitude.

Old Wrinkly may have spoken of it first but his immediate departure south prevented him from aiding Hiccup about it. Stoick and Astrid, however, were able to help Hiccup keep his calm, thus preventing any of his dragons from lashing out in a bid to defend him, or remove the one who caused his anger. Something that Hiccup knew would destroy him more than anything he endured before he became the dragons' alpha. Hiccup was no murderer, even if he would kill to keep someone safe, and he wanted none of his dragons to think they could repay him by killing someone who angered him. Or use such a method to gain his favor for any reason.

Astrid's parents, Gobber, Gothi, and the older Riders were also told about his call and what power that had over the dragons in the nest. All vowed to help him as well. That none made him feel like a failure over this still touched Hiccup.

Hiccup noted none of the visiting Vikings missed the entire exchange. Henrik bore a thoughtful look. His generals glanced between Hiccup, the dragons, and Astrid. Snorre openly glared while his generals seemed apprehensive. Einar appeared to want to make some snide remark but kept his mouth shut. Hiccup wondered why. Einar, like Thuggory and Camicazi were not shy about speaking whenever they wanted to, even if it was customary and honorable for an heir to keep silent while chiefs talked unless a chief spoke to them.

"Come."

Stoick's voice caused Hiccup to drop his musings. He knew what his father was about to do. Now that they knew these were the last of the chiefs to arrive, Stoick wanted them in the village as soon as possible. The first meeting of the Thing, the first official one, could start in the morning after the newly docked chiefs could rest, but the oath binding all to peace would start as soon as Henrik and Snorre stepped into Berk's plaza.

"Evenin' meal be soon ready. We can celebrate all ye arrivin' safe and then ye all can rest."

"Send dem demons on," Snorre demanded. "We no be walkin' wiv dem."

"They no be demons," Stoick growled. "But I will ask Hiccup to take them back up." Stoick stood to his full height. "No one be harmin' the dragons while ye be on Berk's shores."

"Beasts attack me or mine," Snorre began.

"Be only attacked iffen ye be a threat," Stoick said, cutting the man off. He turned to Hiccup. "Be takin' them back, son."

"Sure, Dad."

"Might I be goin' wiv him?" Steinar asked.

Hiccup glanced at him. While it was tradition for an heir to keep his tongue still until spoken to, once a meeting was ending an heir could ask a question to any of the chiefs around them. Hiccup wondered why Steinar wished to accompany him instead of walking with his father.

"Son?" Henrik questioned sounding more than slightly surprised and concerned.

Hiccup guessed the man was puzzled. A reaction Hiccup understood. Steinar had been on Berk's shores since the calmer part of winter started. Henrik likely wanted to assure himself that his son was well after being in such close proximity to dragons. As well as learn what Steinar had observed during that time.

"I be needin' ta ask Hiccup somethin'," Steinar explained.

Hiccup turned his gaze to the Shivering Shore chief. He hoped the man allowed Steinar to go. They had resumed their talks since that day Deepminer left and Steinar helped Hiccup in avoiding Dagur whenever a dragon related issue did not give Hiccup a valid reason. Hiccup had yet to get the heir onto the back of a dragon though and he still wanted to. This would present the perfect opportunity.

Dragons could walk up and down the switch-backing walkways connecting the docks to Berk but that would take time. Dragons had to contend with wings and tails while walking. Flying would be faster and Hiccup knew his father wanted faster.

"I be fine if Stoick no be carin'," Henrik stated, his tone resigned.

"I be havin' no issue."

Stoick openly agreed with Hiccup's plan to get Steinar in the air. The other Vikings respected Steinar for the glories he earned in his battles, even if they might think him a bit mad for defending Berk having the dragons. Seeing Steinar on the back of any dragon, much less the famed unholy offspring of lighting and death, and living to tell the tale could go a long way to showing the visiting Vikings that dragons were not dangerous. The only downside to the whole thing was that Hiccup knew he would have to give Thuggory and Einar a ride on Toothless and asked Astrid to let Cami ride with her on Stormfly or they could be accused of showing favoritism. Hiccup also resolved to face that when the time came, even if he hated the prospect.

Steinar grinned and waited until Hiccup settled into Toothless' saddle before gingerly slipping in behind Hiccup. He made a point to gently pat Toothless' side. Hiccup knew he would have scratched Sharpshot's horns had the Terror not crawled over Hiccup's shoulder and gripped the front of Hiccup's harness.

"Son?"

"Be safe, Dad, 'n faster. See ye up dere."

With that Toothless bounded down the connecting walkway. Hiccup heard Stormfly's distinct tread following behind them and smiled. Astrid had immediately released Hiccup's hand when Steinar explained his reason. She knew how badly Hiccup wanted Steinar to experience flight. Hiccup made a silent vow to show her how much he appreciated her as soon as they were able.

"By da gods!" Steinar exclaimed as Toothless took off.

Hiccup felt pride fill him as his brother chose a controlled take off this time. As playful as the Night Fury could be, Toothless knew exactly when to be serious and when to be a prankster. Hiccup loved his brother all the more for that.

Despite the hurry to get back into the village, Toothless chose a lazy glide up and wide circle back to land. Hiccup did not direct his brother's flight. He knew what Toothless was doing and agreed with it.

"Dere be no words," Steinar said softly as the circled above the village. "Hiccup, thank ye."

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder finding Steinar staring all around with awe in his eyes. The man's gaze found Hiccup's and stayed there.

"Dis be more den I ever be thinkin'. I be feelin'," Steinar's face crinkled as if he was trying to find the right word to say.

"Free," Hiccup suggested.

Beyond the thrill of flight, beyond the sense of belonging when in the air with his brothers, Hiccup thrived in the sense of freedom the winds gave him. Up in the clouds problems could not touch him. Disappointments that once weighed heavy upon his soul were rendered so small as to be non-existent. Here, above the land and the waves, he was just Hiccup. He was just a young man spending time with his flock. Nothing more and nothing less.

He wondered if Steinar felt the same. By the fact Steinar's face cleared, Hiccup had his answer.

Toothless circled the village once more, then began a lazy spiral down to land in front of Hiccup's hut. Stormfly touched down a heartbeat later. Steinar slipped off Toothless. Hiccup followed. He saw Steinar watching Stormfly as the Nadder nuzzled Astrid and preened the hair that hung over her face when Astrid dismounted.

"Hiccup, iffen me father agrees ta peace," Steinar began softly, his eyes still on Stormfly and Astrid, though Hiccup knew the man was not watching due to any feelings for Astrid.

The man still appeared as awed as he had been while flying.

"Ye think we can see if a dragon be willin' ta bond wiv me? I be watchin'. Dey love ye all completely when dey choose ye."

[Bonds are everything to a dragon,] Stormfly said before Hiccup could reply.

Hiccup smiled. Some would assume he would reprimand Stormfly for what they would call, 'speaking out of turn', but Hiccup never minded any of his dragons voicing their thoughts. They always proved they would let him talk when the need arose. This was not a formal meeting and thus strict rules about proper rank privileges did not need to be followed. A lesson Obsidian and Moondust's former alpha gave Hiccup while they waited for the ships to get closer. Hiccup still found it amusing that the dragons followed similar rules as the Vikings for such things.

"If your father agrees," Hiccup began, "I will personally introduce you to every dragon living in the nest. If any choose you they know they are free to leave and find a new home. I will never force my dragons to remain if they don't want to."

Steinar smiled and Hiccup watched as the man laid a gentle hand upon the top of Toothless' head.

"No matter if me father agrees or not," Steinar said, "I be wiv ye, Hiccup. No dragon be harmed iffen I have any say 'bout it. 'n any I find dat be injured I personally tend ta dem until dey be healthy 'gain. I vow that."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you," he said softly.

A heady rush surged through his soul. It was just one, and there was a vast number to go, but his nest had managed to fully open another's eyes. Hiccup knew he wanted to experience this feeling again because each time it meant another's ignorance was washed away. Each time it meant peace could last a little longer. Each time it meant everything he and his nest had endured and overcome had been worth it.

Watching Steinar begin to give scratches to every dragon around him, Hiccup welcomed the challenge tomorrow would bring. He and his nest were ready for it.


	118. On Our Words Alone

Stoick led Hiccup to the far side of the Great Hall. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder as his queen and the older Riders left the cavern alongside most of the Berkians, the nest and visiting dragons, and all but a few of the visiting Vikings. Despite the fact two chiefs had only just arrived, all of the tribe leaders requested the Thing officially start after evening meal instead of everyone waiting until the next day.

Hiccup understood the reasoning. The tribe leaders wanted to know why Stoick, who professed to hunting down the dragons' nest relentlessly during the war, would now allow dragons to live on Berk. They also wanted to know if Berk would turn their gaze upon them and use their dragons to continue the war with much different intentions.

He even understood why that meant his friends would have to miss the meeting. The Riders, while people Hiccup would one day work closely with upon his accession to chief, were not in a position of authority in the eyes of those tribe leaders. The Riders also had patrols to conduct before their day fully ended.

Understanding all of that did not mean he had to enjoy any of it. Especially when his father explained why he pulled him away from wishing his queen a safe flight.

"Ye need be the one to tell the tale, son."

Hiccup's brow furrowed. Stoick glanced away, to a point behind Hiccup. The man sighed and then faced Hiccup once more.

"I know ye no like to tell it."

Hiccup snorted. That was an understatement. He despised retelling it because he had to explain what he had done to his brother. Stoick had it right. Forgiving oneself took time. Guilt still weighed upon Hiccup's soul. He, in a moment of greed, rendered his brother flightless. Sure, Toothless flew but only if Hiccup provided the means.

During the day, despite anything happening in the village, Hiccup and the Riders took time to steal away to the cove. There they trained with weapons or with Gyda but they always remained afterwards. This allowed the young of the nest and the young visiting the nest a chance to come to the cove as well. This gave them all a chance to play outside of the cave systems that kept them safe from the visiting Vikings.

Hiccup noticed during those times that the dragons with fledglings were beginning to teach their young to fly. Knowing that Toothless and Moondust were wanting to have hatchlings soon, Hiccup knew he had destroyed any chance Toothless had to teach his children to fly on his own. That, more than anything, ate away at Hiccup. Toothless could not be a father in full to his children because Hiccup had to be selfish.

Retelling the story each time just drove all of that home for Hiccup.

"They no be acceptin' the tale from anyone else, son. Be yer glory 'n they be expectin' ye to tell it."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Stoick chuckled.

"I be knowin', son. Ye had help 'n ye no like others to overlook them, but it be yer orders those young ones followed. It be ye what ended that war. Be ye what opened blinded eyes 'n stubborn minds. Be ye what forged the peace we now enjoy. Them Vikin's be needin' to see 'n hear yer passion fer yer dragons, son. They be needin' to see ye fer who ye really are, not what they be thinkin' of ye. Be the only way they fully see the truth."

Hiccup closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. His father was right. The tale was his, even if he abhorred voicing it. The nest was his. The dragons were his. The visitors needed to see that. They needed to understand that. He opened eyes and looked up at Stoick.

"I'll try."

He could promise no more than that. Stoick chuckled and gently patted his left shoulder, a habit all got into due to Sharpshot. A habit all continued even when the dragon was not on Hiccup's shoulder, as was the case right then. Said dragon was with those who would remain for the entire meeting. They all vowed to ensure the visiting Vikings did not disturb Stoick and Hiccup when Stoick led him away.

"Be all any can ask of ye," Stoick said smiling. "'n I be knowin' ye can do this, son. I believe in ye 'n and I be so proud of ye."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y be expectin' us ta believe any of dat?"

Hiccup fought the urge to glare at Einar as the boy's high-pitched voice split the silence which greeted the end of the tale. By mutual agreement between Stoick and Hiccup, the tale he gave was the same version they gave Steinar, Padrig, Hilda, and Baneson the night the four arrived to Berk's shores. Both Haddocks knew points of the story should not be known beyond the tribe. Vikings tended to fixate on things and remained fixated upon those things to the exclusion of everything else. Neither Stoick nor Hiccup wanted the visitors to focus upon Stoick disowning Hiccup. There was too much at stake for that.

Hiccup had expected resistance over certain part of his story. Him freeing Toothless instead of killing the dragon. Him using what he learned in dragon training and not getting caught for what most would consider cheating. Steinar and Padrig both confessed to finding parts of the tale difficult to grasp even after they learned the truth about the dragons. Hiccup held no illusions to the contray that other Vikings would accept the tale completely. It seemed, though, that Einar objected to the entire tale, as well as seemed to have gotten over whatever stilled his tongue back on the docks.

"Ye be scrawny, weak-"

Only Hiccup's brothers, their mates, his dragon father, older sister, and four of his dragon father's honor guards remained for the meeting even though none of the visitors knew the exact reason for their inclusion. Still their few snarls echoed painfully loud in the cavern, consuming every bit of air within the room. Hiccup let the snarls linger for several heartbeats. Something Obsidian, Moondust's former alpha, and even the Changewing king suggested he do. Something he disliked doing but knew the effect of it.

At his raised hand the snarls ceased. The silence could have deafened a Thunderdrum.

"I do not lie," Hiccup stated, his gaze arrowed upon Einar. "The tale I have given, I lived through."

"Ba!" Einar counted and Hiccup noted Snorre did not move to silence his son despite the heir breaking long standing tradition to let the tribe leaders speak first. "Ye no be a warrior wot coulda done any of dat. Ye no be a Vikin'."

This time Stoick's bellow rendered Einar speechless.

"Still yer tongue! Me son be a warrior with glory to his name! He be a Vikin'! Ye be very close to dishonorin' me and mine."

Bertha stood before Einar could speak again. She sent the Thunderhead heir a withering glare before turning her gaze to Stoick.

"Words of a foolish heir wot speaks outta turn aside," she began, "biggest dragon we be seein' be dat one wot bring yer boy dem deep sea fish. Ye really expect us ta believe dere be a dragon da size of a mountain wot be responsible fer da war and da raids?"

"'n dat Useless-"

Snarls with bared teeth and opened jaws greeted Einar's words.

"Dem beast be readyin' ta attack!" the foolish teen shouted.

"Be warnin' ye all of dis!" Snorre bellowed.

"Enough!"

No one spoke. No one moved. All stared at Hiccup, even the dragons. Hiccup continued despite his own surprise at how deep his voice had gotten when he shouted. It seemed the power Link and Nightjaw lent him was growing. Something to talk to Old Wrinkly about when he and his flock returned. For now, Hiccup had to finish this. He had to make the visitors see. He had to ensure peace for his nest, for those who stood with his nest, and for the future his nest and his allies would fly towards.

"We do not expect you to believe on just our words alone," he said, Link and Nightjaw still lending their power so his voice carried in the now silent Hall. "Let us show you all instead."

"How?" Ingvar asked, the only one who seemed brave enough to speak. "Ye be sayin' dat dragon exploded in its death. Wot can ye show us?"

"The mountain she lived in. The hole she tore out of its side. The charred remains of ships one blast of her fire destroyed. The sea stacks she crushed by just flying through them. The bones that are sure to still be there. If you all must see to believe," Hiccup paused, gaze traveling over every visiting Viking in the room. "Then let us take you all to the Nest."


	119. Away We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis a long one. Enjoy

They left well before the sun rose the next morning. Hiccup asked the nest dragons accompanying them to give the ships wing-boosts so the trip did not take as long as his father said it would. He was also thankful that his dragon father, sister, and the half of Obsidian's honor guard flying with them agreed to help as well.

While flying to the nest after Stoick took Toothless had been fast, the teens had not immediately left as soon as Hiccup introduced them to the dragons in the arena. Hiccup did not want them to fall off the dragons they were partnered with right after take-off. Even when he was reasonably sure they could all stay in the air, the flight to the Nest proved slower than the first time Hiccup visited the island. Unskilled Viking teenagers on the back of dragons they once fought and were taught to hate made for harrowing moments in the air.

This trip proved harrowing as well, though in a different manner. Just past the Foreverwing, who remained submerged while the ships passed, Hookfang dove into a downward right spiral. He screeched something in the Old Tongue that sounded insulting. Several dragons joined his ranting, also speaking in the Old Tongue.

[A rock was thrown from a human hatchling,] Sharpshot explained.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. He tapped Toothless' neck. The Night Fury shot forward. Sharpshot gripped Hiccup's harness tighter. Hiccup shifted the tailfin without thought. Toothless went vertical. Spun. Flipped end over end. Dove. Sven fought to keep the second ship, and the one tasked to transport the heirs, from capsizing. Now hovering right above the ship Hiccup, Toothless, and Sharpshot glared down at Einar and the small pile of rocks at his feet.

"Ye fool!" Einar shouted, holding onto the ship's rail with a white-knuckled grip. "Ye kill us all!"

"Throw another rock at one of my dragons again," Hiccup growled, "and you will finish this trip tied to the mast."

"Ye no tell me- urk!"

Riendar spun the Thunderhead heir. Snagged Einar's tunic at the neck. Leaned close enough his nose almost touched the other's.

"Ye hit one 'o dem young'ns on dem dragons ye be an Oath Breaker. I kill Oath Breakers."

"Ingvar!" Snorre bellowed from the Berkian flagship and the one tasked with transporting the chiefs.

"Be me boy's right," Ingvar stated. "He be da oldest heir 'n yer boy be one rock from shamin' ye 'fore da gods."

"Einar! Stand down!"

"But-"

"Do as I said!"

"Fine!"

Reindar waited a heartbeat before letting Einar go. Einar stomped away, back towards the stern of the ship. Sven, Lars, Hoark, and Steinar glared at the boy. Riendar looked up at Hiccup and tipped his head. Hiccup returned the gesture. While he would have wanted Reindar to defend Hookfang as well as Snotlout, he would take what he got. At least the other visiting Vikings, including Thuggory and Cami, were also glaring at Einar. They might not see the dragons under the same protection of the Oath, but they did see Snotlout being under it. Oath Breakers were a thing to shun and shove to the farthest edge of Viking society. Even the Outcasts hated Oath Breakers when it concerned a Thing's Oath being broken.

Toothless flapped his wings. The sails filled and Sven worked to get the ship back to the other three as they had drifted somewhat. Shadowfire and Barf and Belch came along either side of the ship. Lars and Hoark tossed Gyda and Ruff some tether lines. The dragons slowed, checking the speed Toothless' wing-boost gave the sails. Soon, Sven neatly had the ship back in formation. Shadowfire glided right over open water while Barf and Belch, nimbler than the bigger Tall-singer, wove around the flagship. Hiccup waited until both dragons were back in the air before tapping Toothless' neck again.

Toothless went vertical half a Nightmare's length. Stalled. Flipped. Dove. Sped back to the ships. Hiccup knew the visitors had missed nothing of either display. He sighed before aiming the dragons and the ships towards Helheim's Gate. Today would be a long day. Hiccup prayed to any god listening, and any not paying attention, that the nest would prove uneventful. He could do with uneventful now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching the Gate did not fill Hiccup with any certainty his prayer had been answered. Hovering just out of the Gate with the ships a few dragon lengths behind the quicker Night Fury, Toothless groaned. Sharpshot also muttered in the Old Tongue.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup said.

[The fog is not as thick, but it will still hinder flight and your ships,] Sharpshot said.

[And her call is silent,] Toothless added, as the ships and the rest of the dragons began to arrive.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder. "Would my call help?" he asked softly.

[Yes,] Toothless answered. [None of Dad's nest will hear it but they can fly behind the others.]

"Then tell Stormfly and Dad Obsidian what's going on. Stormfly can inform Astrid. She can let Dad know. We'll find the path."

Toothless warbled. Stormfly and Obsidian responded in the Old Tongue. Toothless flapped his wings, entering the Gate before any of the humans could reply. The trip through had Sharpshot softly telling Hiccup when his call would whisper instead of carried, allowing Hiccup to make sure it reached his dragons as they followed. This meant Toothless had to ensure they missed any sea stack that all three would swear was not right in front of them a heartbeat before.

They made through and the ships and the flock arrived a few heartbeats later. Hiccup heard various exclamations from both human and dragons. The visiting Vikings and the dragons of Obsidian's nest had never seen the destroyed sea stacks or the remains of burnt ships left by the Red Death's fury. They had never seen the blackened stone and gray colored hills left on the beach by the massive dragon's fiery death.

The Berkians who had been there that day had focused more on surviving than observing everything. While every Berkians there, but Baneson who came because Dagur wanted him along, had seen the images in Gyda's cave, Hiccup noted the images showed a more subdued version of the devastation before them. That seemed fitting. During the search for the Scualdrons, Gyda had said the images were simplified views of a past most in her time did not know existed until after the images were created.

Hiccup, then and now, was grateful the adults on the ship with them did not spread those words when they returned. There were Berkians who voiced objection to welcoming dragons as easily as they had given the war and all it cost. Most still saw the images as a gods-given warning though and said that even if they objected they would not anger the gods over it.

The problem arose in that some were more vocal about their objections to the dragons living on Berk. Those few believed the dragons got off light for the destruction caused during the war. Old Man Jorgenson was the main one. Hiccup, and Stoick, believed the old man's objections came more from the fact Hiccup controlled the dragons than any real grievance over passed deeds.

The man still believed Hiccup was not fit to be future chief of the tribe or alpha of the dragons now. He was smart enough not to make a fuss while the Thing was happening though. Hiccup knew that was because a majority of Berkians believed the images were of the gods, thus rendering the old man outnumbered. Hiccup did not want Gyda's words about the images to reach his maternal grandfather. The man would take somewhat reasonable objections into a realm Stoick, and Hiccup, had little patience to deal with. He would also make the Thing a nightmare. Something neither Hiccup nor Stoick had time for.

Hiccup turned his gaze from the destruction, finding his queen hovering to his left. He froze. Astrid stared at the island where the dragon had exploded with a face void of color. He saw her hands gripped the handles on Stormfly's saddle until white shown. Stormfly curled her neck, giving her rider soft trills that Astrid did not respond to. Sneaky, holding onto Astrid's harness, chirped in a reassuring manner. Astrid did not acknowledge that either.

"Hey," Hiccup called softly, pulling Astrid's gaze from the wreckage. "We survived."

Astrid's eyes closed. She took several deep breaths. Her hands relaxed. Color returned to her face. When her eyes opened, they bore into Hiccup's for several heartbeats. Hiccup returned the stare. Astrid smiled then turned her gaze towards the twins.

"Find a path the ships can get through!"

Hiccup smiled. While not as Gyda said many of the images she knew showed her, Astrid was ever practical. Any feelings she was experiencing by being back at the island would be addressed when they all were back on Berk and possibly in the cove with the young of the nest and the young visiting the nest.

She also knew the strengths and weaknesses of each Rider and their dragon. She sometimes knew before he did which pair was better for which task, as shown by her choosing the twins and Barf and Belch. The twins loved explosion and causing chaos in the name of Loki. Barf and Belch, while a calming influence on the twins' enthusiasm were better able to find, or create, paths through the destruction littering the waters around the island.

During the war, Astrid trained to be a warrior of the tribe in order to clear her family of the taint left by what the tribe felt was Finn's cowardice before the Flightmare. While her warrior training mainly focused upon weapon expertise, it also included learning the strengths and weaknesses of those she fought against and those she fought with.

When Stoick allowed them to teach humans and dragons to live together in peace, Hiccup made Astrid his second. She was the one he trusted the most to handle the job and not just because she was the first of the tribe to believe in him. He recognized the skills she had fought so hard to achieve. Had their courtship never took place and had neither fell in love, Hiccup knew he would have taken Astrid as his General over Snotlout the day he took over being chief.

He knew many, mainly some distant aunts on her mother's side of the family, would see his now choosing Snotlout as an insult to all Astrid had trained for. He once had heard their words to Astrid about him stopping her from fighting and making her just be a wife and mother to his children. It was only later, while he and Astrid were alone, except for their dragon and human chaperones, that he learned they had been telling her such since the courtship began.

He had been angry at their insistence, but he also knew nothing would change those old women's minds except actions. That had been another reason he was so adamant Astrid learn everything he had to in order to rule alongside him. For a half a heartbeat he wished those old women were here to see the twins and their dragon immediately obeying Astrid's order as if he had given it instead. He hoped seeing such would still their tongues as he knew their words irritated his queen.

Hiccup pulled himself from his thoughts as Stoick's call for Astrid prompted Stormfly to fly her and her sisters to the flagship. That had been something he and his father discussed the night before when they planned how the trip would go. Stoick would rely on Astrid to aid him in getting the visitors to the island. Hiccup had something else he needed to do. A duty he had abandoned once before and vowed to never to neglect again.


End file.
